


A Twist In Time

by Comet96



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby Tom Riddle, F/M, Magic, Metamorphmagus, More Peaky Blinders World Than Harry Potter, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Peaky Blinders AU, Polly Knows About Magic, Saving Merope Gaunt, Seer Original Character, Time Travel, Violence, changing the future, living in the past, scenes of war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 32
Words: 89,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comet96/pseuds/Comet96
Summary: Romy Lupin was a walking cliche. She has her father's metamorphmagus abilities and also seems to be a seer.During her last year at Hogwarts, Tom Riddle is brought from his teenage years at Hogwarts into the year 2047 and soon after Romy finds herself being sent back into time. Back to 1926 when Merope Gaunt was still pregnant. It's Romy's job to protect Tom Riddle Jr. from being taken into the wrong hands.It was all going to plan until Merope knocked the time turner and they ended up in 1916, in the middle of the first world war and with no way to get back to 1926.There she meets the Shelby's and somehow manages to find her feet in dingy Small Heath with the help of Harry Fenton, Squib and distant family member.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 214
Kudos: 371





	1. An Appearance of a Riddle

**She's done it again.**

**I wasn't going to post this until I had more chapters, but I couldn't resist.**

**This is a Tommy/OC story. Just a warning, it might take a while to meet Tommy. We're just getting into the story.**

**Sorry for any mistakes. Please tell me what you think. Sorry, it's a short chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

**Love, Comet96 xx**

* * *

**AN APPEARANCE OF A RIDDLE**

* * *

My mother always told me I was sensitive to everything around me. My elder sister, Dora, often told me I was a cry baby and dramatic. What our mother meant was that I was a very special witch with seer abilities.

Our dad, Edward 'Teddy' Lupin said it wasn't surprising considering I was the only child out of their six that got his metamorphmagus abilities.

I was a walking cliche upon the magical world. The girl that got seer and metamorphmagus abilities. Papa Harry said only someone as strong and sensitive as me would have been able to handle both.

It was Uncle Al I went to, he had been the one to originally mess up the timeline when he'd dabbled with a time turner. I explained to him that I got this weird feeling around a new boy I'd meet in Diagon Alley.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked looking around the room at all the concerned parents. My mum and dad were there, along with Papa Harry, Nanna Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Uncle Al, Uncle James, Aunt Lily, Mamie Fleur, and Grandpa Bill.

"No, of course not, sweetheart," dad said, running his hand through his bright blue hair, a habit he'd gotten from Papa Harry, as had Uncle James and Al.

"Why am I here then?" It hadn't gone over my head that I was the only child here, all my siblings and my many cousins were absent.

"Your Uncle Al told us about the boy you met," Papa Harry said, running his hand through his greying hair. "Do you know his name?"

"No, but I was with Annie and she wanted me to take some pictures of her, he's in the background of a few of them." I paused remembering that he was actually following us that day. "He'd been following us."

"Are you sure of that?" James asked, a nervous look in his eyes as he thought of his daughter being followed.

"He was everywhere we were, here, look." I pulled out my wand and cast a summoning charm for the photos of Annie. "Here," I said, handing them to dad, watching as his eyes widened and he shared a look with mum.

"Harry, you're going to want to look at these," dad muttered, handing the photos over to Harry, his hair turning brown. That couldn't be good, his hair only went to its natural colour when he was worried or sad. The only time I had seen it was when Nanny Molly passed away last year, and there was the time when Dora told us she was in an abusive relationship and she'd been taken to St Mungos.

"This can't be possible," Harry mumbled, handing the photos to Hermione and Ron who shared the same disbelief as Harry. "When was this?"

"Umm, about two days ago? I'm not too sure, Annie's dragged me out to Diagon Alley too many times in the last week." I looked at dad, wondering why this was such a big deal. "Do you know him?"

"Romy, sweetheart, you remember the first and second wars? The ones led by Voldemort?" Mum said, resting her hand on my shoulder as I looked between her and dad. I nodded. Of course, I knew about the wars. They'd left their mark on not only the wizarding world but the muggle one too. "He was born as Tom Riddle and later became Voldemort, that's what he looked like as a student at Hogwarts."

"But he can't be here," I said, the confusion clear in my voice. I could see the looks they were all sharing, their thoughts the same as mine.

"He came back as a memory once," Nanna Gin said, shivering as she remembered her time during her second year at Hogwarts.

"No, he can't be back like that," I interrupted, rolling my eyes as mum reprimanded me for cutting off my elders. "You destroyed all his Horcruxes, he can't come back as a memory."

"She's right, Harry, he can't come back through his Horcruxes," Hermione said, biting her lip as she went over something in her mind. "It is possible that someone went back in time and brought him here."

"You don't think …" Ron trailed off as he shared a look with his wife.

"One was stolen."

"What was stolen?" Harry asked, looking between his two friends.

"A time turner was stolen a few months ago, one of the new ones," Hermione explained and a look of shame washed over her face. "I was going to tell you, but when I found out who stole it, I thought it best not to mention anything."

"Who stole it, Hermione?" I did not want to be on the bad side of Papa Harry today. I could understand why people were scared of him after he defeated Voldemort.

"Sebastian Nott."

"Really?" I was surprised to hear that Seb had been the one to steal it. "Wasn't he in Azkaban?"

"He was released five months ago," dad said. He would know, after all, he was head Auror now that Papa Harry had resigned.

"I thought we were keeping an eye on him?" James asked. He was also an Auror which surprised everyone apparently when he took that career route.

"We lost track of him two months ago," dad admitted which caused Hermione to gasp.

"You don't think …" she trailed off as if she didn't even want to think about what was going to happen.

"He went back in time and brought Tom here," Harry finished the hard edge to his tone causing me to step back.

My leg collided with the coffee table and I started to fall backwards but instead of landing on the hardwood or feeling it, I was focused on the image flying across my vision.

My family were disappearing, vanishing from my sight as time turned backwards and the timeline changed. As I followed the new timeline, my fingers tingled and I vanished from existence.

"Romy, hey, sweetheart."

I blinked up at dad, the concern the first thing I noted as he ran his hands over my face sighing in relief as my eyes focused again.

"What did you see, honey?" mum asked, pressing a kiss to my head as dad helped me to my feet.

"He can't be here," I muttered, looking at Papa Harry. He nodded as if understanding me. "He's changed the past, it's trying to catch up with us. We need to stop him from being taken from his original timeline, or we'll all be gone."

"Shouldn't we all be gone right now?" Asked Ron, alerting us to the fact that he wasn't as stupid as people thought. He had a point. Surely we shouldn't be here.

"Perhaps it's not set in time just yet," Hermione said, muttering to herself as she waved her wand and did some weird calculations on a piece of parchment. "If something's not meant to be, magic will try to protect it for as long as possible. He's not supposed to be in this timeline."

"So how do we stop it?" James asked, crossing his arms as he waited for a plan to be put into action.

"What's on your mind, Hermione?" Pops asked and everyone looked at the ageing man. The scars across his face made him look older with the way they withered his face.

"I think we need to send someone back to before he was born. Send them back to Merope and help her. Prevent anyone from taking him."

"Doesn't that mean someone will have to stay with him throughout most of his childhood and through Hogwarts?" Al asked, rubbing at his jaw.

"Not if we take him to Dumbledore and give him a warning."

"Isn't that meddling in the past? That can have an effect too right?" I asked, fiddling with the charm bracelet on my wrist.

"Not as much as it's going to be changed. When you've ensured Dumbledore knows the danger that comes with Tom, you can travel to the night James and Lily were killed and see if anything's changed."

It seemed I wasn't the only one that noticed she was talking to me.

"You're not thinking about sending my daughter into the bloody past, Hermione!" Dad exclaimed rising from his seat as he looked at the older woman.

"I agree with him, Hermione," Pops said, wrapping his arm around Mamie as she tried to stifle her cries.

"It's ludicrous!" Mum was just as angry as dad. "Why does it have to be her? Why can't we send someone else?"

"I believe she was destined for this," Hermione argued, glaring at mum and dad as they went to argue. "She's got the abilities. She can change her appearance at will and she's been seeing things like this for years."

"Those were nightmares!" Dad shouted, raising his hands in the air. It was humorous to see his hair changing red with his anger but knowing why he was angry lost the humour.

"Think about it, Teddy, it makes sense now. The dreams, they were of the future. She saw him coming back. It was his attack, new death eaters, new kills. She saw it all!"

I had never seen Hermione like this before. Sure, she could rival the Weasley's when she got angry, but I had never seen her shouting at dad like this.

"It makes sense, Teddy," mum said resting her hand on his shoulder as he went to say something. "Remember the time when she was five, you heard what she said."

"What? She made a prophecy?" That caught Papa Harry's attention. He knew the importance of prophecies, they all did.

"It was nothing, just a bad dream."

"It wasn't a bad dream, Teddy!" Mum snapped, rolling her eyes at him before turning to Papa. "She wasn't all there, it was like she was in a dream, we know better now."

"What did I say?" It seemed everyone forgot I was there as they turned to face me. Mum gave me a soft smile, but I could see the fear in her eyes. What was it she had to fear?

"Danger lurks in the darkness. Time can be changed and it will be twisted. He will succeed when the world goes dark. With his power, there is nothing but darkness."

"It's a bit dramatic," I muttered, flinching back as Papa and Pops both glared at me.

"It's not funny, Romy," Papa said as he started to pace. Nanna Gin tried to console him, but he shook her off. "If we're going to do this, we do it with a complete plan and she doesn't go back without provisions."

"You can't be serious, Harry!"

"Think about it, Teddy." Why did I get the feeling whatever was suggested, dad wasn't going to like it. "None of us will exist if she doesn't do this. Everything we've fought for, everything your parents fought for, it will all be for nothing."

Oh. I knew he had dad then. By the way he sunk into mum and his hair went to his mousy brown, I knew he accepted it.


	2. Accidentally Taken Back

**Thank you for everyone that has started reading this story.**

**I love both, Harry Potter and The Peaky Blinders and thought about what it would be like to have them both together. I have read one or two crossovers with both of these fanfictions, but they are always femHarry/Tommy stories and all of them are unfinished. I wanted to add my own little flair and wondered how I could add an original character that's a witch into the Peaky Blinders world.**

**I hope you all stick with me and I apologise for any mistakes.**

**Love Comet96 xx**

* * *

**ACCIDENTALLY TAKEN BACK**

* * *

"You can't do this!" Dora exclaimed looking around the room as if she expected our brothers to react the same way. "Why are you letting her do this?" she asked our parents before rocking the baby in her arms as he fussed.

"I have to, Dora," I said, brushing my hand through the blonde hair of her daughter. "If I don't everything will change. You wouldn't be born, Chloe and Harry wouldn't be here. What about Remus' boys? Do you think he wants them to disappear? It's not me you need to worry about."

"We're not happy about this, Dora," Dad told her, but you could hear the finality of his voice. Mum and dad had argued about this for the two days while Harry, Ron and Hermione got everything sorted. "We won't even know she's gone if everything goes to plan."

"When do you leave?" Arthur asked, resting his hand on my shoulder as he tried to fight off his tears. It wasn't a secret that Arthur was my favourite brother.

It probably had to do with the three-year gap between us and the way he looked out for me when I first got sorted into Slytherin at Hogwarts. I was happy Uncle Al was the first member of the family to be sorted into Slytherin, no one really thought any different of it when it happened to me.

"In the morning," I told him, seeing the fear and sadness cross all their faces. "You won't even know I'm gone." It was true, but I might have aged before I returned. What was going to happen if I returned to this time but a year passed? Would I come back to this exact time and this exact age?

"Have you got everything you need?" Dora asked, the natural motherly instinct coming out.

"Papa's sorting things with Ron and Hermione. Pops wanted me to go and see him and Mamie before I left though." I glanced over at the clock and pursed my lips. It was getting late and while I wanted to spend more time with my siblings, I knew I didn't have a lot of time left. "I'll be back before you know it," I told them, apparating from the spot and landing down the pathway from Shell Cottage.

"Romy, sweetheart, is that you?" Mamie asked as she waited by the door. I realised she must have been waiting for me to arrive.

"It's me, Mamie. Is Pops here?" I replied, shuffling through the sand and over the cobblestones and into her waiting arms. She smelt the same as always, like the sea and her favourite perfume. It was a comforting smell.

"He's waiting in his study." Over the many years of her living over here, her English had improved remarkably according to Pops. Dad once told me he found it hard to understand her when she was shouting because her accent washed out her words, or she started speaking French.

"Romy, darling, I've got something for you," Pops said as I entered and closed the door behind me. He waved me over and gestured for me to sit down next to him. In his hand was a necklace and hanging from the silver chain was a flat white circle with a protection rune inside. "I've been working on this for the last two days." He slipped the necklace over my head where it settled under my shirt between my breasts. "We can't be there for you when you go back, but this should help protect you while you're gone."

"I won't be gone for long, Pops, you won't even know I'm gone." I felt like the more I said it the more I believed it. Hadn't we as a family had bad luck with time travel?

"I worry about you, Romy, I always have," he admitted running his hand through my strawberry blonde hair. Normally I supported the Weasley Ginger, but I was more feeling sentimental and had the same hair colour as my siblings, a mix between the red and Mamie's perfect silver-blonde.

"Because of my gifts?" I asked knowing he had always worried about my visions. He'd always been concerned, especially when I tried to limit my use of my metamorphmagus unlike dad and his mother. I didn't like being different.

It only got worse when I got sorted into Slytherin. Only Uncle Al had been sorted into Slytherin and I was the second. It made me feel isolated from the rest of the family. Add on top that I was the only one that got dad's abilities and was also a seer, it made me feel like a walking Mary-Sue.

"I think I'll be alright, Pops."

* * *

I was regretting my decision.

As my parents, both sets of grandparents, Hermione, Ron, Uncle Al, Uncle James and surprisingly Draco Malfoy stood around me, I started to regret my choice in agreeing to this.

We were all hanging around in the forest in Little Hangleton not too far away from the old Gaunt house.

"Have you got everything ready?" Dad asked, glancing to Hermione as she added a few last-minute things to the small black cotton bag she was fiddling with.

"Yes, just adding the tent and a few more books," she replied, earning a laugh at the mention of books.

"Why do I need a tent?" It was a good question, one I didn't really get an answer to as Hermione came rushing towards me and threw the strap of the bag around my neck before sliding a time turner over my neck and fiddling with it.

"The time turner should be easy to figure out. Twist the dials left to go back in time and right to go forward. I set the date for the past ready for you, so all you have to do is press this button here and you'll go back," she explained, showing me the time turner.

"Just this one here?" I asked, reaching out for the button and accidentally pressing it. "Oh." As I glanced up at her I watched as she gave me a startled look before she disappeared.

It wasn't what I was expecting travelling back in time. Papa Harry said he could see everything moving around him when he travelled back and Al told me he couldn't really remember much when it happened to him.

As I travelled back, I kept getting visions of Tom Riddle, ranging from when I saw him in Diagon Alley to when he was Voldemort and fighting my family at Hogwarts. I saw him again when he was attacking the Potter's in Godric's Hollow and back when he was at Hogwarts as a student and living in the orphanage.

It was like I was travelling to the past, but living every moment of his life up until I landed ungracefully on the floor in the forest.

"Oh shit," I muttered, not prepared for this in any way.

I glanced around and looked through the forest, trying to see any of my family members before I realised that I had royally fucked up.

"Okay, Andromeda, you can do this. Just go towards the creepy looking shack Papa showed you earlier and then you can save Merope," I muttered to myself as I rearranged the clothing I'd been handed to match the era.

I stumbled out of the woods and towards the Gaunt home, my hands shaking as they rapped on the splintered door. The suspense was killing me and as time went by and I could feel the air shift around me I knocked more frantically on the door, hoping she would answer.

"Come on, Merope." Glancing around, I slid my wand from its holster and uttered a quick spell, unlocking the door. I stepped into the shack, grimacing as the cold and dust shifted around me. "Really?" I asked as it became obvious that no one had been here in months.

Where would she be? Surely she should have been here? Why would they send me here if she wasn't even here?

Glancing around again I followed the road, hoping it would take me to town. If anyone was to know where she was, it would be someone in town, right?

It took me ten minutes to walk to town and I was thankful I finally got there when it started to spit. I was not looking forward to getting drenched in any downpour when I didn't really know the area I was in or the time I was in.

"You alright, love?" the man behind the bar asked as I stumbled in and looked around. There were a few people here, as to be expected in this sort of area. They looked like the regular sort to dwell in pubs, but I hadn't really spent much time in a pub besides The Three Broomsticks and The Leaky Cauldron.

"Umm, I was wondering if you could tell me where Merope Gaunt is? I tried the house but no one was there," I muttered coming to the bar and looking the man in the eye. Unfortunately, I wasn't very experienced with delving into the mind and couldn't get a glimpse at his thoughts.

"She married Tom Riddle. They left for London about half a year ago. Staying in somewhere called Diagonally or something like that," he replied, shrugging his shoulders as he shared a look with a woman behind the bar. "You know 'er then?"

"Umm, yes, she's my cousin," I said, not able to think of a good enough reason for why I would be looking for her unless she was family. "Thank you for the information." I gave him a quick smile and rushed out of the pub and ran into a back alley.

I could get to her if she was in Diagon Alley. She was probably staying at The Leaky Cauldron as it was the only place that rented rooms in this era. With a quick thought of Diagon Alley, I apparated, hopefully, close to The Leaky Cauldron.

When I reached my destination, the queasy feeling settling in my stomach as I was brought into a downpour worse than the one in Little Hangleton. I slipped and slid as I made my way to the pub, shivering as I entered the warm pub and made my way over to the lone barman.

"Hello, do you happen to have a witch here that goes by Merope?" I asked, shivering as my wet clothes clung to me. They were also heavy. What was with witches and wizards wearing such heavy clothing in this period?

"Dark hair, dark eyes, pale little thing?" he asked, looking bored out of his mind as he glanced over at me, taking in the ginger hair. I nodded, hoping he could tell me she was here. I wasn't really in the mood to be searching all over Britain for her. "Yeah, 'er husband left 'bout twenty minutes ago after a massive argument. She's in room ten."

"Thank you," I sighed, rushing off and up the stairs, hoping I could reach her before she decided to leave after Tom. Knocking on the door quite furiously I bit my lip as I called out to her. "Merope? Merope can you open the door, please? Merope, I know you don't know me but I'm here to help you." I could hear her shuffling behind the door but had a feeling she wasn't going to open the door to me. How was I going to get her to open the door? "Merope, I'm here to help your son."

I stumbled forward as she opened the door and I hadn't realised I was leaning on her door until she opened it.

She looked tired and I could tell from the small bump that she was already pregnant. Great, so I couldn't even stop the kid from being conceived. I had hoped I was here early enough to stop his conception, even if that went against Hermione's plan.

She'd been crying and I remembered what the barman said. She'd been fighting with her husband and he'd left her.

"You took him off the love potion didn't you?" I muttered pushing my way into the room closing the door behind me.

"How-how do yo-you know?" she stuttered wrapping her arms around her stomach as she took a step back. Should I tell her the truth? I mean she was going to die anyway, there wasn't any point in lying to her.

"This is going to sound strange, but I'm from the future. I'm here because someone is trying to take your baby. They steal him away and do horrible things to him." It wasn't the complete truth and I may have exaggerated a bit but I knew how protective mother's got over their children. I'd once pranked Dora which resulted in me having a broken arm.

"Wh-what?" I had terrified her. In a sense, it was good that she was terrified. It meant she would be more willing to listen to me.

"There's this group of people from the future that want your son. They'll do anything to get to him, Merope, anything. I'm not a mother myself, but I do understand that you don't want anything to happen to him. Please let me help you."

It was a longshot but I was hoping it would work.

If she really loved her son as much as was said then she'd be willing to do anything for him. Even put her trust in a complete stranger.

"Okay," she muttered, moving around the room and picking up the meagre collection of things she had with her.

"I'm Andromeda, but you can call me Romy, everyone does," I told her, looking around the room and taking note of the subtle hints that a man had been living here too. The man's jacket and the blazer hanging by the dresser was an indication but also the bottle of aftershave in front of the hanging mirror.

"You can call me Merry," she replied, shifting nervously as she held her torn carpetbag close to her chest. "Whe-where are we going?"

"Hogwarts. It's the safest place for us and I'm looking for Albus Dumbledore." I glanced at the bag in her hand noting that she'd only gathered her stuff. She wasn't even collecting anything of Tom's and here I thought she had an undying love for him. "Are you ready?" I asked, gesturing for her to come closer to me. "We're going to have to apparate. Don't worry," I said watching the scared look on her face as she rested her hand on her stomach. "He should be fine as long as you're not over five months. You're not, are you?"

"No, I'm about three months, maybe four," she muttered, grabbing hold of my arm as I nodded my head.

"Keep still and it's probably best if you close your eyes," I told her gripping onto her arm tightly as I thought about our destination. I wouldn't be able to apparate directly into Hogwarts, but perhaps Hogsmeade if I could focus correctly on an area.

"What's that?" Merope asked, reaching out for the time turner around my neck just as I went to apparate.

"No!"

* * *

**Thank you for reading xx**


	3. Back To 1916

**So we're going to arrive in Small Heath in this chapter.**

**It's all coming along nicely and I hope you all enjoy it. Who do you think Romy and Merry are going to stay with?**

**I had a dream that I decided to give up writing fanfiction last night - I shudder at the thought. Could you imagine never writing fanfiction again?**

**Please enjoy and sorry for any mistakes.**

**Love, Comet96 xx**

* * *

**BACK TO 1916**

* * *

"Are you okay?" I asked Merope as she threw up as we stopped turning back in time.

"What happened?" she asked weakly leaning into me as she tried to catch her breath. She was shaking slightly and her hand was resting on her stomach. Was that something pregnant women did?

"Umm, I think we might have gone back in time," I told her as I glanced around the room and took in the outdated furniture and the missing items that once belonged to Tom Riddle.

"What?"

"When you touched the necklace, I think you sent us back in time," I muttered, helping her into the chair beside the bed and looking around the room. "I'm not sure how far we went back. Are you okay to come downstairs? We can find out the date and get something to eat."

Merry nodded and took my hand as I bent down and grabbed her bag. I quickly slid it in the little cotton bag hanging around me and led her out the door. We managed to make it to the bottom floor and I sent her to a table as I went to the barman.

"Excuse me, sir, do you have a newspaper I could borrow? I was also wondering if I could order some food for myself and my sister," I said sweetly smiling up at the man. He frowned at me before grunting the price of the food. I quickly handed him the right amount, happy that wizarding money hadn't changed over the years. "Thank you," I muttered as I glanced down at the paper feeling myself get sick at the date that flashed at the top.

"Are you okay, Romy?" Merry asked as I stumbled into my seat and handed her the paper with shaky hands. "I'm so sorry." She was trying to keep her tears in but I could see how hard it was for her to hold them in. She flinched away as if she was afraid I'd hit her and I remembered what Papa had said. She was abused by her father and brother throughout her life.

"It's not your fault, Merry," I told her, resting my hand over hers and I bit my lip. There wasn't anything we could do about it now. The time turner wouldn't work until I completed my mission, it was a charm Hermione had cast to prevent me from moving through time. She must have forgotten to add a charm to prevent me from going further back.

"What are we going to do?" she asked, fiddling with the paper as she avoided my eyes.

"We need a plan." I nodded slowly as I started thinking of something in my head. "I told the barkeep that we were sisters. I think it's best we go with that story, it's more believable why we'd be travelling together. We're in the middle of a muggle war, too," I told her, running my hands through my hair as I nodded along with my thoughts. I was doing that a lot lately. "We can say you married a muggle and he was sent home due to an injury. Not long after his return home, you fell pregnant but when he found out he kicked us out. It gives us a reason to be wandering."

"No one would believe we're sisters," she muttered softly looking over my face and then turning hers away in shame.

"What does that mean, Merry?" I asked, reaching out and squeezing her hand.

"Well you're this beautiful red-head and I'm, well .. I'm me," she whispered, pulling her hand from me.

"I'm part Veela and a metamorphmagus, Merry. My beauty isn't natural," I told her, feeling disgusted at how self-conscious I had made her feel. "Do you want me to change my hair colour? I can go to your brown?" I gave her a soft smile and showed her my abilities by changing my hair from the Weasley Red to my natural strawberry blonde, which had more of a ginger tint to it.

"No, don't change it!" she exclaimed, her hand clamping down on my wrist. "Your hair is beautiful."

"This is my natural colour, I'll leave it like this," I promised, twisting one of the tight curls around my fingers as my hair fell down my shoulders.

"You're very beautiful," she muttered, giving me a beautiful smile of her own.

It saddened me that she had been abused in such a way that she couldn't see her own beauty. Her smile was amazing and her skin was a lovely ivory colour. Pregnancy was giving her a glow that made her shine with beauty.

"You're beautiful too, Merry. You're glowing and I can't say the same thing," I told her, leaning back as two plates of food floated over to the table. "I think it's best if we head to Gringotts after this. I know the goblins can do a blood locator to find any family members we have. I think I've got a few great-aunts or something here." I knew I did. After all, I was related to the Black family, the Weasley's, the Prewett's and Grandpa Remus had a family too. There was bound to be someone I could turn to for help.

* * *

His name was Harry Fenton.

His sister, Alice had given birth to a daughter, Lydia in 1902 who would go on to have a daughter of her own, Elizabeth in 1920. Elizabeth would then have herself a daughter, Hope, who would then marry and have a son she called Remus John Lupin.

And we all know the story from there.

The goblins couldn't believe what the blood locator had revealed. They had never had something like this happen to them before but once I explained that I had been sucked into the past, they understood and promised to keep it to themselves.

They had told me about this Harry Fenton and explained that he was a squib. It didn't really matter to me, not when I found out that his sister, Alice was a witch and had gone to Hogwarts. Not when his niece, Lydia was currently at Hogwarts herself. It meant he knew about magic and that was all I needed.

The only thing was, he lived in Birmingham. Small Heath to be exact and I had never been there. To get to him, we had to travel via the train and I wasn't sure if that was appropriate during these times, what with the war going on.

"Why don't we take the Knight Bus?" Merry asked as she followed me around Muggle London, clutching onto my arm.

"Is that a thing in this time?" I wondered, not knowing and kind of feeling she didn't know either.

"Only one way to find out," she muttered and I nodded in agreement. I pulled us down a deserted road and double-checked before pulling out my wand and sticking my arm out into the road.

To both of our surprise, the big purple bus came round the corner within seconds and we were greeted by a plump man asking us where we wanted to go. I was surprised it even existed in this time period, it wasn't the same bus as the new modern ones, but it was still purple and three-stories.

"Umm, Small Heath, Birmingham," I told him, helping Merry onto the bus and shoving more than enough money into his hands.

"It'll take a while, love, got a few drop offs first. Should be there by nightfall," he said smiling brightly at the extra coin he'd earned.

I gave him a wave of dismissal before turning to Merry.

"Let me handle all the talking with this Harry Fenton, okay. I'm not too bad at memory spells so if need be I can help us out a little if needed."

"Why can't you just explain everything to him the way you did to me? If he's family, he won't turn us away?"

"We're in the middle of a war, Merry. Not all people are as understanding as you. Plus, you had little Tom to think about."

"How did you know I was going to call him Tom?" she asked, her eyes widening before she chuckled to herself. "Right, you're from the future."

"Let me see what he's like first, Merry, and then we can decide what to do."

* * *

We came into Small Heath just as it was getting dark. The bus driver directed us towards something called the Cut and told us to head on past that and we'd reach the town.

Just our luck that as soon as we made it to the Cut, which was actually just a canal with a path leading into the little shopping area, why was it so hard to describe places like this? It wasn't a village, more like an area in the town that I would refer to as a village because of how old fashioned it was.

God, I was letting my thoughts get away from me.

The point was, as we walked down the canal path it started pissing it down. By the time we made it to the church, we were both drowned rats.

"Here, Merry, sit down," I told her, helping her into the pew as I glanced around the church. There was a woman dressed in black prying on her knees a couple of pews in front of us. She didn't bother giving us the time of day, but perhaps she'd be able to help. "Excuse me, miss. I'm sorry to disturb you but I was wondering if you could help us?"

I was sounding overly posh as I tried to adapt my speech. I didn't want to draw attention to myself because I was too common with the modern language. God, this shit was hard.

"You're not from Birmingham," she said, turning her head up to look at me. She looked slightly startled by the sight of me before shaking her head and glancing to Merope. "What are two young girls doing in Small Heath?"

"We're looking for our … umm, our uncle." It seemed like the only possible answer. People would have known Harry had a sister and seeing as she moved to London after marrying, no one would know how many children she had.

"How old are you, girl"? I wasn't sure I liked the way she called me girl.

"Seventeen, ma'am," If I was going to get anywhere I had to be polite. I caught her eyes drift over to Merope and noted the way her eyes settled on her stomach. I could already see her trying to come up with a reason to why we'd be running to Small Heath. It didn't seem the sort of place people would be running to. "That's my sister, Merope, she's nineteen. Her husband came back from the war about five months ago." I shrugged not understanding why I was telling her, but I felt like I had to. "He wasn't the kindest of men. He wasn't right after what he'd seen. She found out she was pregnant and he kicked us out. We have nowhere to go but to our uncle," I explained, keeping the story as simple as possible.

"Who is it you're looking for?"

"Harry Fenton? All I can remember is he lived in Small Heath, Birmingham. I'm not sure if he's still at war or not?" I was aware I was phrasing everything like a question. I knew, on behalf of the goblins that Harry was in Small Heath, but I couldn't outright tell this lady I knew he was here. "We have nowhere else to go."

"Aye, he's here. He lives on top of The Garrison pub. It's not too far from here, I'll walk you," she said, raising from her resting place and doing that cross-thing as she pressed a kiss to her rosary beads.

"Thank you, miss. I really appreciate it."

"Stop calling me miss. It's Polly." She gave me a look that could have rivalled Nanna Gin and I almost shuddered in disgust. "And what of your name?"

"Oh, umm I'm Andromeda, but everyone calls me Romy," I told her, feeling like an absolute idiot for not mentioning it before.

"Right, come on then." She moved down the aisle, stopping at the door as I helped Merry to her feet, linking her arm in mine as we followed Polly out of the church and into the rain.

Polly wasn't lying when she said the pub wasn't too far from the church. As we approached the pub, Polly knocked on the door and gave us a strained smile before walking off down the road.

It seemed strange that she didn't seem to want to know every detail of our lives, but I also had a feeling that this Polly lady knew how to find out whatever she wanted.

The door opening took my thoughts away from Polly and I glanced at the man inside as he frowned upon the sight of us.

"Harry Fenton?" I asked, leaning closer to him and flashing my wand at his nod. "Do you mind letting us in?"

* * *

**Thank you for reading xx**


	4. Miss Polly Had A ...

**Here's another chapter.**

**I feel like I'm neglecting my other stories for this one at the moment. I literally come in from work and work on this story - which is why there's currently a chapter every night.**

**I've got a four-day weekend coming up as I don't currently work Mondays and Tuesdays, so if anyone reads my other stories, I will be working on them too throughout those days. I kind of mix the workload between the stories.**

**If you're enjoying this story, you might enjoy my other Peaky Blinders fanfic, 'Cruel To Be Kind'. If you like Tommy with an original character then I'd definitely suggest giving that a read. If you enjoy Harry Potter stories with original characters, I've also got a few of them I'm working on too.**

**Sorry for any mistakes and I hope you enjoy the read.**

**Love, Comet96 xx**

* * *

**MISS POLLY HAD A ...**

* * *

"It's a lot, I know," I said fiddling with the teacup in my hand as Merry watched Harry carefully. To be fair, he took it a lot better than I thought he would.

"So you're Alice's great-great-something-great-granddaughter?" he asked, looking at me in disbelief as he glanced over to Merry. "And ya came back to stop her son from destroying the future?"

"I'm so happy you're from a wizarding family, could you imagine how this would have gone down otherwise." I was being perky. And overly enthusiastic.

"Why did you come to me?" he asked, shifting in his seat as he glanced wearily at the floating pensive. I knew he wouldn't believe me without seeing what had actually happened. A little bit of persuasion via my memories had him eating out my hand.

"Can you imagine what would have happened if I went to the Black's?" I shuddered at the thought. I respected the fact that I was from the Black family, but they had never treated our family well, except for Sirius and Andromeda.

"Aye, I've heard some things about them from Alice, well before you know, she passed away." It must have been hard for him to have lost his sister. Especially considering he was a squib and missed out on the sort of life she had once she entered Hogwarts.

"You don't get to see your niece, do you?" I asked, feeling saddened by the fact that he was missing out on his family, outcast because he was a squib.

"Her husband doesn't … he don't want anything to do with a squib."

"I know how you feel, Harry," Merry said and I was reminded of the fact that her father and brother were abusive over her lack of magic.

"You're not a squib, Merry. You wouldn't have been able to create potions without magic," I told her, reminding her of the fact that she'd successfully brewed a love potion.

"What are you gonna do then?" Harry asked, changing the subject as Merry flushed at the mention of her love potion. I turned to Harry confused. Hadn't I explained my plan to him? We needed a place to stay while I tried to figure out a way to get back into 1926. And I had approximately five months to figure it out. "I meant staying 'ere. Merry can't work in 'er condition, but it'll be expected that you work."

"Umm, I'll look for something within the week." I paused and glanced around the dull living room. The house above the pub was cosy. A two-bedroom house that gave him easy access to his workplace below. "I'm not sure I'm really ready to work yet, I've still got to finish my schooling."

I might have been laughing when Hermione packed those books, but I was thankful now. I was also under the impression that she knew something like this was going to happen.

"What about being a nanny?" Harry asked suddenly, his eyes lighting up as if he was struck by a thought. "I know someone that's after a young married-less woman to watch over five children."

"Five?"

I wasn't bad with children, I had eleven nieces and nephews between my five older siblings, but I wasn't sure if I was up for looking after five all at the same time, I'd once looked after all eleven of my nieces and nephews and almost tore my hair out in frustration.

"The youngest is three, born just before the war. Poor Martha, she left those children too soon. God bless them for Polly."

"Polly?" He couldn't be talking about the woman that brought us to his door, could he?

"I'll take you round to see 'er tomorrow." He nodded to himself and rose from his seat, looking between Merry and me. "My spare room's got a double …"

"We don't mind sharing," I told him, helping Merry to her feet and following after him as he led the way to the spare room. "Thank you for taking us in, Harry."

* * *

It seemed the dramatic travelling we did yesterday got to Merry this morning as she was too tired and feeling nauseous to leave the bed.

I left her with a cup of tea and a plate of toast and changed into a simple blue dress before meeting Harry in the living room. He was already waiting with his coat on as I arrived and unexpectedly helped me into the dark blue coat he'd gifted me. He told me it belonged to Alice and she'd left it with him the last time she saw him before she died.

"I'll warn ya, she can be a bit … err, she can be a bit …" he struggled for a word to describe her.

"Forward?" Seeing the look of confusion on his face I elaborated. "Blunt, she gets to the point. Questions you on anything and everything."

"Yeah, I guess you could call it that," he grumbled, coming to a stop outside a dreary looking house. "Let me do the talking." He knocked and even through the door I could hear a group of children screaming.

The door opened and a frazzled looking young woman opened it, her long hair knotted as she ran her hands through it.

"What?" she snapped, glancing back angrily as two children ran in the corridor behind her.

"Alright, Ada, is Polly in?" Ada rolled her eyes but nodded.

"Aunt Pol! Door!"

Ada waited by the door, her eyes lingering on me as I stood slightly behind Harry, curious as to who I was and why I was with Harry.

"Ada, get back to the kids," Polly ordered as she stepped into view, looking between Harry and I. I could see the recognition in her eyes as she let them roam over me and noted the slight smirk on her lips. "What can I do for you, Harry?"

"Morning, Mrs Shelby, I remembered you was after a nanny for John's kids." Harry indicated to me then as he brushed his hand over his face awkwardly. "My nieces have just come into town, Romy's looking for a job, I thought she might work out for you."

"Can you cook?"

"Yes."

"Can you clean?"

"Yes."

"Are you any good at caring for children?"

I felt like it was the Spanish inquisition. I shared a look with Harry and when he nodded I turned back to Polly.

"The town I used to live in, I looked after all the young children. I was sometimes left with eleven at a time. I think I can look after children." There was the sass.

I was defo making a bad impression. I needed this job. Not only because Harry had suggested getting one, but I didn't want to be relying on him for everything. It would be nice for Merry and me to get our own place, especially if I couldn't find a way for us to go back to 1926.

"Come in then, you can start now," she said, tilting her head down the hall and then walking off.

"Umm, see you later?" I muttered giving Harry a soft smile before following Polly into the house, closing the door behind me.

This was not what I was expecting. I expected her to ask me to come for a proper interview, schedule a trial run and see how I did then. This just reminded me that I knew nothing about this era and needed to pay more attention.

The people around here were desperate and in the middle of a war. It was different from the era I came from. These people were working their fingers to the bone to live and in my time, we had everything handed to us. No challenges and obstacles in our way, no war, muggle or magic, not since the defeat of Voldemort.

"Aunt Pol, there's a girl," one of the children muttered, pointing at me as I hovered in the kitchen doorway.

"Don't hover," she snapped struggling to wipe the face of a two-year-old while the girl, Ada, ran after two girls. "Finn, get your feet off the table. Ada, this is Romy, she's gonna help out with the kids." Polly came over to me and shoved the baby in my arms. I quickly adjusted him in my arms, glancing at Polly as she went over and separated the two girls that started fighting. "Stop now. Go introduce yourselves."

The two girls huffed, the usual behaviour of any child no matter the era. The taller one peered up at me with her blue eyes, chewing on her cheek as she glanced at her younger counterpart.

"I'm Mary," she said, shuffling her feet as she pushed the younger girls' shoulder.

"Katie," she stuttered, her eyes growing wide as she moved and hid behind her sister. I wanted to say they were sisters, despite the age difference, they looked identical with their brown hair and those matching blue eyes.

"I'm Finn," the eldest boy said, coming to stand in front of me. His chin was tilted up and his shoulders were pushed back. I smiled at his display. I could only guess that the men of this house were away at war and he was the eldest boy and asked to protect the family. "That's Edward," he muttered nodding to the baby in my arms. "Matthew's upstairs cause he's feeling sick."

"Oh, shall we go and see him? Maybe he'd like it if we go and play with him," I suggested, smiling at their excited nods and glancing at Polly and Ada before following the children upstairs.

* * *

Merry was sitting in the living room when I returned later that evening. Harry was down in the pub, sorting things out. He didn't have many people coming in, what with the war, but there were a few men straggling around that either didn't fight in the war or weren't able to sign up.

"Harry told me you got a job," Merry said as I brought her a cup of tea and went back to the kitchen, starting on dinner.

"You know the lady that brought us to Harry last night? Well, she's got a nephew and two great-nephews and great-nieces. She needs a hand around the house and looking after the children while she takes care of business." I glanced back at her as she turned to me, her hand resting on the small bump protruding from her stomach.

"You seemed happy when you came back." She gave me a sad smile as she leaned her head on her hand. "Do they remind you of your nieces and nephews?"

"They do. Finn's about the same age as my eldest nephew and the others are similar ages too. Katie actually reminds me of my niece, Chloe. They're the same age and they have the same mannerisms." I sighed as I chopped up the vegetables ready for our stew. "I didn't think I'd miss them this much after a day."

"I'm sorry I got you in this mess," she sighed, running her hand over her face.

"It's not your fault, Merry. I wasn't sent back because of you, I was sent back to help you." I shrugged as she tried to wave me off. It was the truth though, I was here to help her, in any way I could until she gave birth to her little demon-spawn. I smiled at the thought, shaking my head as I tried to tell myself it wasn't really his fault. He just never experienced love and all that shit.

I didn't really believe that his reason for turning to the Dark Arts was because he never experienced love. He had a desire to learn more about it and that desire grew into a passion which ended up destroying his soul.

"I've been given Sunday afternoon's off and every alternating Wednesday and Thursday. I was thinking about popping into Gringotts Sunday afternoon and exchanging some of the money I have into muggle money. We could purchase a house? Would you like that? Having our own place while I try to sort this time travelling thing out?"

I didn't like the idea of invading Harry's space. It was kind of him to lie for us and to let us into his home but I didn't want to cause any problems for him. I wanted to be able to support ourselves, even if Merry would have to stay home throughout the majority of her pregnancy. She could take up a new hobby or something while she waited for baby Tom to come along.

"I think I'd like having my own home."

* * *

**Thank you for reading xx**


	5. Letters and Lullabies

**We are getting closer to Merry giving birth. I wonder if Romy will still hate Baby Tom when he's born? After all, who can hate a baby?**

**Sorry for any mistakes. I hope you enjoy. I hope you're all staying safe.**

**Love, Comet96 x**

* * *

**LETTERS AND LULLABIES**

* * *

"Sorry I'm late," I called coming into the kitchen and dropping my basket on the table and Katie ran to me, throwing her arms around my legs.

"How's Merry?" Polly asked, settling Edward down as he started to fuss in her arms. He stumbled his way to me, unsteady on his feet as he tried to push Katie away.

"She's getting quite sick, which is unusual in the fifth month of pregnancy." I picked up Edward as he reached up for me squealing. "The lady at the market told me to give her ginger tea, but she couldn't even hold it down."

"Is she eating?"

"She's been picking at her meals. I think she's afraid she'll be sick. I've told her to eat throughout the day, even if it's a little. I was told that could help," I said, walking over to the kettle and filling it as Edward clung to the rune necklace Pops gave me.

"I've got a tea that might do her some good." Polly frowned as she thoughts, stopping on her way to the betting den. "I'll pop round this evening and give it to her. Perhaps getting her to go out on your walks would help. Being shut up ain't no good for her."

"I'll get her to come when I take the children down to the park tomorrow."

"Make sure she doesn't get too cold though," Polly warned, giving me a look before entering the betting den, closing the door behind her.

Polly wasn't the sort of woman you would expect to care about a pregnant woman that left her husband, but she seemed fond of Merry. The five weeks we'd been here must have worn her down to us. It might have also helped that Merry was clueless about anything to do with pregnancy and clung to Polly's words of advice.

"We got a letter from my daddy!" Mary exclaimed, thrusting said letter in my face, causing Edward to grumble in annoyance.

"That's great! Shall we write back to him?" I looked over to Finn, who was sitting at the table, a letter in his hands. "Do you want to write back, Finn? Who sent you your letter?"

"Tommy," he mumbled, his frown deepening as he glared at his letter. "I can't read it."

"Oh, well, in that case, I can help you read it and then we'll write back to Tommy and then I can teach you how to read and write," I told him, grabbing some paper and crayons for the younger children. "Why don't you draw a picture for daddy, he'd love it." I set the crayons on the table and turned to Finn, giving him a soft smile. "Let me settle Edward and then we can start on your letter."

Finn gave a small shrug and turned his attention to the window, a look of sadness on his face.

Cradling Edward in my arms, I walked into the shared room John's kids had and rocked him in my arms as I arranged his crib. Grabbing his teddy, I tucked it between him and my chest and covered him in his blanket before settling in the rocking chair by the window, closing the curtain.

"Time for you to sleep now, Little Bear," I whispered, pressing a kiss to his head as I started humming to him, rocking him close to my chest. He gurgled in my arms, trying to fight me, so I adjusted my arms and ran my hand through his hair. "Once there was a way, to get back homeward. Once there was a way, to get back home. Sleep, pretty darling, do not cry, and I will sing a lullaby." I stroked my fingers over the bridge of his nose, smiling softly as he turned his face into my chest, snuggling his teddy. "Golden slumbers fill your eyes, smiles awake you when you rise. Sleep, pretty darling, do not cry, and I will sing a lullaby. And I will sing a lullaby." His eyes drifted as I sang to him softly, his fingers clenching around my thumb as I brought his hand up to my lips. "Once there was a way, to get back homeward. Once there was a way, to get back home. Sleep, pretty darling, do not cry. And I will sing a lullaby." I slowly rose, rocking him gently as I settled him into his crib, tucking the blankets over him. He moaned, his fingers gripping tighter to me as I caressed his face, singing softly again. "Golden slumbers fill your eyes, smiles awake you when you rise. Sleep, pretty darling, do not cry. And I will sing a lullaby." I hummed the last line a few more times until his grip loosened and I moved away, watching him for a few seconds before leaving the room, keeping the door slightly ajar.

I was startled to see Ada in the hall, a small smile on her face as she leaned against the wall.

"He cries when I put him to sleep," she said, shrugging as she followed me down the hall. "I never heard that song before."

Well, she wouldn't, considering The Beatles were yet to write it and Elbow were yet to do a cover of the song. I bit my lip and gave her a small smile.

"My mother used to sing it to me," I told her, going over to the kettle and putting it on the stove. I took down a cup and gestured to it, receiving a nod from her. "If you sing him the song while in the rocking chair, he tends to fall asleep just after the chorus."

"I don't think he'd like my singing," she muttered, sitting at the table and helping Katie colour her picture as the four-year-old shoved a crayon in her hand.

"It's not about the singing," I said, glancing at Finn as he turned his attention to me. "It's about the comfort, knowing you're there as he drifts off to sleep. He likes the sound of the vibration and the feel of your heart. I tend to rest his head on my left side so he can hear my heartbeat."

"Do you have children?" she asked, even though she knew I didn't. I knew a lot about them thanks to my many nieces and nephews and all my cousins.

"You know I don't, Ada." I gave her a small smile as I set her tea in front of her and settled down next to Finn. "Shall we reply to Tommy then?"

"I dunno what to say," he grumbled, placing his letter on the table in front of us.

It wasn't a long letter and as I read over it, his older brother assured him that he was fine and he was with Arthur and John at the moment. He told him he missed him and couldn't wait to return home.

"Well, why don't we tell him you're starting to learn how to read and write and you'd love to send him a letter every week to practice?" I suggested, grabbing a sheet of paper and the fountain pen and ink bottle from the centre of the table.

"I suppose," he muttered fiddling with the envelope his letter arrived in. "Can I tell 'im 'bout you?" I hesitated at the mention of me. Did I really want there to be written proof that I existed here in this era? I guess, in a sense, I'd already messed that up considering I bought a house and I was working for the Polly.

"If you want," I told him, writing the words for him on the paper and instructing him to copy them on another sheet. "I'll sound them out for you, Finn. D-E-A-R T-O-M-M-Y and then place a comma after that. This little symbol." I pointed at the comma, handing him a pencil as he copied the words I pointed to on the sheet I had written for him.

"He ain't gonna understand it," Finn snapped twenty minutes later when he finished his letter to Tommy.

"How about I write to Tommy as well and explain what your letter says to him?" Finn clenched his jaw, his hands tightening into a fist. "With time and practice, Finn, Tommy will understand your letters. He will love this letter, trust me." I shared a glance with Ada, hoping she'd help convince Finn.

"Tommy will love it," she said to her brother, resting her hand on his as she wrote her own letters to her brothers.

"Look, here, let me write to Tommy," I said, taking a new sheet and penning him a letter.

_Dear Tommy,_

_It might seem strange to receive a letter from a stranger when you expected to read one from your brother. I'm the new nanny your Aunt Polly has hired to help out with the children._

_Finn's learning to read and write and he's afraid you would not be able to understand his letter._

_He wishes to inform you that he will be practising his writing to you every week. We know you might not receive them all, but it will help him gain his confidence and his new skills._

_He can't wait to see you again and he is happy that you are with John and Arthur. He loves you all so much and thinks about you every day._

_I've never written to a soldier before and don't know how to end this letter._

_I feel that saying 'stay safe' is worthless, how can you truly stay safe while in a war zone? I don't have an understanding of what you've experienced and I now feel like I am overstepping my boundaries._

_I'm sorry if I offend you at all,_

_Please forgive me,_

_Romy x_

I didn't even think about adding the kiss at the end but felt like it would be a stupid idea to scribble it out and I didn't think it was a good idea to re-write the letter, not with the way Ada was watching me carefully.

"We'll let them dry and once Edward is awake we can walk down to the post office and get them sent off," I told the children, taking their pictures and writing their names on them as Ada finished penning a letter to their dad.

* * *

The house I bought was finally ours. 

The family that had been living there previously had just moved out, the loss of her husband and son had been too much and she wanted to leave as soon as possible. She was moving to live with her sister, who had also, unfortunately, lost her husband to the war.

After two months of being in Small Heath, I had come to the realisation that I was as close to getting us back into 1926 as the war was to end. And if there was something I knew, it was that there was still over two years left until that would happen.

"It's big," Merry muttered as she ran her hand over the railing as she climbed the stairs. She was also getting big, not that I'd say that to her face. She had just entered her sixth month of pregnancy, or at least by our calculations, she had. She might be a week or two off, but I had taken her to St Mungo's and they had agreed.

"I've already had it fully decorated," I told her, following her up the stairs. "It's a four-bedroom, a surprise really, but the smallest room is nothing bigger than a box room, more like a storage cupboard to be fair." I opened the door to the small box room to show her the little nursery I had set up for her.

It was large enough to fit in a crib and a rocking chair and a small dresser. It was nothing compared to the other rooms, which could all hold a double bed, but it gave her a space to have Tom sleep in when he got older. It also meant she could have her own room without his constant keeping her awake.

"I love it," she whispered, leaning over and taking the dragon teddy I had gotten from Diagon Alley.

"Your room's the one opposite, so you can be close." I opened her door to show her the room before carrying on down the hall, pointing at the doors as we passed. "Bathroom, they don't have hot water pipes, but I've managed to fix that with a spell. Spare bedroom, which is currently set up for the Shelby children."

"In case they ever need to stay here," she added, looking into the room which had a double bed pushed into the corner and two singles against the other wall pushed against each other lengthways. There was also a crib for Edward. "Your bedroom?" she asked, nodding to the door at the end of the hall.

"Yep," I muttered, opening the door to show that my room was decorated similarly to hers. "If you haven't guessed, I may have fiddled around with a few extension charms."

"You're advanced for a witch of your age," she muttered frowning slightly at the advanced magic I had done on the house.

"If you met my family, you'd understand," I told her remembering the annoying summer holidays when we were basically enrolled into school again by all the lessons that were forced upon us. Papa had always been worried that we needed to know everything. I don't think he ever forgot his seventh year when he travelled around hunting Horcruxes.

He said he wanted everyone prepared. Prepared for what I didn't know, but Mum and Dad agreed and made sure we were always ahead in our schooling. It was probably why I'd managed to fly through the last of my schooling during the last couple of months here in Small Heath.

"I've warded the house too," I said, returning to the stairs and taking her through the kitchen and into the living room. "To protect us from other magical beings. There will be no boggarts, pixies or doxies finding their way in here."

"I think it's too much," she muttered, looking around the cosy living area as she settled onto the sofa. "I don't deserve this."

"You do deserve this, Merry. Why wouldn't you?" I asked her, feeling my heart pang when it became obvious that she'd never had something like this before. My whole life I had a stable roof over my head and had always gotten what I wanted, whereas Merry got treated like dirt. "Things are different now, Merry. This is our home. This is what we have."

* * *

**Thank you for reading xx**


	6. A Broken Heart

**I wrote this really good explanation about Tommy's letters and how I wasn't sure if I was capturing him right and then the page crashed deleting it all.**

**Basically, I'm not sure if I've captured his character the way he's portrayed in the show. I also believe that he hasn't experienced everything that has changed him into the man we are introduced to in season one, so he still has a teeny-tiny bit of that helpless romantic inside him. Trust me, his letters will change as the war goes on and we start seeing the man he will become. I'm also under the belief that his character won't be exactly the same due to the relationship he has with Romy if you get me.**

**Please enjoy this chapter. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Love, Comet96 xx**

* * *

**A BROKEN HEART**

* * *

"Polly, Merry's got an appointment at the hospital," I told her as she came into the house. I couldn't keep the worry from my face or my voice. "She's not been feeling well and she had some bleeding."

"Is she alright?" Polly asked, her lips tilting down as she thought about my sister.

"I'm not sure, but I'd really appreciate it if you came with us," I said, biting my lip as I waited for her rejection. She was a busy person. Why would she make time for two 'orphaned' girls? "We don't have our mother anymore and I know Merry looks up to you, as do I."

"I'll come." She gave me a soft smile to stop my mumbling."When is it?"

"Tomorrow." I could see the conflict in her eyes. Tomorrow was my day off and the day she would tend to the children. It was causing a predicament for us.

"I'll watch the children," Ada said, reminding us that she was here. She was flipping through a letter, which had been sent to her with the arrival of letters for Finn and John's kids. "You have a letter." She held out the letter in our direction, waving the paper in my face.

In a delicate script was my name and I frowned as I took the paper from her, sliding my finger under the flap to open it.

_August 3rd, 1916,_

_Dear Romy,_

_Thank you for writing to me._

_I've received Finn's letter, it's good that he's learning to read and write. You must have your hands full watching John's kids. It'll be good for them to have someone else around the house._

_Polly tells me you've begun training as a nurse during your evenings. Surely you don't have the time for that? Sorry, that was rude. I'm sure your training will come in handy if needed._

_I think it's selfish of me to just want you safe with my family. I wouldn't wish this on anyone._

_Thank you for caring for my family,_

_Tommy._

"Is it from Tommy?" Polly asked, glancing over my shoulder as she caught sight of her nephew's handwriting.

"Hmm," I muttered, frowning at the letter. He didn't need to write back to me. I wasn't expecting it, I only wrote to him for Finn's sake. I wasn't expecting to receive a letter from him three weeks later.

"Are you gonna write back?" Ada asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Should I? I mean, I only wrote to him for Finn's sake."

"And he wrote back." Ada gave me a pointed look and I was starting to feel that she did this to all her friends. Not that I'd call myself her friend. I'd only been in Small Heath for ten weeks and while knowing her for that long, she'd only recently started speaking to me. "Write back to him."

"I'll think about it, Ada," I muttered, slipping the letter back into the envelope and shoved it into my coat pocket. "I'm taking the children for a walk, we'll be back before dinner."

* * *

I felt like the floor had been taken from under my feet.

Why did it seem that everything that could go wrong would?

Polly was quiet as she followed us out of the hospital and Merry, well Merry was distraught. She was cradling her stomach as she fought through her sobs.

"What will you do?"

I knew what Polly meant. She was wondering what Merry would do. There was no questioning what Merry would do. I already knew what she was going to do.

"I'll have my baby, and hopefully, one day a lovely family would adopt him and he will be loved," Merry whispered, running her fingers over her lips as they trembled.

"No," I snapped, grabbing hold of her arm and turning her to face me.

"I am not giving up my child so I can live!" she snapped, pulling away from me, a fury I had never seen in her eyes.

It was thought that Merry had died after delivering Tom due to a broken heart, but now I believed that wasn't true. Especially after what the doctor had explained.

Merry had a weak heart.

It was ironic considering how much she loved muggle Tom Riddle and how much she loved her baby. She was such a caring and loving person, it was evil and made my eyes sting when I thought of the thing that was killing her.

The doctors gave Merry a small chance of surviving the full length of her pregnancy. As the baby grew, it took more energy from her and was draining her life. With every day that her pregnancy continued, her death was growing closer.

"That's not what I meant, Merry! You are not giving that baby up for adoption. I am your sister! Did you really think I would let you do that?" I argued, feeling annoyed that she would even think about putting Tom into an orphanage. I knew we weren't really sisters, but did she think I was going to let her give him away like that because she was dying?

"I can't do that to you." I could see the hidden meaning in her eyes. She wouldn't say it in front of Polly but she was trying to tell me that this wasn't something she was willing to do to me. "You've got so much to achieve. You don't need a baby holding you back. What happens when you finally meet the one? He's not gonna want you if you've got a baby."

"I don't care about that, Merry. I care about you. You're my sister and that baby your carrying is my family. I don't give a fuck if he's going to ruin any chances of marriage I have. I don't care if he's going to hold me back. He is blood and I'm not going to abandon him!"

Merry flung her arms around me, her sobs muffled in my hair as she thanked me. I caught Polly's eyes over Merry's shoulder and saw the misty eyes and the proud smile on her face.

I guess, in a way, she felt sorry for us. And she had experienced the same when Edward was born. Poor Martha hadn't been strong enough after the birth and had only made it three days after Edward's birth before passing on.

Part of me always knew Merry wouldn't make it after the pregnancy.

Even having moved her somewhere comfortable and giving her the nourishment she needed to thrive, I had this nagging feeling that she wasn't supposed to live on. I wanted to say it was the seer in me, that future knowledge licking at the edge of my mind.

* * *

_Friday 25th August 1916_

_Dear Tommy,_

_I don't know what to say to you._

_I was never planning to write back, I only did so for Finn's sake._

_Does that make me cruel? You're risking your life for mine and I'm being this cold-hearted bitch._

_I bet you're wondering what changed my mind?_

_Why would I, your family's nanny, write to you during the war when I had originally planned to write for the sake of your seven-year-old brother?_

_Before the war, I was living with my sister while her husband was away fighting in France. He returned to us in late January due to an injury and it wasn't too soon after that when Merry fell pregnant. It should have been exciting news, the life of a child in such horrible and dangerous times, but he didn't think so._

_With Merry being three months pregnant he kicked us out of the house and we were left wandering. Fortunately for us, our Uncle Harry lives in Small Heath and he welcomed us into his home._

_With his help, we've settled into Small Heath and with the inheritance left by our late parents, we've been able to purchase our own house._

_I bet you're wondering why you need to know this, right?_

_Merry's been feeling sick lately and we have been concerned for both her and the baby. Your Aunt Polly came with us to the hospital where we found out that Merry is sick. Her heart can't take too much strain and as the pregnancy progresses, her heart weakens._

_At the end of the year, Merry will be dead and I will be a single parent to her child._

_How does one continue on living when they know they will no longer have their sister?_

_Shit. I've done it again._

_I've dumped all my shit on you again._

_I'm sorry about this, but I needed to let it off my chest and couldn't think of anyone else to talk to._

_You don't have to reply, I understand that you want nothing to do with a silly girl when you're in the middle of fighting a war._

_Apologies,_

_Romy_

"Romy?" I glanced up as Finn called my name and placed my pen on the desk. He was looking frustrated and holding out a piece of paper to me. "Can you read this?" he asked, thrusting the paper into my hands. I didn't know if he meant as in could I read the letter for him to proofread or if I could read his handwriting.

"It's very good, Finn, you're coming along really well," I said, folding the letter and handing it back to him. "Tommy is going to love it."

"Did you write to him too?"

"Yes. I think it would be nice for him to receive a letter from me every now and then," I told Finn, tilting my head to the side as I heard Edward crying. "Let's get Edward and we can start on dinner."

"I like your house, Romy," Finn said as he followed me upstairs and into the room I had set up for them. Edward was clinging onto the crib, his face red as he cried, reaching out to me.

"'Omy. 'Omy"

"Hey there, Little Bear, why are you crying?" I asked, picking him up and pressing a kiss to his head as he wrapped his arms around my neck. "Come on, pickle, let's go find your siblings."

"They were in the garden with, Merry." I followed Finn out of the room and down the stairs, bumping into him when he suddenly stopped and turned to face me. "Is Merry gonna die?"

"What makes you say that, Finn?"

"I heard Aunt Pol talking to Ada. She said Merry was gonna die when she has her baby."

Finn was a smart boy. I could see in his eyes that he knew what death meant. He knew Merry wasn't going to come back and that the little boy she was carrying was going to have a hole in his heart.

"Sometimes things like this happen, Finn. Like Martha, when she had Edward. It can take a toll on the body when bringing a baby into the world. Merry would do anything to make sure this baby is born." It was hard to explain it to him, he was only seven after all, but he knew what was happening.

"Is that why she can't leave the house? Is it why Aunt Pol brings us to you now?"

"Merry is very sick, Finn. She can't do things that will cause her to get worse. Polly thinks it's best if she stays at home and I'm here to look after her."

"I'm sorry your sister's going to die, Romy," he said, taking my hand in his and giving me a sad smile. "I really like Merry."

"I really like her too," I told him, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his head. "I think you should tell her that, Finn. It'll make her really happy."

* * *

_Wednesday, 13th September 1916_

_Dear Romy,_

_I'm sorry to hear about your sister. She sounds like an amazing woman._

_From what I've learnt about you, the child will be in capable hands and you will shower them in love. Ada has spoken about your kind heart when it comes to the children, I know you will make a perfect mother to the child._

_Your struggle to carry on knowing you won't have your sister is something I go through every day. Any one of these days could be the last time I see John or Arthur._

_I dread the day when we are separated on the battlefield. Not knowing where they are or if they survived haunts me during the night._

_Spend and cherish your time together while you still can._

_My thoughts are with your sister in the upcoming months. Stay strong and go to Polly if you need anything._

_She's not as tough as she looks and she loves a newborn._

_Tommy._

* * *

**Thank you for reading xx**


	7. Will I Love Him?

**I'm thinking that Merry will have baby Tom in the next chapter - I really want to get to the scenes where Tommy returns from the war, but there's a lot of content between that which involves Romy and baby Tom that I don't want to miss out on. Ergh, sorry if I annoy anyone with the time jumps through the scenes/chapters, I've got two years to get through before we really meet Tommy.**

**Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I apologise for any mistakes. I'm pretty crap at finding my own mistakes as I try to avoid reading my own work as I feel like it can get shit sometimes, not that I think this work is shit.**

**Well, yeah, I'm just ranting now. Please enjoy.**

**Love Comet96 xx**

* * *

**WILL I LOVE HIM?**

* * *

As the weeks went on and Merry's pregnancy continued and she grew, she got worse. She had always been a pale girl, but now, she was deathly pale and she looked frail.

Polly was worried about her. I didn't like seeing the look on Polly's face when she tended to Merry. It was like she was reliving something from her past and I just got a sense that something bad had happened to her.

As each day went by, it was growing closer and closer to the day that I was going to lose Merry.

"Did I die in the other time?" she asked, breaking me from my thoughts as I sat opposite her in the living room.

I let my eyes drift to her and tightened my grip on my teacup. We didn't speak about her life from the future. It was an unspoken rule. I didn't want to change things, but I guess, considering we'd gone back in time and considering I couldn't find a way to change that, to get us back to her time, I had already changed things.

I'd inserted myself into Polly's life, into the Shelby's life. Hadn't I already changed the future?

"You did. After you had Tom at the orphanage, you had enough time to name him and then you passed away." I didn't feel like keeping it from her. She knew. I could see from her face that she knew.

"Was it because of my heart?"

"I think it might have been. You lived a worse life leading up to Tom's birth. You split from Riddle Sr. and were wandering the streets of London for months before going to an orphanage when you went into labour. A lot of people from my time say you died of a broken heart," I said, moving over to her and tucking a blanket around her frail body.

Even in her sickness, she had this glow about her. It made me angry that Tom still wouldn't have a mother even though the situation had changed. Merry was living a better life than she ever had but she was still going to die after giving birth.

Even magic couldn't save her.

I'd gone to St Mungo's in the hope they'd be able to save Merry, but they couldn't. There was nothing to be done. They could give her a potion that would give her the strength to go to full term without complications but the strain of labour would eventually kill her.

"Merry, I want to do something before you leave us." I didn't want to say the words. The more I said them, the more it made it real.

If I was stuck in this era, stuck in 1916 having to live in the past, I wouldn't want to do it without Merry. I wanted to do something for baby Tom. He'd never gotten to know his mother in his timeline and as it was going now, he'd never get to know her in this timeline either.

There were no photographs of her for him to look at and any questions he had were never answered. I wanted to be able to give him all of that.

"Can you write a letter to Tom? Let him know how much you love him? Tell him what he means to you and that you didn't want to leave him?" I didn't want to tell her that I needed the letter just as much as the baby would.

"I've gotten a camera and I want to take a couple of pictures of us before too." I wanted a reminder of her in our house. She had marked my life more than I thought and I never wanted to forget her. "I want Tom to see you when he grows."

"I will." She paused as she shifted in her seat and gave me a gentle smile. "As long as you take a picture and send it to Tommy."

My eyes widened at the thought. I was not going to send a picture to Tommy. That was the sort of thing you did if you were sweethearts and I was most definitely not Tommy's sweetheart.

"Of course," I lied, squeezing her hand as I rose and went to the kitchen where Polly was giving the children breakfast. They were all dressed nice, part of my plan. I wanted to do a family photo for John and thought Arthur and Tommy would also enjoy seeing their family in tough times. "She's agreed to the photographs." Polly nodded and handed Edward off to Ada, who grimaced as the two-year-old frowned at her.

"I'll go get her dressed, have you picked out her clothes?" Polly asked, hovering by the door.

"I've set them out in the living room," I told her. We'd moved Merry into the living room as the stairs were too much for her now. I tended to fill a bath for her in front of the fire and with Polly's help every other night we washed her.

"She'll appreciate it, Romy," Ada promised, giving me a soft smile as I sighed deeply. I was finding it harder and harder to think about Merry leaving us.

* * *

_Friday 6th October 1916_

_Dear Tommy,_

_With every passing week, I find it harder to admit that one day Merry will no longer be with us._

_There's a heavy hand squeezing my heart and I'm not sure that I will be able to forget this feeling. I know I shouldn't admit it, even to you in a letter, but I fear I will not be able to love the child._

_Is that wrong of me?_

_Merry believes she's having a boy and she wishes to call him Tom, after his father. Polly says it will get confusing when you return from war. How will we know who we are talking to?_

_If she's to have a girl, she wishes to call her Elizabeth-Alice after Polly and our mother._

_I don't know how I'm going to do this, Tommy._

_Every day I see Merry getting weaker while her love for the baby grows and it makes me angry. I shouldn't hate him, but I do. What if I hate him when he's placed in my arms and all I can see is his mother?_

_You must be getting frustrated with me at this point. All I do is moan to you and I bet you feel obliged to read my letters and reply to me. Trust me, Tommy, you do not need to reply to me. I am just ranting and I feel content writing to you._

_Even if you do not read my letters, it makes me feel lighter knowing I am talking to someone about this._

_Please know that I am here in return if you wish to tell me anything, well, as much as you can considering there are things you cannot tell me. I enjoy talking to you, Tommy, and in the dark times I am about to face with the loss of my sister, I am happy I decided to write to you, even if it was selfish of me in the beginning._

_Thinking of you,_

_Romy x_

_P.s. Please cherish your accompanying photograph of the family._

* * *

A week to the night I sent Tommy his letter, I got this really unsettling feeling as I wrapped Merry in her blanket.

As I sat at the kitchen table, drinking my tea ready to read my tea leaves, I thought if the unsettling feeling had anything to do with my confession to Tommy.

I knew deep down why I would possibly hate the baby. He was, after all, destined to be Tom Riddle, the man that destroyed my family. Was it wrong of me to be resentful towards him even though he wasn't born? There was no proof that he was going to turn out that way, not now that we were stuck in nineteen-sixteen.

The hairs on my arms prickled as a shiver ran through me and I felt a thumping in my head as my vision began to blur. I could see Polly walking down the street, she was close to our house, probably popping in to check up on Merry. A dark shadow was coming up behind her, it's boney fingers gripping onto her hair and dragging her round to face it. As Polly screamed, the creature sucked the life from her, her eyes turning dim.

"Polly," I gasped, shooting from my seat and rushing out the door, my wand at the ready.

It made sense. Why I was feeling cold, why Merry hadn't been feeling her usual happy self. If a dementor was sulking around Small Heath, sucking on the sadness of those around here, it would explain why everyone had been miserable over the last week.

Rushing down the street, I stumbled to a stop as I saw Polly lying on the floor, a dementor floating over her, sucking her soul from her body.

"Expecto Patronum," I fired, directing the spell at the dementor and my silver wolf charged at it, sending it away from Polly. I rushed over to her, taking her cold face in my hands as the wolf roamed around us, reading to attack if needed.

"Wh-what?" Polly muttered, her hands shaking as she brought them to my face, her eyes widened in fear.

"Shhh, I've got you, Pol, I've got you," I told her, helping her rise from the floor and slinging her arm over my shoulder. "Let's get you to the house and I can help you get better."

Glancing around the street, I helped Polly hobble over to the house, my Patronus following us. Polly stumbled through the front door, her back resting against the wall as I leaned on the door as I closed it behind us.

"Let me make you a drink," I said, leading her into the kitchen and flicking my wand to get the kettle boiling. There was no point hiding my magic from her now, not after her experience with the dementor. "You should have never had to experience that, Polly. I'm sorry you had to go through that. I should have been paying attention, the signs were there."

"Wh-what was it?" she muttered, dropping into a chair and taking the chocolate I offered her. It was Honeydukes finest, a little stash Hermione had included in the little black bag.

"It's a dementor. They're like wraiths, they suck the soul from its victims. They consume happy thoughts and tend to leave their victims feeling depressed." I took the kettle from the stove and made her a hot chocolate, setting the cup down in front of her. "They don't usually come around muggles, but that was in my time, it could be different here."

"What do you mean your time?" Polly asked, sipping at her drink as she frowned at me.

Trust her not to let the smallest of words slip past her even in this state.

"There's no easy way to tell you this, but unfortunately for you, you experienced something from my world a few moments ago, so it's going to be easier for you to believe me." I placed my wand on the table in front of her and settled down in the chair opposite. "I'm a witch. I come from a long line of witches and wizards."

"And Merry?"

"Merry is also a witch, but her magic is suppressed and she doesn't have the ability to use a wand. There are some that come from magical families that don't possess magic, they're called squibs. Those that don't have magic are referred to as muggles."

"So, these muggles," she paused, giving me a strong look as if she hadn't been attacked by a dementor half an hour ago. "That would be what I am?"

"By some standards yes. I personally believe that your family, the gypsy blood you have was from a wizarding family, it explains those feelings you get and you knowing things." She raised her eyebrows at my mention of her sixth sense. "I've noticed the small things you do, hearing from those that have moved on, knowing what gender child a woman carries, things people wouldn't worry about. You've got a touch of magic in your blood, Polly."

"You said something about your time, what does that mean?"

"Merry and I aren't from nineteen-sixteen, Merry was from the year nineteen-twenty-six and I was sent back to her time from the year, twenty-forty-seven."

"That's not possible," Polly muttered, shaking her head but I could tell as she looked at me that she believed what I was saying was true.

"Look," I said, waving my wand and my little black bag came into my hands. I shoved my hand inside, feeling around for the familiar photo album my mum must have placed inside. "This is my family, Polly. This is my mum and dad and these are my siblings." I pointed at my parents and my siblings and then flipped it over to point at my many nieces and nephews. "These are my nieces and nephews, the eleven children I used to look after."

"His hair's b-blue?!"

"My dad has the metamorphmagus ability, it was passed down from his mother and he passed it down to me. It means we can change our appearance, the colour of our hair, our eyes, our gender if we really want. Though at the end of the transformation, I will still be a female." I gave Polly a small smile as she looked at me in astonishment. While this was all completely natural to me, it was new and strange to her. "Here, look." I turned my hair colour to the famous turquoise my father always seemed to sport. After leaving it the bright blue for a few seconds, I let it return to its natural strawberry-ginger.

"You said you were sent back to Merry? Why?"

"Umm, see her son, Tom Riddle, well, he didn't go down the right path when he was at school. He turned to dark magic and over the years he got this group of followers and they had their own beliefs about muggleborns—"

"What's a muggleborn?"

"Umm, they're witches and wizards born into a muggle family. No ones really a muggle, their blood is just dilated so the magic runs thin. They're often the great-great-grandchildren of a squib and the magic in their blood has become strong enough to be recognised as magical. I believe that there could be potential for John's children to have magic, or at least their children to inherit it."

"They could be like you?" For some reason, Polly seemed happy about that. I didn't want to question why that was for another time.

"Possibly, I wouldn't trust what I know. The best person to ask is probably my great-aunt Hermione." Shrugging at Polly I bit my lip and tapped my fingers on the table. "Merry's son eventually goes on this massive killing spree after hearing this prophecy about only being able to live forever if he kills this baby. My dad's godfather, Papa Harry, was that baby and on Halloween when he was one, Voldemort, that's what Tom called himself, turned up at his house and killed his parents."

"That's awful."

"Yeah, well it gets worse. See Voldemort died when the killing curse backfired on Harry and his body was killed while his soul latched onto Harry, therefore living in him. Over the years as my grandfather went to Hogwarts, that's our magical school where we learn to control and grow our magic, Voldemort was trying to find a way to get back. He eventually returned to his body when Harry was fourteen and started the second wizarding war in his name. When my grandfather was in his seventh year he went on this hunt for pieces of Voldemort's soul, which was stopping him from truly dying, and then there was this massive, epic battle at Hogwarts which resulted in Voldemort's death."

"It all seems a little …" Polly trailed off as if she wasn't sure what she wanted to say.

"I'm being blunt about it. I've literally got no clue how I'm meant to tell you this. I feel that being blunt is the best way to go." It wasn't as if I should really be telling her this anyway. It could get me into trouble. "Basically, we won the war, we lost a lot of people and Voldemort was gone forever."

"Then why are you here?"

"Well, Merry accidentally knocked the time-tuner and sent us back here. I can't find a way to get us back to her time, the time-turner won't budge and I've got the feeling I was meant to be here."

"Why were you sent to Merry in the first place?" Polly wasn't one to miss anything. I knew being blunt with her was the way to go. She wasn't the sort that needed her hand holding during this explanation.

"I was being followed by Tom Riddle in my time, in twenty-forty-seven."

"Surely he would be dead by then, wait didn't you say he died?"

"Yeah, but someone went back in time to when he was a student at Hogwarts and brought him to the future. It messed things up and if I didn't stop it my whole family would have been erased from time."

"Why were you sent back?" She was holding back her anger and it reminded me of Dora and how angry she got when she was told it would be me getting sent back.

"I'm not only a metamorphmagus but also a seer. I've been having these dreams about him since I was little, it was like I was being warned but we didn't know that until I saw him a couple of months ago."

"You have no idea what you're doing, do you?" Polly asked a softness to her voice I'd never heard before.

"No, not really." I was willing to admit defeat to Polly. I had done it to Tommy in a way. Admitting to him that I feared I would hate baby Tom.

"Why did you tell Merry you'd look after her baby when you know who he'd become? When he destroyed your family?"

"Merry doesn't need to know what will happen to her son and at the end of the day, Tom's only a baby. Can I really fault him for his actions when he hasn't been born?"

"But all that he's done …" Polly was experiencing the same predicament I had. Did I really want to raise the child that grew into the man that took a lot from my family?

"Would you have me kill him when he's born, Polly?"

"No!"

"Even you can't condemn killing a baby even when you know what happens to him." I gave her a sad smile and rose from the table. I walked over to the sink and set my cup into it. I leaned on the counter and looked out the window. "Polly, what if I can't love him? What if I look at him and see everything he's done and I hate him? Merry loves him so much already, she wants him to be loved, but what if I can't do that?"

"You won't." She was behind me. She must have moved as I spoke about my fears about Tom. "You'll look at him and you won't feel anything but love, and if you don't, if you struggle, I'll be there to help you."

* * *

**Thank you for reading xx**


	8. Birthday Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say thank you to everyone that has given me kudos and left a comment. I've tried my best to reply to all the comments and that can be found in my endnotes after this chapter. Thank you so much and please enjoy the chapter.  
> Comet96 xx

**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed/followed/favourite this story.**

**Sorry for any mistakes you may find in this chapter.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**Love Comet96 xx**

* * *

**BIRTHDAY SURPRISES**

* * *

"There are things I want to know," Polly said, setting down at the table and frowning as the teapot floated after her. I didn't feel as if I had to hide these things from her now, the dishes doing themselves, the knitting of a blanket in the living room, using magic to get things done faster. The heating in the pipes. "The war obviously comes to an end if you're from the future."

"I can't tell you anything that will change the future, Pol. Yes, the war ends, but I'm not gonna tell you when or what happens and I don't know what will happen to your nephews. I never even knew they existed until I moved here. I've already changed things by being here," I said, running my hands over my face as I sighed deeply. "I was being so careful and then Merry knocked the time-turner and we ended up here. I can't get us back, Polly."

"Maybe you're meant to be here, maybe this is your future."

"It could be possible." I stopped to think about my family. Would they think I died if I never returned? What would be going through their minds? What would dad be thinking? Would he blame himself? "What will my family think, Polly? If I don't return."

"Wouldn't they be able to find you through history?"

"I guess, but wouldn't I change things? Tom's going to be born ten years earlier, that's going to throw a spanner in the works. He's not going to be on the same path? Have I messed this up?"

"I don't know, love, why don't we think of something else?"

"I need to plan Merry's funeral," I said bluntly, letting off the heaviest thing weighing down my mind.

"She's not dead yet, love."

"But she will be, Polly. There's no changing that. She will die and I'll be left alone with a baby," I said, waving my wand and pouring myself a cup of tea. It might have seemed lazy, but I liked watching the magic. It reminded me of home and how the teapot was always refilling itself as the family walked in and out of the house.

"Have you written to Tommy?"

Oh, Merlin, she knew about that. I bet it was Merry or Finn that told her, both of them knew I was writing to him.

"Every three weeks. I reply to his letters," I told her, not bothering to look at her as I knew the exact look she'd be giving me.

"Merry says you're happiest when writing to him."

"Where are you going with this, Pol?"

"Nowhere, just wondering why you replied? Didn't you say you were only doing it for Finn?" She teased. I could hear the smirk in her voice and as I glanced up, it was sitting there on her lips.

"Okay, I like writing to Tommy. Is that a bad thing?"

"No. I think it's a good thing."

Was it just me or was there a twinkle in her eye?

* * *

The letter in my hand was something I wasn't expecting.

My nursing career had only started in July and I'd been learning the role as I went to night classes, it had been about three months and the doctors were impressed. To be fair, I had been doing two-years of assisting in the Hospital Wing back at Hogwarts, knowing I wanted to be a healer.

To receive this letter now, on my eighteenth birthday was a shock.

"You okay?" Polly asked as she sorted Edward out as he threw his porridge on the floor.

"I've been accepted into the University of Birmingham under a nursing course," I told her, sounding astonished at the news. "I didn't even apply, Polly."

"How did you get in then?"

"One of the doctors forwarded me for the job. It's evening hours and I'm expected to learn as I work." This wasn't what I was expecting. Why did it seem it was being thrown on my shoulders? "I don't think I can do it, Polly. When the baby comes, how am I expected to go to nursing school on top of raising a baby?"

"I'm sure we can sort something out, Romy. Do you want to go to nursing school?" She asked, handing me Edward as he screamed for me. I also wasn't keen on leaving the children.

"I do, but I'm not sure if I want to miss out on the children growing. I don't want to miss out on Tom's first years."

"Who was it that referred you? Can we write to him and explain the situation?"

"I guess, but he was raving to me about some of the doctors at the hospital." I didn't know why though, I wasn't the best nurse he had under his thumb, just a fast learner and experienced for my age in some ways.

"Why have you been referred now, anyway? Didn't you mention having a job?" She didn't sound angry that I was applying myself, but I could also why she'd be angry.

I had committed myself to looking after the children and I'd be doing a crappy job if I just abandoned them for a career I would pursue in the future. I wasn't ready to become a nurse yet. Not only because we were during a war, but also because I was the only family Tom had and I needed to be there for him.

"Dr Smith wanted it to be a birthday surprise. I guess getting accepted into University on your eighteenth birthday is something you'll never forget," I muttered, wiping Edward's face from sticky porridge.

"It's your birthday?" Polly asked, sounding astonished that she hadn't known beforehand.

"Umm, yes? Didn't Merry tell you?"

"No."

"Oh, well, we were having Harry over for dinner tonight to celebrate. You're more than welcome to join. I thought it would be nice to have the children sleep over too."

"I think that's great," Ada said, interrupting the conversation before turning to her nieces and nephew. "It's Romy's birthday today, shall we go make her a card?"

"I'm not happy with you," Polly said once Ada had taken the children into the living room where Merry was reading. I frowned at her, confusion washing over my face as she gave me a playful smack on the arm. "You should have told you today was your birthday."

"It's also Halloween, Polly and considering things, I'm not really in the mood to celebrate."

"But it's your eighteenth, you're a woman now. If the circumstances were different and we weren't in a war, I'd take you out for a nice high tea with Ada. Perhaps we would have gone shopping too."

"I really appreciate it, Polly, but I'd rather a night in with my family, enjoying a cooked meal with the ones I love." I must have said something right because Polly brought me into a hug, squashing Edward between us.

* * *

There was something wrong with Merry. She'd been acting funny all morning and throughout lunch and now it was after dinner and she had this painful look on her face.

Polly had helped tidy up after dinner and Harry had already left. Ada was getting the children ready for bed and Merry was mumbling to herself as she waddled back to the living room.

"I'll come to collect the children in the morning," Polly said, pulling on her coat as she headed towards the front door. "Are you sure you want them tonight?"

"Edward's already asleep and Katie can barely keep her eyes open. I also promised Finn I'd show him some of the magical creatures from my world."

So Finn may have walked in on my doing magic this afternoon and he'd exclaimed that he knew I was a witch - though in his mind I wasn't the sort of witch he thought I was. He thought I was one from a fairytale, the ones that grew warts at the end of their noses. Polly had to sit him down and explain that I was magical but he couldn't tell anyone.

"Alright, love. I'll catch you in the morning."

"Night, Polly." I gave her a smile as she closed the door behind her and walked into the living room. "I'm putting the kettle on, do you want a … Merry! What's wrong?" I rushed to her side as she curled up on the floor crying.

She turned her head to me and I caught sight of the thick tears rolling down her face. She slowly brought her hands up and I caught sight of the blood coating her hands.

"The baby's coming, Romy," she cried, her hands lifting her dress and showing me the bloody mess between her legs.

That wasn't good. She still had at least two months left. Tom wasn't going to make it this early and Merry definitely wasn't going to make it.

"Ada!" I shouted, grabbing the blanket from the sofa and moving it over the floor and helping Merry onto it. "Ada!"

"What?" she asked, rushing into the room. Her eyes widened as she caught sight of the blood and her face paled. "I'll get Polly." She rushed out of the house, the door slamming behind her as she ran down the street after her aunt.

"It's going to be okay, Merry. We're gonna help you and we're going to save Tom," I assured her already knowing she'd give her life for him. She'd rather we save him than her and I wasn't sure if we'd be able to do that. Not because we would choose her over the baby, it was her dying wish, but because he was early. We were expecting him late November, December time.

"What happened?" Polly asked, rushing into the room, throwing her coat to the floor as she dropped to her knees next to me.

"She's not been right all day," I said, recounting how Merry had been off all day. "She came in here just before you left and I came in and she was on the floor and bleeding. Polly, it doesn't look good."

"Ada, I need you to stay upstairs with the children. Do not let them down here," she ordered, rolling the sleeves of her dress up as she turned to me. "Fill the tub with water and heat it until it's boiling."

"Polly, I'm going to St Mungos for help. I can't risk anything happening to Tom. It will kill her."

"Don't be too long, she's nearly ready. He's not going to wait," she warned, watching as I nodded and apparated, landing in St Mungo's, startling the receptionist.

"Can I help yo—"

"I need a healer," I told her, rushing to the desk and leaning against it. "My sister's gone into early labour. She's not due until December. She's bleeding heavily too."

"Alright, Miss, let me make a call, can you give me the address? Have you got a flew connection?"

"Umm, yes, here," I scribbled the address on a piece of parchment and handed it to her. "Send them to me, she doesn't have much time left." With a last nod from the receptionist, I apparated back home, shocked by the blood smeared over Polly's face. "Polly."

I dropped to my knees next to Merry, taking her hand in mine as she turned her head to face me.

"I'm sorry for ruining your birthday," she cried, giving my hand a weak squeeze as she screamed through her pain.

"Don't be silly, Merry. You didn't ruin anything," I assured her, sharing a look with Polly as the colour drained from her face.

"She's not gonna last much longer," Polly said, glancing down between Merry's legs, a surprised look on her face. "Some's in a rush. Romy, I need your help, the baby's crowning far too fast and Merry's losing too much blood."

Moving down to Polly's side, I was astonished to see the baby making it's way from her as if he was being forced out. What was going on? Merry wasn't even pushing any more. She wasn't even moving really, her energy drained already.

"That's not normal, Polly," I muttered, letting her guide my hands to the baby's head as she moved and reached out for something. I glanced up at Merry's face and my heart stopped at the frozen form of her face. There was a soft smile on her lips and her eyes were glassy as they looked over to the fireplace. "Merry," I whispered, shifting one of my heads and nudging her hand. She didn't move and I feared the worst. "Polly, Merry's not moving!"

Polly stumbled back to us, dropping forcefully to her knees as she grabbed Merry's face in her hands, tapping her on the cheek.

"Wake up, Merry. Come on, girl," she hissed, smacking her a bit harder as she gritted her teeth. Polly's fingers slipped to Merry's neck and she bit her trembling lip, turning to me with a shake of her head.

"The baby, Polly," I cried, blinking furiously as I tried to forget for a moment that Merry couldn't hang on any longer. "We need to save him!"

Polly muttered something under her breath as she brought her hands lower, running them over the baby's head before shifting them and sliding her hands in to pull the baby out. It was disgusting but I could only spare it a moment's thought as Polly pulled the baby out.

I didn't stop to think if her actions were possible as a sharp cry shattered my thoughts. Polly cooed down at the baby, cleaning him with a towel I hadn't seen her with.

For a baby that was meant to be early, he was loud and seemed to be doing well. I didn't really know much about baby's but as Polly settled him into my arms and his dark blue eyes locked with mine, I knew he would never be normal.

He was a special boy. He was destined for great things, but this time, this time he wouldn't become a dark lord and try killing muggleborns. This time he'd have a family, people that loved him and helped guide him through his struggles.

* * *

**Thank you for reading xx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pure1ruby - Thank you for thinking I've captured Tommy well throughout his letters. It is one of my biggest fears when writing a well-built character like him. I don't feel like I can capture him the same way he's portrayed in the show and it scares me. Thank you for all your support.  
> danydoo - I wasn't going to have them as penpals, and then I was just writing and Romy was in distress over the fact she was going to lose Merry and the letter just wrote itself. I've actually handwritten all the letters Tommy and Romy exchange as well as I like to be able to have a physical form of them when having to look back at what they're shared between each other.  
> SayaBloom - I can't wait for Tommy to return from the war either and have that experience too. I'm thinking that Romy will refer to baby Tom as Thomas-Junior (I know his name was just Tom, but I feel like he should have been a Thomas. It also sounds good when she's scolding him as a young mischievous child trying to steal some cookies.) It will be shortened to Thomas-J, or TJ when Tommy returns from France and integrates into their little family dynamic.  
> Saf - I love the relationship Tommy and Romy have too and I wanted to have something between them before Tommy returned from France so they weren't complete strangers. There will be things about them that no one else knows but they've confided to each other throughout the remaining years of the war. I wanted to keep Merry alive, I really did, but everything I had planned suited it better when she died and I kind of needed her dead for there to be a relationship between Romy and Baby Tom. I'm sorry about this chapter, you're not gonna like it.  
> CherieLebeau - Thank you so much for the Kudos, I sometimes wish you could give the author more too, especially when you come across an amazing story and want to express how you feel. I plan to write through all the series, but I'm taking it one chapter at a time. I only have a rough plan of what I want to happen in season one, there isn't a timeline that actually tells me when events happen, so there may be a slight change with dates and such. I'm just focusing on the two years left of the war first before putting anything of season one into action. I'm so glad you're enjoying this story and thank you so much for the love you're sending x  
> wuddin - As mentioned above, I do plan on following all the series, though there will be changes throughout the storyline as Romy will have an effect on the plot and all that - I'm not sure what will be changing just yet, I'm just focusing on getting the two years before the end of the war finished without any dramatic time jumps etc. I want there to be time for Romy and Baby Tom to bond before Tommy returns.  
> Alia Shelby - It means so much to me that this is one of the best crossovers you've read. I had a dream about it and thought, 'why not'. I love the reaction this story is getting and would like to thank you for your reviews. I am thinking about including a few scenes from Tommy's point of view. I'm not sure if I want to do them in the third person or first. I feel that doing so in third will allow us to see the 'world' he's experiencing and all that and I'm also not 100% on writing him in the first person. Thank you so much for your comments. I hope you enjoy this chapter, though I can understand if you don't.  
> Julia - Thank you for your comment. I hope you enjoy this story and it means a lot to me that you enjoy this story as much as I do. At the moment I'm trying to get a chapter out every day, but I'm also trying to continue writing my other stories too so it may only be once or twice a week for updates.  
> j talla - I'm happy you think I captured her interactions with the Shelby children well. I wanted to include things from her time, she'd from the future to both the Shelby's and for us, but I feel I still need to include her mannerisms and the way she would interact with the children while trying to pretend she fits in during nineteen-sixteen. Thank you for reading and for your comment.  
> LittleRose01 - Thank you for your comment, I do hope you like how the story has progressed and are enjoying it.  
> Molliver - If you love their interactions now just wait until Tommy's actually here. Thank you so much for your support and I hope you're still enjoying this story.


	9. Hard Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments xx  
> I've left you replies down the bottom again.

**So, I did a third-person point of view from Tommy in this chapter. It's the last scene. I have mixed feelings about it so please tell me what you think.**

**Have fun reading and sorry for any mistakes. A bit of an earlier update today as I whizzed through this chapter.**

**Love you all, Comet96 xx**

* * *

**HARD DECISIONS**

* * *

I had stomach in my butterflies, I mean butterflies in my stomach.

All my fears of hating the baby when he arrived were gone. His dark blue eyes shone up at me and he hadn't even cried since entering this world.

I was vaguely aware of the healers arriving, I was also aware that Ada screamed upon their arrival from the fireplace. It would have been comical if I wasn't bewitched by the baby in my arms.

"What are you doing?" I asked as one of the healers tried to take Tom from my arms.

"I just need to check him, ma'am, you mentioned he isn't due till December," the healer said, her hands trying to take the baby from me. What if she was a death eater in disguise? This would be the perfect time to take him when he couldn't even defend himself.

"It's okay, Romy," Polly assured me, setting her hand on my shoulder as she crouched down next to me. "They just want to make sure he's okay."

I let my hands loosen on Tom and watched carefully as the healer cast a few spells on him, giving a small smile as she handed him back to me.

"He's doing perfectly given the circumstances. Has he got a name?" looked over at Merry, who'd been covered by a sheet and gently placed on a stretcher ready to be taken back to St Mungos.

"Thomas Marvolo Riddle," I told the healer looking back down at the baby. Merry had agreed when I suggested calling him Thomas instead of Tom. It had resulted in teasing from Merry because she thought I was calling him Thomas after Tommy, but in reality, I thought Thomas suited the boy better.

"What a strange name," the healer muttered, waving her wand and filling out the birth certificate. "Parents' names."

"Merope Riddle and Tom Riddle," I replied, stroking my thumb over Tom's face, smiling slightly as his blue orbs turned to me.

"Well, we've got a potion that will enable you to breastfeed him, if that's an option." I frowned at the thought of breastfeeding him. Not that I didn't want to do it, part of me wanted the best for him, but this was supposed to be Merry's job. I didn't want to take that away from her. Not when she sacrificed herself for him. "I can leave that here, but we also have a formula for him if you choose to go down that path."

"How long will she have to decide?" Polly asked, taking over when it became clear I wasn't going to talk to the healer.

"The end of the week. The baby will make it known what he wants. If he refuses the formula, it'll have to be breast."

"How does that work? She's not his mother," Ada said, curious over the use of this magic.

"The late mother and Miss Lupin must have signed over parental rights. The baby recognises Miss Lupin as his mother now. They have a familiar bond that's created between mother and baby after birth." The healer paused and I glanced up at her as she smiled down at us fondly. "There are some things that our magic does that are simply outstanding."

"What does that mean?" Ada asked in a hushed tone, afraid she would be yelled at for knowing about magic.

"In every sense of the word, Miss Lupin is Thomas' mother."

Polly thanked the healers and arranged a time for us to collect Merry's body for her funeral. I was left alone with Ada and the baby as Polly rushed upstairs at the sound of Edward crying.

"How did you become Thomas' mother?" Ada asked, sitting down in front of me, her eyes on the baby. "I get it had something to do with magic, but how?"

"We have these things called blood-contracts. If you sign a contract in your blood it can basically do a lot of things. In this case, when Merry asked me to become Thomas' legal guardian she wanted me to do it with a blood-contract. Because we signed the contract with our blood, it kind of mixes and now my blood runs through Thomas' and his through mine, because he shared the same blood as Merry." I was surprised that Ada was able to understand what I was saying as she gave a small nod as I explained to her.

"So would it be possible for a muddle … ummm, a muggle to do a blood contract?"

"I'm not entirely sure, Ada. It's something I'd have to look into. Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just curious. There seem to be no limits to what your magic can do."

"There are limits," I said looking back down as Thomas cooed, turning his head into my chest as he drifted off to sleep. "Trust me, there's a limit."

* * *

I was wrong about Thomas being a calm baby.

His screams would have kept the whole street up if I hadn't placed a silencing charm around the house.

I was beyond tired and there seemed nothing I could do to help him. He didn't want his bottle, pushing it away every time I tried to get him to drink the formula. He wasn't dirty, he didn't want my comfort. There was something wrong with him.

What if he was ill? What if I'd done something wrong? He'd been crying non-stop for three hours and I think I was about ready to join him.

"Pass him here," Polly said coming into the room and carefully taking the baby from me.

"When did you get here?" I asked, rubbing at my eyes as I climbed out of the bed and followed Polly over to the window. She was resting Thomas on her shoulder, rubbing his back as she gently rocked him.

"Finn came and got me, said the baby's been crying for hours."

"I don't know what's wrong with him, Pol. He won't sleep, he won't eat, everything I do is useless."

"Every new mother gets like this, Romy, he can't tell us what he wants so he cries. Luckily for you, I knew what's wrong with him."

"You do?" I wasn't oblivious to the hope in my voice. If I could get just five minutes of sleep I'd be grateful.

"He's probably got wind, that or he's not taking to the formula those witch doctors gave you," she muttered, clicking her tongue at the mention of the formula. Polly had told me her thoughts on the formula. I'd had it non-stop for the last three days.

"You know I'm not keen on the idea of breastfeeding him, it doesn't feel right," I said, looking over to the potion Polly had brought up with her.

"He's your son now, Romy. You're supposed to do everything you can to love and protect him."

"And you think this is right?"

"Look at him, Romy. He's distressed, he needs that familiar comfort a baby seeks when feeding from his mother. If you can't do this you're best off taking him to the orphanage yourself!"

I knew she didn't mean it in the harsh way it sounded, but she was trying to get through to me and it seemed the only way she could do that was with the cold, hard truth.

"I just keep thinking about Merry. He's not really my son, Polly. It should be Merry feeding him and caring for him. It should be Merry loving him and not me. I shouldn't even be here, Polly. This isn't supposed to happen!"

"If that's the way you feel then you should be ashamed of yourself. Merry trusted you to look after her son. She created a bond between the two of you that some women dream about. You want to be selfish because all you can think about is her? Your selfishness will kill this baby."

"I'm tired, Polly."

"You're going to be tired for a long time, Romy, but you will overcome it." I shook my head and glanced between her and the baby. "You have a decision to make."

"I don't know if I can," I told her apparating out of the house and to a very familiar plot of land. "I'm so sorry, Merry," I whispered, resting my fingers over the cold white marble. "I don't know what to do."

* * *

It was all grey. Their clothes were dusted with dirt, turning the once khaki green into an ash colour. The tents popped up around them were no different, even their faces were grey.

Tommy thought they were lucky, him, Arthur and John. There weren't many brothers that got to stick together and they were lucky they found each other in the middle of battle. They'd been in the same base camp and hadn't known until the courier carrying letters arrived and 'Shelby' was called out. The three of them replied and each was astonished to find each other in the state they were in.

It was no surprise to Tommy that they'd all be fighting during the Battle of the Somme, or at least, that's what some of the soldiers had started calling it.

One-hundred-and-twenty-odd-days fighting on the River Somme.

"Shelby." Tommy looked up as a soldier came towards him. John and Arthur shifted beside him, their eyes on the pile of letters in the man's hand. "Arthur, John, and Tommy. You're lucky, almost lost the whole sack on the way through," he muttered handing them each a letter.

Tommy was slightly disappointed when he noticed Ada's writing. He'd been expecting a letter from Romy. Even through the tough times when they were sliding between the trenches, he'd found the time to write back to her.

It was like a fire had been lit in his stomach the first proper time she wrote to him. His mind wandered to Greta, but he shook it off as he opened Ada's letter.

_Thursday 2nd November, 1916_

_Tommy,_

_I'm sorry for the disappointment at being me you receive a letter from._

_There's no easy way to say this …_

His heart dropped at Ada's words. What did she mean there was no easy way to say what she wanted?

He glanced over at John and Arthur, noting that both brothers were smiling as they read their letters. So there wasn't any heartbreaking news about the family then. They wouldn't be smiling if something had happened to the family. But there was someone Tommy spoke to that they didn't. Romy. Had something happened to her?

_Romy's sister, Merry passed away on the thirty-first. We knew it was going to happen, but it was a shock. To think that we were all celebrating Romy's birthday only for the evening to end with her sister dead._

_The baby's okay. Romy and Merry named him Thomas. No, it wasn't in honour of you, though Merry did tease Romy about that._

_He's such a sweet thing, but I fear Romy is struggling to love him._

_She hasn't read your last letter. I wouldn't be surprised if she doesn't write to you for a while._

_Polly's been trying to help her but I wonder if the boy would be better off in an orphanage._

Tommy couldn't believe that Ada would say something like that. She knew how important family was. Hadn't Romy promised to love and bring up Thomas as her own after her sister died?

It must have been bad if Ada was suggesting something like that. Tommy rubbed at his jaw as he read the rest of the letter.

_Polly's helping her the best she can, but this is something Romy needs to do. She loves Thomas, she really does but all she can see when she looks at him is Merry. I think she wishes it had been her to die instead of her sister._

_Did you get the photographs Romy sent? I bet John was excited to receive one of the children. I've got a little gift for you, it was part of Merry's dying wish. Please don't tell Romy I did this, she will never forgive me._

_I've sent two photographs for you, Tommy._

_I hope you_ enjoy them _,_

_All my love,_

_Ada x_

Tommy smiled at the kiss Ada sent and fumbled for the envelope pulling out the two photographs concealed inside. He flipped them over and his brows rose in surprise as he looked down at the girl in the photo.

She was younger then he expected. While he'd been picturing someone Ada's age, he was really speaking to someone who'd just become a woman.

She was a very comely girl, with a fair complexion, expressive eyes and light hair. In his mind, he pictured her with dark hair and dark eyes. He'd been wrong on both accounts.

She was a fair thing, light hair, light eyes and a pale complexion. He didn't like the way his stomach tightened as he looked at her.

Switching the photos, he couldn't help the smile as he looked down at Romy holding a tiny baby to her chest. They were both asleep and the peaceful look on Romy's face as she held Thomas close to her was nothing but pure love.

How could Ada possibly believe that Romy wouldn't be a good mother to her nephew? She didn't look like she was struggling, but he knew not everything was always on the surface.

He wouldn't admit the nightmares that woke him in a sweat to anyone. He wouldn't admit that his hands shook with fear and his palms grew slick every time he burrowed deeper in a tunnel. He couldn't admit that he threw up after his first kill.

It was something that was left unspoken between soldiers and he was happy keeping it silent.

"Who's that?" Arthur asked, picking up the photograph of Romy. Tommy's hand clenched slightly as he fought the urge to rip the photo from Arthur's hands. "Oi, John, Tommy's got 'imself a girl."

"She's not my girl," he argued, rolling his eyes as John scooted over, glancing at the photo. "It's Andromeda, the nanny that looks after your children." For some reason, Tommy didn't want to share Romy's nickname with them.

"Finn writes about her," John muttered, his eyes furrowing as he took the photo from Arthur's hands. "She's a looker."

To his surprise, instead of teasing him, John handed the photograph back and gave Tommy a soft nod, turning back to his letter. Tommy took the photo and placed it over the one of Romy and the baby and placed both in his breast pocket.

Arthur was tactical enough not to mention what he'd seen Tommy do, but he did send his brother a grin, nudging him on the shoulder as the three of them settled down and penned their letter home.

_Ada,_

_I can't tell the date. It might be the 10th or the 11th. I'm not too sure._

_Days mix over here and each night I'm thankful we made it through to another day._

_For the time being, I'm with John and Arthur. The three of us are safe and that should be a burden lifted from your shoulders. Take care of Finn for us, tell him we think of him every day._

Tommy paused and looked down at Ada's letter. He knew what he was about to say would earn him weeks worth of teasing from her, but he thought it was worthwhile.

_Keep an eye on Romy for me, Ada. If it gets too bad, let me know._

_Love,_

_Tommy_

"You writing to Ada, Tommy?" Arthur asked, folding his letter and handing it over to John.

"Aye," he replied, folding the letter carefully as he looked at his brothers.

"We'll send 'em together then," John said, holding out an envelope that was addressed to Ada. "She wrote and told me that Romy's nephew was born. Another Thomas in the family then, aye."

The fact that John had acknowledged that Romy and Thomas were part of the family had a smile on Tommy's face. The fact that he called the baby Thomas, was something completely different. It was going to be hard knowing which Thomas they were talking about.

* * *

**Thank you for reading xx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CherieLebeau - Thank you for your comment. I was thinking I'd get through the next two years within the next twenty chapters give or take a few chapters. I do want to go slow, but this is also a Tommy/Romy story and I don't want there to be too many chapters without them both physically in them. I did my third-person chapter from Tommy's point of view, what do you think of it? I did find it quite challenging because I was afraid it would be too occ and not Tommy.  
> Saf - Thank you for your comment. Tommy received his picture of Andromeda in a letter from Ada. Was it how you pictured it? And what about Arthur and John's reactions?  
> Alia Shelby - Thank you for your comment. In the end, they're all going to know about Romy. Polly, Ada, Finn, and Harry all know about her, and Tommy's defo going to find out when he returns. I'm literally wondering if Tommy would take little Tom on as his own son. I mean, with Romy there comes Thomas-Junior, so he's really got no choice. I have already got the first time Romy meets Tommy planned in my head and can't wait to write it.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter x


	10. He's Just A Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love communicating with you all. This is the first time I've actually taken advantage of the chapter notes and I'm loving it.  
> Once again, replies to your comments will be at the end of the chapter xx

**I've been feeling it at the moment.**

**Please enjoy yourself another chapter. I've been really inspired today.**

**Sorry for any mistakes, you'll get used to me saying this. Please enjoy.**

**Love Comet96 xx**

* * *

**HE'S JUST A FRIEND**

* * *

As I stumbled my way home from Merry's grave, a sharp chilling pain spread over my chest. The breath fell from my lips and a trail of mist blew into the air.

These were all signs I should have noticed but I was too caught up in my grief to realise what was going on.

"Shit," I muttered, flicking my wand out and casting the Patronus Charm. As I rushed home, my wolf at my feet, I didn't care if any muggle caught a glimpse of my magic. How could I have forgotten about the dementor that attacked Polly?

I needed to report this to the Ministry.

Polly was in the hall when I barged into the house. I didn't spare her a look as I cast the charms my Papa and Hermione had gone over with me. It was the same list of charms that protected them while they were on the hunt for Horcruxes.

"Polly, I've been an idiot."

"Well, you didn't have to tell me that." She crossed her arms over her chest and gave me a disapproving look. "Where have you been?"

"Where's Thomas?"

"So you care about him now?" She was being snappy and I guess in some way I deserved it, but in others, I really didn't.

"I know what's been happening," I said, rushing past her and into the living room where Ada was cuddling with the baby. "That dementor that attacked you a couple of weeks ago, it's still here. It's been feeding off me."

"I thought you said it feeds off happiness."

"I was happy. I'm happy with Thomas. I love him and despite Merry being gone, I'm happy."

"Then why did you say you didn't want him!"

"Do you remember how you felt when it attacked you? That feeling of emptiness, of nothing. Can you understand now?" I knew she could understand now. The fear in her eyes as she remembered was enough for me to know that.

"How are you going to deal with it?"

"I've got to go to the Ministry."

"What's the Ministry?"

"I don't have time to explain at the moment, Ada, I've got to sort this problem out before it gets worse." I took Thomas from her, tucking him into the blanket and holding him against my chest as I walked over to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of flew-powder. "Ministry of Magic!"

I stumbled into the Ministry, no surprise really seeing as I always stumbled out of a flew network. I was thrown off a little by the entrance hall. This was not the Ministry I was used to seeing.

It was dull, full of dark tones and seriously reminded me of the dungeons at Hogwarts. It was like a potions master was in charge of the Ministry.

"Umm, can I help you, Miss?"

I turned to the voice, frowning at the man that came towards me with his wand out. Oh, yeah. Women weren't expected to do things for themselves in this time. I could remember Nanna Molly going on about the struggles of women being able to do things for themselves throughout her life.

"I've got a rogue dementor in Small Heath," I told him, not bothering to beat around the bush. "I need it dealt with. It's affecting my son." I rocked Thomas in my arms gently, hoping it would draw his attention to the baby.

"Oh, umm, well I can call someone for you. Err, just give me a—"

"No need, Jefferey, I've got it." A man with curly dark hair and a familiar face stepped forward waving the security guy off. "Dementor did you say?"

"Umm, yes. In Small Heath, Birmingham. It attacked a muggle and has been feeding off me for the last few days." I glanced down at Thomas and sighed deeply.

"I can help you with it, let me follow you back to your house and I—"

"No offence, sir, but I don't know you. I'm not going to invite you back to my house where my family is sleeping."

"I work for The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. I can help with your situation."

Yeah, how was I meant to believe him? One, he seemed too good looking to be messing around with dangerous creatures every day. I could picture him being in either the Department of Mysteries or the Department of Law Enforcement.

"Here," he said, pulling out ID badge which proved he was indeed from the Control of Magical Creatures Department.

"Phineas Black?" He couldn't be. "You're the son of Headmaster Phineas Black."

"The very same." I'd upset him. Or at the very least insulted him.

"Oh God, how can you live with such a dick for a father?" My eyes widened as I realised what I'd said. If I wasn't holding the baby I would have brought my hand up to cover my mouth.

"You believe in God?"

"What?"

"You said God instead of Merlin. That's a muggle term, are you a muggleborn?"

"Umm, no I'm not but I live with a family of muggles. Though they know about magic due to having a squib in their family." His eyes lit up at the mention of my muggle family. "Can you help with the dementor?"

"Yes. Do you believe I'm not a predator and actually out to help you?" He was teasing me. Why did I like the fact that he was teasing me?

* * *

It was as if the whole of Small Heath had changed. It was surprising what a dementor could do to affect everyone around it. For months Small Heath had been hidden under a shadow and now, three weeks later, you could almost see the sun shining in the streets.

I would never underestimate the power of one dementor, not after the damage I'd seen one do.

The months Merry and I had spent here before she died, I had wondered why everything seemed so glum. I thought at first, it was the poverty of the area, but I'd been mistaken for the depression the dementor was spreading.

Don't get me wrong, Small Heath was a dump, but it was a place I called home.

"I don't like him," Polly said, dropping the morning paper on the kitchen table as she frowned at me.

I adjusted Thomas in my arms as he sucked from his bottle greedily and turned my attention to her.

"Who are you talking about, Pol?"

"That Phineas Black bloke, the one that pops round every Wednesday night."

"You're joking, Polly. Right?" I can't believe she thinks I'd step out with Phineas. Eww, no way. He's related to me, even if it's long-distance. I was not going out with him. Yuck. "He's just a friend, Polly."

"I don't think he's got friendship on his mind, love."

"He's engaged, Polly. To a muggleborn girl." I pulled the bottle from Thomas' mouth and rested him on my shoulder, patting him on the back lightly. "He's just concerned about me is all. He thinks I'm his father's illegitimate daughter."

"Why does he think that?"

"I appeared on the famous Black Family Tapestry." I would have loved to see how Phineas Nigellus Black explained that to his wife. According to Phin, I appeared under their father's name and Thomas appeared under mine.

"How's that possible?"

"I guess because in the future I am from the Black family, my being here now has sort of confused the tapestry. It's meant to record everyone from the Black family line."

"And that's why Phineas keeps coming round? Because he thinks you're his sister?"

"No." I shook my head and rose, walking over to the pram by the backdoor. "I told him the truth."

"You told him the truth?"

I knew where she was going with this. It was dangerous telling people the truth but I knew all about Phineas. He was disowned from the Black family because of his beliefs. He didn't want to be part of the pure-blood supremacists. He had beliefs he wanted to follow.

"I got one of those feelings, Polly. I know what I'm doing."

"I sure hope you know what you're doing." She muttered to herself as she glanced up to the ceiling. We could hear the children running around up there and I knew Polly didn't want them involved in this conversation. "Tommy's not gonna like him being here."

"What does it have to do with Tommy?" I asked, confused at the mention of her nephew.

"You haven't written to him in over a month. Ada's been writing to him nearly every week. If she mentions Phineas he'll think it's why you've stopped writing to him."

"Why should that matter?" She turned her head away and looked out the window. Why did I feel like I was being scolded for cheating? "Why should it matter, Polly?"

"He's had his heart broken before, Romy. I won't let you do it to him again, not in the middle of a goddamn war!"

"You're making this out to be something it isn't, Polly. I write to the damn man, but I am not in love with him. He's not in love with me. We barely know each other, for christ sake. He's my friend, that is all," I cried in frustration, getting up and rocking the pram as Thomas started to cry.

"You've got a lot to learn."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, turning to face her and gritting my teeth. Polly rolled her eyes and got up from the table. She gave me a look before leaving the house, her coat flowing out of the door behind her. "Your Aunt Pol is a fucking nightmare, Thomas."

"She's just worried for him, is all." I was startled by Ada's appearance. I kept forgetting she'd moved into Merry's room. It seemed these Shelby's spent more time at my house than their own nowadays.

"She should be worried for him, Ada, he's in the middle of a fucking war," I snapped, feeling guilty instantly for my behaviour towards her. "Sorry."

"It's not that." She shook her head as she came into the kitchen and settled at the table. She watched the teapot move on its own and frowned slightly as a cup of tea was made in front of her. Ada was still unsure about all this magic. "Tommy would never admit it but he falls in love quickly."

I found that surprising. From all the stories I'd been told, it seemed like Tommy was the brains. If he was so intelligent, how did he fall in love so quickly when he knew the potential damage it could cause?

"He's a romantic. He also knows what he wants. You're the sort of woman that would be perfect for him. You're independent, you're strong, you know what you want. It wouldn't be a surprise if he falls in love with you through your letters."

"From where I come from, that sort of thing doesn't really happen, Ada. Unfortunately, people in my era put more focus on appearance than personality." I could only think of the number of times Annie had been out on a date after one of her online things. It wasn't really for me and was probably why I'd never dated. That and according to Dora I was too career-driven.

"Perhaps you should give the letters a go." She placed three letters neatly on the table, sliding them over to me. "I expect you to write back to him."

I touched the top letter and slid it closer, peeling it open and pulling the letter out to read.

_Dear Romy,_

_I think it's the 27th of October but I'm not too sure They don't really tell us much if it's not important._

I couldn't believe that I'd been ignoring him for so long. It was nearly December and I'd not written to him since the beginning of October. I was such a selfish bitch.

_Your fear of losing your sister is understandable. When I'm parted from John and Arthur I fear it I'll be the last time I'll see them. I fear I will never see Ada or Finn again._

_In the chance that your sister has a boy and he's named Tom, I'm sure we'll figure out who's being spoken to. If the baby turns out to be a girl. I'm sure Polly would be honoured if she's named after her._

_Your heart might be heavy now, Romy but when the time comes. You will be able to move on. It'll hurt at first and you may feel like you resent him but you will never be able to hate him. I promise, one look at him and you'll be deeply in love with him._

I wonder if he knew it had been a boy? I wonder if he knew Thomas was here?

_I'm glad you enjoy writing to me, I enjoy receiving your letters. In all this destruction you bring me a little peace._

_I would love to share everything with you but most of it will get blackened out. I can tell you I have nightmares and that's all I'm saying about that._

_My thoughts are with you as Merry continues in her pregnancy._

_Tommy._

_P.s. You should have seen John's face when he got his photograph. It's brightened his darkest days and I thank you for that._

I was happy that John had enjoyed his photograph. Polly had the idea of trying to send him one every couple of months so he could see the children grow.

I should have expected he'd get nightmares. I'd seen first hand what being in a war could do to people. There were times that Papa Harry would gaze off in the distance at any mention of the ones we'd lost. Aunt Hermione would lose the light in her at the mention of the scar on her arm and Uncle George was always looking over his shoulder for his twin.

Setting his letter down, I reached for the second in the pile and slid my finger under the flap to open it.

_10th November 1916_

_Dear Romy,_

_Ada wrote to me._

_I'm sorry to hear about Merry._

So he did know about Merry and the baby.

_There are no words to express how sorry I am._

_Ada mentioned that she had a son. I guess there's another Thomas after all._

_She also mentioned how cute he is. I bet he's stolen your heart already._

I was ashamed as I read over his words. I'd been such a mess at this time, well not so much at this time, but when Ada wrote to him, I'd been a mess. I was also embarrassed that he'd known how much of a mess I'd been.

_She said Polly's been helping you._

_Romy, I believe you can handle this. Merry wouldn't ask you to take her place if she didn't believe you could do it._

_You are strong and you can do this._

_Don't lose yourself, Romy._

_Tommy._

There was no stopping my tears now.

How long ago had it been since I told Polly that we didn't even know each other? Tommy was writing to me and his words were so clear. He understood me. He knew who I was and we'd only been writing for a few weeks.

How was it possible for him to know me when people I'd spent my whole life around couldn't understand me?

Sighing, I reached for the last letter and slowly opened it. If his words were anything like the last two, I knew I'd be a mess.

_22nd November 1916_

_Dear Romy,_

_Ada told me you've sorted things with baby Thomas._

_That makes me happy knowing you plan to take care of him. Merry would be proud of you._

I knew she'd be proud of me, but hearing it from him, made it seem a hundred times more real. It's like I didn't believe it until I heard it from his lips.

_Nothing's really changed here besides the fact that John's been deployed and separated from us. Don't tell Finn. We like him thinking we're together. We don't want to scare him._

_John's promised to write every week so we know he's safe. We'll let you know if we find out anything about him and Ada's promised to write in return._

_It would be nice to hear back from you. Perhaps send a picture of Thomas, I'd like to see him._

_Keep safe,_

_Tommy._

I'd neglected him in this time of utter confusion and fear. How could he even continue to write to me when I'd just left him hanging?

I would have given up.

_30th November 1916_

_Dear Tommy,_

_Could you forgive an absolute fool for being an ignorant and selfish bitch?_

_In my time of grief, I completely forgot the one thing beside Thomas that has kept my light burning. My thoughts have drifted towards you many times but I have failed to pick up a pen and write._

_I didn't know how much I missed you until I read your letters._

_I do miss you, it's true. You see me in a way that no one else does. How is it that I have yet to meet you but you understand me better than Ada who sees me every day?_

_How is it you know the thoughts I keep buried inside? You know the fears I ponder on and understand my dreams before I've had them._

_I regret the way I have treated you, Thomas Shelby, and I wish with everything you have inside you, to forgive me._

_I hope John stays safe and you can continue to communicate with him. We'll be keeping an eye out for any bad news, but it doesn't do to keep waiting for something bad._

_With every day that passes between now and the end of the war, I wish you nothing but a safe place to sleep at night, even if it is in the trenches. I'll keep you in my thoughts, forever and always._

_Love,_

_Romy x_

* * *

**Thank you for reading xx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wuddin - Thank you for your comment. It never crossed my mind to have Tom receiving any of Romy's traits. I guess it would be funny to see him with the Weasley temper, especially when Tommy returns from the war. Could you imagine how cute it would be watching a disagreement between them both over something as silly as Thomas-J wanting the last cookie? Sorry, that's just my imagination taking me away. I'll definitely think about giving Tom some of Romy's traits, I really like that idea, thank you.  
> WildestDreams13 - Thank you for your comment. I literally think of news interactions for Tommy and Romy all the time. I definitely picture Romy being hard to get and never giving into Tommy. She'd definitely give him a run for his money.  
> CherieLebeau - Thank you for your comment, it made me laugh. I got it just as I was finishing up this chapter. Where should I begin?  
> Thank you so much for thinking I captured Tommy so well in his POV. With the Romy and baby Tom situation, I wanted her to feel guilty for loving him like a son because Merry never got that chance. It will always be holding her back slightly, but she is his mother now. If they were in her time and they got a DNA test, Tom would be Romy's son 100%. Yes, that's true. Romy will have knowledge about PTSD and will be able to understand what the three of them are going through in some ways. I personally don't want St Mungos to be advanced when it comes to PTSD, only do to the fact that in my opinion, they didn't handle any of the trauma Harry went through throughout Hogwarts, that could have been due to J.K not thinking about it, but I also feel that in 1918 they wouldn't have the same experiences in the medical field as we do now, even for witches/wizards. Does that make sense?  
> Don't ever stop with the questions, I love them. It also helps me with planning future chapters as I can get an understanding of what you understand - my gosh, that was a mouthful. Please enjoy this chapter, well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
> Snowxflake - Thank you for your comment. I completely understand what you mean. Sometimes when I try to explain things, such as this story, it can sound so complicated until you read it. Thank you so much for enjoying the Tommy POV. It was a struggle for me because he's such a strong character after the war. I was a little hesitant on writing him in first-person so went for third-person as I feel I can capture him and his setting really well.  
> pure1ruby - I love that you're loving the chapters. Please let me know what you think of this chapter and please continue on loving it.


	11. Christmas Time, Mistletoe and Wine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You lot are amazing! Thank you for all your support, it really means a lot to me.  
> Your comments make me smile and I enjoy reading them all. I feel really connected to my audience with this story and might have to communicate more with the readers of my other stories.  
> As is becoming accustomed, I've written replies to your comments and you can find them at the bottom of the chapter xx

**I've treated you to more of Tommy's POV in this chapter. I do enjoy writing from his point of view, but I am also slightly intimidated by him.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and please forgive me for any mistakes you may find. I have proof-read this but as usual, there is bound to be something I'll have missed.**

**Love you all, and thank you for your support, Comet96 xx**

* * *

**CHRISTMAS TIME, MISTLETOE AND WINE**

* * *

As they entered December it got colder. It was to be expected, seeing as most nights they lay under the stars in cramped base camps or squashed together in the trenches.

It had been two weeks since John had left for a different mission. Tommy was lucky he still had Arthur with him. It seemed the men higher up understood that Tommy could control his older brother better than they could. It's why they left him under his command as they shovelled their way through the underbelly of France.

"Oi." Tommy looked up at Arthur's husky voice. He thought he had a few minutes to himself while everyone got themselves settled for the night. "You got a letter."

Tommy felt himself smile as Arthur handed him the letter. His heart beat that little bit faster when he noticed it was written in Romy's hand. She'd finally written back to him.

Skimming through the letter, Tommy frowned, she called herself a bitch. Why was she always degrading herself like that? Tommy folded the letter up once he finished it and pulled out the photographs Romy had sent him.

There, lying in the middle of a large bed was a tiny baby that was sleeping with a smile on his face. Tommy believed it was a smile, his Aunt Pol would have told him it was wind.

As he looked down at baby Thomas, Tommy felt his chest tightening. Why did he feel so proud looking down at the boy? He was perfect, not that Tommy would admit that to anyone.

In his mind, the baby looked a lot like Romy. They had the same shaped eyes and the same eyebrows. How different would he look when he got back from France? Would he still be a baby or would he be a grown man?

Tommy's smile grew as he looked at the other photo. He was sure it must have been one Ada snapped again, but he was surprised Romy had been the one to send it to him.

It was also slightly inappropriate which made him think Ada had slipped it in.

Romy was in the bath and she held Thomas in her arms. Ada had taken the photo at a low angle, not capturing any of Romy's body beside her arms and above her shoulders.

He couldn't believe that Ada thought this was a good idea.

"What you lookin' at?" Arthur asked, reaching over and taking the photo from Tommy. "Fockin' hell, Tom. You got a right sort there!"

"Arthur! Not so loud," Tommy snapped, snatching the photo from him before he could draw any more attention. Tommy pulled the other two photos from his breast pocket and slipped his newest ones under the old. Before he could slip them back away, a hand took the photo of Romy. It was the first one he received of her, the one where she posed by herself.

"What's this, Tommy?" If there was a moment in his life that Tommy hated his brother it would have been now. "Hey, Al, look at Tommy's girl!"

Rodger, the soldier that looked at the photo of 'Tommy's girl', flung the photo to Al and the group he was standing with.

"This your girl, Tommy?" Al asked, raising his eyes in surprise as he looked down at the beauty in the photo. The other soldiers hooted as Al passed around the photograph and Tommy hated the idea of them all looking at her.

As if sensing his brother's rising anger, Arthur rose and snatched the photo from their hands, before giving it back to Tommy.

"Alrigh' bugger off," Arthur saved walloping Rodger over the head as he muttered under his breath. Arthur shuffled over to Tommy, his head hung down in shame as he scratched at the hairs on his chin. "I'm sorry, Tommy."

"It's alright, Arthur," Tommy said, taking a cigarette and placing it between his lips. As he smoked, he looked down at the photographs of Romy and the baby.

"You ever wonder what it'll be like, Tom?" Tommy glanced up at Arthur wondering what he was talking about. There were only a few times Tommy had heard that tone in Arthur's voice and it was always related to women. "To have a girl like Romy to settle down with. To have children and be loved."

"Aye, I think about it." He thought about it a lot when he had Greta. Their children would have been good looking. In his mind, they took after her with her looks and were nothing like him. When she was taken from him, he'd lost that dream and never thought about it again.

Why would he want anyone after losing his Greta?

Tommy glanced back down at the picture of Romy and baby Thomas in the bath and brushed his thumb over Romy. Could he picture himself having a family now?

To have it with Romy and Thomas? It wasn't completely out of his mind and the more he wrote to her the more he contemplated it. Was he ready to commit himself to someone that already had a child? He knew Thomas wasn't hers by birth, but he was her son.

Would she even want him?

He could feel himself changing as each day went on and he didn't like the man he was becoming. Would Romy like the man he was becoming? He wasn't the man that was in love with Greta and he didn't think he could ever be that man again.

Could he have a future after the war? A future with a wife and children? Could he have it with Romy?

"You alright, Tom?" Arthur asked, nudging his brother on the shoulder as he gazed off into the night.

"Just tired, Arthur."

* * *

The look on Polly's face was worth it. Ada had said she wouldn't agree with it, but once I had made my mind up there was no changing it.

I wasn't sure what would annoy Polly more. The big expensive Christmas tree or the little black cat curled up by the fire.

"What is this?" Ada was right. She wasn't happy. Her lip was turned up in disapproval and I was waiting for her to start shouting. Not that Polly had ever really shouted at me.

"It's a Christmas tree," I told her, biting my lip as she glared at me.

"I'm talking about that," she said pointing at the cat.

"Oh, that Voodoo, our newest family member. It's an early Christmas present to myself. I've always wanted a cat but I got an owl so mum said I wasn't allowed one until I had my own house. Guess I can have one now."

"Stop it," Polly warned, trying to keep the smile from her lips.

"I was going to call him Lucifer or Satan but thought it wouldn't go well with you," I teased, dodging her as he reached out to smack me. "I'm joking, Polly."

"You and Ada are going to be the death of me," she muttered, rolling her eyes as Finn came running into the room being followed by Matthew. "No! If you're going to play your stupid games, go into the garden and do it."

"But it's raining," Finn argued, throwing his hands in the air.

"Then you can't play." It seemed Polly was on one today.

"Hey, why don't you go get ready for the Christmas photograph? Harry will be here in a minute to take it. I want to send it to the boys before Christmas," I told them, ushering them up the stairs where Ada was walking down with Edward in her arms. He was already dressed in his dark blue jumper that had been knitted for him. I'd taken a page out of Nanna Molly's book and had knitted us all sweaters with the classic first name initial. Well, I hadn't knitted them, the magic had done that. I was crap at knitting.

I loved Ada's light blue jumper, the dark blue of her 'A' matching the blue of Edward's jumper. His 'E' was a matching blue for her jumper too. Thomas and I were in matching green jumpers with our initials in a light grey. I thought it would be funny to capture our Slytherin side, even if no one knew about it.

Matthew, Finn, Mary and Katie came down with their feet banging on the stairs. They all had on their matching blue jumpers and joined us as Polly opened the door for Harry.

"Alrigh' all," he greeted, smiling at the sight of Polly in her dark blue jumper. He wasn't going to say anything to her, but I could see the glimmer in his eye. "You ready?" he asked, getting behind the camera I'd already set up in front of the Christmas tree.

"Come on then," I called out to them all, Placing Polly and Ada in the back, with a gap for me in the middle. Edward was in Ada's arms but I just shifted him so he was on her left hip before placing Matthew in front of her. He was just small enough that if he stood slightly to her right you could still see the 'A' on her jumper. "Finn, come here." I placed him to Polly's right, not blocking her jumper and placed Mary between Finn and Polly before moving Katie into the middle of the group, right in front of where I'd stand with Thomas. "Here, Katie, you can hold Voodoo, we can't forget him can we?" I said picking the little kitten up from his bed and gently placed him in Katie's arms.

He wasn't a fussy cat and didn't mind being held by the four-year-old. Once they were all standing in the places I wanted, I picked up Thomas and joined them, sliding between Polly and Ada. I adjusted Thomas so he was cradled in my right arm and in the position where you could see his jumper.

"Okay, we're ready, Harry," I told him, brushing my curls over my left shoulder as I turned slightly to the side, a smile on my lips.

"Smile," Harry said, taking a few photos, the camera flashing with each photo he took.

"Thank you so much, Harry," I said, moving towards him and pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I can send this off for the boys and hopefully they get it before Christmas day. Shall we go have dinner? Let's call it our mock-Christmas dinner."

"Onward to the kitchen!" Finn declared and Polly sent me a look of pure surprise. Perhaps I'd been spending a little too much time with Finn lately, he'd been picking up on my common slang from the future. I needed to be more careful.

* * *

Christmas was drawing closer and it seemed as if everything was growing darker around them. It seemed just his luck that as the holiday grew closer and they were meant to be spending time in cheer and merriment they were instead digging their way through the ground, setting traps, and preparing for their next big fight.

It was a day or two before Christmas when they received their letters. Tommy liked the way the men lit up at the mention of letters. It was a small pleasure he indulged in, watching the happiness of the men as they read through letters from home.

He knew he was the same whenever he received a letter from home. Any small bit of news from those he loved was what he enjoyed, even in his darkest times.

As Arthur threw down his letter, Tommy was surprised by the thickness of it. Arthur it seemed, received one of the same thickness. It was unusual for them to get letters this thick, he was sure there was a limit to what they were allowed to receive. Perhaps they were being more lenient due to it being Christmas.

Slipping his finger under the flap, Tommy smiled as he was greeted by crudely made Christmas cards from his two nieces. Mary and Katie had clearly spent a lot of time on the cards and he could tell that Ada had a hand in colouring in Katie's card. They were written in Ada's hand, just a few words of love and wishes before drawing pictures of Christmas trees and presents.

Tommy glanced over at Arthur to see his nieces had sent him the same. He wondered who had been behind it, Polly or Romy. They hadn't received cards last year, only a letter from Polly with love and kisses from the whole family.

He had a feeling it was Romy's doing.

He was thankful for the effect she was having on his family. He hadn't seen Arthur this happy since arriving in France. There were times when Tommy feared Arthur wouldn't return and it wasn't because his elder brother would end up dead.

There had been a big change in Arthur. When he was shot in the tunnels, Arthur had been there with him, distraught because he thought Tommy was a goner. He'd seen something snap in Arthur then and he knew he'd never be the same.

Matthew and Finn had written letters. The seven and eight-year-olds had come a long way in their writing skills. Tommy knew John would be proud of what his son had learnt and knew they owed this to Romy too.

Both letters were similar to the cards, wishing them well over Christmas and sharing how they wished they'd be back home and no longer fighting. Tommy hadn't really stopped to think about how this was affecting the children. He'd seen many boys fighting, die out in France, and while he hated seeing them die so young, he hadn't stopped to think how this was affecting those at home.

Ada and Polly never wrote about their problems, always wished the war would end and give them their best wishes. Romy had been different. She hadn't been afraid to tell him how she was feeling because she was afraid it would seem selfish. She had tried to keep it normal between them by pretending there wasn't a war going on. She hardly mentioned the war unless she thought she was being selfish with her moaning, but that's what he liked.

He'd rather forget there was a war going on if he was being honest and talking to Romy made him feel that for about an hour before he was facing reality again when he heard the guns and bombs followed by screams in the background.

Ada and Polly had included a shared letter, briefing them on how everyone was safe and doing well at home. They said they were spending Christmas at Romy's this year and how they missed them more than ever.

There was a photograph wrapped in hand-drawn wrapping paper, something he was sure Katie and Mary had decorated.

It was the first time he'd seen the whole family in a photograph together. Usually, it was Romy taking the photo for them and she was always hidden, but this time she was there, right in the middle holding the baby.

There was something about seeing her there in the middle of his family that finally made it click in his mind.

She was family.

Over the months, while she'd moved to Small Heath and waited for Thomas' arrival she'd touched the hearts of the Shelby's and made herself a place in their family. He could see it from the look Polly gave her in the photo. This was a woman that Polly approved of. This was someone Polly loved the way she loved Ada. If Romy could gain Polly's love and respect then there was no question what the strong woman thought of her.

Romy was family now and he wasn't sure if that was going to change.

"Tom, you seen the photo?" Arthur asked, lifting up his own copy of the photograph Tommy was currency gazing at.

"Aye," he replied, fiddling with his breast pocket where his other photos of his family were hidden.

"You seen their jumpers?" At his brother's words, Tommy took in the matching jumpers he hadn't noticed until then. They were all wearing a jumper that had their initials on the front and he knew that was Romy too. He knew Polly would never have gone for it unless it was for them. It must have been Romy's idea.

Why was everything her idea?

Scratching at his face, Tommy moved the photograph and pulled out the last letter, noting that this one was from Romy. She's even written his name on the outside as if she was afraid he didn't know it was for him.

_Dear Tommy,_

_I hope you enjoy your Christmas gifts from us. Finn was most definitely not going to be making you a card - his words not mine._

_Polly hates the jumpers. I'm not sure what she hates most though, the Christmas tree, the jumpers, or the newest family member. And, no, I'm not talking about Thomas-Junior._

Why did his heart thump that little harder at the mention of the baby that shared his name?

_Have you seen the little furball in Katie's arms? I went and bought a black kitten. It was mainly to wind up Polly, Ada said she didn't like them much, especially black cats. I was going to take it further and name him Lucifer or Satan but we settled on Voodoo instead - that was Finn's idea._

Tommy looked back at the photograph and blinked in surprise at the two eyes staring at him from the black mess in Katie's arms. He hadn't even seen her holding the kitten at first glance.

_I wish you were home. It would be nice for you to spend Thomas-J's first Christmas with us, but I guess there will always be next year. If you were here for Christmas I might have given you a kiss under the mistletoe. I guess I'll have to give it to the other Thomas in my life._

_Wishing you the best Christmas you can have._

_All our love,_

_Andromeda and Thomas -J xx_

The first thing he thought was the use of her name. She'd signed it Andromeda. She never did that. It was always Romy. Why had she signed it differently now?

The second thing his mind pondered was the way she said she'd kiss him. Was that a hint to how she felt or was it just her being festive?

Rubbing his hand over his face, he groaned in frustration as he dug out a cigarette and let the smoke coat his lungs. Why was this stressing him out?

"You alright', Tom?" Arthur asked, concerned about his brother's reaction. He knew he was reading a letter from Romy and he'd never seen Tommy so … confused after reading one of her letters.

"Yeah, just … you know … women," he muttered, folding her letter and shoving it with the others he'd kept from her. Hidden away in his right breast pocket was his collection of letters from Romy and a few from Ada. He slid the family photograph into his left breast pocket, settling it with the photographs of Romy and Thomas-Junior.

He knew he was smiling at the thought of the baby, but he didn't care. If Arthur asked him what he was smiling about he'd just tell him he was happy seeing their family thriving back home.

As he closed his eyes that night, he thought about the kiss Romy would have given him under the mistletoe.

* * *

**Thank you for reading xx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Wuddin - I know, could you imagine having to wait another day for an update? You’re lucky I was in an inspired mood today. I’ve been getting a lot out at the moment. I am growing on the idea of Tom having the Weasley temper but I feel like he’d also pick up on a few Shelby traits too. I hadn’t really thought about any Gaunt traits being passed on to Romy. I guess she could be a parselmouth like Tom, but isn’t that a little cliche?
> 
> *Lostchildofthenewworld - Thank you for your comment. I love that you love this story. I’ve read a few HP/PB crossovers but they were always Tommy/Female Harry Potter and wanted an original character in mine, so I invented Romy. I want Romy to have some flaws and I’m trying to find a few she can have in future chapters.
> 
> *Sol - Thank you for your comment. I don’t plan on stopping my writing. Did that make sense? Thank you for thinking I’m amazing, I don’t think I am and always worry people won’t like what I write as I write the story how I want to read it - did that make sense? I need to stop questioning myself.
> 
> *lili - Thank you for your comment. I appreciate you thinking I’m very talented, I just think I have too many ideas and need to continue with my other stories and finish them before starting a new story but if the idea hits me I need to write it.
> 
> *WildestDreams13 - Thank you for your comment. I don’t think I’ve reached Romy’s potential just yet. I feel because she’s still young, she has more time to grow and will become a better, or worse person because of the things she’s going to go through. I always wanted her relationship to be a little tough, considering who he was and what he’s done to her family.
> 
> *Alia Shelby - Thank you for your comment. I was always afraid that someone would say that my character is a Mary Sue - I personally don’t have a problem with Mary Sue's but don’t think I’ve ever set out to knowingly write a character as a Mary Sue. In this sense, Romy may be seen as one because of her knowledge of the future, but she’s not the best at everything she does. One, she wasn’t even a fully-trained wizard when she went back in time as she hadn’t finished her schooling. She’s going to have her flaws and she’s going to be very stubborn in admitting them too. I would like the war to end too so Romy and Tommy can meet but I have plans for the years between now and the end of the war so please bear with me. Unfortunately for you, Grace will be included in this story. I haven’t yet decided what I’m going to do with her, but she is going to be interested in Tommy, both for her mission and romantically.
> 
> *danydoo - Thank you for your comment. I know, I'd never ignore Tommy, but given what she was going through and the fact there was a dementor sucking her happiness from her, it wouldn’t be a surprise that she kind of ignored him seeing as he made her happy. Every time she thought of him it brought happiness and the dementor returned to feed on her a little more. Her subconscious told her to ignore him as it associated her dark feelings with him (as in it knew that by thinking about him she only felt worse due to the dementor) - if that makes sense.
> 
> *CherieLebeau - Thank you for my comment. I always love getting comments from you (and everyone else). At the moment I’m trying to update every day, I’m off work until Monday as I’ve got tonsillitis and I work with children so that’s a no go. I will be writing mainly in the evenings, but it might be cut down to two-four times a week as I really want to start writing for my other stories. They’ve been neglected like Romy ignoring Tommy for weeks, RIP to those stories cause my focus has been solely on this beauty. The dementor was meant to represent Romy’s grief and also enhance her feelings. She wouldn’t willingly give up baby Tom, especially considering the family she’s from and I wanted the dementor to show that. There was also a reason it attacked Polly and is hanging around Small Heath - I also want there to be an increase of magical creatures in Small Heath as they’re attracted to Romy and Tom’s magic. Once Tommy arrives home from the war, Romy will tell him the truth about her which will be why he’s a little more accepting of her help - considering what her family experienced and her knowledge of mental health. I always planned for Tommy to somewhat use Romy’s magic for the benefit of the business, her metamorphmagus abilities would really help him find out information if she can change her appearance at will. And her seer abilities may come in handy too. I’m glad you enjoyed it and I hope you enjoy this one.


	12. Making Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the rubbish chapter title.  
> I loved all your comments and as my new thing, I've replied and you can see them all at the endnotes xx
> 
> REVISE -  
> I had to include one of my replies at the beginning notes as I ran out of room xx
> 
> *Alia Shelby - Thank you for your comment. I’m not going to ruin anything of the future plot - I’m also going to be evil and let you suffer until season one comes into the story. I’ve already got my plan for how Romy is going to mature as a woman. I am looking forward to all the things I can write about because of Tommy’s plans. I will be having a back and forth between Tommy and Romy and their relationship. It’s like neither of them is willing to settle on the hope they can be together. There is also the fear that they will become Tommy’s weaknesses so he will try to keep them at arms width. I’ve researched it and Phineas Black (the son of Headmaster Phineas Nigellus Black) is also the brother of Arcturus Black who is the grandfather of Arthur Weasley, so he’s Romy’s great-great-something-great-uncle. Phineas is also the brother of Cygnus II Black who is the great-grandfather of Andromeda Black. Phineas Black was also disowned from the Black family for supporting muggle rights so I don’t think Romy has to do much work for him to lose his Slytherin side. Also, Romy was a Slytherin. In her time, there was no rivalry between the houses, so she doesn’t associate certain people with certain houses.

**Thank you for all the support.**

**Please enjoy and sorry for any mistakes.**

**Love, Comet96 xx**

* * *

**MAKING FRIENDS**

* * *

"Ada, wake up," I hissed, slapping her leg as it stuck out of the covers. "Ada!"

"What?" she grumbled, turning in her bed as she squinted up at me in annoyance.

"Shh, come on, we've gotta put the presents under the tree," I told her, dragging her out of the bed, thankful I'd put a silencing charm on the bedrooms before grabbing Ada.

We snuck downstairs, careful not to wake Polly in the converted bedroom downstairs - I never used the parlour so thought it would benefit her to have a place to stay when she wasn't boarded up in the Shelby house working.

"Polly's going to kill you," Ada muttered, shaking her head at the bags piled with neatly wrapped presents. I hadn't gone too overboard. Only one big gift bag for each of the children and most of it was clothing.

"They deserve it, Ada," I told her, directing her to where I wanted the presents to go. "I want Katie's presents here, Matthew's there and Finn's next to his. Put Mary next to Polly, you know how upset she's been getting lately. And Edward and Thomas' can come between ours."

"I think I've changed my mind about your New Years party," she said, getting to work and organising the present as I entered the kitchen.

"Jesus Christ, Polly," I said seeing the woman sitting at the table reading the paper and smoking over a cup of tea. "I thought you were sleeping."

"Aye, well, I knew you'd be up with Ada soon." She was like my mother. Always knowing when I was planning to sneak out or something.

"I was going to have a special breakfast ready for the children," I told her, grabbing the milk, eggs, and flour.

"You think you're going a bit overboard?" Polly asked repeating what Ada had said moments ago. I paused, placing the wooden spoon on the counter and turning to face her.

"I want everything to be perfect for Thomas-J's first Christmas."

"He's seven weeks old, love. He's not going to remember it." Now I felt foolish. She was right, Thomas-J wasn't going to remember it. "Look, those children upstairs are going to be excited and they ain't had that in a long time. I'm grateful you're doing it for them, but how about we save the extravagant Christmases until the boys return from the war, aye?"

"Okay, fine, but I'm still having my New Year's party. Phineas is bringing his fiance and apparently, a friend wants to visit. Phineas has spoken about me to him and he's intrigued."

"Another male friend," Polly muttered and I could hear the disapproval in her voice. I guess they didn't approve of females having male friends in this time period. I didn't want to argue with her, not over something this stupid.

"It'll be fine, Polly, trust me."

Twenty minutes later, the children were up and around the table eating the freshly cooked pancakes. It was a treat for them and little Katie had never had them before. Ada was enjoying them just as much as the children and even Polly was smiling through breakfast.

It was moments like this that I lived for. Looking at all the smiles on their faces, smiles I had caused, it made me feel good. It reminded me of my family and although I missed them, I didn't have the privilege to think about them every day.

What was the point?

If I couldn't go home to them, if there was no way for me to get back to twenty-forty-seven then why should I not live my life? I had Thomas-Junior to think about now. Everything I did had to be for him. I had to provide for him. I needed to think about how my choices would affect him.

Everything was about him now.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Polly asked, looking at me suspiciously as I cradled Thomas-J to my chest. Man, I knew there were risks with baby carriers and newborns, but with a safety spell that had been invented in the twenty-thirties, I could have done with one of those now.

There were some downfalls of living in nineteen-sixteen and that was the lack of baby products. This could be my money maker. I could steal plans for baby safety and rake it in.

The possibilities.

"Umm, just popping out for an hour or so," I muttered, grabbing my little black bag and slinging it over my shoulder. Looking at Polly's disapproving frown I quickly slipped into the flew and muttered my destination.

"Hello, can I help y- I know you." I glanced at the receptionist and gave her a soft smile as I dug around in my bag for her gift.

"Hey, I just wanted to give you my thanks for the way you reacted to me when I was here last." I didn't really want to mention it was the day Merry died and I could tell that the receptionist knew that. "I was a mess and I can't remember if I was rude to you. This is our little gift to welcome you into the New Year."

"Oh, thank you," she said, taking the box of chocolates we'd gotten from Diagon Alley. Did anyone know that there was a sweet shop in Diagon Alley? It was a seasonal branch of Honeydukes. There were some things that should have stayed throughout time and I was sure this was one. How adaptable were they?

"I was wondering if you could hand these to the three healers that assisted on that day. I just want to give my thanks to them."

The receptionist nodded before freezing and looking over my shoulder in surprise at someone. I turned and smiled brightly at the female healer that had checked out Thomas-J after he was born.

"Miss Lupin, it's so nice to see you. Is this Little Thomas?" she asked, reaching out and brushing her finger over his cheek. "He's a gem. I'm happy to see he's doing well. The blood-contract has given him some of your looks. I'd be intrigued to see if he takes on any of your traits as he grows."

"Oh, I didn't even know that was a thing," I muttered feeling foolish for not knowing. Had Merry known when she suggested it? How had she even known about a blood-contract? Wait, was it me that suggested the blood-contract? What even was a blood-contract?

"Are you alright, Miss Lupin?"

"It's Andromeda," I told her, getting frustrated with her calling me Miss Lupin. Should I have changed my name to Riddle? Would Tom feel upset because we didn't share the same last name? Was this something I needed to look into? "You can call me, Romy."

"Anastasia Longbottom." Merlin's beard, was this Uncle Neville's great-gran or something? I seemed to be cursed with meeting people's ancestors.

"I wanted to thank you for what you did that night."

"I didn't do anything, honey. We arrived too late to save her, but you're sweet for coming here." She paused scowling as she looked down at the sleeping baby in my arms. "Look, if you ever need me, send me an owl and I'll help you out."

"You don't need to."

"I want to. You live in a Muggle town and there's a Muggle war going on. If I can help you then I will."

What was it with these Longbottom's being pushy. I bet she was a Gryffindor too.

"Alright, well, I'll speak to you soon then." I was a little confused. What had actually happened here? Was this what I came here for? No. Then how did it happen?

"Watch where you're going!" a man snapped bumping into me and almost making me drop Thomas-J. I spun on my heel ready to argue with him when the familiar black hair and grey eyes had me snapping my mouth shut.

I knew who he was. Phineas had shown me his photo in the paper last week for something he'd done in the Ministry.

Arcturus Black was not how I expected.

I'd spent far too much time with Phineas if I thought all Black's were nice to strangers.

I frowned as I realised who this was. This man was Grandpa Arthur's grandfather. This man was the reason I was born today.

Why was it only hitting me now that my family married back into the family?

It was like I was the Goddamn Royal Family.

"Umm, excuse me," I muttered rushing back to the flew network and returning home. "Polly! Never let me leave the house again!"

* * *

We celebrated New Year's Eve quietly at my house. It was no surprise really. I was sure the Shelby children had moved in at this point. Finn mentioned that they didn't like spending time in the house when Tommy, Arthur and John weren't there.

I could see their point of view. I didn't like hovering in the living room too much as it reminded me of Merry.

It was why the kitchen had become my domain. If you needed to find me I was either in the garden - thanks to a little heating charm - or in the kitchen.

"And you are sure you are not my sister?" Phineas asked as he rocked Thomas-J in his arms.

"You know I'm not, Phin," I said turning to Ellanora, his muggleborn fiance. I bet that went down well with daddy-dearest. I also knew that this was what got him disowned from the Black family. "Where is this friend of yours anyway?" I asked not seeing this friend Phineas said he was bringing with him.

"Oh, he got distracted by your cat. Something about it being part Kneazle."

"Um, no Voodoo's got no Kneazle blood in him," I muttered feeling confused. Did Phin's friend even know what a Kneazle looked like? My little baby looked nothing like a cheetah with spotted fur.

"Yes, but Kneazle's are known to interbreed with regular cats. He was very suspicious of me when I arrived, he shows many traits I can link with Kneazle's." I turned at the voice and felt my mouth drop open.

Holy Shit! If I was not mistaken, this was Newt Scamander! Holy fucking shit.

"Umm … err." I would be lying if I didn't say I was a massive fan of this man. His book, Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them was one of my favourites as a child. To think he hadn't even written it at this point. Better keep him away from the bookshelf in case he stumbled across his own work. "Andromeda Lupin," I said, giving him a large smile as I introduced myself. I could remember Aunt Luna saying he wasn't one for physical contact.

"Newton Scamander, though I go by Newt." He gave me a goofy smile and I think I fell in love with him.

Was he always this adorable?

There was a movement from his breast pocket and my eyes dropped to see the famous travelling companion of Newt.

"Is that a Bowtruckle?" I asked, fascinated by the little creature. This was one of the first creatures Newt would gain for his collection. I was so looking forward to keeping in contact with him, especially once he got his Mooncalves. They were such weird but adorable looking creatures. I could always remember the time Luna had taken me to see them when I was five.

"Umm, yes. His name is Pickett."

"Did Phineas tell you about the dementor that had been hunting in Small Heath?" I asked, noticing that he was growing uncomfortable with the attention. At the change of creature, Phineas found it his time to hand me Thomas-J, a light flashing as Ada took photographs of the party.

"It was affecting Romy and Thomas-J but look how happy he is now," he said, running his finger down Thomas-J' cheek making me laugh and look up at him. It was as if he was afraid he'd break the baby. Another flash of the camera had me glaring over at Ada. Why was she focused on me tonight?

"I'm amazed you know it was a dementor," Newt said, sounding impressed at the news.

"I have a sixth sense when it comes to magical creatures," I told him, knowing it had something to do with my seer abilities.

"Perhaps you'd be interested in a job in our department then."

"Oh." I had never thought about that, but it wouldn't be possible. "I never went to a wizarding school. I was home taught up until our mother passed away. Merry tried to continue my teaching but when she fell pregnant." I shrugged as if it was enough explanation. Almost everyone here knew about the Merry situation. "I'm actually training to be a muggle nurse. My heart has always been set on being a healer. If I ever got to finish my schooling, I would have gone into healer training."

"You're going down the muggle route?" I could hear the excitement in Phineas' voice. He reminded me of Grandpa Arthur whenever anything muggle was mentioned. Perhaps it was his great-uncle he got his passion from?

"Yes, I start at the end of January. I'm excited, to be honest."

"I think I might be able to help you finish your magical schooling if you're interested," Newt said, giving me a soft smile as he moved out of the way of Finn and Matthew as they ran through the parlour. I'd converted it back into the parlour for the party.

"I think I'd like that."

* * *

The New Year was brought to them with rain.

Tommy should have taken that as a bad sign but he ignored it as he followed Arthur down into the earth. They had their mission. Keep digging until they made it into enemy territory.

He should have warned the boys when the feeling in his stomach got worse the further they dug. It wasn't until the ground caved in on them did he regret not listening to his gut.

When he woke he was lying on a cotton bed and his head was throbbing. Arthur had been next to him, chatting away to a pretty nurse as she tended to his wounds. While the nurse was pretty, all Tommy wanted to do was look at Romy and thank his stars there was another chance he had at seeing her.

His fingers stumbled for his breast pocket and he shot up in fear when he couldn't find his photographs.

"Alrigh' Tom, calm down," Arthur said, clapping him on the shoulder and shoving a bundle of letters and photographs in his hands. It warmed him that Arthur knew what he was looking for but he also swallowed the bitter taste that he now had a weakness.

"They're beautiful," the nurse said as she dabbed at his head. He hadn't even realised his head had been cut open in his frenzy. "Is that your family?"

"Yes." He didn't know why he said yes. He knew they weren't his family but he didn't care. He spent every night looking at Romy and Thomas-J, wishing he was with them.

"You got two letters while you were out," she said, slipping two letters from her apron and handing them over to him.

He didn't even spare Ada's letter a glance as he opened the one from Romy.

_Dear Tommy,_

_I hope your Christmas was enjoyable. I went a little overboard because it was Thomas-J's first Christmas. Polly told me he wasn't even going to remember it and I realised how foolish I had been._

_Is it so bad I wanted the best for him?_

_The New Year brings so much hope. It could bring the ending of the war, which I really hope._

_It also brings some exciting news. I've been accepted into Birmingham University to complete a nursing course. I was meant to start months ago but refused because of Thomas-J's arrival. They've managed to convince me to go back and cut my hours down so I can still care for the baby. I'll have lessons Wednesday throughout the day and a Monday and Friday evening._

_Polly has agreed to watch him during the evening and during the Wednesday Ada will help Polly look after him. It's fortunate that Wednesdays are my days off. Merry would be so proud that I have decided to follow my dreams of being a nurse._

_I also have hopes that it will distract me from this longing feeling I get every time I think of you. How long do you think it'll be until you are returned to us?_

_Thinking of you always and forever,_

_Romy x_

He liked the fact that she was chasing her dreams while still being a mother, but he also feared for her.

Wasn't it expected for nurses to be sent out on the front lines? He didn't want that for her. Why would she consider becoming a nurse during these times? Couldn't she wait until the war ended?

Pulling Ada's letter, he found a stack of photographs inside and a small note.

_Our first New Year's party. Share them with Arthur. Love, Ada x_

There were two photographs of the children laughing. He really liked the one where Finn was holding Thomas-J, a smile on his face as he looked down at the baby.

The photograph of Ada, Polly and Romy was one that cheered him up slightly. He hadn't forgotten Romy's plans for her future and he was glad she looked so happy. Should he be happy for her?

His heart stopped as he flicked to the other photograph. Who was that man touching his son? No. That wasn't right.

Who was that man looking so comfortable with Romy and Thomas-J? Why was she smiling up at him like that and why were they so close? Tommy didn't like the way his arm brushed against hers and he almost bit off his tongue at the hand brushing over Thomas-J's face.

"You alrigh'?" Arthur asked sensing the anger rolling off his brother. In reply, Tommy handed him the photographs, not wanting to look any longer. "Shit. Tom, you don't know who he is. It could be anyone."

"It's not as if it matters, Arthur. He's there with her." And it pissed Tommy off.

Why isn't he fighting for his country? Why wasn't he out here in the dirt taking bullets and being buried alive?

He looked like the rich sort. Tommy bet his money was the reason why he wasn't fighting. He bet daddy had paid to keep his son from the battles ensuring his family name could go on.

Why did it bug him so much that he was there with Romy when he was stuck in France?

* * *

**Thank you for reading xx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wuddin - Thank you for your comment. Don’t worry about Romy’s schooling, I have that all planned out. I do love a bit of banter between Romy and Polly, I feel like it’s the way Romy would have behaved with her mother, constantly teasing her and going to her for advice ten seconds later. I’ve got my twist on the gypsy magic which will be revealed in due time.  
> *CherieLebeau - Thank you for your comment. It means a lot to me that you’ve left a comment on my story. I always struggle to write comments to and need to get myself into the habit of doing it. It’s actually funny because I normally go for stories that are complete too. I’ve been neglecting ‘Cruel To Be Kind’ for this story at the moment and I really would like to start writing for my other stories but my mind is so consumed by this baby that I’ve lost my mojo for the other stories at the moment. I’m hoping this story will help inspire me with all my other stories. I’m on antibiotics for tonsillitis at the moment, so hopefully, they help. I’ve already got my plan for how the Shelby Boys will be introduced to magic. I never really liked Grace either, if you’ve read ‘Cruel To Be Kind’ then you’ll understand that, but I think she was portrayed perfectly. I didn’t want to take her out as I think she’s important to the storyline. I think I’m planning on having Grace try and turn Tommy against Romy, saying she’s not good for him and that she’ll betray him. I’ve already got how Inspector Campbell and Romy are going to meet too, so I can’t wait to write that. Thank you for thinking I capture Tommy really well. I want to do at least one scene in each chapter from his point of view up until they meet after the war - I will probably continue it after that too.  
> *J - Thank you for your comment. I couldn’t forget the Weasley jumpers and I thought it would be a good idea to have Romy introduced them to the Shelby’s. I think that’s one of Romy’s flaws - she always sees the bad in herself and always points out the things she sees wrong.  
> *danydoo - Thank you for your comment. Arthur’s reaction was how everyone would have reacted. Coils you imagine how Tommy would have been if that was the photo paraded around? He’d be fuming I bet. Everyone keeps saying that I’ve portrayed Tommy so well and that means a lot to me. Thank you so much for keeping the positive feeling blooming within me. I want Tommy to be softer because of Romy’s presence in his life but because he has her and Thomas-J in his life he will also fight harder to protect them.  
> *Princessbella - Thank you for your comment. I would love for Tommy to be home too but unfortunately, he still has just under two years to go. If you have stories brewing you shouldn’t hold them back, especially if it’s a Harry Potter/Peaky Blinders crossover because I know a girl that would love to read it - it’s me! I’m that girl! I’m actually pretty sure people would read your stories. Half the time we write because we can’t find the story we want to read and then we’ve ended up writing something that someone else has been dying to read. I believe you can do this - I am begging you to do it as I need new material to read. Thank you for thinking I capture Tommy perfectly. He’s a tough little cookie to crack.  
> *Lavenderkush - Thank you for your comment. I also wish you could leave kudos for every chapter - not for my sake, I hate that you can’t constantly press kudos to show your love to the author. You’d just have to spam them with a hundred comments of love.  
> *WildestDreams13 - Thank you for your comment. I couldn’t resist with the Weasley sweaters. I love the idea of them falling in love through letters too, though I think Tommy will be the first to admit and accept it. I think Romy will avoid it for as long as she can, which will end up making her do something she’ll regret.  
> *CherieLebeau - Thank you for your comment … again. I really like this idea. I completely forgot that it was the same actress playing them. I feel like such an idiot sometimes. You have inspired me to include your idea in my story - kudos to you, thank you. Romy hasn’t figured it out yet, but when she does, it will be like the moment I had, with wide eyes and banging her head against the wall. Thank you so much, you have given me extra content and background stories for my characters. Much love xx


	13. The Over-Ambitious Slytherin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your support with this story.  
> Please find my replies to your comments in the endnotes xx

**Thank you for all your support.**

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Love you all, Comet96 xx**

* * *

**THE OVER-AMBITIOUS SLYTHERIN**

* * *

I hadn't really noticed how fast we moved through January until Polly was helping me into my nursing uniform. Ada was cuddling with Thomas-J and I was struggling with the fact that he was now thirteen weeks old. How had it gone so fast? It felt like yesterday when he was born.

"Are you nervous?" Ada asked, seeing my forlorn look.

"No, I'm just thinking how fast it's been since Merry died." It was always on my mind. The guilt was always eating away at me, especially when my mind slipped away from Merry and I forget that Thomas-J was here because of her.

"She wouldn't want you worrying, love. You know she wanted this," Polly said and I nodded slightly because she was right. Merry wouldn't want me dwelling on the things she was missing out on. I think she was just thankful her son was in an orphanage and had someone to love him.

"Has Tommy written to you recently?" I'd sent him a letter at the beginning of the month telling him my exciting news but he had yet to reply.

Polly shared a look with Ada and the younger woman shrugged.

"I got one from Arthur," Ada admitted, turning her eyes down to the baby. "They're together and they're safe."

"But Tommy didn't reply?"

"It could have gotten lost on the way, love."

For some reason, I didn't believe Polly's words.

"I'll be home late, I'm meeting up with Newt and Phineas at the Ministry, there's someone they want me to meet. Don't look at me like that, Polly, it's someone to help me finish my schooling."

* * *

I was over-ambitious.

It was definitely a Slytherin trait and I was never going to be ashamed of that.

"You're sure you have the time for all this?" Albus Dumbledore - the Albus Dumbledore - asked as he helped me plan a schedule where I could meet up with him and finish my magic schooling.

To be honest, I only had about six months left of my last year when I was sent back in time, and luckily for me, the content I was learning in the future was more advanced than what they were teaching here.

"Well, as you said, I should only have to see you for a couple of months before applying to do my NEWTS, I think I can handle it."

"You'd be a Ravenclaw if the sorting hat saw your commitment," he said, sharing a look with Phineas and Newt.

"Or a Slytherin because of my ambition," I replied, sharing a sly look with Phineas. He had seen how I could wrap anyone around my finger to get what I wanted. He had first-hand experience when I made him pay for everything when he took me and Ellanora out for lunch.

"Are you sure she's not your sister, Phineas?"

"Have you told everyone about that?" I accused, slapping him on the shoulder as he smirked at me.

"Well you have the same eye shape and the mouth is very similar too," Newt pointed out from where he was researching something in a book. He was no doubt wondering if he should start his hunt for creatures now or wait until after the war.

"That could be said about anyone, Newt if you look at a certain angle. I could be your sister seeing as our hair colour is very similar," I pointed out looking between his reddish-hair that was a few shades darker than mine.

"She has a point."

"I've got to head home. I'll see you on Saturday, Albus. Newt, remember you promised to come round for Sunday dinner, don't break your promise to me because you got lost in that book of yours."

"Yes, yes, Romy, I'll be there," he muttered, waving me off as he flicked through his journal and jotted down a few notes.

"Lovely speaking to you all!"

* * *

_February 4th 1917_

_Dear Tommy,_

_I hope you're okay. Ada mentioned you and Arthur are safe and that pleases me deeply._

_I'm writing to let you know that Thomas-J gave me his first smile yesterday - I've enclosed a photograph when Ada managed to capture another one. Can you believe he's almost fourteen-weeks old already? His hair is getting darker and his eyes are becoming a beautiful light blue. He's going to be a looker, Tommy._

_Nursing school isn't as hard as I thought it was going to be. At the moment I'm tending to a few soldiers sent home from France. Their injuries are nothing to be desired. I'm afraid there's one young lad that won't be able to see again. How can I continue on treating them when I picture you lying in that bed with a lost limb or no eyesight?_

_Please write back to me, I worry about you._

_Love,_

_Romy x_

Tommy clenched his jaw as he looked over her words. If she really worried about him then why was she with that man?

Fumbling for a cigarette, Tommy looked down at the photograph of Thomas-J and understood what Romy meant. He was a good-looking baby with a head full of dark hair, he hadn't realised how much hair he'd had before it turned dark.

He didn't like the fact that she was seeing the horrors that this war had caused but he hoped that she would be put off and give it up. He'd heard that more and more nurses were being called onto the front lines as more men got injured and needed their assistance.

"You gonna write back?" Arthur asked to which Tommy ignored him. He should write back but he was also tormenting himself every night by looking at that photograph of Romy with the man.

If she cared about him as much as she said then why was she with another man?

* * *

_February 20th 1917_

_Dear Tommy,_

_Thomas-J is four months old now. He's started babbling now so it sounds like he's talking to you. Finn loves talking to him when he thinks no one's listening. I hope that when you return he won't be talking in full sentences. It won't be long until he's rolling over and then he'll be crawling and getting into trouble._

_Polly said you could make a Peaky Blinder out of him, but I'm not so sure I want him going around with razors sewn into his cap, yeah, she told me about that._

_I'll be waiting for your letter._

_With love,_

_Romy x_

Tommy glanced up at the letter before shoving it in his pocket and ignoring the look Arthur gave him.

He was just going to ignore her until she admitted that she was seeing someone. Why was she playing with him? Telling him all about Thomas-J, giving him her love if she was in a relationship?

"Fuck," he grumbled, rubbing his hand over his face in frustration. Had it always been this hard? He couldn't remember it being like this with Greta.

* * *

"Miss Lupin?" I turned to see Doctor Hayes making his way towards me, a smile on his ageing face. "We're really pleased with how you're handling your classes. I was wondering if you could do an extra day?"

"Well, umm, it depends, sir. I do have Thomas-J at home and I don't want to be parted from him for too long."

"Only on a Saturday morning, we've noticed you have a way with the soldiers that have been through a more … brutal ordeal. We were wondering if you could tend to them, a few of the other nurses don't feel comfortable in the room with them."

"I'm sorry, sir, but I'm about to speak out of term. It's their job to care for those soldiers if they can't handle it because they have facial scars or open wounds then perhaps they are not suitable to be nurses and you should think about letting them go."

I guess it was a sore spot for me considering Pops had been attacked by a werewolf and had to wear the marks across his face.

"I'm impressed, we feel the same and have given them a warning but you've actually been requested from the men. They like your presence. Something about you visiting them in your spare time with a bunch of rowdy children." Oh shit. Was I about to be busted for bringing the Shelby's in to visit the men? I knew I shouldn't have done it, but they just needed a little love and liveliness in their lives.

"I'm so sorry about that, Doctor Hayes. I promise it won't happen again." I wouldn't mention this to Polly, especially since they'd been trying to teach Finn how to conn a man out of his money.

"It was doing no harm and I haven't seen the men that happy ever."

"I guess I don't see there being a problem working on a Saturday morning."

Doctor Hayes gave me a soft smile as if he knew I was going to say yes. In a way, he'd sort of trapped me in a corner. Waving to him I rushed down the hall, waving to the receptionist as I left the hospital and made my way down the side alley ready to apparate home.

I stopped at a shrieking noise from behind a bin and slowly stepped closer to it, my wand out.

Peering behind the bin, I was shocked to find a greenish-black vulture-like creature staring up at me pitifully.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked crouching down and offering the bird my hand. I knew what this creature was, it was known as the weather warden in my time period, but in this time period, people still feared the Augurey's cries as an omen of oncoming death. "I'm going to take you someplace safe." I shook off my coat and wrapped it around the bird, it was still relatively small so it must have been a baby.

Once the Augurey was settled in my arms I apparated, stumbling slightly as I bumped into an equally shocked looking man.

"Romy! What are you doing here?" Newt asked before his eyes settled on the bird in my arms. "Is that an Augurey? Where did you find it?" I loved the way his eyes lit up with excitement as he ushered me to his desk and urged me to settle the creature on top of his desk.

"I found it outside the hospital, I think he's lost." I set the fellow down, chuckling in surprise as he brushed up against me as he burrowed his face into my nurse's apron.

"I think he likes you?" Newt said the amazement making his jittery voice almost unrecognisable.

"You were the first one I thought about to be honest. What are we going to do with him?"

"Well, I guess it's my job to assign him to someone and for them to find him a home."

"I think he lost his way while he was flying. He seems so young," I said, brushing my hand over his head before unwrapping my coat from his body. Upon being released, the Augurey flapped his wings open and flew to the top of the room, settling on top of the filing cabinet. "I think he's found his home, Newt. You're going to have a hard time getting him down."

"Yes, well, I like a challenge," he muttered, flipping his journal open and writing down a few notes about our new friend.

"You could always take him home," I replied just as quietly. "No one besides me and you know he's here and it would give you a chance to study their behaviour."

"You're asking me to steal a magical creature?"

"Well, is it really stealing if it's not reported?"

"She has a point, Newt," Phineas said as he joined us, looking up at the Augurey. "If you take it home now, no one else will know."

"You two are a bad influence," he muttered, closing his journal as he turned giving us a disapproving look.

"But it's not going to stop you taking Gray home, is it?"

"You named him Gray?" Phineas asked, sounding disgusted at the thought. "How original."

"Oh shut up, Phineas, you would have named him after yourself if you were left in charge of a name." He didn't bother arguing because he knew it was true. The poor bird would have been dubbed Phin Jr if left in Phineas' hands.

"Right, well if you want me to take him home, I best be off." As if sensing what we had spoken about, Gray flew down and landed on Newt's shoulder surprising the young man. "I'll be off then."

"You think we've corrupted him yet?" Phineas asked, nodding to where Newt had once been.

"I don't think Newton needs corrupting." Not with what I've heard about him and New York in 1926.

* * *

_March 20th 1917_

_Dear Tommy,_

_It's been weeks since I last heard from you. Ada says she hasn't received any news from you either and I'm hoping with everything I have that you are alive._

_After seeing the things I have as a nurse, I know I cannot wish for no harm upon you. I fear the worst._

There was a tear stain marking the paper and Tommy felt guilty that he'd been putting her through this. When was the last time he wrote to her? November? He hadn't written to her after he received her letters at Christmas and then he saw that photograph at the beginning of the year and he refused to write back out of jealousy.

"Fuck," he hissed feeling foolish for the first time in months. He'd put her through so much pain because he'd been angry. He'd made her cry because he'd been an idiot.

_Thomas-J has started to roll over. He scared the shit out of me the first time he did it. Almost rolled himself off the bed. I've got to surround him in pillows now if I want to place him on the bed. It won't be long before he's sitting up with some support. He's already trying to lift his head._

_Finn got him to laugh last week and it was like that little bubble of laughter brightened the whole room. Finn was so proud of himself, Thomas-J won't laugh for anyone but him, not even me._

_He does always smile whenever Phineas comes to see him, but I think that's because he pulls his hair._

_Oh, I never told you. I found another long-lost family member. My cousin Phineas from my father's side of the family. You might have seen him in the photographs Ada sent of our New Year's party. The woman in the photograph is his fiance, Ellanora. She's caused quite a stir in the family because she's a commoner. Phineas was actually disowned, but luckily for him, he's been quite helpful with the war effort._

_He's been helping manufacturer tanks to outfit the army, one of the reasons why they refused him when he tried to sign up. The other reason I am unable to tell you in case this letter is intercepted._

_Phineas is jealous of you. I told him he should never say that to your face. I doubt he would like to witness the things you have, Tommy. Is it also selfish of me to wish he never had to? Would it be selfish of me to want to keep my family safe? Especially after Merry?_

_I do hope to hear from you if you receive this._

_My heart aches not knowing how you are._

_Love,_

_Romy x_

He was a fool.

"Ya alrigh', Tommy?" A young lad of nineteen asked, tapping his foot against Tommy's as they huddled together in the trenches.

Tommy looked up at Luke and gave a slight nod before asking for a slip of paper. Luke handed him a slightly damp piece of paper and a ruffled envelope, smiling slightly as Tommy scribbled down a few words.

_Romy,_

_I'm safe. Sorry for the lack of communication. I regret that. Will talk more when in a safe place. Arthur's still with me. Thomas-J's growing so fast. I wish I could be there to see it. How's your nursing going and I'm happy you've found another family member._

_I'll write to you when I can,_

_Love,_

_Tommy_

Tommy glanced up as he felt Luke's eyes on him and sent a kick at the younger man, huffing in annoyance.

"Shut up," he grumbled, feeling his neck burn in embarrassment.

"I didn't say anything," Luke said, his eyes twinkling in mirth as he sent a smirk at the older man. "Love, Tommy." Luke laughed as Tommy sent him a glare earning a few looks from their comrades, wondering what the young lad had to laugh about.

Arthur glanced over and smiled as he saw the small smile on Tommy's face as he swatted at Luke. There was obviously something the nineteen-year-old was teasing his brother over.

* * *

**Thank you for reading xx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *CherieLebeau - You literally made me laugh. Thank you so much for your kind words, I am no queen though. Just a stressed, nervous, anxious, wreck of a twenty-four-year-old. I’m in the middle of watching Hamilton for the first time - my Disney+ keeps cutting off as it gets to the good parts and I’m fuming.  
> *CherieLebeau - I was literally going to just keep introducing people she’s related to for the giggles. Obviously, she can’t tell everyone she’s from the future, so she might just eventually go along with Phineas’ plan of her being his half-sister to get herself an identity in the magical world in this era. Well, technically both sides of her family (her mum and dad) are related to the Black’s. Phineas is actually her 5x-great-uncle through Arcturus Black on her mother’s side and her 6x-great-uncle through Cygnus II Black on her father’s side. So technically if you think about it, there’s a bit of incest going on there - though due to the long distance in relations it wouldn’t matter and was actually pretty common back in the day to marry your fifth cousin and such. I’m definitely going down the path where Grace tries to steer Tommy away from Romy and such by suggesting she wouldn’t love him because of who he is and that she needs to look out for her son. It’s going to get to the point where Grace is going to insult Thomas-J and Tommy’s not gonna like it. Newt and Romy are going to have a completely platonic relationship - they’ll be more like siblings than anything. I don’t think Tommy even thought about claiming Thomas-J as his son, he just thinks it and there’s definitely no going back. Just imagine the cuteness of Thomas-J meeting Tommy for the first time. I thank you for the help you’ve given me, even if you and I haven’t realised it. Thank you for your support and I hope you’ve enjoyed this chapter.  
> *Wuddin - Thank you for your comment. Yes, Tommy has called Thomas-J his son. He didn’t even think about it and he won’t mention it to anyone but he wouldn’t deny it either. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I can’t wait to hear what you think.


	14. I Think I Might Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your support.  
> Replies to your comments are down below, thank you for giving me comments for the last chapter xx

**Sorry for the short chapter - I almost didn't write today but wanted to get this chapter out.**

**Sorry for any mistakes you may spot - it's quite late.**

**Please enjoy and thank you for all your support.**

**Love you, Comet96 xx**

* * *

**I THINK I MIGHT LOVE YOU**

* * *

You know when time passes by and you stumble your way through weeks and before you know it a whole month had gone by.

With my nursing training, finishing my schooling, caring for Thomas-J and the Shelby children and helping Newt with his research, I'd managed to make my way through most of April without writing to Tommy.

"I've written to him on your behalf," Ada said as I walked into the kitchen to find her serving breakfast to the children and Thomas-J was dressed and asleep in his pram.

"Something's wrong," I said, pausing to look at the children all neatly dressed and digging into their porridge. "Ada, you're up before nine." I gasped at her in mock shock before going over to Thomas-J and leaning down and pressing a kiss to his tiny fingers.

"Yes, well Polly had me up because she needed to head into town and couldn't keep an eye on the children. When we arrived, Thomas-J was crying and you were dead asleep. You're working yourself too hard, Rom." I couldn't believe I slept through his cries. "Don't worry, he was only crying because he heard Finn."

That made me feel so much better. Can you hear the sarcasm?

"Haven't you gotta be at work?" Ada asked, causing me to freeze as I realised she was right.

"Fuck, it's Saturday, isn't it?" I mumbled, rising from the table and grabbing a slice of toast from Ada's plate. "Come on, up and at them, I promised the soldiers you'd be joining me today. Finn, have you got your chessboard?"

"Yeah, just like you asked," he grumbled, rising from the table and snatching the chessboard from the side. "Come on, you lot."

Matthew and Mary rose, each grabbing a toy to show off and I collected Edward, placing him and his bear in the pram with Thomas, making sure he didn't squash the baby. Katie scrambled after us, a slice of toast hanging from her mouth, which she also stole from Ada.

"See you later, Ada," I called out, wheeling the pushchair out the door and rushing down the street like a lunatic with four children at my feet.

* * *

Two hours later, I was treating a soldier whose face had been burned by some explosion. Finn was in one corner playing chess or learning in his case, while Katie was chatting away to a young man that lost his leg. She was teaching him how to draw and shouting at him when he used the wrong colour.

Mary was playing tea with two other men, demanding that she was the Queen and they must always refer to her as Queen Mary. They laughed along with her demands and it was nice to see them smiling. Not in all cases, but with these soldiers, children could help take their minds from the horrors they'd seen.

Edward was sitting on the bed beside me, cuddling his teddy as he looked at the man holding Thomas-J with a frown.

"You must keep busy," Trevor said, nodding between Thomas-J and Edward.

"I love a big family," I told him, dabbing carefully at his scaring, making sure the ointment was carefully placed across his face. I wasn't going to mention it to anyone, but I had slipped a bit of numbing potion on the cloth when no one was looking. "Children bring such imaginations with them, they brighten up a room."

"They're not afraid of us," he muttered, adjusting Thomas-J so he was sitting up with his help.

"Why would they be?" I asked, frowning as I glanced down at Thomas-J. "The only reason children have to be scared is because of the way they were raised. If they see their parents fearing something, then they will too."

"You have a weird way of seeing things," he said, running his hand over Thomas-J's head before peering up at me. "You got a fella out there?"

What was I supposed to say to that? No, I didn't, but I could consider Tommy as a fella. There was something brewing there, at least I thought there was on my end. He sent his last letter with the words, 'Love, Tommy' surely that meant something right?

"I've heard the nurses speaking," he went on when it was clear I wasn't going to answer. "They say you have the bastard son of a Shelby. That this one here is the son of Arthur Shelby."

I snorted at his words, shaking my head as I tried to keep in my laughter. If anything, Thomas-J actually looked like Tommy.

"No, Thomas-J isn't Arthur's son. He's actually the son of my late sister, Merry. She died during childbirth. His father returned from the war after sustaining an injury about a year ago, he kicked us out when he found out about the baby. Luckily for us, we had family in Small Heath."

"You've been dealt a bad hand."

"Not really." I shrugged, setting down my cloth and leaning back to look at him. I took Thomas-J from his lap and pressed a kiss to his head as he looked up at me. "I wouldn't have him if I'd been dealt a good hand. Merry wasn't well, she wasn't going to live for much longer and she wasn't going to give up on Thomas-J either."

"She sounds like a noblewoman, I would have liked to meet her."

"Miss Lupin." I turned to face the door where Doctor Hayes, Doctor Jones and Doctor Smith were observing. Doctor Jones seemed particularly interested in the way Katie was interacting with her soldier friend, the fact that this leg was missing did not bother her a bit. "It seems you have blown us away again," Doctor Hayes said, a smile on his face as they came into the room, looking down at Edward as he climbed up to Trever, smiling his toothy smile at the injured man.

"They just needed someone to talk to besides themselves. Children bring a certain trait to the room that us adults forget about," I told them, adjusting Thomas-J on my hip as he pulled at my hair.

"And what is that trait, if I may ask"? Doctor Smith said, peering curiously at me.

"Compassion, Doctor Smith. They don't judge and they would willingly make friends with anyone if offered a bit of kindness. We have a lot to learn from children, I suggest you encourage family visits." I glanced back at the room of soldiers knowing many of them weren't able to see their family. "Love can heal a great many things."

* * *

_April 27th 1917_

_Dear Tommy,_

_You don't know how pleased I am to receive your letter._

_I am sorry I haven't been able to respond, Ada said she replied for me. I've been wrapped in so much I haven't found the time to write back._

_I've made it a weekly habit of taking the children to visit the soldiers I care for on a Saturday. Not one of them fears them for their injuries, Katie has taken to making them all cards in which she draws them with their loss of limb - she can be very demanding when she sets her mind on things._

_If you think Katie's bad you should see Mary. She demands to be called Queen Mary upon arrival and if that's not bad enough, they all give in to her, giving her, her every wish. Matthew has begun to learn French, one of the men has a French mother and is teaching him. He is getting rather good for a seven-year-old._

_Finn's learning chess and Polly says he's going to have your brains if he keeps it up. You should have seen his face when Marcus let him win the other day._

_Thomas-J is a marvel. Did you know he's already sitting up by himself! Not only last week was he in need of assistance, but now he can do it all by himself! Polly said it's early for a six-month-old to be doing that. I always knew he was going to be an overachiever. He must have inherited it from me._

_How long has it been since we started speaking?_

_Since July? That's what? Nine months?_

_Is it foolish of me to feel so content when writing to you? I feel happier. I feel as if I have known you for my whole life yet we have never met._

_Am I a dreamer for hoping that I will be able to see you when this war ends? Am I a fool for thinking that each passing day, as I think about you, I'm slowly letting my heart be yours? Am I a fool because I think I might love you?_

_I'll let you ponder on that, Thomas Shelby._

_My love, always and forever,_

_Romy x_

_P.s. I have included your monthly photograph of Thomas-J. At the rate this war is going, I might have to send them to you every other month in fear you won't have any room to store them._

"She's a saint, Tom," Arthur said to him, handing him back the letter and looking down at the photograph. If Arthur didn't know Tommy had been in France since the beginning of the war, he'd swear the baby was his son. "He looks like you."

"It's the eyes," Tommy said, not needing to look at the photograph to know what Arthur meant. It was evident how much the baby looked like him, but if he was to admit it, he was quite proud. "I think he looks like Romy."

"Aye, they 'ave a lot of features in common, especially the mouth."

"You've been staring at her lips, Arthur?" Tommy teased and Arthur almost choked on his own spit. How long had it been since Tommy had been like this? The death of Greta had turned his brother into a cold man and as each passing day of the war went on, Arthur was scared he'd never see the kind, loving Tommy again.

"Yeah, been remembering where I need to kiss her for fixing you, you arse," Arthur replied, tapping his brother on the knee. "What are you gonna do about it, Tom?"

"About you or the letter?"

"About her feelings for you?"

Romy had made it very clear in her letter that she had fallen in love with Tommy. Arthur didn't need to be as smart as his brother to understand that Tommy also felt the same way. He hadn't seen him smile the way he did when looking at her photos.

"It ain't that simple," Tommy said, pulling out all his photographs of the baby and pointing at each one. "He's involved."

"And by pointing that out, you already show you care." Arthur paused and scratched at his moustache. "I know you love 'im, Tom. I see it in your eyes. You think you can go home and be a da to 'im?"

"I don't know, Arthur."

"Alrigh' say we go 'ome and some man is courting our Romy, right. What if she said she was waiting for you and 'ad been turning down his advances. If she asks you to be with her, would you? Or would you let another man be Thomas-J's da?"

When Arthur put it like that, Tommy knew exactly what he'd do.

There would be no chance for a man to court Romy when he went home. As soon as he set foot on English soil he was going to be making it known that Romy was his and by extension, Thomas-J.

* * *

"Is there a reason you wrote to me, Miss Lupin?" Anastasia Longbottom asked as I ushered her into the kitchen.

"Thank you for coming, and it's just Romy or Andromeda, whatever you prefer," I said, taking her cloak and hanging it up. She nodded politely as the teapot poured her a cup of tea and I nervously glanced over at Thomas-J in the pram. He was sleeping peacefully and his chubby little cheeks looked adorable.

"Is there something wrong?"

"I'm afraid there's something wrong with Thomas-J," I blurted, covering my mouth in fear that I'd been too loud.

"There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with him. He seems a happy baby," she replied, peering over at him with a small frown.

"That's the problem, I'm not sure if there would be any physical signs." It had been something I feared for a long time now. In many books about Voldemort, there hadn't been much about his childhood, but all the accounts said he'd been a quiet baby and a weird child - their words, not mine. "Thomas-J was conceived while his father was on a love potion. It wasn't Merry's proudest moment, but she craved a child and his father was distant." That sounded about as good as I could get it.

"Oh."

"I've read a lot about children conceived from love potions. It says they can never love and I don't want to believe that. Thomas-J is such a happy baby. He laughs, Anastasia, surly a baby that cannot love wouldn't laugh?"

"Have you taken into account the blood-contract?"

"No. Why would I?"

"Merry's no longer his mother, not since her passing." Where was she getting at? As if sensing my confusion, she rolled her eyes. "You are Thomas-J's biological mother. Your family, who you're descended from, is in his blood. Unfortunately for Merry, her blood isn't as strong in him as yours. He may have some traits from her, but he will mainly take traits from you. Have you seen his looks? He shares a lot of facial features with you." She paused and looked at the three framed photographs above the pram. She rose, frowning as she took down the photograph of Tommy and glanced between the frame and the baby. "He looks remarkably like this young man. How's that possible?"

How was that possible? He's never seen Tommy and he wasn't related to him. There could be no possible way for them to look alike.

Unless ...

"You said he'd have some of my traits, right?" At her nod, I bit my lip and looked sheepishly at her. "Would it be possible he had my metamorphmagus abilities?" I asked, changing my hair colour to show her what I could do.

"It might be possible. Has he shown any sign of dramatic changes? Bright hair? Animal noses?" I shook my head because Thomas-J had never displayed the signs I did as a baby. "It might be a mutated form, he probably has enough of it to take on these features." She held up the photograph of Tommy. "I'd be interested to see if there's any progress. Shall we meet up every other month?"

I'd never noticed this before, but she reminded me of Newt when he discovered a new creature. And who was I to crush her dreams when I was just as curious to learn about this ability Thomas-J had?

* * *

**Thank you for reading xx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wuddin - I’m also a Slytherin! Love to the Slytherin’s. I also love all the other houses too, but come on, Slytherin is my house. I keep forgetting that Romy’s from the future but then remember she’s such a fighter she will literally do whatever she wants, even if it goes against the time period she’s in. She does what she wants as she belongs to no one but herself. I loved writing Tommy being a foolish man because of his jealousy. I also want to help show the time by showing Thomas-J’s development and thought it realistic that Romy would write to tell Tommy about it. Romy will be taking the children to see the soldiers again and is a reason why she does this - not gonna spoil it for you though. I also agree with Romy, Newt and Phin being a great trio, there will be many things they get mixed into.  
> *Snowxflake - I have this fear that if I stop writing this story just for a minute I’ll lose all my inspiration for it and I really love it at the moment. I know Tommy’s going to lose his mind when he finds out about Newt. I’m just not gonna have him find out until later though, so it’s going to be exciting when he does find out. You have a marvellous question about baby Tom - there will be an explanation for this within the next couple of chapters. It will literally hit Romy that Tom’s a happy baby and it makes her wonder why, considering he was meant to be heartless etc, so she goes to our lovely Healer Longbottom to find out answers (I’m sorry if you've read about this in the chapter, I write the replies to the comments before I’ve finished the chapter.) But yes, I believe it has to do with his connection with Romy and the blood-contract. In every sense of the word, Tom is biologically Romy’s due to the blood-contract. I know people won’t like this, but it works so …  
> *Alia Shelby - I’m happy you’re impressed with the new chapters. I’m also sorry to hear that you’re ill - I’ve got tonsillitis at the moment and am on antibiotics so I know how you feel, well somewhat. Thank you for thinking I capture Tommy well, as you know, I’m not confident in writing him, but everyone keeps saying I capture him so well, so I must be doing something right. Thank you for reading ‘Cruel To Be Kind’, I’m happy you’re enjoying that story too.  
> *Saf - Thank you for your comment. I literally didn’t know where the whole Romy-Phineas-Newt trio came from but I love it. I can see them both being protective over her like big brothers. Yeah, Tommy was being an idiot and he’s finally admitted it, be aware he’s likely for it to happen again. Romy wants to keep Tommy updated on the baby - she doesn’t understand why yet, she hasn’t realized she’s in love with him and wants him to be in Thomas-J’s life. I always go back to Harry Potter when I’m struggling to find something good to read. By the time the Shelby boys arrive home from the war, Romy’s house will be like that, especially since Thomas-J will be two and Edward will be four. A busy house and a busy Romy means more magic to help her out around the house.  
> *Princessbella - She’s seen that woman can have both, the family and the job, so she’s not going to hold back from that just because she was sent into the past. Yeah, Tommy was a bit melodramatic about it, but he needed to know she cares about him. I’ve got plans for Romy and the war - not going to spoil it for you.  
> *CherieLebeau - It always annoys me when people say Slytherin is the worst house because it’s evil. We’re not evil, just very ambitious and cunning and just happen to be sly about the way we do things - I am also a Slytherin. Romy is definitely a Slytherin through and through and will possibly bring out Newt’s Slytherin traits. I personally don’t like Dumbledore either and it’s a touchy subject with Romy and her family. I always think he gets his own way because he thinks he’s the smartest person in the world. Romy won’t stand for any of his shit, she’s kind of using him at the moment, she wants to finish her magical schooling and sees a way to do that through Dumbledore. Grindelwald’s war didn’t technically begin until after he was captured in New York, it took place over the course of World War Two - it won’t affect us yet in the story. Though he did start his campaign throughout Europe from the beginning of 1910-1926, so there could be possible mentions of it. He couldn’t touch Britain though due to his blood-pact with Albus, making it impossible for him to return here. I just think Albus is a naturally paranoid man, considering his lover is trying to take over the world.


	15. Revealing Secrets, Accidentally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your support.  
> I've replied to your comments and they can be found below in the endnotes.  
> I'm also in a little sad mood - had to take my antibiotics at 11 and totally forgot about it and made myself a coffee so I can dunk some biscuits, crying cause I can't have my biscuits now.

**Thank you for all the support.**

**Sorry for any mistakes. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Love, Comet96 xx**

* * *

**REVEALING SECRETS, ACCIDENTALLY**

* * *

"This little piggy went to the market, and this little piggy stayed at home." I touched Thomas-J' toes with a little tickle, watching his gummy smile as he laughed at the feeling. "This little piggy had roast beef and this little piggy had none. And this little piggy went wee-wee-wee all the way home." I ran my fingers up his legs and into his sides, smiling brightly as he giggled, his hands reaching out to grab onto my hair.

"I worry about you, Thomas-J." I sighed, bringing him into my arms and pressing a kiss to his head. "In the future, you're not a very nice man. You killed a lot of people and a lot of those people were my family." I brushed my fingers through his hair. "They said you couldn't love and that's what turned your heart dark, but I see you now, you have my love, you have Polly's love and I'm pretty sure you have Tommy's love." I lifted him above my head and looked at his light blue eyes. They were so much like the Shelby blue it almost startled me. I had to explain it to Polly when she said he looked like Tommy. Explain to her that I may have passed on my metamorphmagus abilities to him in some form and that him spending so much time around the Shelby's must have rubbed off on him.

"I will always love you, Thomas-J, no matter what happens," I told him, pressing a kiss to his nose.

"Romy, there's a man downstairs at the door," Matthew said, looking at me uneasily as he hovered in the door.

"Oh, I'll be down now," I replied, picking Thomas-J up and settling him on my hip as I followed Matthew down. At the door stood Phineas, which was strange considering he normally apparated or used the floo. "Phineas, what are you doing here?"

"Umm, I have some news," he said stepping into the house and giving me a soft smile. That was unusual, he was normally so jolly and now he looked so morbid.

"What's the matter, Phin?" I asked, taking him into the living room and placing Thomas-J down on the blanket where his toys were.

"We've had word of some Dementors on the front lines." That wasn't good. I also couldn't understand why they'd go to the front lines, didn't they go after happy thoughts? I couldn't imagine they'd be able to find much happiness in France. "Newt and I will be gone for a couple of months to deal with it."

"You can't be serious, Phineas. It's dangerous out there!"

"Yes, I know, but if I can do anything to stop more of their suffering then I will," he said tapping his hands on his knees as he waited for my reaction.

"I can't believe you're doing this, Phineas. Did you volunteer? I feel like you volunteered," I muttered giving him a disapproving look. I knew it was selfish of me to wish he didn't have to go out and fight, as a wizard, we tended not to get involved in Muggle wars, he had the perfect reason not to get involved, yet here he was volunteering.

"You can't tell me you wouldn't do the same thing," he argued, giving me a pointed look.

"I work as a nurse, Phineas, it's bound to happen at some point and I can't refuse, I signed a contract. If it comes down to it and I'm ordered over there I can't refuse because if I do they'd take Thomas-J from me."

"They can't do that." He seemed outraged at the thought of Thomas-J being taken from me.

"They can if they arrest me. Look, don't you worry about me and the possibility of going to France. Let's worry about how you're going to look after Newt."

* * *

_May 15th 1917_

_Dear Tommy,_

_I was afraid this was going to happen. I've confessed my feelings to you and you've not replied to my letter. Either you are disgusted by my revelation or you've not been able to reply. I'm hoping for the latter._

_I'm trying not to be selfish in my hopes that you're not ignoring me, but I am failing. I intended to write to you to give you an update on Thomas-J._

_Can you believe that to the day I am writing to you, he is now twenty-eight-weeks-old. That's a total of seven months. SEVEN. Can you believe how fast it's going?_

_Polly says he looks a lot like you as a baby. I personally think he looks a lot like his father and he has Merry's dark hair. Well, he has the Gaunt family hair, the darkness of it. Everything else he seems to have gotten from me. The light eyes from our mother's side of the family._

_He sits by himself now, did I tell you that before? He's learnt how to crawl now .. well, it's more of a bum shuffle than a crawl. Polly says she doesn't think he'll be a crawler. She said because he bum-shuffles he'll just get up and walk when he feels like it. Ada's taken to following him around with the camera, ready to take a photograph of his first steps._

_He's such a happy baby that it worries me._

_Do you think he knows that his father didn't want him? Do you think he knows his birth mother is dead? I love him dearly and so does the family, but I fear he will feel isolated when he grows up because he has no father._

_Ellanora, Phineas' fiance, said I should look for a suitor that is able to take Thomas-J on as his son so he can have that bond. In a way, I can see where she's coming from. I would love for Thomas-J to have a father, but I don't want to find some just because it's expected._

_Plus, my heart already belongs to you._

_Why would I go chasing after a man if I could have you?_

_Please ignore my ranting,_

_My love, always and forever,_

_Romy x_

* * *

No offence to Muggles, but I was always sure that wizards were faster to develop ideas before them. It wasn't completely our fault that our magic didn't work with electricity - that was not a problem in the future.

It did make me giggle when I realised that the magical world had created the possibility to record video years before the Muggles invented it.

I hadn't realized this until I stumbled upon a video camera in Diagon Alley and knew I had to buy it.

Ada had been fascinated by it and declared she was going to come with me to Diagon Alley the next time I went.

As we came into June, if you were looking for Ada all you had to do was follow Thomas-J's babbling and you'd find her recording him. He was a very photogenic baby and not only looked good while on camera but also seemed to enjoy it too.

"What are those?" Polly asked, looking at the two creatures curled up in my lap.

"Finn, Finn, run!" one of the creatures called looking up at Polly as she frowned down at it.

"Fuck!" the other one exclaimed trying to bury itself into my cardigan.

"Umm, these are Jarvey's. Newt's been studying them and Ellanora was looking after them for him, but they're a bit too much for her to handle," I explained, rubbing them on the head and settling them on the floor. They scurried away, finding themselves a bed in Voodoo's basket. "They swear a lot. She's not too keen on them."

"So she gave them to you?"

"Well, yes. Finn likes them."

"I gathered he'd like something like that." She didn't look too impressed but she rolled her eyes and turned away as she tried to hide her smile. "You've made an impression on the fifteen-year-old Baker's son."

"Really?" I asked, smiling at the thought of the spotty boy falling head over heels over me.

"I can say the same for the butcher's boy and the poor stablehand Charlie's got helping at the docks." Polly turned her gaze back to me, raising her eyebrows.

"I do have my way with the male species, often the adolescent boy." I shrugged, biting my lip as I tried to keep my laughter in.

"Are you going to tell me what's so funny?"

"My mother is one-eighth Veela, I guess I have inherited some of her Veela traits," I said, laughing and shaking my head. Polly looked at me with a blank look and I rolled my eyes. Waving my wand, I waved her over as I opened my photo album and showed her a photograph of my mother. "This is my mother." I flipped it to a photograph of Mamie. "This is my Mamie, my grandmother." Flipping it to a photograph or Mamie's father, I noticed that Polly was entranced by his appearance. "That's my Mamie's Pa. Veela's have a certain ability to be breathtakingly beautiful and can often entrance men, or women magically. Most Veela's in my family are female, though my Uncle Louis seems to have his way with women because of his dashing good looks and Veela charm."

"Is there anything else irregular about you, Romy? You part siren too?"

"Actually, now that I think about it, I guess you could say Veela's are like sirens. Their beauty does draw in men, though I've never heard one capturing and killing before."

"Tommy's gonna have his hands full with you," she muttered under her breath, glancing over to the photograph of her nephew. "Has he written?"

"No, but I'm not too worried. Perhaps they can't send letters out, Ada said she hasn't received anything from him or Arthur. John did write though, Finn's been reading it to Katie all morning."

"Don't lose hope, love."

"I won't, there's always darkness before dawn," I told her, shrugging as I sipped at my tea. "I've actually got some good news."

"Hmm."

"Albus thinks I'm ready to take my NEWTS. He's tested me on everything multiple times and says he's certain I'll receive Exceeds Expectations in most. He's going to take me to the Ministry on Saturday to start the exams."

"Well, I have no idea what Expeeds, Expeedtation means, but I hope you do well."

* * *

_June 12th 1917_

_Tommy,_

_Thomas-J can walk!_

_We were sitting in the living room the other night, Polly was scolding the Jarvey's and they scurried into Voodoo's basket and then Thomas-J just got up and stumbled his way over to them._

_We were all simply astonished. He ended up in tears though because we let our excitement get a little too overwhelming. I am admitting that I might have started screaming._

_On another note, I've completed my NEWTS and received nothing but Outstandings and Exceeds Expectations. Albus admitted that it was the best score he's seen in over a century and is insisting I teach at Hogwarts in the future. He said it would be a shame to keep a mind like mine from students._

_It will also please you to know that John is okay. I'm not sure if you've gotten word from him but he says he's as safe as he can be._

_I dream that every morning we'll hear word that the war has ended but I fear that it is only a dream. I don't know when you'll return to us, but I wish it was tomorrow. I cannot stand that you are missing out of watching Edward and Thomas-J grow._

_I've included a photograph of Ada's remarkable capture of Thomas-J's first steps - she's been stalking the poor boy._

_Sending my love, always and forever,_

_Romy._

Tommy looked down at Romy's letter in confusion.

While he was excited that Thomas-J had started walking, he wasn't focused on that. What the bloody hell was a NEWT? What did Exceeds Expectations mean? Who was Albus and what was Hogwarts? Why would Romy teach there?

"What the fuck's a Jarvey?" he asked out loud, causing Arthur to snort in his sleep.

He was almost certain that something was wrong with Romy. Why was she talking about all these strange things?

Tommy scratched at his chin as he contemplated what he was going to write back.

* * *

_Dear Romy,_

_It pleases me to hear that Thomas-J has begun to walk. He looks so happy in the photograph._

_Can you tell me what a NEWT is and what you mean by Exceeds Expectations? What is this Hogwarts you talk about and why does this Albus want you to teach there? Is it a school?_

_Also, what the fuck is a Jarvey?_

_Love,_

_Tommy x_

"Holy fucking shit!" I cried, looking down at his letter with wide eyes. "Fucking hell."

"What? What is it?" Polly asked, the dread growing on her face as I grew more distressed.

"I think I accidentally wrote about the magical world in a letter to Tommy," I said, running my hand over my face in frustration. "Look, listen to this. 'Can you tell me what a NEWT is? What is Hogwarts? What the fuck is a Jarvey?' Fucking hell, Polly, what am I going to do?"

"You couldn't keep it hidden forever, love," Polly said glancing around at the kitchen. The dishes were washing themselves in the sink. The clothing was being wrung out in the corner and flung to hang itself up by the back door. The floor was being swept and mopped and the teapot was busy filling our cups.

"You're not funny, Polly. I could get into trouble for this. There are rules about hiding our magic and I've just written about it in a letter which has been sent to France. Merlin's beard! Could you imagine if it got intercepted? Fucking hell!"

* * *

**Thank you for reading xx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wuddin - I’m glad you’re enjoying this story, I love writing it. I’m thinking that I might need to write more than one chapter each night so I can still update every day or so when I go back to work full-time next week. I was surprised too that Romy was the first to admit her feelings - I didn’t even know about it until I wrote it. But I guess she knows what she wants and she’s the sort of woman to go after what she wants. Tom is still going to be a parselmouth, I don’t want to take that away from him. Yes, Romy does know French too, I would show this but, one, I can’t speak French and don’t want to do a poor job at translating, and two, I don’t personally like it when there’s another language in the story just for the sake of it. I feel like it can take the reader out of the scene if they can’t speak that language as they have to translate it because they feel like they’re missing something etc. It’s for this reason that when I do have my characters speak in another language, I often do it in italics and make it know what language they’ve spoken in so it doesn't take you away from the scene. It seems you have caught onto my plot with the soldiers. They will have their moment in the future.  
> *Alia Shelby - I think it’s funny that you’ve mentioned Veela’s as I actually planned to talk about that in this chapter. Victorie is one-eighth Veela so I’m guessing that Romy would be one-sixteenth? Please do correct me if I’m wrong. Fleur is one-quarter Veela and her father is half Veela. I hope you’re getting better too. Yes, Thomas can be very determined. And I’ll leave that last question of yours unanswered.  
> *Princessbella - Well she was going to wait to tell him but thought why not do it now. In her mind, she’d rather tell him while she still can because she’s not sure if he’ll make it through the war and back to her. She’s being logical about it. I also believe Tommy would be a fantastic father to Thomas-J despite all the drama and danger. I hope you enjoyed this chapter too.  
> *x_BigBang - I can totally see where you’re coming from as I feel the same way too. I haven’t read any stories where the author interacts with their readers and I thought it would be nice. I can also imagine that Tom would have been an advanced baby/toddler and feel it fitting to include his development in the story - it’s also a good way to show the movement of time without saying how old he is constantly or giving exact dates as the time goes on. It’s also why I use the date in Romy’s letters to Tommy. I actually felt sorry for him as a child because he had no one there for him and no one wanted to be near him because he was different, I also see where you’re coming from when you say he’s no different from Harry because of Harry’s upbringing. I love Romy’s character because she’s been sent back into time where she can’t vote and behave the way she would in her time period - she’s not going to like that she doesn’t have the same freedom she had in the future. I’m feeling a lot better now thank you.


	16. There Is No Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for your support - you are all amazing for constantly commenting on this story.  
> I've replied to you all and as usual, you can find the replies in the endnotes. (As you can see - I ran out of room and had to add the first two replies to comments at the end of this note - hopefully, there are no spoilers for the chapter in them)
> 
> Also, I managed to get my coffee and biscuits though it was this morning as my breakfast - not really a healthy breakfast but I'm happy.
> 
> *Timmbarney94 - What exactly do you mean by Harry Potter/Avenger MCU challenge? I have to admit, Marvel is also one of my favourite fandoms.  
> *wuddin - I absolutely loved writing that scene - it’s like she forgot she hadn’t told him because she feels that comfortable with him. I was looking for a mischievous creature I could bring in that would annoy Polly because Romy loves to annoy Polly. Her Veela traits naturally work on younger men - normally teenagers so from fourteen to like nineteen - she can use it on older men, but she has to turn up the charm and not let her natural looks do the work for her. Yes, Tommy is going to have his hands full - but can you imagine him coming home though, he’s already admitted that he thinks Romy’s attractive, but looking at a photograph of her is different from seeing the same thing. Thomas-J would have some Veela traits because he’s technically Romy’s biological child and therefore would get her abilities. I believe if he can have a mutated form of her metamorphmagus abilities then he’d defo have her Veela abilities. Just because Thomas-J’s her biological child, doesn’t take away the Gaunt blood out of his system because Romy also has Merry’s blood within her from the blood contract so therefore so does Thomas-J - if that makes sense.

**Thank you for your support.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and I apologise for any mistakes you may find.**

**Sending love, Comet96 xx**

* * *

**THERE IS NO CHOICE**

* * *

_Dear Tommy,_

_I know it might be confusing to you and I wish beyond anything to explain it to you but I can't._

_Not because I don't want to but because I will get into a great deal of trouble if I wrote about it and my letter was intercepted._

_I promise I will explain everything to you once you return home from the war. To ease your worries, Polly and Ada know the truth and they've come to accept it._

_I will warn you that it might seem impossible, but it is the truth._

_Hoping you will give me a chance and continue to write until your return home._

_All my love, always and forever,_

_Romy x_

* * *

"Do you think they'll come and arrest you?" Ada asked a pleasant smile on her face as she thought about what the Ministry would do if they found out what I'd done.

"Don't be ridiculous, Ada," Polly snapped, rubbing her hand over Rudy's head. She named the Jarveys. I was more than surprised when Polly grew attached to them. She's named the slightly bigger one Rudy, because he was always swearing, mainly at Ada, and the smaller, slightly darker one she'd named Havoc because he was always breaking things.

"Fuck. Fuck off, Ada," Rudy exclaimed, curling around Polly's shoulder as Havoc settled in his brother's place.

"Rudy, mind your language," Polly scolded, running her hand over his back.

This was weird. She had a way with them that made them behave. I think Newt would be interested in seeing it.

"While I'd love to stay and chat about it, I need to be getting off to work," I said, rising from my seat and bending down to press a kiss on Thomas-J's head as he drank from his bottle and he sat in Ada's lap. "I'll see you later, Little Bird."

* * *

I often wondered if trouble followed my family, or if it was a Weasley trait.

Uncle Ron always found himself in trouble because of Papa Harry, but I had to wonder if Weasley's were naturally drawn to it too. After all, Uncle George had opened a joke shop with Uncle Fred. Wasn't that proof enough that we were magnets for trouble?

In this case, though, it wasn't trouble that was following me. Rather it was me running into the face of danger.

"Absolutely not!" Polly snapped, her arms folded as she glared at me as I packed my little black bag.

"I wasn't asking you, Polly, I was telling you." I was not going to stick around and have this conversation with her while Phineas and Newt needed my help.

"You'll get yourself killed!" she cried grabbing hold of my arm and pulling me to a stop. "You have a son to think about. You can't be selfish!"

"I don't have a choice, Polly."

"What do you mean?"

"The Ministry found out that I'm living with Muggles and that you know about magic. They threatened to wipe your memories and have me moved if I didn't help them find Phineas and Newt," I told her, wiping at my tears. "They said they'd take Thomas-J away from me. I can't let that happen, Polly."

"Oh, sweetheart." She wrapped me in her arms, pressing a kiss to my head as I hugged her back.

"I've made a will. I hope you don't mind that I've made you beneficiary if anything happens to me. You'll look after Thomas-J won't you?"

"You know I will, love. He won't even know you're gone."

"I meant if anything happens to me, Polly. You'll keep him, right? Look after him?"

"You know I will, but nothing's going to happen to you," she said, a strong forceful tone to her voice as she looked at me sternly.

"You're like a mother to me, Polly. You know that, right?"

"I know, sweetheart."

* * *

Being on the front lines was not what I expected. There was more of a magical interference than I expected. Certain areas of the battlefield had been burned away and left scorch marks that could only be caused by magic. I could also feel it in the air.

"You're not a normal witch are you?" Demitri Strange, the wizard that had been placed as my protection said as he watched me look around at the battlefield.

"You're the fine one to talk, Strange," I told him, hinting that I knew his secret. "Are you planning on telling the Ministry you're an animagus?"

"How do you know?" he asked, his eyes expressing the shock he was feeling.

"You said it yourself, I'm not a normal witch. We want to go that way?" I told him, pointing to the right as my eyes caught sight of the medical tent.

"You sure?" I knew why he was asking. We'd been moving through France for the last two weeks and hadn't found Phineas or Newt yet.

"Yes, I asked a Thestral to take me to Phineas. I'm not sure if it will work, they usually take you to a place you want to go so I thought I'd give it a go," I muttered, following after the black skeleton form of the Thestral.

"Are you telling me we've been following a Thestral for two weeks?" he grumbled, obviously not happy with my news.

"Thestral's are remarkably intelligent creatures, Demitri, I believe they're smarter than most Muggles and possibly you." I smiled at him to know I was teasing as we walked over to the medical tent.

"You can see them, then? How?"

"I'm a Muggle nurse, Demitri, and we're in the middle of a war. Why do you think I can see them?"

He snorted at my reply, scratching his head as he took the lead and went up to the lead doctor to ask about Phineas.

I let my eyes trail over the men in the beds, some of them moaning in pain while others lay silent. I didn't like the feeling medical tents left me with. There was too much death here and it pricked at my skin.

A tugging in my stomach had me taking steps towards one of the beds at the back of the tent and I gasped, falling to my knees as I recognised Phineas' face under the scrapes and his messy hair.

"Phin," I whispered, brushing my fingers over his face as I discreetly pulled my wand out. Mumbling a quick healing charm, I breathed a sigh of relief when Phineas blinked and turned his head to look at me.

"Romy?" he whispered, his hand reaching out and touching my face.

"Oh, Phin. I've been so worried. We've been looking for you for two weeks," I told him. Pressing a kiss to his hand as I gave him a watery smile.

"We? Did Newt come and get you?"

Oh. He didn't know.

"We don't know where Newt is, Phin. The Ministry called me in to help because of the high NEWTS I got, plus they found out that the Shelby's are Muggles. They used them against me to come and find you and Newt. You've been missing for a month," I told him, glancing over to Demitri as he watched from the opening of the tent. "Can you remember what happened?"

"Newt was luring the Dementors away and was going to send them back to Azkaban, but one of those Muggle bombs went off. I hit my head and then passed out. Is he not here then?"

"Not that we know of. I only managed to find you with the help of the Thestrals," I admitted, receiving a smile from him.

"Newt's right, you should work with us," he mumbled, resting his head on his pillow as he closed his eyes. "You think he's still alive?"

"His name's not in the Book of Death yet, so that's something I guess," I muttered, shrugging at Phineas gave me a look of annoyance. "I'm being optimistic, Phineas."

"Any idea on how we can find him?"

"I was hoping the Thestral would lead us," I said meekly, shrugging because I had no clue how we were going to find him. I'd improvised enough within the last two weeks trying to find Phineas.

"How's Thomas-J?" Phineas asked, nodding to the locket I had around my neck. How did he know I kept a picture of Thomas-J in my locket? I'd only gotten it just before leaving for France. I wanted to carry him with me.

"How did you know?" I asked, my hand clasping the locket in my hand. I'd engraved the same rune symbols Pops had given me on my ruin necklace in hopes it would offer more protection.

"You're a mother, Romy. You were going to have a picture of your son around your neck," he whispered, nudging my fingers away and opening up the clasp. He smiled as he looked at the two tiny photographs inside. One was of Thomas-J smiling brightly at the camera as we called to him and the other was a photograph of me holding him up to my face, pressing a kiss to his nose. "He's gotten big."

"He's already walking," I told him, hiding the locket under my dress. I was slightly paranoid that something would happen to it. "What if I miss his first words?"

"Is it any different from when you're working, Romy? You miss out on time with him then. I don't think it matters as long as you don't miss out on his first birthday," he said, pushing himself up so he could swing his legs over the bed.

"Should you be doing that, Phineas?" I asked cautiously as I helped him stand. "This doesn't seem like a good idea."

"I feel fine, your healing charm has done wonders."

"I think I've found Newt," Demitri said as he came over, an excited look on his face.

* * *

According to the information Demitri got, Newt was being held captive by some French officers.

I was a little confused.

Weren't the French meant to be our allies?

How could they possibly think Newt was anything but British?

He was a dork - no offence to him, but he didn't exactly shout 'Betraying my country' did he?

"Trust it to be Newt that gets held captive for being a dork," I muttered, following Phineas as he ordered the few soldiers that had taken us to where Newt was kept.

Apparently, it had made its way around that Phineas had helped enforce the tanks for the war and we were being treated like royalty. I wasn't lying to Tommy when I said Phineas had helped outfit the army.

It was his way to shove his finger up to his father. Help out the Muggles as much as he could.

"Well, what can I say? He does have that look about him," Phin said, dipping his head at the French Officer hanging around the outside of the tent.

"What look?" I asked, curious about what theory Phineas had come up with.

"Untrustworthy."

"What? You think our Newt's untrustworthy?" I was not able to keep my laughter in. I gained a few disapproving looks from the soldiers. I guess they had a ban on laughter.

"I don't think he's untrustworthy. I'm just saying he has that look about him," Phineas argued, shrugging his shoulders as we were led to an underground bunker where they'd been keeping Newt.

Phineas rested his hand on my shoulder as the French men came rushing at us, guns pointed at me. I could see Phineas and Demitri growing startled at their behaviour before it hit me. They couldn't speak French.

Why was it news to me that Phineas couldn't speak French? Didn't most pureblood families know French?

" _You are expecting us_ ," I told the men in French, pushing Phineas' hand from my shoulder as I approached them with my hands up. " _Agent Black and Strange_." I nodded back to the clueless wizards at the mention of their names. " _We've come after the Englishman you have tied up_."

" _You are a woman_ ," one of the men replied, sneering his nose up at me.

 _"Well_ _spotted you, moron_ ," I spat, crossing my arms as I glared at him. " _I'm a nurse. I've come to heal him because I doubt you've left him unharmed. Let us see him._ "

" _You don't give me orders, girl_ ," he fired back, taking a step towards me in a threatening way. I raised my eyebrows up at him as I leaned on one hip, looking from his head to toes. Yeah, I wasn't impressed. He seemed to flatter as he didn't get the reaction from me he wanted.

" _Stop being a pratt and open the door._ "

" _Let her through, Pierre,_ " a voice said from behind us. I turned, surprised to see a vaguely familiar face. I don't know how it was familiar, I'd never seen this man before.

"You're a British Captain," I muttered, stepping back as he stepped closer, his tall build towering over me.

"That's right, love. You got it fucking right," he said, giving me a half-smirk as he waved me towards the door. I noted the way he drawled out his words as if he had all day to speak.

"You're a bit …" I hesitated as I followed after him. I wasn't wanting to insult him, but he wasn't what I expected of a Captain. "You're not what I expected of a Captain," I finished bumping into his back as he stopped at my words.

"Is that right, love?"

"Look, I'm not being disrespectful or anything but can you please let me get to my friend?" I snapped, huffing out in annoyance as he looked at me over his shoulder.

The Captain laughed and stepped to the side, his hand running through his beard as I moved toward Newt who was tied to a chair.

"Newt," I muttered, running to him and dropping on my knees as I cupped his face in my hands. "Hey, hey, Newt." He mumbled something as his head tilted up and a small smile came to his lips. "You're safe now. We're going to take you home." I turned to Phineas and Demitri catching their slightly amused looks on their faces. "Phin, come help Newt out of this place."

"Come on then, you," Phineas said, helping Newt to his feet as he guided him out of the room.

I rose to my feet, glancing down at the blood splatter on the floor knowing that the blood belonged to Newt.

"Did you do it to him?" I asked, not needing to turn to the Captain for him to know I was talking to him.

"Well you see, love, that's not your fucking business," he taunted stepping behind me, his bulky presence hovering behind me.

"Don't make me laugh," I spat, turning to face him. I was aware that we were alone in the room. Where had Demitir gone? Why hadn't I realised he left? "He's a British Agent. Do you know what damage you could have caused this war by taking him?"

"You fucking what? Huh, you what?" He asked his presence, seeming to grow as his anger did.

"You don't intimidate me. Just because you're bigger than me doesn't mean you can scare me into a corner and I'll give you whatever you want!" I didn't know how long I could live in this world with women being treated worse than the ground men walked on?

"You got guts for a witch, yeah."

I froze at his words, stumbling back as I gazed up at him with wide eyes. He knew.

How the fuck did he know?

"Now, see, what I don't fucking understand is why they let a woman like you come out on the fucking front lines." I paused, taking a step back as he looked me over. "I got ideas, yeah. You speak French and you got this fucking _thing_ about you. My guess is there's Veela blood in you. Am I fucking right?"

I bit my lip, averting my eyes from his as he stepped closer. I wasn't scared of him. I wasn't. My eyes watered as he came to a stop in front of me, his chest pressed up against mine. I flinched as his hand came out and pulled on the chain around my neck. I slapped at his hand as he fiddled with the locket, flipping it open.

"Your friends are waiting, love." The locket dropped against my chest, the heavy metal beating along with my erratic heartbeat.

I stared at him unsure as he nodded towards the door and I hesitantly walked towards it, keeping him in my sight as I left him in the room. My hand grasped my locket as I dashed up the stairs while my other hand wiped away my tears.

There was something about him, something that lurked under his skin that rubbed me the wrong way.

"Phineas," I called sighing in relief as he gathered me in his arms. "That man, the Captain, he knew—"

"He's a squib, love. He knows about us. It's why he questioned Newt."

"He didn't question him, Phineas! Look at him! That's torture whether you're going to admit it or not," I snapped, pushing away from him and going over to help support Newt. "I'm ready to go home now."

* * *

**Thank you for reading xx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *x_BigBang - Romy’s from a family where the women are all very strong and independent. I mean her Mamie Fleur was in the Triwizard Tournament - while I don’t like the way J.K. portrayed her in it and the film showed her as always failing, she wouldn't have entered if she wasn’t a strong witch. She was literally so excited to tell Tommy everything - she also completely forgot he didn’t know about magic and wanted to tell him about her NEWT results. She’ll explain it all in time. The reason Tommy hasn’t replied to her love confession isn’t because he’s ignoring her, he’s trying to wrap his mind around the fact that someone loves him despite who he is. Well, you’re not going to like this chapter because guess what? Romy goes to France. You’ve seen the way she talks to the doctor who is also her boss, can you imagine the way she’ll talk to Tommy and deal with his shit? It’s going to be a little while until Thomas-J’s accidental magic appears, but it will be there. I haven’t added much on the Shelby family yet when it comes to the possibility of them having magic etc, I’m waiting for the right time to bring it all up in the story. As Thomas-J is Romy’s ‘biological’ child due to the blood contract he does have the Veela trait - I think this is why Tommy feels so protective over him (the Veela blood in him plus Thomas-J’s manipulation over his features to look like Tommy - it has Tommy wanting him as his son because it’s what he’s always wanted even if he doesn’t admit it) Don’t get me wrong and think Tommy’s been manipulated into loving Thomas-J, he really does love him of his own accord. I absolutely love the way you’ve just blurted out all your thoughts, thank you for giving me the time of day with your comment, it means a lot to me. I suffer from anxiety - especially social anxiety so I understand what you mean. Usually, it’s me apologising for the spelling and grammar mistakes.  
> *CherieLebeau - I’m feeling better everyday thank you. I think I always wanted Romy to accidentally expose magic to Tommy, whether it be in a letter during the war or when he returns home. I’m not going to spoil anything about the actual explanation of how Tommy comes to fully understand magic. I think it’s going to be a while until this story ends - how many seasons of Peaky Blinders have we got to go through? A lot and we still in the war which has at least another year to it, so don’t worry about paying for rehab just yet, you’ll have time to save up for that (;  
> *wuddin - I just realised that you’ve commented twice - thank you for that. Did you read the chapter again? Sorry to leave you in emotional pain?  
> *Princessbella - I’m literally bursting with feelings because I want them to meet already and the suspense between their letters and all these feelings is getting too much for me and I’m the one writing it. I think Tommy will be an amazing father to Thomas-J. I always thought Tom Riddle would be an advanced baby so I wanted to show that in this story. He was always portrayed as an intelligent boy and with his time at Hogwarts and being able to manipulate people into being Death Eaters and his charm on everyone but Dumbledore I always assumed he was a rather intelligent and charming baby - I can’t understand why no one adopted him, maybe the were intimidated by his intelligence at such a young age?  
> *WildestDreams13 - Yep her accidental revelation of magic will have its consequences. I’ve already decided how it’s going to be revealed to Tommy, just need to write all these chapters and get to that scene.  
> *Alia Shelby - What do you think about this chapter? While I like the idea of Tommy and Romy meeting because he’s injured, I already have their first meeting planned and I personally love it so I’m hoping you’ll all love it too. With the Veela thing - I know Victorie is ⅛ Veela, her mother is ¼ Veela and her grandfather is ½ Veela, it only has me believing that Romy is 1/16 Veela and that would make Thomas-J and any future children 1/32 Veela (I don’t really know as I’m not sure how this works either. I just know that she’s part Veela. Plus, if she had children with someone that also has Veela blood, that would change the percentage of her children’s Veela blood, so … who knows?) I was lucky enough to have my coffee and rich teas this morning as a lovely wake up call as I wrote/edited the next chapters. I honestly didn’t notice any grammar mistakes x


	17. Home Sweet Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter.  
> I'm posting it before I go to work - the early bird catches the worm as they say. I was about to type that as 'the early worm catches the bird.' Yeah, it's a little early.  
> Replies to comments can be found in the endnotes.  
> I hope you all enjoy xx

**Thank you for your support.**

**Sorry for any mistakes and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Love to you all, Comet96 xx**

* * *

**HOME SWEET HOME**

* * *

Due to us not being able to use a portkey or apparate straight to England, it took us a week to apparate through France while staying under the radar. By the time I returned to Small Heath it had been three weeks since I left and there was a Thomas-J sized hole in my heart.

Instead of apparating into the house, I stopped off by the cut and walked home from there. The morning breeze was relaxing and it gave me enough time to compose myself before I returned home.

Before I even opened the door I could hear them. Finn was shouting at Voodoo for getting in the way and I could hear Matthew and Mary laughing as they ran past the front door. Edward was screaming, he must have been in the kitchen as it sounded far off.

I was happy I listened to Polly when she warned me about taking the silencing charm off the house. She said it left the house too eerie and it would start rumours around town if no nose could be heard from within, especially considering five children under the age of ten lived here.

I pushed open the door slowly, peeking inside as I glanced down the hall into the kitchen. I couldn't see them, the table sat off to the left of the doorway, but I could hear Polly talking to Ada as Finn and Matthew chatted away. I slipped into the house, closing the door behind me and hung up my coat and bag.

Biting my lip, I tiptoed my way down the hall and stopped at the door, peering in at them.

"Are you ready to leave within the hour?" Polly asked, setting a plate of toast in the middle of the table.

"Yeah, Katie's got her new crayons she's going to take and Mary's taking two of her dollies."

"I've got my chessboard ready, Aunt Pol," Finn interjected, nodding to the chessboard resting at the bottom of the pram.

"What about you, Matthew?"

"Sir Louis said he'd show me some French today," the eight-year-old said, with a smile. I'd unfortunately missed his birthday while I was in France. I wonder if Ada gave him his present?

"That sounds exciting, you'll have something to show Romy when she returns," Polly said, wiping Edwards' face as he smeared himself with strawberry jam.

Ada was standing behind Mary, putting her hair in a braid down her back. Katie had the same style, though she had a bright yellow bow tied neatly at the bottom. I smiled slightly at their domesticated breakfast before letting my eyes flicker over to the pram where my pride and joy sat.

He was chewing on his fist, a crumpled piece of toast mushed up in his hands. I flicked my eyes up to his face, smiling at the mushy crumbs covering his mouth. His blue orbs lifted and met mine and I could tell the exact moment he realised he saw me.

"Mama," he gurgled, his arms reaching out for me.

He was met with utter silence from everyone around the kitchen table. Polly almost dropped the spoon she was using to stir her tea and Ada gasped while bringing her hands to her mouth. Finn was smiling brightly, and Katie and Mary started giggling.

I was crying.

I cannot believe he'd just said my name.

"Such a clever boy," I exclaimed, pushing open the door and going straight for him. I didn't care that his hands were covered in soggy toast, I needed to cuddle him. I planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek as I held him tightly.

"Romy!" Finn shouted pushing his chair away with a squeak as he ran to me, wrapping his arms on any part of me he could get to.

"You're back," Polly said with a sigh of relief. I hadn't noticed how tense she was before but she was relaxed in her chair now, her hand resting over her heart as she muttered a silent prayer.

"You're alive!"

"Ada," Polly scolded, frowning at her niece as she threw herself at me.

"I'm sorry, but she didn't write or anything, how were we supposed to know she was alive," she grumbled against my shoulder, pressing her face into my hair. "I missed you."

"I missed you all very much too," I said, leaning down and pressing another kiss on Thomas-J's head. "Are you going out?" I asked, having heard the conversation before Thomas-J interrupted.

"Well it's Saturday," Ada said as if it would explain everything. At my baffled look she went on. "We're going to see the soldiers at the hospital."

"Oh, you're doing that?" I asked, having not even thought about the hospital while I was in France.

"It was Finn's idea. He didn't want them to be alone while you were gone so we've been to see them every Saturday for the last three weeks," she said, shrugging as if it was nothing.

"Thank you, Ada," I said, pulling her into a hug and pressing a kiss to her cheek. "It means a lot to me."

"There are more people there, Romy," Finn said, all excited. "Wives and families. Because of us."

"That's great to hear, Finn." At least something had come out of our visits to the hospital. At least the doctors had listened to me. "Shall we finish breakfast and then we can go visit our friends?"

* * *

_July 12 1917_

_Dear Tommy,_

_Sorry for the delay in writing._

_Phineas and our friend, Newt had been reported MIA a couple of weeks ago - some mission I can't mention. I'm not even allowed to tell you where they were, I'm sure you can understand._

_I've been dreading news about them for weeks now and I'm glad to say that both of them have arrived home safely._

_I think Newt was left a little traumatised after his … incident. He's decided to stay a few days at the house. I think the children help him from getting lost in his head. Finn is particularly fond of him, but it's Katie you have to watch out for. She had him playing tea and was calling him Queen Newt all afternoon._

_Oh, you'll never guess what happened._

_Thomas-J said his first words yesterday! He called me 'Mama'. I cried. He looked me right in the eyes and called me Mama._

_I don't know where he got those words from. As you know the children don't have Martha anymore and Finn doesn't speak about your mother much. I think Ada must call me Mama to him._

_My heart burst at the words but I can't help but feel guilty. Am I taking this moment away from Merry? Should I be feeling so joyous at the words?_

_I already have a feeling what you're going to say - 'Merry would want this for you. She gave you Thomas-J to love and to nurture. You are his mother and you can be happy because he called you Mama.' Something like that right?_

_I've just realised that through a whole year of writing to each other we haven't ⸺_

_Holy shit!_

_Has it really been a year since we started writing to each other?_

_Oh my God, it will be a whole year tomorrow._

_Well, in that case - I love long walks down the cut. I love the long-distance relationship we have going on, you are never here so you're never pissing me off with your heavy breathing or annoying questions. I love that intimidating gaze you have in your photographs and I love your strong cheekbones._

_My favourite colour is green. My favourite person is Thomas-J (sorry no one can beat him). I love Voodoo because he pisses Polly off when he claws at her favourite slippers. I love flowers but cannot stand roses and I love animals of all kinds._

_I don't think it matters about all the small things above, Tommy. You know my soul and that's nothing anyone else can claim._

_All my love, always and forever,_

_Romy xx_

Tommy smiled down at the letter, resting his hands on his knees as he looked over at his brother. It was a rare moment where they had nothing to do but wait for new orders.

"Arthur," he said, bringing his cigarette up to his lips as he waited for his brother to look at him. "You remember that letter, the first one Romy sent me?"

"Yeah, you had no fucking clue why she bothered to write ya but you asked 'er to write again," Arthur grumbled, leaning back on the floor, his head rested on a folded pillow he'd snatched from a nurse.

"It's been a year." Tommy couldn't believe it had been over a year since they first started writing. By the time he received the letter, he was sure it was almost August. They'd moved around a lot since the beginning of July. "A whole fucking year."

"Who woulda thought, aye? You got yourself one 'ell of a girl during the fucking war, Tom." Arthur chuckled, swinging his arm out to thump Tommy on the shoulder.

"She's … I dunno, Arthur. I really like her, fuck I sound like a fucking kid knocking one off over his teacher." Tommy threw his cigarette on the floor and ran his hand through his hair. It didn't even cross his mind that he still had Romy's letter in his hand.

"Fuckin' hell, Tom." Arthur sighed as he sat up and placed a strong hand on his brother's shoulder. "Just tell 'er ya love 'er and ask 'er to wait for you."

"Yeah?"

Neither of them admitted how scared Tommy sounded, but they both knew it was what Tommy wanted.

"She ain't Greta, Tom. She's healthy as a fuckin' horse. Fucks sake, Tom, she's fuckin' perfect."

Tommy wasn't sure how many more times Arthur could say the word fuck when talking to him but knew if he didn't take his head out of his arse, his brother would be getting more violent.

* * *

"Newt! You cannot bring that in here!" I hissed glancing over my shoulder hoping Polly had returned from the betting den. She had begrudgingly accepted Voodoo and she loved Rudy and Havoc, she'd even accepted Gray, but there was no fucking way she was going to be alright with a Newt bringing in a Mooncalf. "Where the hell did you even get a Mooncalf?"

"You know what it is?" he asked, amazed as he tried to push the shy creature through the backdoor.

"Of course I fucking know what it is, why are you bringing it in the house?" I asked, throwing my hands in the air. "This is almost as bad as Hagrid bringing a dragon to Hogwarts," I grumbled under my breath as I stepped closer to the door and saw a Hippogriff chilling in the garden.

"You know, you swear a lot," Newt told me, giving me a stern look as he placed a suitcase on the floor and ushered the Mooncalf inside. Was this the famous suitcase Aunt Luna spoke about.

"Have you got an Undetectable Extension Charm on your case?" I asked, fascinated as the Mooncalf disappeared. "What are you up to, Newton?"

"Merlin's beard, you sound like my mother," he groaned, glancing at me before jumping into his case after the Mooncalf.

Frowning at his attempt to ignore me, I followed after him, finding a set of stairs leading down from the case into a wooden shack.

There wasn't much to it. A small bed against one wall and a few tin buckets on a workbench.

"I've only started planning out," Newt said, waving the Mooncalf out of the shack. I followed after him again, surprised to see a forest area made up of bamboos on one side of the open space outside the shack and a rocky area with grass and trees where Newt was guiding the Mooncalf. "I plan on studying all my creatures here. It's not much at the moment but I hope to add more habitats suitable for each creature. Once this war's over, I plan to travel the world looking for them."

"Does anyone know how powerful a wizard you are, Newt?" I asked, looking around at this advanced magic displayed in front of me. Such magic like this was only dreamed about.

"I often wonder if anyone knows how powerful a witch you are, Romy," he replied in a similar tone. "But you're not an ordinary witch are you? Part Veela, a seer and a metamorphmagus."

"How did you know?" I asked, slightly frightened that he knew that when I hadn't told him. Hell, I hadn't even told Phineas.

"You once told me you had a sixth sense when it came to magical creatures." He shrugged as he took a step towards me. "I grew curious and did some research." Of course, he did some research if I wasn't so sure he was a Hufflepuff I would assume he was a Ravenclaw from his love for research. "Did you know seers have the ability to sense magical creatures because in some way their souls are on the same plane of existence as those said creatures?" No, I did not know that, but now I did.

"What about the other stuff?"

"You might not know it but your eyes and hair change a lot. It's nothing noticeable if they didn't know you, but I've been studying you and I'm good at spotting these things."

"And the Veela part?" I asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the knowledge that he's been studying me.

"I met a witch that had a quarter Veela blood in her, you have the same glow she did. I don't think you even know about it. It's not a physical thing, but rather a thing you feel in your stomach. It kind of draws us to you," he said, shrugging as he waved his wand and a tin bucket came flying into his hands. He threw a few pellets at the Mooncalf before turning back to me with his large smile on his face. "You know why I did it? The research?"

"Why did you do it, Newt?" I asked, feeling tired all of a sudden.

"Because I care about you, Romy. You're like my little sister and I feel the need to protect you."

"You're only a year older than me, Newton," I scoffed, pushing his shoulder slightly as he got all emotional on me. "Look, I love having you here, but please don't try and bring any more creatures into the house. If you're thinking about getting that Hippogriff in this case you better take it outside." Newt rolled his eyes at me and I slapped his arm lightly and laughed. "I'm so not saving you from Polly when she comes to hunt you down."

* * *

**Thank you for reading xx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *CherieLebeau - I couldn’t resist sending her to France - though, in all fairness, she’s probably better off than all the men fighting out there. I have this feeling that she’s going to end up getting into trouble for talking to some men that way - I can picture a few men in the Peaky Blinders’ series that won’t stand for it *cough* Campbell *cough*. Did you know who the Captain was? I’m half feeling that you do, considering you asked if he was going to be in any future chapters. Be patient, we still have just over a year left of the war so it might be possible. I’m not sure if I want it to be one big story or if it’ll be easier to split it up by season, urgh, I’ll have to think about it. It would be nice having them spilt up by season, but there’s always time gaps between most of the season - nearly two years in some - and I’m not sure if I want to have a continuous story where you can read it all in one book, or start a new book after each season and do a similar thing that we have here, the time intervals included at the beginning of the book before the season. You’ve made me question myself now. Would it be too long as one book? Would people read it?  
> *x_BigBang - I always sort of saw Tommy as a man that would question why a woman would truly love him. Yeah, he could understand if she lusted after him, but to truly love him after everything he’s done, he wouldn’t understand. As you can see in this chapter, she does return home safely and doesn’t get to meet Tommy just yet - I have a lot of stuff to get through before she meets him. She will be his biggest confidence and he’ll always go to her for advice because he knows that if he’s making a mistake she’d tell him. I’m wondering now if I portrayed the Captain right - he’s a hard character to write in my opinion. I really appreciate that you’re taking the time to write to me, so thank you.  
> *wuddin - So you think you know who the Captain is, at least you think I captured him then. Sorry about sending her to France, she wasn’t just going to leave Newt and Phineas there. I always rush through the first time I read a chapter because I’m so excited, I always need to read it again to make sure I didn’t miss anything. I think it’s to be expected that Newt draws trouble to him too. There will be some drama between their first meeting, but it will hopefully be great.  
> *Marti - Thank you for your comment. I love how everyone is saying they think they know who the Captain is yet no one is saying who so I can’t even smile when you suggest who it is. I really hope you’re not disappointed if it turns out not to be who you think it is. Thank you for thinking my story’s an original, I hope I do it justice. I still have a long time before Fantastic Beasts comes to be in this story so it is something to think about.  
> *Saf - I feel like I might have been hinting that she was going to France for a long time, but perhaps that's just me knowing she was going. Well we are getting closer to his first birthday so there’s a lot of milestones he’ll be reaching - like talking and walking and his little personality will be able to expand more. With every chapter I write, I know it’s a chapter closer to the boys returning home from the war so I’m really excited.  
> *Alia Shelby - I’m not certain how many more chapters there are before Romy and Tommy meet - I just know that there are about fourteen months left of the war, so we have a few more chapters to fill that space. Newt is about twenty in this story at the moment. And I’m not sure if I’m going to include Fantastic Beasts yet, still got till 1926 to make up my mind about including it.  
> *princessbella - I literally get that in every comment almost ‘when are they going to meet’. I don’t even know when they’re going to meet yet, I take it one chapter a day. She literally got back to Thomas-J today - she was only away from him for one chapter (though it was three weeks). I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	18. Can You Do The Hippogriff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter.  
> As usual, all replies to comments can be found in the endnotes xx

**Thank you for your support.**

**Sorry for any mistakes and I hope you enjoy.**

**Lots of love, Comet96 xx**

* * *

**CAN YOU DO THE HIPPOGRIFF**

* * *

"Move your body like a hairy troll, learning to rock and roll, spin around like a crazy elf, dancing by himself." I swung my hands in the air, dancing around the children as they sat at the table waiting for their breakfast. They were dancing to the beat of the music in their seats, copying my moves. "Boogie down like a unicorn, don't stop till the break of dawn. Put your hands up in the air, like an ogre, just don't care." As the beat picked up and the chorus of the song came in, Finn got up from his seat and started dancing with me. "Can you dance the Hippogriff, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, flyin' off from a cliff, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma. Swoopin' down to the ground, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, around and around, and around, and around, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma."

I caught sight of Ada looking at us in disbelief as she glared at the record player playing the music. So, I may have brought some of the good 'oldies' from my time to listen to - honestly though, I practically packed my whole room, how was I supposed to know I'd get stuck here? I was just sentimental enough to not want to leave anything behind.

"Go around like a scary ghost, spooking himself the most," I sang, swinging my arms in the air and pulling Finn closer as he laughed. "Shake your booty like a boggart in pain, again and again, and again. Get it on like an angry spectre, who's definitely out to get ya. Stamp your feet like a leprechaun, get it on, get it on." Mary and Katie got up and joined in dancing and I spun my way to Ada, grabbing her hands and getting her to dance with us as the chorus hit again.

"Can you dance the Hippogriff, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, flyin' off from a cliff, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma!" We all sang along with the chorus and I was surprised the children even know it. Even Matthew had joined us and he was normally a tough cookie to crack. "Swoopin' down to the ground, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, around and around, and around, and around, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Oh, come on! Ooh, you gotta move it! Gotta move it like a creature … Creature of the night! Yeah, that's right! A creature of the night!" I hadn't seen them having this much fun in a long time. It felt like because a war was going on, we couldn't have fun, not while the men were out fighting for our country and our lives.

"Well do ya feel alright? Yeah, do ya feel alright?" There was a crazy instrumental part and we were all going crazy, bopping our heads to the music, swinging around wildly. I picked Thomas-J up from the pram and danced with him around the kitchen, his laughter fighting to become louder than the music. Ada was doing the same with Edward, swopping him down and lifting him in the air. "Can you dance the Hippogriff, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, flyin' off from a cliff, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma." I laughed along with Ada as our erratic dancing tried to drain all the energy from us. "Swoopin' down to the ground, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, around and around, and around, and around, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma."

Katie was clinging onto Finn as he spun her around and Mary had somehow gotten her hands on Voodoo and was dancing with him in her arms. Matthew was standing on one of the chairs, shaking his arms in the air, his head bobbing along with the music.

"C'mon! C'mon! Yeah, can you dance like a Hippogriff? Yeah, yeah, yeah!"

"Whooo!" I called out, spinning Thomas-J one last time as the music ended. I glanced at Ada, who was breathing just as heavily as I was before we both burst out into giggles.

"That was …" I glanced over to Newt, who was standing in the doorway, a lost and confused look on his face. "That was interesting," he finished, coming into the kitchen and helping Matthew down from the chair. "What was it?"

"Do The Hippogriff," I muttered, my breathing heavy as I tried to catch my breath. "You know, can you dance like a Hippogriff?"

"Hippogriff's don't dance," he said matter of factly. I rolled my eyes and settled Thomas-J back into his pram giving him the Ukrainian Ironbelly Newt had bought him.

"It's just a song, Newt," I told him, helping Katie get settled in her seat as I waved my wand and breakfast was served, toast appearing in the middle of the table with butter and jam.

"Who sings it? I've never heard it before." Well shit. Of course he had to ask the one question I couldn't answer.

"Umm they're a French-English band," I muttered lying out of my arse. He wouldn't be able to find them even if he did go looking for them - they didn't exist yet. "Not very popular because of the rock."

"Do they have a name?"

"Oh my god, would you look at that, is that a Niffler?" I asked peering out in the garden to try and distract Newt.

"What? Where?"

* * *

Finn had taken an extreme liking to Newt.

I wasn't sure Polly was happy about it, especially when Newt encouraged Finn's help with the few magical creatures he'd managed to get into his suitcase. I think it was up to five, not including Gray, Rudy and Havoc.

They'd managed to get the Hippogriff in there after all - Newt seemed to know a lot about Hippogriffs' and I knew it had to do with his mother being a Hippogriff breeder. She must have taught him a few things as a child. I also had to wonder if she'd been the reason he had such an interest in magical creatures.

While Newt was at work he couldn't do much research and asked if he could leave the suitcase here and if I could do regular checks on his creatures. He'd gotten two Mooncalves, Hector and Sally - don't ask, I wasn't even sure where he got the names from - the Hippogriff Finn had named Klaus, and two more Bowtruckles, Birch and Holly - very original if you asked me.

I had no clue where he was finding these creatures and wondered if he was just taking them from the Ministry when he was going out of calls.

"You've got a letter from Tommy," Polly said as she came into the kitchen. She placed the letter on the kitchen table, resting it in front of me as I concentrated on the journal I was reading.

"Dada," Thomas-J mumbled, his head turning to look at Polly with his bright blue eyes.

"Did he just …" I whispered, placing down the journal as I looked at Ada as she let out a nervous giggle.

"He did," Polly said, frowning at the baby as he giggled in his pram.

"He must think the letters mean Dada," I suggested giving a small shrug to Ada as she looked at me in disbelief. "He hears Katie and Mary saying Dada all the time when they get a letter from John. It makes sense," I defended waiting for her to come up with something better.

Polly hummed before walking over to the pram and taking the framed photograph of Tommy from the shelf.

"Thomas-J," she cooed smiling down at him as he looked up at the call of his name, "Who's this?" she asked, showing him the photo.

"Dada!" he cried, clapping and reaching up for the frame.

"I've never called Tommy that!" I exclaimed as Ada turned to me with a smirk. Eww, get your head out of the gutter.

"There's got to be a reason he said it," Ada replied as if she didn't believe me.

"It was Mary," Finn announced coming in from the hall. "She thinks you named Thomas-J after his dad."

"I did." Oh. The only Thomas she knew was her uncle. "I've caused a bit of a problem," I muttered once the realisation hit me. I glanced over at Thomas-J as he clung to the photograph of Tommy.

"You should write to him," Ada said all giddy as she tried to keep in her laughter.

"You're not funny, Ada," I cried reaching over the table trying to hit her.

"Pack it in, the both of you," Polly snapped, sparing Thomas-J one last glance before coming back to the table. She moved the letter Tommy sent until it was resting on my hands. "Read his letter, love, then you can decide what to do."

Sighing in defeat, I did as Polly ordered and opened the letter from Tommy, smiling at his opening sentence.

_Dear Romy,_

_You've got me messed up. The way you make me feel makes me feel like a fucking pansy._

_I ain't no good at writing how I feel. Arthur says I should take my arse out of my head, no, my head out of my arse._

_If you can't tell by my writing, my hands are shaking._

_I ... fuck … err … how did you admit so easily that you love me?_

_It's fucking hard._

_I can't imagine having anyone but you in my life when I return home. I want you to wait for me, Andromeda. I want to see you when I come back worn and tired. I want to wrap you in my arms and hold you until I'm numb._

_I want to cuddle Thomas-J and call him my son. I want you and I want him because I love you both._

_I love you, Andromeda, with all my heart._

_I love you because you know my soul._

_Love, always and forever,_

_Tommy x_

"Fucking hell," I muttered before everything went black.

* * *

I can't believe I passed out.

I can't believe Tommy loves me.

I can't believe that Thomas Fucking Shelby wants me to wait for him because he loves me.

I can't believe—

"Alright, we get it. You can't believe Tommy loves you," Ada snapped shoving me off the sofa as she grumbled under her breath.

"I can't believe I said all that out loud," I grumbled, rubbing my head where I must have hit it earlier. "How's Thomas-J?"

"He laughed when you passed out and fell off the chair."

It's nice to know someone found it entertaining.

"Newt walked in just as you fell off your chair. He found it funny too once he got over the shock."

"Did you all laugh at my expense?"

"No. Polly called you a fucking idiot and left you on the floor."

"How did I get in here then?" I asked, climbing back onto the sofa and taking a sip of the water left in a glass on the end table.

"Newt levitated you in," she said, dropping onto the sofa and giving me a sweet smile as she stared at me intently.

"What?"

"So, Tommy loves you." She squealed as she cuddled a pillow to her chest. "Oh, this is perfect."

"Well, he says he loves me now, but he might change his mind when he comes home. What if he doesn't like me when I'm right in front of him? He might not even want Thomas-J. What if he wants to burn me at a stake for being a witch?"

I was being melodramatic, but we'd all come to accept that I had a bit of a dramatic flair when it came to things like this.

"You're being stupid. He's not going to burn you for being a witch, plus I think you'd be able to take him down before he'd even take one step towards you," she said, rising from the sofa and throwing the pillow at my face.

"Those can be your last words," I warned her, lifting the pillow up threateningly.

"Yeah? You'd miss me too much."

"I'm not sure I would!"

* * *

**Thank you for reading xx**

**Can I ask that everyone just listens to the 'Do The Hippogriff' song and imagine the first scene - I was literally repeating the song to get my vision of the scene.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wuddin - I thought it would be nice for Romy to return from the war and to have Thomas-J say his first words and for those words to be her name. I literally released it had been a year as I was planning the chapter and was like ‘Romy would definitely be the one to tell Tommy it was their one-month anniversary in a relationship’. I was trying to aim for a brother-sister relationship between Romy and Newt, I hope I got that across. I just loved Polly adopting the Jarveys, it seemed like something she’d do after stating how much she hated them to begin.  
> *Lostchildofthenewworld - I feel that Arthur gives great advice sometimes - especially in this case - and Tommy should listen to him.  
> *CherieLebeau - I wonder what Thomas-J’s next word could be? The year has gone by so fast, it will be Thomas-J’s first birthday soon. I’d never really thought about Romy obliviating/taking their memories from them - I guess she could but would Tommy really let her do it? I feel like he’d be stubborn and wouldn’t want her to take his memories from him as he would kind of believe he deserved to suffer from them. I can assure you that the Captain will definitely be making another appearance, I just don’t know when. Talking about splitting the seasons up into books makes sense - I would get intimidated by over 100-odd chapters and would avoid reading it. Thank you for helping me out in that area.  
> *Saf - I think Thomas-J calling her Mama is the last step she needs between calling him Thomas-J her nephew to Thomas-J her son. Although he practically admitted it, I think Tommy needed to hear Andromeda tell him she loves him first - he didn't want to go ahead and tell her and then get his heart broken, he’s suffered too much heartbreak already.  
> *Theyr_lying_2u - I don’t think I’ve been invested and emotionally involved in a relationship like this before and I’m currently seeing someone for the first time (Now I sound heartless because I seem more invested in a made-up relationship than my own. I’m dedicated is all. Sorry Matthew if you ever read this - which I hope you don’t because this is embarrassing.)  
> *Princessbella - I’m literally reading your comment going, ‘didn’t he do that’ or ‘I thought that happened already’ and then realised I’ve read the next chapter and you haven’t. I’m ahead of you in knowing what’s happening in the story and get really confused when you all say you wish this would happen or wish that would happen. I’m just ready for the war to be over - I feel like I might have ten-ish more chapters until the end of the war (don’t quote me on it though, I might go over.) because I just need them together now.


	19. Nott Who You Are Looking For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy the chapter.  
> Thank you for all your comments - replies can be found in the endnotes.  
> I might not be able to update tomorrow - I've not finished chapter 20, only just wrote the first scene, but I'm feeling really tired and am finding it a lot of effort to do anything when I get home from work - I work with babies and who knew that they could be so tiring especially since I ride to and from work now (which is like half-an-hour each way) I'm just moaning now, but hopefully, I do post tomorrow, just giving you all fair warning.

**Thank you for all your support.**

**Sorry for any mistakes and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Love you all, Comet96 xx**

* * *

**NOTT WHO YOU ARE LOOKING FOR**

* * *

_September 4th 1917_

_Dear Tommy,_

_I feel like I'm dreaming._

_It feels unreal that you'd return my feelings. I'm sure Ada's already written to you, but I think I must tell you that I actually passed out upon reading your letter._

_Though, to be fair, I don't think it was your declaration of love that got to me._

_Only a moment before, Polly came into the kitchen and announced I had a letter from you. To our surprise, Thomas-J called out 'Dada'. You can assume correctly that we were all shocked. I'd never referred to you as 'Dada' to him so we were confused as to where he'd learnt that._

_Poor Mary got all confused you see. I told her I named him after his dad, which is true, his birth father is also called Tom and in her mind, she just made that connection to you. You are the only Thomas she knows, so Thomas-J must be your son._

_Perfect logic to a seven-year-old._

_I'm not sure how this makes you feel but every time he sees your photograph or someone mentions your name he calls out 'Dada'. I could try to get him to stop, but I can see a determined look in his eye and I don't think it wise to fight a ten-month-old over something like this._

_Please don't be angry._

_I'll leave you knowing that Thomas-J and I will be waiting for your return._

_With love, always and forever,_

_Romy xx_

He couldn't handle it.

How could he handle it?

For years he'd been sacrificing himself in France, making decisions that should have gotten him killed, taken bullets and wished to die, and now he had a beautiful woman waiting for him and a baby that called him Dada.

"You alrigh', Tom?" Arthur asked, sharing a smoke with him as he took in the watery eyes of his younger brother.

"He called me 'Dada', Arthur," he said, the shakiness of his voice not lost on either of them.

"Yeah? That's good right?"

"Yeah. Yeah, Arthur, it's good."

"I just gotta make sure you get outta 'ere now," Arthur joked, bumping his shoulder into his brothers as they stared up at the dark skies pondering when they'd return to their family.

* * *

The Ministry in nineteen-seventeen was an empty, cold and horrible place.

As in it literally gave me goosebumps when I walked down the corridors and tried to find Phineas.

Why did he bother asking me to meet him in his office only for him not to even be there? Newt hadn't even been there either and now it was pissing me off.

I didn't have the time to wander around the Ministry in search of him.

"Thank god I found you, Phineas, I've been looking for you for—" I gasped as he grabbed hold of my arm and apparated out of the Ministry. "What the fuck! Why did you do that?" I asked, stumbling down the hall of my house as he let go of me.

"There was someone looking for you," he said, waving his wand and casting a few charms over the house. Not that the house needed them, I'd already covered it in spells and they were probably bigger than the ones he was using now. "I've never heard of him before, said he was a Nott but I know all the Nott family and he's not one of them."

"Wait, what? Did he tell you his first name?" I asked, my blood turning cold. He couldn't possibly know I was here right? How would he know the exact date?

"Sebastian Nott, he said he was looking for you, said he's been looking for you for over a year."

"No," I cried, stumbling back into the hallway, my back hitting the wall as I felt my heart hammer in my chest. "Thomas." I didn't spare Phineas a look as I rushed into the kitchen, startling Polly and Ada and rushed to Polly, carefully taking Thomas-J from her arms.

I pressed my lips to his head and cradled him to me, closing my eyes in relief that he was still here.

"What's wrong?" Polly asked, rising from the table and glancing at Phineas with a frown.

"That's what I'd like to know, Polly," he said, closing the kitchen door behind him and casting a silencing charm.

"You must have realised that I'm not … normal for a witch in this time, Phineas," I said, keeping my face buried against Thomas-J's head. "Polly and Ada already know this but I'm from the future, twenty-forty-seven to be exact. There was a wizard that rose to power using dark magic on two different occasions. He killed a lot of Muggles and a lot of muggle-borns. He believed in finding a way to live forever. He was eventually killed in nineteen-ninety-eight. About a year ago, in my time, his teenage self was following me and it shouldn't have been possible, but Sebastian Nott stole a time turner from the Ministry and went back in time and brought him forward to the future. I was sent back in time to prevent anything from happening to him as a baby. That's where Merry came into the story."

"Merry knocked the time turner when Romy was trying to get her to safety and they ended up being sent a further ten years in the past. That's when they met us," Polly told Phineas, carrying on for me when I stopped. I sat down at the table, holding Thomas-J to me as I tried to calm myself down.

"Was the man, the dark wizard, was it Thomas-J?" Phineas asked, and I could tell that he'd managed to figure it out for himself.

"He's not the same now," I said, feeling myself get defensive of my son. "In the original timeline, he didn't know love. He didn't have anyone because Merry still died during his birth. He was left in an orphanage and was bullied by the children there. He only ever felt normal when he was at Hogwarts and even then he was more intelligent than the other students. He's never experienced what love is and it turned him cold. Look, that's not the point, I need to get rid of Sebastian Nott before he takes Thomas-J away from me and does damage to the future."

"You know," Phineas said as he settled at the table opposite me and waited for the teapot to pour him a cup of tea. "I'm happy you're not my sister. Too much drama."

* * *

We were on complete lockdown. House arrest. No correspondence. Floo network blocked. Wards on the house.

No one in and no one out.

Newt was still living with us and on Phineas' orders, he was to work from home while he tried to find out how to lure Sebastian from the hole he'd disappeared into.

It wasn't too bad at first, but we were all slowly being driven insane by Phineas' rules and I doubt we'd last much longer without stepping foot outside. Three weeks was too much, even for me.

Luckily, Newt had the idea to add an extension charm onto the cupboard under the stairs and had created a garden inside there. It seemed logical in his mind after arguing with Polly about taking the children into his suitcase and playing ground quidditch with them.

She wasn't keen on them being in there with Klaus the HIppogriff.

"Are you sure you can't tell Tommy?" Ada asked, tapping her pen on the side as she tried to write a letter to her brother.

"I don't want him to worry," I said, writing my own letter to Tommy telling him that we were trying to plan Thomas-J's first birthday party.

It was going to be a fairly small event with Harry, Phineas, Ellanora and Anastasia joining us. Phineas was going to escort Ellanora here and then go and retrieve Anastasia from St Mungos while Newt apparates to Harry's and bring him back.

"What's going to happen if something does happen to Thomas-J? What if something happens to you?"

"I'm currently pretending I can't hear you, Ada. I don't want to focus on all these possibilities when we need to concentrate on staying safe."

"Well, why can't you just make a trap? Lure him out and capture him?"

I paused at her words and pondered over her idea. It wasn't a completely stupid idea and it could have the potential to work. Phineas wasn't going to agree with it and neither was Polly, but if it solved our problem why couldn't we try it?

"No, absolutely not," Newt said from the kitchen table, obviously not as oblivious to us as I thought he was. "You are not flaunting yourself out there on the off chance it will lure Sebastian out of hiding."

"I think it's a marvellous plan."

* * *

If Newt thought Phineas and Polly were going to be on his side, then he was going to be disappointed.

Phineas readily agreed, putting a plan into motion a few seconds after he heard of Ada's idea.

The plan was for me to make more appearances in the wizarding world. Show my face in Diagon Alley with Newt, have lunch with Phineas after coming to his office at the Ministry, visiting Anastasia at St Mungo's and be caught having high tea with Ellanora in the fancy tea place outside of Oxford.

The plan did not involve me leaving the house and visiting the soldiers at the hospital.

"Have you seen Finn?" Ada asked, coming into the kitchen and frowning when she couldn't find her brother.

"Is he in the cupboard under the stairs?" If Papa Harry heard me saying that he would have smirked. He once threatened Uncle James with the cupboard under the stairs. James wasn't tidying his room and he wasn't listening to Nanna Gin - everyone was scared of her - so Papa threatened to move James bed down there.

"No, Newt locked it this morning when Matthew was found trying to drown Mary."

In a normal world that would have been worrying, but after spending three weeks locked in the house without anything to do it didn't even reach the top ten worrisome things the kids have done.

"Well is he upstairs in my room? He goes there to read cause it's quieter. You should check under Thomas-J's crib, he can fit under there and he likes playing with his marbles under there," I said, rising from my seat and peeking out the window that overlooked that back garden hoping he hadn't disappeared out there.

"He's not with Newt in that bloody suitcase is he?" Polly asked her huff of annoyance enough to tell me that she was getting fed up with all the magical creatures around the house.

"No, he's in the living room reading to Edward and Katie," I replied, moving to peer down at a sleeping Thomas-J and paused when I noticed Finn's chessboard missing from the shelf. He normally kept it next to the photograph of Tommy and would only take it down on a Saturday when we went to -

"I know where he's gone," I muttered, grabbing my wand off the kitchen table and rushing down the hall, grabbing my coat on the way out. I magically became death to the calls of Polly and Newt as they shouted after my retreating form.

With a quick spin as I reached the side alley, with a pop and a stumble I rushed down the alley by the hospital and slowly made my way to the room that housed our friends.

As expected, Finn was sat at the bottom of Marcus' bed, deep in a game of chess. I didn't want to ruin their game, I didn't but Finn shouldn't have run off like that.

"I'm in trouble 'ain't I?" he asked as I settled on the bed next to him.

"Ada's been looking all over the house for you. We both know what Polly's going to say," I said glancing up to Marcus smiling slightly as he gave me a shrug.

"I got bored in the house."

"I get bored too, Finn, but we're not supposed to leave, remember?"

"Because that man's after you?" I really wish he wouldn't have said it out loud because these men were worse than old ladies waiting for a drop of news. I could feel all their eyes on me as I flicked my eyes between Finn and Marcus.

"Yes because Sebastian is after me. The reason you're supposed to stay in is so he doesn't use you to get to me," I said, nudging him slightly with my shoulder as he gave me a sad smile. "Finn, you know I don't want to keep you away from Marcus and the others. Katie cries every week when I tell her we can't come here, but if it means keeping you all safe, then we have to stop leaving the house."

"I think you should listen to Romy, Finn, it is after all so easy to capture a muggle," a voice sneered from the doorway.

I flung myself in front of Finn as a flash of red light fired at us and was just able to cast the protego charm to prevent any damage. Firing off another spell, I blocked curse after curse while trying to move Finn behind me.

"You nearly ruined my plans, Lupin!" Sebastian snapped, his face snarling in disgust as he fired a slashing curse at me.

"You made a mistake coming here, Sebastian," I told him, flicking my wand to protect the soldiers as Sebastian tried to fire curses at them. "You've really pissed me off and you will not like me when I'm pissed off!"

"Avada Ked—" he choked, blood spilling from his mouth as his wand slipped from his fingers and his hands gripped out his chest.

I gasped at the knife sticking out of his heart, glancing behind me to see Louis standing from his bed, another knife in his hand ready to throw. I was actually surprised to see that all of them had gotten into defensive positions ready to protect me if needed.

"Fuck," I said, realising that this was a lot of damage caused because of Sebastian and I's duel. "Fuck."

"I could … ha-have … had ev-everythi-thing," Sebastian muttered, dropping to his knees and coughing more blood before he collapsed his body stiffening.

It all felt anti-climatic to me. I was expecting this bog duel that would go on for at least twenty minutes and then a muggle had to put an end to it by throwing a knife. Huh, who would have thought that a muggle could outsmart a wizard?

"Is he dead?" Louis asked, an uncertain tone to his voice.

"I hope so," I muttered, taking a few steps towards him, my wand pointed at his body. I was not taking any chances.

Bending down, I nudged him with my wand before checking for a pulse. He was still warm but there was no heartbeat that I could detect. As I moved my fingers away, they slid over a thin metal chain. Pulling the necklace away from his neck, I swallowed my surprise at the time turner hanging from the silver chain.

Slipping the time turner from his neck, I shoved it in my pocket just in time for the door to swing open.

"Merlin's beard!" Phineas shouted, coming to a stop next to the dead body I was still crouched by. "You killed him."

"Actually, Louis killed him." I pointed to the man in question, who was still holding his knife. "Umm, sorry for the mess, you know with all the muggles seeing magic and all. Perhaps a few memory charms are in order."

"You make my job ten times harder, Andromeda," he muttered waving in Newt, who I hadn't even seen. "Take Finn home, we'll join you soon."

* * *

**Thank you for reading xx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wuddin - I was waiting for this for a really long time - them establishing their relationship and making it kinda official. I think it was a collection of Thomas-J calling Tommy dada and then Tommy admitting his feelings for her. I never even knew I wanted a nervous Tommy until I wrote it and I could kinda picture it being true.  
> *Lostchildofthenewworld - Unfortunately there was no one to take the photograph as that would have been perfect. Thank you for taking the time to leave a comment.  
> *CherieLebeau - Literally what we’ve all been waiting for. I really want Finn to be involved in magic, probably the most involved excluding Tommy. I think it would be nice for Tommy to bond with Finn by learning a lot of the ‘magical world’ through Finn. Tommy is defo the sort of man that would want to face his fears and the nightmares he sufferers because one, he believed he deserves it, two, in some way he’d feel like he wouldn't be able to protect his family if he couldn’t deal with his PTSD, and three, he wouldn't even know what’s happening to him due to the lack of mental health care/knowledge that he would think it’s normal and believe he has to shoulder it. Romy will help him in her own way but Thomas-J will also be a big help in helping him too.  
> *Alia Shelby - It was actually really hard writing that letter as Tommy. I didn’t know how to capture him right, especially because he was admitting his feelings which seems to be a big deal for him. I hope I was able to capture Romy’s news about baby Tom well. Although I didn’t mention it, Newt went through a lot when he was captured in France (it will be mentioned in the future, but I need it to help with another situation that will be happening at the same time) and I think he needs the loving family to help him slowly get back to himself. I wouldn’t want to ruin that for you would I?  
> *WildestDreams13 - I really love that song. If you like music revolving around Harry Potter, you should listen to ‘Oliver Boyd and the Remembralls’. My favorite songs are ‘Mischief Managed’, ‘Last Call’, ‘Necessity’, and ‘Train to Nowhere.’ I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	20. The First Birthday Of Many

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was too tired to finish the chapter off. Hopefully, you all enjoy it.  
> Replies to your comments can be found in the endnotes.

**Sorry it's not very long.**

**I hope you enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.**

**Sending love to you all, Comet96 xx**

* * *

**THE FIRST BIRTHDAY OF MANY**

* * *

"You're blood lucky you didn't get yourself killed!" Polly shouted as I appeared in the kitchen with Finn, a popping sound announcing our presence.

I wasn't sure who she was talking to but she sure made the both of us feel guilty.

"Sorry, Aunt Pol," Finn said, the tears he'd shed at the hospital still running down his face.

"You're lucky Romy was were to get you, Finn, it was bloody stupid of you to go off like that when there's a man, a wizard no less, trying to hurt Romy. Don't you think he'd go after you to get to her?" It was clear that Polly was angry, but she didn't know what Finn had witnessed and I felt bad for the boy.

"It's alright, Polly, he understands," I told her, resting my hand on her shoulder and giving her a warning look. She must have sensed that something happened as she gave a firm nod and stepped away. "Finn, why don't you head on upstairs, run yourself a bath and I'll be up to talk to you when you get out."

Finn followed my instructions and once he left the kitchen I cast a silencing charm on the room, knowing that she'd overreact to what I was about to tell her.

"You weren't gone for long but Newt disappeared to get Phineas as soon as you left. Something happened. Finn was crying and you look shaken," Polly said, placing her hands on the back of the chair as she looked at me.

"You were right," I said, pulling a chair out and dropping down into it with a heavy sigh. "Sebastian was going to use Finn to get to me."

"He was there!" Ada shouted, covering her mouth before realising I'd cast a silencing charm.

"He turned up just after I arrived. He was going to hurt Finn to get to me. He didn't even spare me a second before he threw a curse at Finn, I'm damn lucky I have fast reflexes. You know he tried to kill me," I said finally letting the duel sink in. I was so close to possibly dying. To leave Thomas-J without a mother and breaking Tommy's heart by leaving him too, would destroy me. "If Louis hadn't thrown one of his knives it would have been me dead instead of Sebastian."

"So he's dead then?" Polly asked, the relief in her voice clear. At my nod, she gave a small smile before moving away from the table and over to the door. "I'm going to have a word with Finn. Thank you for saving him."

"You don't have to thank me, Polly. Finn is my family too. I'd do anything to protect him."

* * *

I had a hard choice to make - did I want to stay here in nineteen-seventeen with Thomas-J and the hopes that Tommy would make it back from the war or did I want to return to twenty-forty-seven where my family was?

In the life I had now, I had a son and a man that was sweet and loved me even through my flaws - I had hope it would last and wasn't based on a hope that he'd make it out of the war alive. There was a family that needed me and I needed them just as much. I had Newt in my life and while I had older brothers in my original timeline, there was something in the relationship I had with Newt that I never really had with my other siblings.

Against the odds, I hadn't really suffered while in this timeline - besides losing Merry - I'd actually gained things I'd never be able to have in the future. I would have no Thomas-J and I would have no Tommy and I wasn't sure I wanted that.

The time turner Sebastian had didn't have the spell Aunt Hermione cast. I was able to travel to whenever I wanted, past or future.

I was tempted to travel back to the future but a year or so further along my timeline to see how my family would cope without me, but the temptation of speaking to them again was too tempting.

Instead, I placed the time turner into a small wooden jewellery box and cast some charms on it to prevent anyone but me from opening it. I didn't want it falling into the wrong hands, not if it could cause damage as it had with Sebastian.

"Newt," I called, tapping on his room as I hovered in the hallway. "Can I ask you to do something for me?"

"I've been looking for a Niffler and I was sure there was one in the garden the other day," he muttered writing away in his journal as I opened the door. He waved me in and flicked his wand at the door, no doubt casting a silencing charm. "What can I help you with?"

"I need you to keep hold of this and only give it back to me if I really need it," I told him, placing the box on the desk next to him.

Newt glanced down at it, his eyebrows raising as he looked down at the tiny box and the powerful charms coming off it.

"Do I want to know what's in it?"

"Something dangerous. I don't want to be responsible for something that can change the world, Newt. I trust that you'll look after it for me."

"That seems a lot to trust someone with," he muttered, giving me a puppy dog look as he glanced back up to me.

"I wouldn't trust anyone but you, Newt," I told him, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his cheek. His cheeks turned pink at the affection, he didn't normally like the physical contact but after knowing him for about a year, I'd managed to slip my way into his heart and into his personal space bubble.

* * *

_30th October 1917_

_Dear Thomas,_

_I'm writing this to you the night before Thomas-J's birthday._

_I've recently had a lot to deal with and have had to make a choice that would affect my and Thomas-J's life forever._

_I've been given the opportunity to leave Small Heath and with it a safe home for Thomas-J with plenty of opportunities for him in his future. With this choice, it would mean saying goodbye to you. No writing, no possibility to see you when the war ends. Nothing._

_I don't think I ever want that in my life._

_Although I could have given Thomas-J the future he deserves full of a warm, comfortable home, money to shower him in and the love of a family, I would never leave Small Heath._

_This is where my family is._

_I have you if you still wish to be mine when the war ends._

_I already have a family and so does Thomas-J. Why would we want to leave when we have everything we could want and need here?_

_I hope that when you return to us safe from the war you will want to create a family with us. I long for you to become the father Thomas-J needs and I hope beyond anything that this is what you wish for too._

_If I didn't have Thomas-J in my life I would have thought about leaving but part of me would always be wondering about you._

_I've come to the conclusion that petty things such as money and material things don't matter as long as I have you in my life._

_They say love makes you do stupid things._

_Know that I love you with everything in my heart and I will be dreaming and wishing for your safe return until you are in my arms._

_Love you, Thomas Shelby, always and forever,_

_Andromeda xx_

* * *

Polly said I wasn't allowed to do anything big for Thomas-J's birthday so we were having a small gathering at the house and a little tea party to celebrate.

I baked him a cake, a victoria sponge with a layer of jam and cream, Ada had been making sandwiches and Newt had gotten a lot of wizard food like pumpkin pasties, cauldron cakes and some pumpkin juice.

We started out the morning with pancakes - the go-to breakfast for any celebration - and the unwrapping of presents, which consisted of each of the children unwrapping their own gifts they got for Thomas-J.

Ada was filming everything, the camera zooming in on everything and trying to capture the smiles on Thomas-J's face as he was presented with each new toy. It was cute that John's children were taking one of their old toys and passing it on to Thomas-J.

I hadn't really gotten him a present, just a photo album which held a couple of photographs of Merry while she was pregnant, something I could show him when I mentioned her to him. There were also copies of the photographs we'd sent to Tommy, John, and Arthur, photographs of our family.

There was also a photograph of Tommy, John, and Arthur, one of the last photographs taken of the three of them.

"Happy birthday to you," I sang, as Polly placed the cake with one candle in front of Thomas-J. I had to laugh as he tried to reach out for the flame and I pulled him back. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday, Thomas-J, happy birthday to you."

"Yay!" we all called, clapping lightly as I helped him blow out the candle.

"I got you something, Thomas-J," Newt said, fumbling for something in his pocket and pulled out a cute teddy of a Niffler.

"Where did you get this, Newt?" I asked looking at the one of a kind teddy.

"I, umm, had a friend make it for me," he muttered, his cheeks reddening as the attention was drawn to him.

"I have a present too," Phineas said, placing a large box on the table. Polly looked at it with distrust before glaring at Phineas. I hesitantly pulled the box towards us, lifting Thomas-J as I pulled the blue bow from the box, and letting the lid slide off the box and up popped a puppy. It was a pure white puppy, unlike any breed of Jack Russell or Crup I had ever seen. The forked tail was already removed, which would be a plus for us since we lived in a Muggle town.

"No." Polly was completely against it. And I was expecting her to be. While she thought this was a normal puppy, she didn't know that this was actually a Crup.

"Aren't Crups banned in Muggle-inhabited areas?" I asked, lifting the pup from the box and lifting her in the air. "I thought they were ferocious towards Muggles."

"Well, that's true …" Phin trailed off but gave a laugh at Polly's glare. "Their scents all over the house and they live here, she'll treat them like she treats you." There was something Phineas wasn't telling me. There was this look in his eyes, one that told me he was either avoiding it or didn't want to speak about it with so many people.

"What makes you think buying a puppy is a good idea for a one-year-old? Magical dog or not!" Polly snapped, leaning on the table and glaring at Phineas.

"No, it's alright, Polly," I said, waving her off. I knew Phineas' intentions and it was all good. "Crups are very loyal and protective of their wizards. He only means to find a way to protect Thomas-J."

"I'll train her if you want, Polly," Newt offered, no doubt trying to find a way to keep another creature in the house.

"Does she have a name?" That was Polly's way of agreeing to have her here. Not that she shoudl get the last say, it was my bloody house.

"Not yet, no," Phineas said, rubbing at his chin as Polly gave him that 'you're in my bad books and yet you keep on talking' look.

"Nova," I said, bringing her close and letting Thomas-J see her. "We'll call her Nova."

Nova didn't struggle in my grasp, her head was tilted to the side as she looked at Thomas-J, waiting to see what the baby would do. He peered at her curiously, his hand rising up and reaching out for her. Nova tilted her head forward, her nose touching against his hand which brought out a giggle from him and he pulled his hand back and started clapping.

"Ya ya!" he babbled smiling up at me as he reached out for Nova again.

* * *

As the night came upon us, Thomas-J began to grow tired and I thought it best to settle him down to sleep.

After saying good night to everyone and leaving with a small wave from Thomas-J, we headed upstairs where I changed him into his pyjamas and cuddled him to my chest as I rested in the rocking chair in the corner of his room.

"Blackbird singing in the dead of night. Take these broken wings and learn to fly. All your life. You were only waiting for this moment to arise," I sang softly, running my fingers over his ear as he snuggled closer to my chest. "Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these sunken eyes and learn to see. All your life. You were only waiting for this moment to be free." I timed my rocking with the tune of the song, hoping it would help him drift off to sleep. "Blackbird fly, blackbird fly. Into the light of a dark black night." I hummed the chorus again, smiling softly at how quickly he'd managed to drop off to sleep.

Rising from the rocking chair, I pressed a kiss to his head before settling him into his bed and covering him with his blanket. I made sure his Niffler teddy was at the bottom of his bed next to his dragon teddy, both gifts from Newt.

"Goodnight, my Little Bird," I whispered, turning on his nightlight and leaving his door slightly ajar.

As I came downstairs, I was surprised to see a pile of presents on the table as everyone was still waiting in the kitchen.

"Why are you still here?" I asked, frowning at them as I joined them at the table.

"We celebrated Thomas-J's birthday but now we're celebrating your's," Ada said in a voice that made me feel like she was talking to a five-year-old.

"Oh." Yes. I had completely forgotten that it was my birthday too. Don't ask me how. I was too focused on Thomas-J to remember that I shared a birthday with him. "I don't need anything, I've got you lot and that's enough for me."

"Don't be daft," Polly said, pushing a box towards me with a smile. "Open your presents."

An hour later, Polly sent the children up to bed and Phineas was talking to Newt who was playing with Nova.

Polly was in her room having retired after a glass too many of firewhiskey and Ada was already asleep having passed out after her first glass.

"Romy," Phineas said, coming and taking my hands in his. Surprisingly he wasn't drunk. It seemed he brought the firewhiskey round to sweeten Polly up. "I've been meaning to tell you something."

"Phineas, I care about you, I really do, but I see you more as a brother," I teased, pushing his shoulder as he glared at me. "You gave me an opening and I was taking it."

"That's not what I'm talking about." He glared down at me before pulling a thick black book from within his coat. "Did you know that your Shelby's are related to the Black family?"

* * *

**Thank you for reading xx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wuddin - Romy and Tommy will make such a strong mum and dad team and I am loving the thought of writing them arguing about the best way to raise Thomas-J. I don’t plan on any more wizard drama’s for a while - well, ones that are trying to kill Romy, anyway. This will not be the last time we see the soldier, trust me. Newt knows. I can’t remember if I’ve written it yet, but he defo knows and I was sure he figured it out on his own - or at least he’s working up to it. Unfortunately, there’s just over a year left of the war, so bear with me until a Romy-Tommy reunion/first meeting.  
> *CherieLebeau - I think they’d be pretty oblivious to Muggle weapons - consider how fascinated Arthur Weasley was and that was in a more modern time, Romy’s in 1917 so I doubt they’d understand much about Muggles or even want to understand anything about them. I can’t wait for Tommy to meet Thomas-J or Romy either. I will definitely be involving the soldiers again, I want to include them in the Peaky Blinders side of the story too.  
> *Snowxflake - All I can picture now is a bunch of war heroes knitting and discussing the possibilities of magic. I wanted it to be a bit anticlimactic because Romy was expecting this big battle and long, drawn-out hurdle in her life, I thought it would be sort of funny just to end it with a simple thing done by a Muggle. I will be sticking to historical facts for this story and while Romy doesn’t go out and kill the leader of the opposite side, there will be a butterfly effect because of people she meets and her being in this timeline.   
> *Princessbella - You just wait until they meet - it will be so cute it will melt you. You’ll get a toothache from how sweet it is. I’m sorry it’s taken a while to get this chapter to you all, I’ve been so tired after work I could only manage a few scenes yesterday dn finished it off tonight. I hope you enjoyed it.


	21. A Discovery Of Hidden Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, so it's been a while since I updated and I feel terrible for not updating sooner.  
> I will admit that this chapter isn't very good so don't get your hopes up.  
> I've replied to your comments, as usual, find them in the endnotes xx

**Sorry for the rubbish update.**

**I've been trying to get this chapter out of the way so I can get onto the real juicy stuff, which I'll be able to get into now that this chapter is done and dusted.**

**Sorry, it's a bit of a filler - you will not believe how much I struggle writing filler chapters, even though I need the chapter to progress, but urgh.**

**I apologise for any mistakes and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Love to you all, Comet96 xx**

* * *

**A DISCOVERY OF HIDDEN MAGIC**

* * *

"What do you mean the Shelby's are related to the Black's?"

Phineas pulled out a thick black book which had the text Black written in gold script. He flipped it open and showed me a page which contained his family tree, his current line.

"Look, follow my father's line," he said, and the pages of the book flipped to the page he was talking about him. "His father was Cygnus Black and his grandfather was Nigellus Black." The book flipped over again coming to a halt on the page of his great-grandfather Nigellus Black. "Nigellus had three sisters, and his youngest sister, Anastasia ran off with a muggleborn called James Boswell." The pages flipped again until they settled on a page where the two names, Anatasia and James Boswell rested on the top of the page. "They had a son, Jimmy, who then went on to have a son, Carrick, who also had a son, Davy."

"Where are you getting at, Phineas," I snapped, getting bored of his long-winded explanation.

"Well Davy had a daughter," he said as if it was the most amazing thing ever. I stared at him as if he'd gone crazy. "His daughter, Birdie, married a man that went by the name Shelby."

"As in my Shelby's?"

"She had two children Arthur and Elizabeth. See here," he said, pointed at the page where their names were written in golden script. Underneath Arthur's name was his five children delicately written in the same script.

"Does this book update with every generation?" I asked, running my fingers over the names of John's children.

"It's supposed to, but you've messed the book up," he said, flipping the book to the middle of the page, it was at this point I realised there was some magic entwined in the book. "Look, just your's and Thomas-J's names in the middle of the page."

"Huh, that's strange," I muttered, running my fingers over our names. "Look, what am I supposed to do with this information? None of the Shelby's have shown signs of magic."

"Polly has, with her connection to ghosts, I wouldn't be surprised if she has a seer connection from the dead but it's been watered down by the dilation of Muggles in the family."

"So you're saying the Shelby's do have magic in them?"

"Finn excels with Newt's magical creatures. He's not eleven yet, he might have shown magic as a child and we wouldn't have known. It's something to look out for." Phineas saw the frown on my face arrested his hand lightly on my shoulder. "It's not a bad thing, Romy. It could be a good thing."

"I know," I muttered just worried about what this would mean for Tommy, John and Arthur.

* * *

November the eleventh.

Why did it seem so haunting as I wrote down the date in Newt's diary?

I knew that this time next year the war would be over and hopefully, I'd have the full collection of Shelby's home.

Was it haunting because I knew Tommy would be home and I was scared he wouldn't want me?

"What are you thinking about love?" Polly asked, setting a letter down on the table in front of me.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing," I said, taking up the letter and opening it. My heart dropped as I read over the words and thought that perhaps this was what was haunting me.

Perhaps I wouldn't even make it till the end of the war.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Polly said, stirring her tea and giving me a teasing smile. If only she knew. I slid the letter to her, my hand shaking as I let the paper slip from my fingers. "What it is, love? Is it Tommy?"

I hope she didn't expect me to answer because there were no words for what I was feeling.

Why was this happening to me?

"No. You are not going!" Polly snapped, slamming the letter down and reaching out to grab my hand. "I will not allow it."

"I don't have a choice, Polly. If I refuse, I'll be arrested."

"It's absurd! You're a single mother for crying out loud, they can't expect you to run off and … and go out there!"

"It's my job, Polly. It was to be expected," I told her, turning my hand around and capturing hers. "It's only if the war continues, Polly, and it's not until March. If we're lucky, it will all be over after Christmas." I, of course, knew it wasn't going to be that way, but I didn't need her to worry.

"You won't tell anyone about this," Polly said, giving me a stern look. I knew she was talking about Tommy. He'd be too worried about me and he'd become reckless and end up doing something stupid.

"Okay," I said, giving her a nod and folding up the letter before setting it on fire. If we were the only two that knew about it, then no one else would be able to tell Tommy.

* * *

The weeks flew by from the eleventh of November and before I could get my bearings it was already Christmas Eve.

I could already feel a shift in the air.

It was as if Polly knew I was going to be leaving them in the new year as she was doing everything humanly possible to give me good memories to take with me. Spending five minutes longer in bed while I spoke and cuddled with Thomas-J. Letting the children eat the chocolate cake we made with their hands and laughing at the mess they made. Allowing Phineas to create a pub in the pantry so Ada and I could be young girls and have a little fun. I wasn't surprised when she ordered me to get rid of the extended pub pantry the next morning.

To everyone's surprise, she'd even gone down into Newt's trunk and ended up spending over three hours down there talking and feeding the creatures. Finn was over the moon because Polly knew who he was talking about and which creatures he was mentioning.

It didn't even surprise me how calm and understanding Polly had been when I showed her the Black book that was proof that they were related to magic. She said she had always known there was something different about the Shelby's.

The only people Polly and I had told about me being sent out to France was Phineas and Newt - both who were already coming up with a way that either one or both of them would be joining me.

I knew Polly had done that on purpose.

She wanted to ensure my safety by having more magic users out there with me.

To be fair, I'd rather Newt stay at the house to protect the Shelby's in case something happens. Not that anything was going to happen.

"You alright, love?"

"I'm just hoping that our next Christmas is spent with Tommy, John and Arthur," I said to Polly, tapping my pen on the table as I started my letter for tomorrow. I was getting ready to tell Tommy about our Christmas and hopefully be able to send him photographs.

"Me too, love," she said, cupping my face and pressing a kiss to my forehead. "Go, on to bed, you'll be woken up early."

True to her word, as the sun was barely making its way through my curtains, Edward found his way into my room and Thomas-J was standing at his crib talking to the three-year-old.

I smiled at the two of them wondering if they could understand each other and what it was they were talking about. Edwards it seemed was passing toys through the bars to Thomas-J, who was making a collection at the top of his cot.

Finn and Matthew came running in next, a pile of small gifts in their hands, no doubt their stocking presents I magically sent to the end of their beds. They were giggling as they climbed their way onto the bed, ripping through the paper and opening their new toys and clothes.

Mary and Katie joined us when Polly ushered them into my room where Edward was sitting next to me and Thomas-J was resting in my lap, shoving the ear of his new Hungarian Horntail teddy in his mouth. Nova was hidden somewhere under all the wrapping paper, rolling around as Finn and Matthew threw paper balls at her.

Ada strolled in twenty minutes after everyone had opened their presents, showing off the new dress I had gotten her.

"Come on, breakfast's calling," Polly said, lifting Edward and carrying him out of the room.

"Pancake time!" I gushed, tickling Thomas-J as I lifted him up as I rose from the bed and went to the dresser, picking out a new dress in a light green. We would be wearing our Weasley jumpers for the photograph but I didn't want any food being spilt on them and ruin them. Let's forget that I could clean it with magic, it wasn't the point. I wanted it to be perfect when I sent it to Tommy.

We were surprised when we went into the kitchen as a bashful Newt had already made the pancakes and had somehow shaped them into dragons, to the amusement of the children.

I could tell that Polly and Newt were making an effort as neither of them was sure if this would be my last Christmas here. While the thought was nice, I wish they'd stop being so bloody morbid and just celebrate the day because we were with family.

After breakfast and a brewing argument about the best dragon, I ushered them all into the living room and in front of the Christmas tree where we all pulled on our jumpers. I'd even gotten Newt a jumper. I wanted him in the family photo seeing as he was family to us.

"Everyone say cheese," I said as the camera floated in front of us and took a couple of snaps. It was lucky I managed to capture a few because Katie stepped on Voodoo's tail who ended up jumping on Nova, who then rushed around and crashed into the tree causing it to fall down.

We all rushed away but it seemed Ada wasn't so lucky and ended up somewhere under the tree.

"This is the worst Christmas ever!" she shouted from somewhere under the tree while I shared a look with Polly and laughed. I could just make out her feet sticking out from under the tree and couldn't resist taking a photo. I'd definitely be sending that to Tommy.

* * *

Three hours later and Phineas had found himself on Polly's bad side again.

He'd turned up with stacks upon stacks of presents, ranging from toys - both Muggle and Wizard - clothes, sweets, and of all things, two snowy owls.

He'd said they were for communication purposes, but Newt had mentioned an owl breeder they were looking into for mistreating and over breeding owls and selling them through the black market - who knew that owls would be sold on the black market?

"We don't need any more pets," Polly has said upon seeing their amber eyes and frowned. She wasn't really one for pets, but she'd been so angry when we got Rudy and Havok and then they were her favourite things in the house. I sometimes thought she preferred them to us.

What really annoyed her was the massive roast dinner he'd brought with him. A large turkey almost the same size as Edward and all the trimmings. Roast potatoes, carrots, honey glazed parsnips, mashed swede, cheesy cauliflower, broccoli, sprouts, and stuffing - I wasn't sure where he got it all from but I wasn't complaining.

I knew it annoyed Polly through because she'd been preparing for Christmas dinner since last week. She'd even gotten up early to put the chicken in the oven.

To be fair, Phineas did look apologetic when he realised what he'd done but he'd also wanted to do something big this year because he was also unsure if I'd be here for another Christmas.

I think Polly understood that too as she forgave him quite quickly. Or it might have been the pearl necklace he'd gifted her.

"To family!" Phineas toasted, tapping his glass against Ellanora's as he smiled at everyone around the room. It was nice. Having this time to celebrate and enjoy our time with.

We'd gained new family members this year and hopefully next Christmas we'll have gained another three members around the table.

* * *

**Thank you for reading xx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wuddin - I know time has flown by so fast. Of course the Shelby’s were going to be related to magic in some way, I just thought it funny to have them related to the Black’s. I didn’t really like the thought of calling him ‘Little Snake’ especially because of the many connotations you can have for ‘snake’ nowadays. I think it might be a possibility. Tommy already loves Thomas-J so I can’t see him refusing.  
> *lostchildofthenewworld - I think you could find a bit of the Black Family blood in all of them.  
> *CherieLebeau - I love the film ‘Yesterday’, I do love the Beatles, though to be fair, I’m more of a ‘Queen’ girl. I’m sure Tommy will find her quite unusual considering she sings songs he’s never heard of. Could you imagine if she sings him the Hogwarts song? ‘Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, Teach us something please, Whether we be old and bald, Or young with scabby knees.’ We all know Finn is going to love magic, hopefully, he’s able to use it and get invited to Hogwarts.  
> *Princessbella - I’m hoping I can get to the lovely scenes where Tommy and Romy meet within five chapters. I don’t want to spend another twenty chapters waiting for this war to end, but I also don’t want to rush it.  
> *SayaBloom - Happy story birthday to you then! If that makes sense? I’m a bit wacko because I’m always so tired at the moment. Riding to and from work exhausts me. But I am getting in some exercise so … We all know that the Black family isn’t perfect and I wanted there to be a member of the family to marry either a muggleborn or a muggle and thought it would fit in perfectly with the story. I can read you perfectly and thank you so much for giving me a comment.  
> *Alia Shelby - I am evil, haha … I always planned to have them related to the Black’s, thought it would work well with the story and characters I’ve introduced. Not necessarily all squibs, seeing as Anastasia married a muggleborn - their children could have also been magical and then there is the possibility that their children either had magic or were squibs. I also have a feeling that the time-turner will be used again - though I’m not entirely sure when but I know it will be used again.  
> *Vick3682 - I absolutely love that you like this fanfic. Thank you for taking the time to read it and for commenting and showing your support. I can’t actually wait for more of the Peaky Blinders storyline to link with Romy and her magic. Once again, thank you for your comment. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
> *de_star_ny - I’m not really a fan of time turner fic either, but I just kept having this dream that had Romy going back in time and getting stuck there but she also managed to be in the Peaky Blinders world too. Urgh, sometimes my head annoys me. I was never going to change the fact that Thomas-J was going to end up a Slytherin, in my mind, no matter his parentage, or whatever changes, he would always end up in Slytherin. I might also be biased because it’s my house. Alfie is going to see Romy as that annoying little sister that he occasionally wishes he never had. He will always love her like a sister but she will annoy him, frankly all the time that he’d rather he never met her sometimes. She’s going to make it harder for him to go against Tommy. Could you imagine when Tommy and Romy have any possible children and Romy names Alfie godfather and he can’t do anything to hurt Tommy because he’d be hurting his godchild? Yes … I have admitted that Alfie will be a pretty big character in this story and well done for realising he was in the story already xx


	22. A Solemn Reconnection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. I suck.  
> I don't know how many times I can say it - but here it is again, I suck.  
> I've replied to all your comments and you can find them in the endnotes. 
> 
> *For anyone that needs it - The start of this chapter is in February, but Romy and Newt actually leave for France in March so at the end of the chapter it will be the middle of May. Only six months until the end of the war - and five months till October and Thomas-J's second birthday.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter xx

**So ... it's been a while.**

**Life has gotten a bit busy and I have literally been struggling with this chapter.**

**You do not know my pain with the struggle.**

**Sorry for any mistakes you find.**

**I hope you enjoy and thank you for all the support.**

**Love, Comet96 xx**

* * *

**A SOLEMN RECONNECTION**

* * *

It had happened before, but I still was surprised when days and then weeks blurred together and I was soon spending a cold February day at the park as we celebrated Finn's birthday. Well, it had turned into a birthday week. Unfortunetly for Finn, it was raining on his birthday and we were stuck inside. It was the typical Janaury weather and there was no stopping it. Now we were trying to make it up to him and I knew he was enjoying the attention. It wasn't every day your young man turned eleven. 

I had to wonder if he's recieve his Hogwarts letter next year.

There were two weeks left before I was being sent out to France. Unfortunately, Phineas wasn't able to come with me due to being the head of their department, but Newt was able to take his place. I wasn't sure how it was going to work, but knew they had their ways.

It was nice watching the children running around. I enjoyed watching them be free and not have to worry about anything.

I knew that this time in two weeks I'd be breaking their hearts when I left for France.

"I'm happy Newt's going with you," Polly said, tucking the blanket around Thomas-J as a light breeze blew over us.

"I'm not sure how he managed it." Newt had no need to be with me, he wasn't a doctor so they shouldn't have allowed him with me, but they somehow managed it.

"Phineas said they're claiming Newt was a Prisoner of War and you're still helping him through treatment."

That might have worked in my time, but I doubt anyone would believe it in this era.

Well, it must have worked seeing as he was coming with me.

"I'm just hoping I'll be back before Thomas-J's birthday," I said gazing down at the sleeping baby.

It was really getting to me how fast he was growing. How was it that he was going to be two this year?

"Let's just hope this war ends soon."

* * *

Polly had wanted me to leave without telling the children but I didn't like the idea of leaving them and never returning.

They all took it well in a sense. Matthew's lip quivered as he tried to hold in his tears and Mary and Katie promised to write to me every week. Edward didn't understand and I was happy he probably wouldn't remember me leaving.

Finn knew I might not make it back and when he found out that Newt was coming too, shit almost hit the fan.

It was surprisingly Newt that managed to calm him down. He gave him the responsibility of looking after the Jarvey's and Grey while we were gone.

The morning we left Polly was wishing she didn't agree to see us off at the station.

Both her and Ada were struggling to keep hold of Thomas-J and Edward who were equally fighting their grasp.

"Mumma!" Thomas-J called his hands reaching out and doing the grasping motion at me.

It broke my heart and while I wanted to stay I knew I couldn't. There was only so much I could do as a witch and too many people knew I was heading to France. I wouldn't be able to hunt them all down and obliviate them.

"I'll be back soon, my love," I whispered, pressing one last kiss to his head before boarding the train with Newt.

If I lingered any longer I'd be tempted to stay.

As the train pulled away I stared out the window, wiping my eyes as I watched my boy become smaller as I grew further away from him.

* * *

The journey to France was terrifying. We were sent over on a ship with a mixed group of soldiers, nurses and three new doctors. The six nurses were chatting amongst themselves, often laughing as they giggled and waved at the soldiers. It was nice to see smiles on the men's faces especially considering some of them looked like they'd been overseas to France before.

The boat was rocky and I was thankful for the pepper-up potion I'd taken before boarding the boat. Well, it wasn't really a boat, more like a ship. It didn't really matter what it was we were on, all I knew was that we were sailing to France which looked drab and dreary compared to the France I often frequented in my childhood.

No matter how well-educated a witch I was, I wasn't prepared for the violence and horror I saw when I entered the camp. This was worse than when I went to France to find Phineas and Newt.

Perhaps it was because I knew I was staying indefinitely.

This would be my home now.

"Miss Lupin," the head doctor said as he rushed over to me, clasping my hand in his. I could feel the other nurses looking at me, wondering who I was. "I've been waiting for you to arrive since Dr Hayes sent me a letter at Christmas notifying me you'd be sent over in theNew Year. We could have done with you in January, but at least you're here now."

"It's a pleasure to be working under you, Dr …" I trailed off hoping he'd realize that he never gave me his name.

"Dr Hardy, Benjamin Hardy," he said shaking my hand and waving over the other nurses as he gave us a tour around the hospital tent they had set up. "We've got five tents set up, you'll be working between the five of them, but the two front ones are for incoming soldiers." He pulled us through one of the back tents and I gave a soft smile to the men lying in the beds.

Some of them were sleeping with minor injuries and would no doubt be sent back out to fight once they got the all-clear. Some were missing limbs and my heart dropped at the looks the nurses were giving them - they were completely ignoring them and it reminded me of my band of soldiers in Birmingham.

I wish I was there with them instead of here.

Was that selfish of me?

Wanting to be home with my son and the people that had grown to be my family and friends?

"Who's that man?" One of the nurses asked, nodding to Newt as he followed behind us. I could see his cheeks burning in embarrassment as he tried to hide behind his hair.

"Oh, that's Agent Newton, he's British intelligence. He's staying with us for a while as he's recovering from a mission," Dr Hardy said, giving a brief reason as to why Newt was here.

It seemed Newt had caught the attention of one of the nurses as she sent him a soft smile and a little wave.

At least there was something I could entertain myself with while I tried to take my mind off missing Thomas-J and hoping I could hang on until November for the end of the war.

Was that wrong of me? To find entertainment when these men had risked their lives and even lost limbs to fight for us?

* * *

Two months after being in France - I wasn't even sure where I was no one had bothered to tell me and it was a hell of a difference from my time in the future - our base camp was hit by bombs released from a passing plane.

Who knew that this would have happened?

Not me?

And I was the fucking seer!

I may not have been the best at Muggle knowledge when it came to history and getting it accurate - I think I'd done a fair job so far - were there even plans during the first world war?

Apparently yes.

Luckily for us, I was paranoid and had set up some charms which deflected the blast and prevented most of us from injury. Unfortunately for us, two of the people to die from the bombs also happened to be the best doctors we had. The others, up to thirty of them were injured soldiers that had only been in camp for a few days.

It seemed the world was fighting back against my magic, proof that I couldn't truly interfere in certain aspects of what was to come.

I also felt bad that Dr Hardy had been killed.

Was it my fault I didn't think about covering the whole base? Not really.

Really?

I was trying to keep any unwanted attention from me - I didn't need another incident with that Captain that was torturing Newt.

"It wasn't your fault," Newt said, coming to stand beside me as I gazed up at the stars. I wasn't being romantic or philosophical, I was avoiding the burned and destroyed tents behind us.

It was a mystery how three out of five tents survived the bombing but no one was questioning it too much.

"I feel like it was. I could have easily put up my wards around the whole area, but I didn't want to get caught," I said, rubbing my hand over my face. I was exhausted and it had only been two months since I was here.

I wasn't even fighting so I felt like I shouldn't be this exhausted. At least I knew I was somewhat safe here while there were thousands of men out there not knowing if they'd make it through the night.

"You've already saved a lot of people, Romy," Newt said, resting his hand on my shoulder. "Carol asked me to come and fetch you. We've got an incoming group of wounded. They were hit by another bomb a couple of miles out from here."

"Do we know how many men?" I asked, wiping my face and turning back to camp, letting my eyes quickly flick over the burned tents. I couldn't get their screams of pain out of my head.

"Only five survivors." He seemed hesitant about something but I left him to his thoughts as I entered the now main tent and went over to Carol.

She was the eldest out of us all, at twenty-four, and she was currently the head nurse and meant to be helping to keep things organised. I felt bad for her considering Dr Hardy and Dr Lewis had died and we were left with the two young doctors that arrived at the same time as us.

"Romy, thank God, look, you're the best nurse I've got. Sophie's heard the news about her brother, it's not good, so she's a bit of a mess. Heather and Cynthia are freaking about the bombing and Rose is trying to find Charlotte," she said, coming and grabbing hold of my arms. "There's a Captain coming in with his men, I need you to take the lead with him. I heard he was more worried about his men than himself but it's our priority to help him."

"Why?"

Now, don't get me wrong. I could understand that people had this sort of respect for those higher up in the food chain, and in this case, it was the Captain. But what made him more important than any other man fighting in this war?

If he was a secret weapon in ending the war, then fair enough, but if he was just another man then why did he need more attention?

"Because he's a Captain," she muttered, giving me a funny look as she glanced over to Dr Brown and Dr Robson as they made their way towards us.

I almost rolled my eyes at her response.

I knew many people in my life that wouldn't use their title to get everything first.

An example would be Papa - he was the saviour of the wizarding world and he was almost always found hiding in the corner from all the attention.

There was one time he almost let an infection get the best of him because he didn't want anyone fussing over him. Nanna Gin wasn't too happy about that.

"Look sharp Nurse Jones, Nurse Lupin, a truck just pulled up outside," Dr Robson said, giving me a wink as he turned away and moved towards the opening of the tent.

I wanted to gag or at least give him a piece of my mind but was distracted by the man helping a soldier into the tent.

It took me a minute to realise I knew who this man was.

"Oh, hell no!" I muttered as his eyes locked with mine and he sent me a smirk.

"Right there, love, get on with it," he said, waving me over to him as he settled the soldier on the bed.

I shared a look with Carol. What was I meant to do? She said I needed to tend to the Captain but the Captain wanted me to tend to his men.

Giving her a shrug, I went over to him, and took a position in front of the soldier, taking in a quick look at all his injuries.

"Can you tell me anything?" I asked, reaching out and brushing my fingers over the man's face to push his hair out of the way. He was a young man with dark curly hair and his dark eyes. At least he was awake, even if he was looking at me with wide eyes.

"Yeah, hit his head didn't he? You fucking idiot," he grumbled, leaning down over the man sitting on the bed almost looking like he wanted to hit him.

"S'alright, Alfie," the man grumbled, giving him a half-smile. There was a softness to his eyes as he looked up at the Captain and it made me think they knew each other quite well.

I now had a name for the Captain and for some reason, Alfie didn't seem fitting for him.

"Alright, Ollie, let the kind nurse take a look at ya." The Captain, Alfie, turned to me and gave me a pointed look.

Did he think I wasn't going to tend to his man because he'd been involved in the capture of Newt?

"Oh, it's you," Newt said, as he came to a stop beside me. For a moment I feared he'd actually have a flashback to his torture but was surprised when he clapped Alfie on the shoulder and started muttering to him.

"Umm, okay," I muttered, turning back to Ollie and running my fingers over the gash on his head. "Have you blacked out at all?"

"Not that I can remember," he replied, his eyes flicking to Alfie and Newt as they moved away from us and started getting into a detailed conversation away from us.

I had to wonder what they were talking about but knew if it was important, Newt would tell me.

* * *

I didn't know if it was the arrival of the new soldiers and Captain Alfie, but I'd had this nagging feeling tickling at me. I wanted to take it as a warning, nothing good ever came after one of these feelings, but I didn't know what it was.

Was there going to be another bomb dropping down on us?

I added to my wards after casting a disillusionment charm on myself beforehand. I wouldn't put it past Alfie to be watching me as he knew I was a witch. With the knowledge that we'd be safe if another bomb hit us, I was still disgruntled when the feeling didn't leave.

Perhaps it was the presence of Alfie that was bothering me.

Maybe I was uncomfortable being in the same place as the man that had tortured my brother. And how could Newt just go over and have a full-blown conversation with the man as if he was a life-long friend?

I did my last round checking on the men as they slept giving a slight nod to Dr Robson as he filled out the paperwork needed for the men leaving at the end of the week.

It wasn't the end of my shift, but Carol had said that I could head in for an early night after I had helped the doctors with the news arrivals. Instead, I sent her off to bed as she was barely able to keep herself awake.

I was making my way to the small supply tent when I heard sniffling coming from inside. Frowning, I stepped towards the flap, lifting it carefully as I slipped inside and caught sight of Charlotte curled in on herself, blood coating her hands and legs.

"Charlotte? What's happened?" I asked, dropping to my knees in front of her and grabbing something to wipe the blood from her. There was a bloody scalpel on the floor by her knee. "Charlotte, what have you done?" I knew what she'd done. I didn't need her to explain it to me.

I wish she would have come to me instead. I would have helped her without judgment. It would also explain why she'd been in such a distant mode for the last couple of weeks.

I had just assumed that it was news about her fiance, but now I knew why.

"H-he … I tried to stop him, Romy. He drugged me," she cried, letting her blood-covered hands run over my uniform.

"Who did, Charlotte?"

"Dr … Dr Robson," she hiccuped, burying her face into my shoulder as her hands shakily wrapped around my neck.

"Did he rape you?" I grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away from me to get a better look at her face. I needed to know it was true before I did something about it. She gave a slight nod as more tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm going to make this …" I couldn't say right. There was nothing that could make this right.

I could take her memories away. Take the pain away from her that she was going through but I would never want that taken from me and I didn't want to intrude on her privacy.

Instead, I flicked out my wand and cast a healing charm on her to numb her pain as she curled back in on herself.

"I'll come back for you," I whispered, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear as I stood up and left the supply tent.

There were two ways I could potentially go about this.

Attack him upfront with magic or attack him the muggle way.

At this point, I was far too angry to even think about using my magic.

"You bastard!" I shouted once I saw him. I didn't give him a chance to look up as I jumped on him, sending a punch to his jaw as I scrambled on him, straddling him. I sent another hit to his face, grimacing as I felt his cheekbone break under my fist.

I didn't know I was that strong.

"What the fuck you doing?" Alfie asked, his hands grabbing under my arms and lifting me off Robson.

"Let me the fuck go!" I shouted, clawing at his hands and arms as I tried to get back to punching the living daylight out of the slimeball crying on the floor.

"Romy? What are you doing?" Newt asked, running into the tent drawing my attention.

Was I slightly embarrassed that I had woken all the soldiers and had their attention on me? Yes. Did I care? Not really.

"This so-called doctor is a fucking bastard! He raped Charlotte, Newt. He raped her and he got her pregnant. I just found her in the store cupboard cutting the baby out!"

Alfie let go of me then, his hands settling on my hips as he pushed me out of the way and picked Robson up by his shirt.

"See, the lady says you gone and raped the nurse," he said, raising the doctor higher in the air, a cruel look upon his face. "I gotta believe her cause you ain't done nothing but given her a look all fucking night."

"Alfie," I said, resting my hand on his arm. I didn't know if he turned to me because I used his name or because I touched him. "Take him to the commanding officer or whatever it is you call it."

"You was just punching the hell out of him!" he argued. I could see the annoyance in his eyes as I stopped him from hurting him.

"Yes, and you stopped me." I glanced over to Newt seeing the slightly conflicted look on his face. "You stopped me for a reason and I'm stopping you for that same reason." Just bullshit yourself out of this Romy. "I'll take the blame for his … injuries, but I won't let you take any responsibility for it." Why was I stopping him from being demoted for harming a doctor? Wasn't I supposed to despise him?

"Alfie, take him to Collington," Newt said, nodding to the opening where a crowd of soldiers that had gathered around.

I could make out Rose holding a sobbing Charlotte in her arms and I had to wonder if the trembling nurse had come out of the supply tent to see what the noise was about. Carol was there talking to Dr Brown, the doctor looking ashamed and disgusted. I guess he never thought a fellow doctor could do something to a nurse that trusted them.

"Romy," Newt said, his hand resting on my shoulder. "Let's get you to bed."

I knew he was saying it to get me to leave and for some reason, I trusted that Alfie would be able to deal with the situation without me.

* * *

**Thank you for reading xx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Alia Shelby - I’ve still got to decide if they’re going to meet in France. Polly wants to ensure her nephew is keeping safe without having to worry him about Romy. I also don’t think she’s thought about the fact that Romy won’t be reading and reply to his letters - I guess we’ll have to see about that in the next chapter. I do like the idea of them having the war to ‘bond’ over. At least she can know somewhat of what he had to experience while in France. She’s also not naive so she can understand him (she has a lot of family history when it comes to wars, so she can understand what he went through.) I will admit that I already have their first meeting after the war planned out and I absolutely love it even though it isn’t even written yet.  
> *Wuddin - I was very hesitant about whether to send her but thought I’d do it anyway because she’d be conflicted about going because of Thomas-J. I also think she could handle it well considering she knows when it’s going to end and all that. She’s just scared in case Tommy doesn't make it through as she doesn’t know about his survival. Yes!!! I feel like I’m not going to drag out war too much. I want to say about three more chapters until our boys are coming home.  
> *CherieLebeau - You must have had a really bad itch since I last updated. For that I am sorry. I think Tommy will enjoy her random songs she sings and perhaps he won’t be so against singing when he hears her singing to Thomas-J. Haha, funny how you mentioned Alfie. What do you think of him? I’m worried I haven't been able to capture him well. I struggle just as much with writing him as I do Tommy because they are both such amazing, complex characters. Urgh. Please tell me he doesn’t suck. Can you picture Alfie as a godfather though? Just imagine him telling Romy and Tommy’s son/daughter about how their mum beat up a man in the war etc. Or could you picture him with little Thomas-J and telling him how he has a f*cking mental mother and an insane father to match? And there would be arguments between him and Arthur over who’s the best uncle.  
> *Princessbella - My deepest apologies for the long wait. I am a terrible person but please ignore how long this has taken me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and it was worth the wait.  
> *Theyr_lying_2u - You do not need to tell me I suck - I already know. I’m sorry it's taken so long for an update, but I hope you’ve enjoyed it. Tommy would go ballistic if he saw Romy on the battlefield. It would also be very iconic. Luckily for us, Romy’s on the outskirts of the battlefield, so she’s somewhat safer than Tommy. You weren’t wrong when you had a hunch about Alfie. I wanted to bring him in before season two because I love him so much. I also feel that Romy and Alfie will get on like a house on fire - in a good way - if you can have a good way for a house to be on fire. They have a love-hate relationship where they’re like arguing siblings that fight over the last cookie. I also think that because Romy is from the future she’s not timid and scared of everyone and everything like most women in the past era (I said most!) She’s like a mini, woman version of Alfie - or at least I picture her to be in my mind. I hope this has healed your withdrawal symptoms. Sorry for the long wait. Sending my love xx  
> *Alia Shelby - Thank you again for your comment. Sorry for the long wait and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	23. The Unforgivable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies, I've missed you all!
> 
> I've got a Facebook page (Comet96 - Fanfiction.net) for my fanfiction and I'd really love it if you'd stop by for a chat. I enjoy these moments where I can reply to your comments and would love to perhaps start a miniature book club type thing where we can communicate while I'm writing and maybe I can bo\unce ideas off you all during my writing process. It's often the reason it takes me a long time to write because I've got to talk to my mum about possible ideas/outcomes/plots, but I have to explain everything to her beforehand because she hasn't read this story and it takes forever.  
> Is this asking too much?   
> Anyway, if you do decide to hit me up on Facebook, I'll be waiting. That sounded weird. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please read your replies to your comments below.

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Stay safe.**

**Love, Comet96 xx**

* * *

**THE UNFORGIVEABLE**

* * *

The one thing I could get away with that included magic was my tent. On the outside, it looked like a small one-person tent that no one would blink an eye at. With a quick charm, no Muggle would want to enter a bit like the spells cast on Hogwarts.

"Fucking hell," a voice said interrupting my thoughts as I looked at the photo album I'd put together of Thomas-J and the Shelby's. The page I was currently on had a picture of Tommy next to a picture of Thomas-J and I'd been staring at them both wondering if we'd ever get to be our little family. "You gotta love magic, ain't ya."

It was no surprise to me that Alfie was slightly in awe of the magic of the tent. It was an upgrade from the one Papa, Hermione and Ron used when they were on the hunt for Horcruxes.

This one had been dad's - one of his great ideas to bring the family together, and he'd roped most of the aunts and uncles into it too. It had an open living area with kitchen and dining space and at the back was a master bedroom and four other double rooms. There were also three bathrooms and an area which held brooms and games. It was a bit much and I was still pondering why they even wanted me to take the tent in the first place.

Did they have a feeling I was going to get trapped in the past? Were they trying to bring me back? Did I even want to go back?

My God, I felt like one of those bloody Marie-Sue's or whatever she was called. Margret? Mary?

"What are you doing here?" I asked, no malice to my voice. I was generally surprised that he was here. He didn't seem like the sort of man to turn up in my tent in the middle of the night.

"Though I'd come 'ave a word."

Oh, great. He was probably here to break the news that I was going to be arrested for assaulting a doctor.

"Do I have to leave?" I asked, setting the album down on the coffee table. Alfie gave me a funny look as he strutted over to me and dropped down in dad's armchair.

"What you gotta leave for?" He seemed surprised. Wasn't I getting sent back to London and arrested for assaulting a man? "No."

"Did I say that out loud?" I said, biting my bottom lip as he gave a small laugh. "Merlin's Beard! Alfie, you know how to laugh."

"Err, listen here, love, we kinda got off on the wrong foot, aye?"

"By the wrong foot do you mean when you tortured Newt?"

Yeah, mate, I haven't forgotten about that.

"Now, look here, that was all a misunderstanding, right?"

"How was that a misunderstanding? He was tied to a fucking chair and had clearly been beaten," I snapped, rising from my chair and looking down at him.

To my annoyance, Alfie leaned back in his chair, arms resting over the chair arms and shoulders spread wide. His legs were spread wide, knees expanded as he made himself look large in the chair. It was an intimidation method and I could already tell that he hadn't even known he'd done it.

"Yeah well, you see, love, it was all a plan." He raised his hand to stop me from talking and I did like a little follower - is this what it felt like to be under Voldemort's thumb? Huh, I guess I shouldn't say that considering the bad history with the family. "One of our men he went and told the fucking Germans our plan, yeah, but we didn't know which fucker it was. See, your boy, Newton, yeah he had this idea of luring it out of them by pretending he had some very important information he discovered from the Germans."

I was almost distracted by the way he drew out his words. Instead of hearing Newton, it sounded more like Neeewtoon - if that made sense? His voice was gruffly and kind of a mumble at the same time. And he could talk for Britain.

"Why didn't Newt tell me?" I asked, dropping back into my chair and excepting the cup of tea that floated into my hands. Alfie took the teacup floating by him and sipped on the sugared tea. I hadn't ever expected him to be one to drink tea but each to their own I guess.

"Cause he got fucking beaten didn't he," Alfie grumbled, shaking his head as if he couldn't believe me. "Fucking fool managed to capture our traitor and then not barely a minute later you show up and take things the wrong way."

"Well I'm sorry, Captain Alfie, I was worried about my friend who had been missing for weeks. What was he even doing with you in the first place?"

"Well, I know him don't I." I stared at him blankly wondering what sort of world I'd gotten myself trapped in. How long did I have to put up with men that sort of love themselves but sort of deserved respect at the same time? "Our mams knew each other, didn't they. The best of friends."

Now I felt like he was being a smug prick.

"I guess it was your mother who was the witch then?"

"Aye, and she passed it onto my sister. Guess the magic didn't like me, take after me dad." He shrugged as if he didn't care and I could tell that he wasn't lying. Alfie didn't seem like the sort to be bothered about having magic or not. He seemed like a rather successful man without it.

"I also take after my dad," I told him, changing the style and colour of my hair, enjoying the way his eyes widened and his brows rose up. "Metamorphmagus' are kind of rare but I got the gene from my dad who got it from his mother."

"And your Veela side? That from your mother?"

"Yes, her mother's French and quarter Veela. There's not much of it in me, only really works on young lads at the peak of their teen years."

"And Ollie," Alfie said, running his hand over his forming beard. "He was smitten with you, he was."

"I'm flattered, but I've already got myself a man," I said, nodding down to the photo album between us where the photo of Tommy was on display.

Alfie leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees as he reached out and pulled the album closer. He took in Tommy's face, his eyes carefully roaming him as if he was trying to take in every detail. I was almost sure he could read Tommy's whole life story from the look he was giving the photo.

"This must be young Thomas-J." How did he know about him? "Newt spoke about him when I first got here. Told me not to mention anything that might upset you."

"My sister died giving birth to him," I said, flipping the album close to the front to show him a picture of me and Merry a couple of days before the birth. "I promised I'd raise him as my son. I feel guilty but I know it's the right thing. How could I ever abandon a sweet baby like him?"

"You know, I underestimated you," Alfie said, flicking through the album until he stopped on a more recent photo, his eyes resting on the picture of me holding Thomas-J above my head, pressing a kiss to his nose. It was the same photo I had in my locket. "I thought you were like all the other magic folk, all about blood purity and staying out of the Muggle world, but I see you here, saving our men and risking your life for a Muggle and I know you ain't like them."

"That's not a bad thing, Alfie, to be nothing like them," I said, giving a small shrug. It was different in the future. No one was as obsessed with pureblood as they were in this era. The only Malfoy's left was Draco, Scorpius, Rose and their children and they were no longer pure-bloods due to Aunt Hermione's blood. "There are more important things in the world than pure blood."

"Like fucking surviving this war."

* * *

_July 12 1918_

_Tommy,_

_I'm sorry for not writing to you in the last couple of months. I'm sure it's been annoying reading letters from Ada instead of me._

_I've been busy at the hospital and have even been helping Phineas out with something for the last couple of weeks._

_Polly's even taken to keeping your letters from me so I won't become 'distracted'. Her words, not mine. I'm not sure what it is I'll be distracted from._

_I've missed you._

_I want this war to end now so I can hold you in my arms._

_Thomas-J wants you, he calls out for you all the time asking where his da is. Are you ready for that sort of commitment, Tommy? Even if we don't work out, that little boy thinks you're his father and I don't want him to be hurt because you don't or won't be in his life._

_He hasn't met you yet but he already loves you._

_Oh, I meant to start this letter by saying it's been exactly two years since I sent you that first letter. Can you believe how fast it's gone?_

_I hope you're safe._

_Sending you my love,_

_Always and forever,_

_Romy xx_

* * *

About five days later, Alfie and his men were sent back out to the battlefield.

Part of me felt helpless as I watched him leave, but with a promise from him that he'd write - something I wasn't expecting - he left, leading his men hopefully through the last months of this war.

Newt had begun to help around in the medic tents, having been here for over two months, he'd picked up a few things with the help of Carol. It was kind of nice for him to be able to interact with the soldiers. In some sense, he was also a soldier and he knew what it was like to experience the battlefield, even if he was out there hunting dementors.

Three weeks after Alfie left things were going slow.

We were getting soldiers in and out but most of them were minor injuries, as hard as it was to believe, and they were discharged out of the medical tent within a couple of days, or even hours.

I was making my shift when two men came in carrying a man on a stretcher.

"Got a wound to the head, where do you want him?"

I waved to one of the spare beds, annoyed at the lack of worry that seemed to phase them. I understood that they saw thousands of men injured and probably seen many of them die on their way to us, but this was someone's son, father, or brother. They could show a little compassion.

I approached them, grabbing a few things on the way that I would need to help assist the soldier. It felt weird not being able to get my hands on antiseptic wipes or simply being able to heal them with magic.

"Is there anything else you can tell me?" I asked, rolling my eyes as they both left without another word. "Fucking fantastic." Huffing to myself, I wheeled a cart closer, setting my equipment on it before turning to look at my patient.

As cliche as it seemed, my heart skipped a beat as my eyes rested on the man in front of me.

"Don't be dead," I begged, resting my fingers on his neck, sighing in relief when I could feel his steady heartbeat under my fingers. "Thank fucking God." I grabbed some clothes and dipped it into the bowl of water I had and carefully wiped at his face. "I'm going to get you back home, John, trust me."

I couldn't believe I had stumbled across one of the Shelby boys and while I might have wanted it to be Tommy, I was kind of happy it wasn't him here in the hospital. Was it selfish that I was happy it was John and not Tommy?

I sure felt like it was selfish of me.

If there was one thing I could do for him now was convince those stuck up officers or whatever they're called to send John home. I wanted him home with his family. He deserved to be sent back home.

* * *

"I'm just saying, send him home," I said chasing after the man in charge. At this point, I'd given up trying to understand the rankings they gave each other. I think having Alfie as a Captain was a high as I was willing to go. This arsehole was proving my point.

"I'm not wasting my time sending one man back to England when he's capable of getting back up and fighting," the man fired back, turning to face me with a glare.

Okay, he wanted to play that way? I was more than willing to play ball.

I grabbed hold of his arm and turned on my charm. Like, I didn't actually know if this was going to work, I'd never used the Veela side of me before, but if I could have done anything to send John home, I would definitely try and use my Veela abilities.

"Hi." How was I supposed to go about this? My god, I was awkward. "Look, we don't need him on the front lines, let him go home." I fluttered my eyes and hoped he'd fall for it.

"Look, I don't know who you think you are," he started but I huffed out in annoyance and whipped out my wand.

"Imperio," I muttered, watching as he became dazed.

If there was one thing I was willing to do, it was using an unforgivable on him just to get John back home.

I just hoped Newt didn't find out about this.

How long had the unforgivable curses been unforgivable? Were they unforgivable in this time period? I wasn't too sure, but I knew it was something Newt would disagree with anyway.

* * *

**Thank you for reading xx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Wuddin - Romy is defo the sort that wouldn’t be able to sit aside and not give out justice when she thinks it’s needed. I also love Romy and Alfie together - they’ve got that easy-going sibling relationship and I love writing them scenes.   
> *WildestDreams13 - Work is a lot at the moment. I work in childcare and am currently in the baby room so they can be very demanding and it can get tiring giving them so much attention all the time. For all those wishing to see Tommy, he’ll be in the next chapter.  
> *CherieLebeau - I think, like Tommy, they’re both going to be slightly changed men because they have Romy in their lives and she’s going to have some effect on them. They’ll be somewhat more cautious about their actions etc. I’m sorry, but I’m not spoiling anything about season one and all that. You’ll have to wait ;) Alfie agreed with Romy because he understands that she'd be a rational woman and because he knows she’s a witch, he knew she had to be angry to use muggle violence and not her magic if it meant something to her. He kind of knows what sort of woman she is and he trusts her judgment. At the moment, I’m not currently sure on my uploading schedule, I’m trying to get at least a chapter out a week, but I have three stories where I want to get a new chapter out each week, so I’m not sure how that’s going to go. I have got a Facebook page where you can communicate with me and such in between chapters - I also like that it’s a nice way to get in contact with everyone. I have really bad anxiety and find it hard to talk to people but I’m also a very social being as well and crave it. I’d love to be able to speak to everyone if possible. Check it out if you want - Comet96 - Fanfiction.net   
> *Theyr_lying_2u - I hope this update is ‘sooner’ for you - that doesn’t make sense. I love Alfie so I had to include him. I always thought he’d agree with Romy, he’s quite protective of women so he’d agree with her. I promise that Tommy will be in the next chapter. There’s only going to be three more chapters until the end of the war so they will be together soon. I hope you’re enjoying this story so far and thank you for your comments.


	24. Nott Another Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a very long chapter. Sorry about that.  
> I hope you enjoy it though.   
> Replies to comments can be found below xx

**This one's a little shorter because I wanted it to end just after this scene.**

**I hope you enjoy it. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Love and hugs, Comet96 xx**

* * *

**NOTT ANOTHER MISSION**

* * *

_July 24th 1918_

_Dear Tommy,_

_I'm not sure if you've received a letter from John yet, but he's returning home to us._

_I don't know if he's written to you but he received a head injury and it was decided it was best to send him home. Don't worry, he's okay now, but it was touch and go for a while without him waking up._

_I long for this war to be over. I can't stand the thought of you possibly getting hurt out there. I fear every day I'll receive a letter about your death from Arthur and I'm not prepared for that._

_How will I ever explain to Thomas-J that his dad is never going to meet him?_

_I'm sorry, I'm being selfish._

_You probably have a lot more to worry about than me and my silly visions of Thomas-J being broken-hearted._

_I long to see you._

_All my love,_

_Always and forever,_

_Romy xx_

_P.s. There is something I wish to tell you but I fear_ _your reaction. Polly insisted I not tell you, but I can't fight with myself any longer with it. I've been —_

There was a moment when Tommy's heart stopped at the mention of John and a head injury. He knew it was only due to a serious injury for someone to be sent home and here was his little brother being sent back.

There was something he agreed with and that was for this war to end.

He didn't want to be here anymore, digging tunnels, shooting young boys because it was life or death. He wanted to be home with his brothers drinking in the Garrison and returning home to his woman and his son.

He wished with everything he had that nothing would happen to him because he couldn't imagine what it would be like for Romy and Thomas-J if he never returned. His heart ached at the thought of never meeting the boy and wondered what pain he'd cause if he never got to meet him.

Tommy frowned as he re-read the end of the letter and paused, running his finger over the cut-off.

"You alright, Tom?" Arthur asked, shuffling closer to his brother as he caught his eyes.

"Hmm? Just a letter from Romy," Tommy replied noting the surprise on Arthur's face.

"She wrote?" It seemed Arthur hadn't expected it either. When was the last time Romy wrote to him? The end of February?

He'd been receiving letters from Ada and Polly since. According to Polly, Romy was busy at the hospital with all the soldiers being sent back and she was doing more hours now that she was almost finished in her nursing school.

While he was happy with the updates in Thomas-J's life and the photographs he'd been receiving he did miss hearing from Romy. There was a nagging feeling that had been bugging him since he received his first letter from Polly. Now that Romy had written to him and ended the letter by saying there was something she needed to tell him.

He had a feeling he knew why she wasn't writing to him or why she wasn't in the photographs anymore. He had a feeling, but he didn't want to admit it.

"It'll be alrigh', Tom," Arthur said, resting his hand on his shoulder. It also seemed Arthur had the same feeling as Tommy.

God did he wish he was wrong.

* * *

Things were changing.

While the war was coming to its end it also seemed that there was a build-up on the fighting.

I wasn't privy to everything that was happening during the war and I wasn't knowledgeable about Muggle history, so I couldn't be sure what was actually happening in the world at the moment.

Yes, we were still fighting but I wasn't sure if this was a climax ready to end the war or if it would all slowly come to a stop.

"Alright, love?"

I glanced up from the man I was treating and paused for a second before continuing with my stitching of his wound.

"What are you doing back?"

Alfie scoffed at my dismissal of him as he dropped down on the empty bed next to me, brushing off a speck of dust from his uniform.

"I'm here for you, love."

"What does that mean?" I asked, stopping my threading and peering up at him.

"Your Ministry lot got in contact."

"What? Why?"

"Yeah, not here, love," he said indicating the man I was still treating. I gave a nod and finished up stitching the man, giving him a soft smile as I got up and followed after Alfie as he left the tent and headed over to mine.

It still surprised me that he could walk right in without any confusion. I didn't know if it was his squib blood and the once magical presence within his bloodline or whether there was still magic lingering inside him.

"What's this about, Alfie?"

"Your Ministry lot, they got this man they're looking for, err, Albert Nott, he's urgh going around slaughtering Muggles and making it look like they've been injured by our war." That bastard. Why was it that all my problems came in the form of a Nott?

"And they've asked me to help you find him?"

"Well, you and Newt, yeah."

"Does Newt know about this?" Why was I finding it hard to believe all this? I was comfortable with the fact that I was being sent as a nurse to France but I wasn't too comfortable chasing a maniac around France because he was getting off on hurting Muggles because he was a self-centred prick.

"Of course," Alfie said, helping himself to one of the biscuits on my coffee table. "He went to school with him apparently. A right bastard according to Newton."

If Newt was calling this man a bastard then he must have been a piece of work. This was something I never understood about pureblood families and their vendetta against Muggleborns or Muggles.

Perhaps it was because of who my family was and the trails we faced in the past, but we never took into account what blood a person had, we just took them in and based our opinions on their personality and actions.

"Why did the Ministry ask for me?"

"Newt said it's cause you got yourself in their bad books."

"I told Polly and Ada about magic and they shouldn't have known because they're Muggles," I told him, shrugging as I rubbed my arms in awkwardness.

"That the, err, the family looking after your boy?"

"My family, yes," I said, making it final that the Shelby's were my family and not just some people I'd hooked into looking after Thomas-J.

"We're heading out first thing in the morning," he said, rising from the chair he'd settled in. "There are two platoons coming in at first light, new nurses, too. We'll slip out amongst the noise."

"Is this a classified mission? No one but us knows about it?"

I wasn't sure if I liked the thought of that. If it was classified I wouldn't be able to write to Polly to let her know I'd be moving. I also didn't like the fact that I' be receiving no news on Thomas-J or Tommy.

"Classified."

"I don't like this, Alfie!" I called after him as he left the tent without waiting for my reply.

Typical.

* * *

They were told they were moving but Tommy didn't know where it was they were heading. He hoped they weren't heading further into the belly of France, he'd heard stories about how things were getting worse the further inland, but they could have just been rumours.

They had walked for miles in the dark being led by a few lucky men in tanks and those that were injured in trucks. They'd been walking for over three hours and it finally seemed that they were coming upon their new camp as the sun was beginning to rise over his shoulder.

Tommy and Arthur took in the exhausted looks on the faces of the many soldiers already littered around camp as they came to a stop outside the tent serving food. They'd been told to get food upon arrival, Tommy couldn't remember the last time he had a proper meal.

"Oi, Tommy," Luke said, rising from the ground where he'd been eating. He had a frown on his face as he looked through the crowd of men. "Ain't that your girl?"

Tommy followed Luke's gaze and would have stumbled if he wasn't sitting down. Luke was right. That was Romy.

"What the fuck?" he said as he rose to his feet, dropping his tin of food without a thought. "Romy!" he shouted, pushing his way through the crowd and towards her. At the sound of his voice, her head turned in his direction, a frown furrowing between her brows. "Romy!"

This time at this call her eyes seemed to lock with his and in a simultaneous moment, both their eyes widened in shock.

Tommy had no clue what the fuck she was doing here, but he knew he had to get to her.

"Tommy?" She called, pushing her way through a group of men, waving them off when she stumbled.

He couldn't help but notice how short she was as she scrambled through the men, her red hair flying behind her like a flame. He was pleasantly surprised by the red hair. It had looked light in the photographs she sent and he was sure it was blonde. Had she told him before that she had red hair?

Had he forgotten that about her?

"Tommy?" she shouted, the panic in her voice shocking him from his thoughts.

A man, taller and thicker than her was grabbing hold of her arm, preventing her from reaching him. Anger bubbled in his stomach and he fought harder to reach her.

He felt overwhelmed by the crushing feeling in his chest as she turned to argue with the man, her hands gesturing to him as she shouted at him. It became clear to Tommy that she knew him and was becoming frustrated with every word coming from his mouth.

Ten more steps and she'd be standing in front of him.

As he took two more steps towards him, the man started to drag her away and complete fear made his limbs shake.

"Tommy," she muttered, grabbing at the necklace hanging around her neck and ripping it from her. She held it out to him and he rushed forward, his fingers brushing against hers as the cold metal passed over his calloused fingertips.

And then she was gone.

Lost in the sea of men, no longer in his line of sight.

He would have been certain she was a figment of his imagination if it hadn't been for the locket hanging from his fingertips. Fiddling with the clasp, Tommy smiled down at the photographs inside.

One was of Thomas-J alone while the other was of Romy holding the baby up to her face, pressing a kiss to his nose.

Clenching the locket in his hand, Tommy turned, surprised to see Arthur with a grimace in his face.

He didn't need to speak to his brother to know how sorry he felt for him.

* * *

"I cannot believe you!" I snapped, glaring at Alfie as we sat in the back of the moving truck.

Newt had been trying to keep the tension between us but that only ended up in the three of us squabbling like fighting siblings. An interesting sight if you were our driver.

"We've got a mission, love. I ain't gonna let you mess it all up 'cause you saw your loverboy out on the field."

"You could have let me speak to him, Alfie!"

"Yeah, and then have to deal with you as a blubbering mess? No thank you," he grumbled, scratching at his chin as he scared a look with Newt.

"What was that? Why are you two sharing looks?"

"It's nothing, Romy," Newt assured me, resting a hand on my shoulder as I turned to glare at him.

"It's obviously not nothing seeing as you both keep doing it. Is there something you need to tell me?" I was growing annoyed by the pretentious behaviour these two were showing.

"Err, see, well, err."

"Merlin's beard, Newt! You knew he was coming, didn't you?" I shouted, glaring fiercely at him as he moved away from me and joined Alfie on the other side of the truck. "That's why you wanted to leave so bloody early, isn't it?"

"Well Polly said we weren't supposed to tell him that you were here so I thought it best we leave before he got here," he argued weakly, looking to Alfie as if the man was going to support his reasoning.

"I just didn't want all the romance and tears, to be honest," he admitted, chuckling as I took off my shoe and threw it at him.

Yes. I really did throw my shoe at him. I couldn't think of anything else that would show my anger.

"I'm never going to forgive you for this," I told them both, taking another childish route and crossing my arms as I pouted.

"Yeah, well, I can live with that, love."

* * *

**Thank you for reading xx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *CherieLebeau - We are literally really close to the end of the war. I can’t wait for it. I hope you like that Alfie is in this chapter too. He’s going to be a recurring character for a few chapters. I wanted the first time she willingly used it to be awkward and hopefully, she’ll be able to harness the power (I can see her trying to use it on Tommy - it won’t work the first few times but it might eventually. Or she’d think it worked on him but he just gave her whatever she wanted because he thinks it’s cute that she tries too hard) I always liked the thought of John returning home earlier than Arthur and Tommy - don’t ask me why. I can imagine what she’d do for Tommy and their son. I hope you’ve checked out my Facebook page, I’ve started to add my writing process and progress because I feel I can stay in touch with you all.   
> *princessbella - I hope it was a good ‘I didn’t see that coming.’?  
> *Theyr_lying_2u - I hope you feel better soon. I’ve got tonsillitis again so I’m fighting through the pain. Luckily, Newt hadn’t mentioned knowing about her use of an unforgivable in this chapter, but he might bring it up for blackmail material as a brother would.   
> *Venice_Wizard - She knows that the war is drawing to an end but she’s not ready to face the time that stands between her and the end of the war. Seeing John was a shock for her and she wanted to guarantee his safety so she tried to do everything she could. She also loves his children and wants to ensure their father returns. I sometimes stop and wonder where this story even came from. It’s defo one of my favourites I’ve ever written.  
> *Likalika - She’s a Slytherin and she’s also related to Hermione (remember when she used the confundus charm?) She can be very sly and she’s always determined to get what she wants. Alfie has appeared again in this chapter - I feel like he’s going to be a recurring character throughout the story for Romy. Maybe not for Tommy until season two, I haven’t decided that yet. Even if they knew each other before that, I think Alfie would still be like he is in season two when he kind of turns on Tommy. That’s just Alfie. When writing this story, I have a general idea of the plot and where things need to go and then I add things cause I’ll be like ‘let’s add another mass murder because why not.’ and then I really enjoy it and it turns into this big thing. I also love writing from Romy's point of view because she’s this sassy girl from the future that’s trying to fit in but stands out a lot too and I love showing that with her thoughts. I’ve mentioned the lying thing in this chapter briefly - Romy doesn’t like lying to him but wants to keep him safe so feels like she has to keep it secret.   
> *Likalika - Yes, I did know that you can reply to comments, but it also adds to the number of comments for the story and I don’t like that it does because it makes it look like I’ve got more comments than I actually do. Does that make sense? It might seem easier, but it feels like a lie to me and I don’t want to deceive anyone because they think I’ve got double the amount of comments than I actually do because I reply to comments.   
> *Wuddin - I hope you like Romy. I know some people might think she’d a little too cliche and all that, but I really like her. She stands out because she’s not from this time period and she’s used to women being able to have the same rights as men. I think her determination to get John home is a great way to imagine what she’s willing to do in the future. What do you think she’s willing to do for Tommy or Thomas-J? I love Alfie and Romy. I don’t think I can say this enough. I’m not shipping them together, but I think they make a fantastic family. He’s somewhat reluctant about it but he sees her as a little sister and begrudgingly gives into her. I just picture Alfie being Godfather to all her children and spoiling every time he comes to see them. I hope you enjoyed Tommy’s POV in this chapter. I think there were two of them - literally can’t remember, haha. 
> 
> ***What did you think of their meeting?***


	25. Leaving The Front Line Behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about how boring this chapter is. I'm really trying not to rush things so I can get to the end of the war, but I do want them to hurry up o I can write Tommy and Romy together in scenes.  
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter.  
> Please find your replies to your comments below in the endnotes.

**It's just a short one this time. I do hope you enjoy it nether-the-less.**

**I apologise for any mistakes.**

**Sending my love, Comet96 xx**

* * *

**LEAVING THE FRONT LINE BEHIND**

* * *

"You know," Alfie said one evening as we rested in my tent. "You're not like other girls."

"Well, that's nice, Alfred," I muttered, ignoring the look he sent me as I stirred the pot of stew. I still wasn't talking to him much and it had been four days since he ripped me away from Tommy.

"Nah, I don't mean it in a bad way, err, you're quirky."

"Do you even know what quirky means? I think we have different definitions of the word."

"See, you're doing it now, the way you speak." Oh, Jesus Christ. Was it really going to be Alfie that figured it out? I mean, he wasn't stupid, I could give him credit for that, but I hardly knew the man.

I'd known Newt for about two years and I wasn't sure if he even knew. Did he know? Huh. I should really pay attention to who knows about me being from the future.

"Alfie, if you've got a problem with me, that's fine, but don't be going around calling me weird!" I snapped, turning to glare at him as my annoyance at myself grew.

"I just mean you're a witch and you're still weird." I almost growled at him. Almost. "You seem like you shouldn't be here, is all."

"You want to know my secrets? You want to know all about me?" He didn't even need to verbally express that he did. He didn't even need to nod his head. I could see from his eyes that he wanted to know. "Well, you can fuck right off. My life isn't a game and I won't have you playing around in it because it's amusing!"

"Now listen here, love—"

"I'm not messing around, Alfie. Just piss off."

* * *

I wasn't sure what Alfie was expecting when we stumbled across this Nott we were chasing. I'd already forgotten his name - this was probably why I wasn't in charge. What was his name? Archie? James? Tiberius?

"Newt, what's the name of this wizard we're hunting?" I asked as I followed them through the woods which led to a small Muggle village somewhere in the south of France.

"Albert Nott," he said and if I wasn't mistaken, he seemed rather bored with his reply. It might have had something to do with the constant whining between Alfie and me, but I was also sure that perhaps Newt knew this Albert guy.

"Great, now I can't name my child Albert because it would be like naming him after a mass murderer," I muttered, actually feeling rather disappointed that some bastard had decided to go around killing people and had the name Albert. Did no one care about sullying names anymore?

"You're going to name your son Albert?" Alfie asked a disgusted look on his face.

"No. I just said I couldn't name him Albert after a killer. I guess I could name him after someone in the family, but that wouldn't give him his own individuality."

I swear it was almost like hearing crickets chirping.

I had to be more careful about what I said around who. Even though Newt was used to me by now, even he was staring at me as if I was crazy. And I was confident that he knew about the whole time-travelling thing.

Even if I hadn't told him I was sure he figured it out himself.

He figured everything else out, me being a seer, my Veela abilities and my metamorphmagus abilities. It wouldn't take him long to figure this out. It wouldn't surprise me if he mentioned it when the war ended.

"Shh, we're nearly there," Newt said as he came to a stop in the woods outside the little village. "What should we do?"

"Right see, I was thinking—"

"That's dangerous," I muttered, cutting Alfie off. I gave him a smile and moved out of the way of his arm as he tried to push me.

"He likes his women, yeah?"

"No! Absolutely not," I snapped, crossing my arms and glaring at Newt as he paused to think about it. Did he really think Alfie's plan was a good idea? "I'm not even his type! You've seen the women he goes for. Blonde, blue-eyed and French!" Plus I didn't want to end up dead.

This Albert Nott had a thing for blonde hair and blue-eyes. If I was not mistaken I was sure he was actually Hitler. Yes. I did know about Hitler. I was pretty sure Voldemort had been inspired by the man. Who could possibly be inspired by Hitler?

"You can change your appearance," Alfie said, reminding me that I was, in fact, a metamorphmagus and could change my appearance. Why had I forgotten that? Might have been because I never had the need to use it much in my life here in Birmingham.

"But what if he touches me?" Okay. I now realise how childish I sound, but I didn't want his hands all over me. Not his murderous disgusting hands.

"We'll be watching and as long as we take him back to England it doesn't matter," Newt said, his eyes widening as he realised what he said. "I mean it doesn't matter if you have to stun him."

"You're walking on thin ice, Newton," I told him before letting my appearance change and grumbled as I casually walked out of the woods and over to the little pub where Nott was enjoying himself.

And by enjoying himself I meant firing himself onto the poor barmaid.

"Okay, that's it!" I snapped flicking my wand at him and knocked him out.

Why didn't we just decide to do this in the first place? Surely it would have been better if we came in here, the three of us, and took him on while he was distracted. I know it's not nice for the poor barmaid, but I was able to knock him out without him realising I was here.

"Wh-what?" the poor lady said as the man collapsed on her and she shuffled out from underneath him.

"Oh, umm, sorry, I'm just here to collect this arsehole," I told her, flicking my wand at her and obliviating her memories of the last five minutes. "Umm, go back to work." With a slight nod, the barmaid rushed off into a back room and I was left alone with Nott. "You're a bad excuse for a wizard," I told him as I wrapped him up in ropes and took his wand where it lay casually on the table.

"You know, I've got a problem with men like you. The last one, had me sent back in time but I managed to deal with that and the one that caused problems for my family, well, he ended up dead. It's a pity we promised to bring you back alive," I muttered as I levitated him out of the pub and over to the woods where Alfie and Newt stood looking astonished.

"This is not part of the plan!" Newt exclaimed and I could tell that Alfie was trying to figure out whether he wanted to be impressed or pissed off.

"Well he was forcing himself on the poor barmaid when I entered, so I thought it best to get him dealt with and out of the way," I told them both, dropping Nott on the floor with a flick of my wand.

"You've got to stop doing this," Alfie muttered, shaking his head as he kicked at the knocked out man by his feet.

"Stop doing what?"

"Beating men up."

"Are you intimidated by me, Alfie?" I asked, rolling my eyes as he grunted something in response. "Look, you said I had to get my mission done and I did. Can we go back to camp now?"

"Umm, I think you need to change your appearance back first," Newt said as he opened his case - where he'd been hiding that I had no clue - and dropped Nott down into his little shack.

Alfie's face was funny to watch because he looked so dumbfounded. His mouth was hanging open and if he didn't know that magic existed, he would have probably passed out.

"Then we can head back?"

"Lucky for you, love, you're heading home to Small Heath," Alfie said, clapping me on the back as I looked between the two astonished.

Had they known I would be returning to Birmingham the whole time?

Fucking idiots.

* * *

I was beyond furious when we returned to camp. How long had they known I was being sent back home?

Yeah, fair enough, we'd only been gone a few days trying to hunt down Nott, but they both seemed to know that once we returned from this mission I'd be sent home.

"I'm sorry," Newt said, following me into my tent as Alfie trailed behind us. It must look weird having the three of us going into such a small looking tent. "I wanted to tell you but I knew you'd get distracted."

"My god you sound like Polly. Was this her idea too? Did she know about this?" I guess I was a little salty about her telling me not to tell Tommy I was out in France. It was the beginning of August now and if I remembered correctly, there were only about three and a half months left of this war. Was I really getting to go home so close to the end?

"No one knows, I thought we could surprise them," he muttered, running his hand through his hair as he began to grow flustered with all the attention.

"You infuriate me," I told him, snapping my head at Alfie when he snorted. "Don't think you can talk, mister, you're just as bad." I huffed at them both and dropped down on the sofa, dropping my head in my hands. These two stressed me out too much. There was Newt complaining because Alfie and I argued like siblings, but if anything, these two were just as bad when it came to tag-teaming me - just like my brothers used to do. "Alfie." He tilted his head up, his eyebrows moving slightly as he gave me his attention. "You know my address?" He gave a small nod sharing a look with Newt, who had no doubt told him. "If you need anything, and I mean anything, you come to me, okay. And please write to me when you return home from the war."

"Sure thing, love."

* * *

The morning we packed up to leave I felt an ache in my heart.

Part of it was because I was leaving Alfie and I had come to care for him despite our first meeting but the other, larger part was because I knew Tommy was out there and I feared I'd never see him again.

When we returned he'd already been sent back out and I would have to live with and treasure the small moment we had.

I could still feel his fingertips against mine.

My hand went to reach for my locket but came up empty reminding me that I'd given it to him.

I wish I had longer with him. I could barely treasure the moment we have together as it was less than a moment in itself.

"Are you ready?" Newt asked, coming up beside me and offering me his arm. He was going to escort me to a secluded area where we'd take a portkey to the Ministry in England, hand over Nott and then return home.

"I suppose. I do wish to see Thomas-J again."

Newt gave a nod to one of the doctors before pulling me behind the supply tent where I was surprised to see Alfie.

"I ain't good at goodbyes, love, but I ought to give you one, yeah."

"Remember to write to me, Alfie. I want to hear from you when the war ends. Perhaps a visit is needed." I would love for him to meet Thomas-J, even if Alfie didn't seem like the sort to fuss over children. He might not have seemed like the sort but I knew he would spoil any child he knew rotten.

"Safe travels."

To my surprise, when we came to our destination, it was Phineas' office and not the Auror department. Phineas was pacing and upon our arrival, he sighed in relief and came to my side, bringing me into a hug.

"I've been waiting all morning for your return," he said, pressing a kiss to my cheek as he pulled back and took me in. "No visible signs of injury. Are you well?"

"I am, Phineas, I just wish to be home and see my boy," I said, giving his hand a squeeze as I shared a glance with Newt. He said I was able to go as soon as we arrived and I longed for my boy in my arms.

"Well, we don't need to hold you here any longer. Go see your family, we'll come by tonight," Phineas said, giving me a soft smile as he waved me away.

I spared Newt a last glance before apparating with a twist and appeared in the hallway of my house.

It was quiet, too quiet and it put the fear in me.

The house also felt cold, like the heating hadn't been on for a couple of days. It was also dark, too dark.

"Polly?" I called, moving down the hall and towards the kitchen. "Ada?" There was dust settled on the table and if I was being quite honest, the house needed a good clean. "Thomas-J?"

I rushed out of the kitchen and up the stairs, running to the nursery, which to my surprise was also empty and in need of cleaning.

Where was everyone?

Had something happened to them?

The house was usually bustling with the children and Ada running after them when they'd pulled tricks on her. There was usually babbling coming from Thomas-J and Edward and the occasional shouting from Polly.

Running out of the house, I looked around the street, becoming flustered by the woman and children looking at me as I frantically searched for someone familiar.

What was the best thing for me to do?

Where would Polly be?

Would she go to the shop? Would she be at Watery Lane?

I could feel the eyes on me as I ran down the street. I knew it wasn't womanly of this time period but I couldn't give a shit.

I pushed my way through the people on the street, ignoring their mutterings as I swung open the door and barged through the house.

"What the devil—" Polly stood from the table, her eyes wide as she stared at me standing before her. "Romy."

"Where's Thomas-J?" I asked, my eyes flirting around the room trying to spot my son.

"You're back," she muttered, placing down the cigarette she was smoking and stumbling over to me. Her hands cupped my face and she rested her forehead against mine. "You have not written in months."

"I am sorry, Polly, things got a little crazy over there," I replied, resting my hands on her shoulders and pulling her into a hug. "Where is Thomas-J?"

"He's in the parlour with John." I had forgotten for a moment that John would have returned by now. "I thank you for having him sent back to us. The children have been so happy since he returned."

"Well, I shall go and see him. I have not seen him awake, I only got the privilege of tending to him when he came to me injured."

I gave Polly a small smile and entered into the parlour where I could hear John's children chatting away with their father and Finn. I hovered by the doorway and smiled upon seeing Thomas-J walking over to Ada and handing her his teddy-bear, one that Katie had given him. He then turned back to John and waddled over to him, his smile brightening as the man lifted him up and settled him on the sofa next to Edward.

John's eyes lifted to mine and he gave me a soft smile, one that indicated he'd been told what I'd done for him.

"Hello, John," I greeted, smiling as Thomas-J's head snapped to me, a large smile on his face.

"Mama!" He shouted, lifting his arms as I stepped into the room, rushing to him.

"My Little Bird," I cooed, picking him up and pressing a kiss to his cheek. "You have grown." I could not believe I had been parted from him for over five months. I had missed out on so much. He was so confident in his walking now and soon it would be his second birthday.

And then, weeks after that, the war would be over and we'd be able to start our lives without the threat of a war over our heads.

* * *

**Thank you for reading xx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wuddin - I keep forgetting that Romy is from the future and I don't have to write her as if she's from the 20s. She wouldn't even try to fit in either, so it's easy to write her, compared to my other Peaky Blinders story. Alfie would spoil his godchildren rotten and I can't wait for him to meet Thomas-J - though I must let Tommy meet his son first. She would do anything to fight for her family's survival (she's from Weasley blood after all) she's seen it throughout her life because of how she was raised and who her family is. One of the first dreams I had about Romy and Tommy was their meeting in France. I woke up in the middle of the night and jotted it down (when I woke it was a bit hard to read all my jumbled writing, but it was there.) There will only be another couple of chapters until Tommy returns home and I have the perfect idea for that chapter too.
> 
> *princessbella - I am very sorry for your broken heart. I hope it will make their proper first meeting much sweeter. And Tommy will get to meet Thomas-J too.
> 
> *SayaBloom - Alfie and Tommy have always had a complex relationship. I believe their relationship might change if they meet before the second season but I might play around with it for a while until I decide I want them to meet. And I too agree that Alfie and Arthur will fight for the position of best uncle.
> 
> *Theyr_lying_2u - Thank you so much for your comment. I really appreciate it and I'm sorry I teased you with a glimpse of Tommy and Romy meeting.
> 
> *Likalika - They were so close but so far. I always wanted that to be the first meeting between Tommy and Romy. The bit between Alfie and Newt just followed. I think having Romy in the Shelby's lives will help them all. She kind of knows what they experienced in France (she has some of her own stories that I haven't written about), plus she's seen and heard things that happen in the future so she knows what their struggles can be. Yeah, she does seem pretty quirky to everyone, but I think that's what makes her who she is. Polly loves that she hasn't changed even though she was sent back into a time she didn't understand. She didn't try to change herself to fit in and that says a lot about her character.


	26. And It Comes To An End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop, I bet you're all going to love this ending xx  
> Replies to comments can be found in the endnotes xx

**I think everyone's been waiting for this chapter.**

**There will probably be mistakes but I am trying to edit the story at the moment so it will be fixed soon.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**Love Comet96 xx**

* * *

**AND IT COMES TO AN END**

* * *

"I've 'eard some interesting things from my kids," John said as I joined him in the private room at the Garrison.

It was a relatively quiet evening and I was surprised John had even asked me here. While we were on good terms - he could never thank me enough for getting him out of France, though he did feel guilty about leaving his brothers and comrades behind - we never went out of our way to speak to each other in the two weeks I had been back.

"Ah. I can only assume what it is they've been saying," I muttered, taking a sip of the whiskey Harry had given me upon my arrival. Since my return, John's children had been spending more time with me then they had with their father.

After his first nightmare on my return, Polly was at the door with the children in tears. Apparently this time, he'd gone into the children's bedroom and scared them. She didn't want them spending the nights at Watery Lane.

I was happy to have a full house again but I knew John resented that his children preferred to stay at mine.

"They've been talking about things you do. They call it magic and I've heard Ada and Finn talking about it with Polly. Polly said I had to talk to you." He paused as he took a long drag of his drink, his face turning into a frown. "I remember you, you know. You thought I was knocked out but I could hear you and there was a time I caught sight of you. I know what you did for me. Getting me sent here."

This was not how I expected John to be. From the glimpses at the children's memories and the ones I'd seen from Ada and Polly, he never spoke like this. He was smart and I think he didn't know what to do with it so he hid it.

"I'm a witch, John. If you don't believe it, you can come back to the house and I can show you," I told him, not bothering to beat around the bush. He was going to find out sooner or later. Come November when Tommy returned, I'd be telling him the truth so there was no point keeping it from John. "I'm not the only one, John. Your bloodline comes from one of magic too and I have my suspicions that your children might have magic in them, but we can't usually tell until their eleventh birthday."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they get invited to practice magic at Hogwarts. It's a school to help hone their magic and to teach them spells." I was confusing him. "Let's not worry about that, John, We've got a couple of years before any of that and I'll be here to help you."

"Fucking hell."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have dumped that all on you. I'm a little nervous."

"Because your boy looks like Tommy?"

"You noticed that?" I fidgeted in my seat as John smirked at me and shrugged.

"I spent a couple of weeks with him before you returned. He calls Tommy his dad, but I know it's not possible for Tommy to be his dad. Yet he looks like him." John tilted his head to the side as he fiddled with his toothpick. "Has it got to do with magic?"

"I don't want to confuse you anymore, John, but yes. It has something to do with magic."

* * *

True to my word, I introduced John into the world of magic.

He wasn't naive to it. Considering Thomas-J was already showing signs of magic and John had walked in on him levitating a few of his toys more than once.

The next step was having him enter the house. He said a cold shiver went up his back when he stepped over the threshold, an indication that he'd been accepted by the wards.

He'd been introduced to the magical creatures quite fast. The Jarvey's were running circles around his feet shouting curse words at each other and Grey was flying around the kitchen while Newt was busy trying to gather a Niffler that was running across the kitchen.

It had been a little touch and go for John's first introduction to magic, but he was used to it by now that it didn't even bother him.

It seemed that John was an ally when it came to magic and the Shelby's.

It was also John that told me I needed to act a little more relaxed when it came to talking to Muggles.

He said I was too eccentric and gave them the wrong impression.

"You know, I don't think he's even going to remember today," John said as he watched me hang up some homemade banners around the living room.

I want to get photographs for Tommy," I said, giving him a small smile as I waved my wand to lower the banner. "I hate that he's missed two birthdays already."

"Aye, from the way the paper goes on, he'll be here for the third."

Even without the knowledge of the newspaper, I knew the war would be coming to an end soon. Only two more weeks until the war officially ended and then soon our boys would be back.

I think Polly had caught on that it was soon. She didn't say anything about my unnecessary cleaning and organising, but I think she knew something was about to change when I instead that the children start sleeping back at Watery Lane. She was also suspicious when I added silencing charms around John, Arthur and Tommy's bedrooms.

There was a slight change in Polly due to my actions.

She became happier in herself and smiled more. Something I was sure would vanish when she wasn't in charge of the betting den anymore. I knew how much she loved that job.

"You have a letter," Ada said, throwing said letter at me.

I glanced down at the said letter and frowned. Why had I received a letter from the Ministry?

_Dear Miss Lupin,_

_We are writing to offer you a position in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures as a field agent._

_Due to your previous help with Phineas Black and Newton Scamander, we are pleased with your credentials and would like to offer you a position in the following year._

_We understand that you have a commitment to your son, and offer any help you may need in caring for him. If you take the position a Nanny House Elf will be given to your household._

_Please report to Phineas Black about your reply by the end of November._

_Hilda Jones._

"This has Phineas written all over it," I muttered, handing the letter to John, who smiled upon reading. "Did you know about this?"

To my utter surprise and annoyance, John and Phineas had formed a friendship upon meeting each other and were almost as thick as thieves.

"He might 'ave mentioned it."

"I don't want a job at the Ministry. He knows I want to be a Healer!"

"Aye, but he also knows the time and effort it takes to be a Healer," John said, resting his hand on my shoulder. "He also knows you don't want to leave Thomas-J and with Tommy coming home, perhaps it's best to have a job where you ain't gone for most of the day."

He had a point.

"I guess," I muttered, frowning at the thought of putting my medical training on hold.

"Who knows," John said, removing his hand and taking a step back. "Perhaps you'll end up in the family way by next year and won't be working at all."

"Fuck off!" I snapped reaching out to smack him but missed as he darted out of the room.

It's not like I hadn't thought about having Tommy's children. If I could give Thomas-J siblings in the future I would, but I didn't know if it was going to be serious with Tommy yet. What if he got one look at me and decided he wanted a relationship with Thomas-J and not me?

Plus, I wasn't too keen on having any more children this early in a relationship. Besides, we already had Thomas-J. Why add another baby to a strange new relationship?

* * *

"Happy birthday dear, Thomas-J, happy birthday to you!"

Thomas-J clapped as we finished singing for him and reached over and pulled a strawberry from the top of the cake floating in front of him. He smiled brightly at everyone when they laughed and Polly tutted as she tried to look disapprovingly at him.

"What did you get him, Phineas?" Polly asked and I was sure we all paused upon hearing the warning tone in her voice. I guess she wasn't a fan of the last present he bought.

Maybe the Crup wasn't the best idea.

The only reason we were able to keep Nova was because this was my house and Polly didn't have any real control over it.

"I was going to buy him a broomstick." You could see the anger on Polly's face. "But I decided to get him some winter clothes and a couple of soft toys instead."

"A wise choice," said Polly, causing me to share a look with Ada. It wasn't that Phineas changed his mind, more like the thought and fear of Polly had him doing it.

"What did you get Romy?" Ada asked, a hope at causing trouble shining in her eyes.

"She knows what I got her."

At their curious glances, I rolled my eyes and looked at John. I thought he'd have told everyone by now but I could see the smirk on his face.

"Phineas has offered me a job in his department working with Newt."

"That's fantastic, love," Polly gushed, looking at Phineas as if he'd finally done something good.

"But I want to be a Healer, Pol. Helping people is what I'm meant to do."

"I'm sure you can still do that, but why not wait a couple of years? Newt's told me how hard Healer training is and you need to remember you've got a child to care for."

"I do think of Thomas-J in everything I do, Polly, I want the best for him."

"Have you thought that perhaps you taking this job with Phineas is the best thing for him? You are an exceptional witch, Romy but perhaps you should enjoy your time as a mother before you lose their childhood."

I got the feeling Polly was hiding something. Why was she so insistent that I wait until Thomas-J was older before I started on my Healer training?

"I'll think about it," I muttered, not enjoying the way everyone was listening and watching our conversation.

* * *

November 11th.

How could a day seem so daunting?

No disrespect to those in 1918 that had to go through it, but as a child, I never took a second thought about it. It wasn't because I was self-centred and oblivious to the first world war, and at this point in the future there had even been a second world war and almost a third war.

In the wizarding world there had been three major wizarding wars and that had impacted our world tremendously. It was for this fact, the constant reminder of the wizarding worlds, why we'd never really been aware of the impacts of the first and second Muggle wars.

I also had first-hand experience in this war so I felt it was more of a relief when it was over.

So, as the eleventh of November came around, I was feeling jittery and nervous.

When words reached us that the war was over, it was like everyone forgot that we were all of different classes and everyone was out in the streets celebrating.

"Why are you crying, Aunt Romy?" Mary asked, tugging on my sleeve as she glanced around the crowded street. I suppose it passed her that everyone was crying in the street.

"I'm just happy, Mary," I told her, shifting Thomas-J in my arms as he tried to climb over my shoulder to get to Newt.

"New, New," he called, his hands doing the 'gimmie' gesture as he reached out for him.

"Your uncles are coming home, Mary," Newt told her as he took Thomas-J from me.

"Really?" she asked, although we knew she couldn't remember them, she was used to seeing their photographs in the kitchen and John had recently been telling his children stories about their uncles. "When?"

See, that was the thing. While we knew the war was over, we weren't sure when our boys would be returning to us.

"Soon, Mary, soon," I assured her, running my hands over her head and sharing a soft smile with Polly.

"Come on," John said, lifting Edward from the floor. "Harry's opened the pub."

* * *

They were coming home on the seventeenth.

All the Birmingham boys that were sent to France were due to arrive home six days after the war had ended.

I didn't want to focus on how fast they were managing to get them out of France. It took me a week to get home and now they were managing it in five or six days.

I suppose they didn't have their enemies to look out for while moving the troops around.

Polly seemed as flustered as me. Running around the house in Watery Lane trying to make it look spick and span before Tommy and Arthur returned.

I told her I could use magic to clean but I think it was her coping mechanism. She needed to keep busy to be able to function properly.

John didn't seem too bothered on the outside. He was panicking but I could see him in the betting den by the chalkboard as he fiddled with the chalk.

He'd made it his job since he returned to find if any of the previous Peaky Blinders had come home early like him.

He found one, a man that went by the name Scudboat.

Not entirely sure if that was his real name but he was a lovely man that always smiled at me in passing.

I wasn't certain what this Peaky Blinders thing was but knew it was some sort of gang. I knew it was a gang because Polly had told me about it but she didn't go into great detail about it. I knew it had something to do with betting and all that but I wasn't sure if that was all they did.

It made me shudder at the thought of a group following orders and doing harm to innocent people.

Though I guess in a way, if they were willing to bet and then not pay their bookies they weren't really innocent.

I tried to take things slow as each day came flying by, but soon the whole 'they'll be coming home on the seventeenth' became today.

They were coming home today.

Any minute now.

Why did it suddenly seem like all the air was being sucked out of my lungs? Was it hot in here or was it just me?

"Finn!" I snapped as he came into the kitchen mud smeared over his face. "Polly will be back with your brothers any minute."

"I was just tryna find Tommy," he said, whining as I rubbed at his face with a wet cloth.

"I know you want to find him, but look, you're all dirty now," I muttered glaring at Ada as she smiled down at her brother. "Don't let him touch that," I added as Edward reached over to grab at the stew bubbling away on the stove.

"Calm down," she said, moving Edward to the floor and taking hold of his hand.

"I'm nervous, Ada," I whispered, running my hands over my dress and wiping off the imaginary dust that had collected on it in my panic.

"I can see that. You have nothing to worry about, Romy. Take a deep breath and relax."

I nodded and followed her instructions. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath before releasing it slowly. I felt slightly better but there was still a butterfly fluttering around in my stomach.

"I wish they'd get back already," I muttered, opening my eyes and letting my eyes roam over the children. They were all in their best clothes ready to greet Arthur and Tommy home. Glancing down to Thomas-J, I felt myself lose my breath when I realized he wasn't there. His toys were on the floor under the table where he'd been playing but he wasn't there. "Where's Thomas-J?"

"What?"

"Where is he?" I asked frantically, dropping to my knees and searching further under the table. Ada rushed over to the sink and looked under there, a usual hiding place when the children played hide and seek.

"He's not here," she muttered, the panic showing in her voice now.

"Romy, the doors open," Finn said weakly. He looked up at me in fear, no doubt having left the front door open when he returned.

"You go," Ada said, clasping Finn on the shoulder as his lip trembled.

I ran to the door, grabbing hold of the threshold as I swung into the hall and to the front door but came to a stop as I saw Thomas-J, giggling in Tommy's arms.

Tommy's eyes lifted away from Thomas-J and locked with mine, a small smile grazing his lips.

I was ashamed to say that my body tightened upon seeing him.

"Hi."

* * *

**Thank you for reading xx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *princessbella - Haha, sorry to have broken your heart. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and so about the wait.
> 
> *Valarmorghulisdohaeris - Well, I guess your wish is my command. I know he's not actually here yet, but he's here. I bet you can't wait for the next chapter.
> 
> *Cathy8taffy - I'm glad you enjoyed it. I love when you can find a story that you can binge read, unfortunately for you, I can be slow sometimes to upload but that's because I work a full-time job and do try to write in the evenings, but often write on the weekends when I can. I try to aim for about an hour every night during the week - I also have a lot of stories that need updating and share my writing time between them all. Thomas-J is far from being shy. He's had a lot of great people helping to raise him so he's never been one to shy away from things. I agree with Tommy becoming overwhelmed when he returns. It must be weird to have a family when returning to the war, especially considering all the pain he's had in his life beforehand, with the people he's lost. 
> 
> *Alia Shelby - Oh no, I hope you feel better. I did wonder where you'd gone to but just thought you didn't want to leave a comment. I really appreciate the comments you leave. I'm sorry but you're going to have to wait for the next chapter for the first kiss, but at least they're getting to finally meet each other when it's not on the battlefield. 
> 
> *Blahblahcookies - I literally had a dream about this and I did some research and stumbled across Female Harry Potter and Tommy pairings but no original characters. I am a sucker for writing original characters, I don't really care if it's not everyone's taste, but I love to write myself into the stories so I love original characters. Blah, my point is, I dreamt about this idea and decided to plan everything out and along came Romy. I'm glad you like it.
> 
> *Morforwyn - I know you haven't left a comment on this chapter, but I've been reading all the comments you've left while at work today and they've made me laugh so thank you for that. I'm ecstatic that you're enjoying this story and I hope you more than enjoy this chapter.


	27. A Little Overwhelmed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am truly appreciative of you all. I know it sounds silly, but I received fourteen comments to the last chapter and that's the most comments for any one of my chapters of this story so far!!! I am simply overwhelmed and fascinated that so many people even like this story.  
> I also want to thank everyone that has left a Kudos for this story too. Thank you all so much.
> 
> Replies to your comments can, as usual, be found below in the ends notes. I also want to say that I wrote my replies to the comments before I even finihsed writing this chapter.

**Boom. I've really tried to get this chapter out quickly for you all. I hope you enjoy it, I really struggled with it and was tempted to delete it all and write something completely different. I apologise now in advance if it doesn't sound like Tommy and you all hate it.**

**I wish you all well and I apologise for any mistakes you spot.**

**Love, Comet96 xx**

* * *

**A LITTLE OVERWHELMED**

* * *

Hi.

Did I really just say hi to him?

What the fuck was wrong with me.

"Mama," Thomas-J said excitedly when he heard my voice. His eyes were wide, those same eyes as the man that was holding him. "Dada," he said, smacking his hand on Tommy's cheek as if he thought I didn't know who he was talking about.

"Oh." Was I meant to call Tommy daddy? Did he want that? Had he written back saying that was fine? Why couldn't I remember? "Well … erm."

"Come here, love," Polly said, taking a reluctant Thomas-J from Tommy's arms. "Let your daddy go give mummy a proper greeting."

My eyes widened as Tommy took a step towards me. What was I meant to do?

"Well I … er," I was mumbling like an idiot as he came towards me. Was I moving away from him? Was that my back hitting the wall?

My eyes roamed over the worn outfit, no it wasn't an outfit. Umm, what did they call those things? Suits? No, that didn't sound right. There was a patch of dust on his shoulder. I only noticed it as he got closer. Would it be weird if I reached out and shook it off? What if he didn't want me to touch him?

Oh.

Merlin's beard.

He just touched me. Why did I have to jump back from his touch? What if he thought I didn't like him and was repelled by his touch.

"Eek." That was definitely my back against the wall.

My fingers trembled as his rough ones brushed over mine and slowly moved up the back of my hand. They tickled at the inside of my wrist before disappearing. Where did they go? My eyes blinked rapidly as his face grew closer.

His eyes were so blue.

Were John's eyes this blue? Wait, why would I know that? I never got this close to John.

Why was I even thinking about John?

My lips parted as his fingers brushed against my cheeks before sliding into my hair. His nose brushed against mine and I had to stop myself from jumping in surprise. When had he gotten that close?

I felt his lips tilt up in a smirk before he placed them softly against mine. I was quick to press my lips against his, but I didn't know what to do with my arms. They were sort of flapping about in the air before I hesitantly rested then on his shoulders and then slid them up to his neck.

The butterflies were gone. That horrible sick feeling I had vanished and I sighed contently as I pulled myself closer to Tommy.

Why had I worried about seeing him so much?

"Oi!" I was unfamiliar with the voice that shouted and pulled away from Tommy to glance at the man over his shoulder. I smiled lightly as I recognised him to be Arthur, the eldest of the Shelby children. "Not in front of the kids," he joked, nodding to the door behind me.

I turned my head to see all the children and Ada giggling at us.

"Fuck off, Arthur," Tommy muttered and I was pleasantly surprised by the smooth and slightly gruff tone of his voice. Don't ask me how it could be smooth and gruff, it just was. And it really worked. It sent a shiver up my spine and I knew I was going to be captivated by his voice.

"Dada!" Thomas-J shouted, his face growing red as he tried to fling himself out of Polly's arms. "Da!"

"Alright, shh," Tommy muttered, removing his arms from around me and taking Thomas-J into his hold. "You be good for your Aunt Pol."

"No!" Thomas-J said, clapping his hands on Tommy's face as he giggled. "No."

"Thomas-J," Tommy warned, his eyebrow raised he looked at his miniature replica. Thomas-J pouted but turned to Polly, placing his hand on his heart and then offering it to her. It was the way he said sorry, something he'd started doing himself and still made me smile. He was saying sorry with his heart.

"You've got your hands full," Polly said, pressing a kiss to the little boy's head. "He's as mischievous as you, Tommy."

"I can see that," he said, glancing over to me causing me to hold my hands up in defence.

"I have nothing to do with that," I said, ignoring Ada as she snorted behind me. "I swear he's learned from that lot." I pointed over my shoulder indicating to the Shelby children.

"Oi, don't you go blaming my children," John said, laughing as he pushed his way past us and into the kitchen. "Anything they learn is from you."

"I … okay, I'll let you have that one." I turned back to Tommy and smiled at him innocently. "I can promise you that I was a well-behaved child."

"I don't believe it," said Polly, pushing past as she shook her head. I could only assume she'd been listening when I told Ada about my childhood.

"Alrigh' love?" Arthur said, coming up beside Tommy and giving me a smile as he looked down at me. I was suddenly aware of how tall all the Shelby's were. Finn would soon be towering over me.

"Hello, Arthur. I'm happy you returned safely," I said, surprising him by giving him a hug. "Go say hello to your family." I gave him a squeeze before moving out of his way.

I smiled as Ada flung herself at her brother, followed by his nieces. Even Finn was trying to hold himself back from throwing himself at Arthur. I turned to Tommy, wondering if he was going to join in but stopped when I caught sight of Thomas-J falling asleep against his shoulder.

His thumb was in his mouth and his other hand was clinging onto Tommy's shirt as if he was afraid he was going to disappear. What made me smile was the way Tommy was holding him to his chest as if the boy was going to shatter at any moment.

"I'll take him home," I said stepping towards them and holding out my arms.

"I'll go with you."

"But you haven't said hello to everyone yet," I said, frowning as Tommy shrugged lightly as he brushed his hand over Thomas-J's head. "Tommy."

"Come on," he replied, flicking his eyes up until they locked with mine. "Before he wakes."

* * *

It felt weird having the house be so quiet when we walked through the front door. The children weren't here running around and I wasn't sure where Newt was.

I directed Tommy up the stairs and followed behind him watching as Thomas-J snuggled closer. I didn't need to show him where Thomas-J's bedroom was, the door was left open and the crib and toys littering the floor were a good indication.

I watched as Tommy settled him into the crib, tucking his blanket over him and pressing a kiss to his head. I wasn't expecting him to be so affectionate with Thomas-J but I loved seeing him with the baby.

It showed me that Tommy was serious about taking on the role of dad to Thomas-J.

Now I just needed to have that chat with him.

"Tea?" I asked as Tommy turned to me and waited.

I didn't know what he was waiting for but I smiled when he nodded and followed me out of the bedroom and down to the kitchen.

Voodoo was lying in Nova's bed, the Crup currently missing as she was with Phineas until I explained magic to Tommy. Voodoo looked up, his eyes landing on Tommy before he rolled over and turned his back to us.

I sat at the table and held my breath as Tommy took the seat opposite me. I fiddled with my fingers as I gazed at his face, still finding it hard to believe that he was here.

"Err, I don't know what to say," I said, lifting my teacup. Tommy looked weird sitting at my table. I had only seen him in France covered in mud and only for three seconds before I was ripped from him. "You have my locket." I nodded to the chain around his neck, noticing that it was the one that belonged to my locket.

"I, err, looked at it every night."

Why did that seem like something big for him to admit? It was sweet but I didn't know if he was saying it because it was true or because he was trying to please me.

"You don't have to pretend, Tommy, not because I wrote to you saying I love you."

"I'm not pretending!" There was a sharp edge to his voice as he snapped at me and I kind of felt like I had offended him.

"You can pretend with me all you want but don't you dare drag Thomas-J into this. He needs a father and if I can't rely on you then please don't give him hope." I didn't want him staying with us just because he thought he had to be there for Thomas-J. "You need to decide now, Tommy, whether you're going to be Thomas-J's dad or not because I am not willing to let you into my son's life and then for you to turn around and not want him anymore. If you don't intend to be there for him let me know and I can … we can … I don't know, more or something."

"You're not leaving."

"You don't get to decide what I do!" I snapped, feeling myself grow angry as he thought he could give me orders.

"You are not taking my son from me!" He twitched in his seat as if he was going to stand up but instead clenched his jaw and pulled out a tin of cigarettes. "Look—"

"No, I get it," I said, rubbing my face as I sighed deeply. "I was out of line, erm, I shouldn't have said that." Why was I on the defence? This was meant to be a good time with Tommy. We were finally here together and I was acting like a bitch. "I'm just scared, Tommy. I really do love you and I fear that you will no longer share my feelings and I don't want your feelings towards me to change the way you feel about Thomas-J."

"I understand being scared," he said, twirling the cigarette between his fingers as he looked at me. "I spent four years with the fear of hell, with the fear of death."

"Are you saying you become accustomed to being scared?"

"You know, Polly told me you talk strangely." He popped the cigarette back into his mouth and leaned back in his seat.

"What do you mean?"

He didn't say anything, just looked at me with his pointed eyes, a small smirk on his face. Why didn't it surprise me that he'd figure out I wasn't from around here, even if he wasn't talking about coming from this era.

"I understand I'm not like other girls, I hear it every day from the women down the street, but I have never lied to you."

"You told me you weren't in France. I fucking saw you, Romy." I didn't even focus on the fact that he swore at me because this was the first time he said my name. Why did it sound so … agreeable from his lips? How could he make my name sound so sexy?

"Okay, I lied about that but it was to keep you safe."

Tommy snorted and stabbed his cigarette out in the ashtray. He leaned forward, his elbows resting on the table between us.

"You never told me you were a witch."

"It wasn't safe to write that in a letter and that one time I did was completely by accident. I didn't even think– wait how do you know that?"

I hadn't told him and I was certain Polly wouldn't have mentioned it either. She knew I wanted to be the one to tell him.

"I met a bloke, a muggleborn I think he said, whatever that means, he noticed the runes on the locket and assumed I was a wizard. He was surprised someone from the Black family would marry a muggle."

What the fuck.

"Marry?"

What. The. Literal. Fuck.

"Didn't see the point in correcting him."

"You told some wizard I was your wife! Wait a minute, did you say he said I was a Black?" Had that rumour really spread as far as France?

"You're getting distracted," Tommy said, shaking his head.

'Well, I'm sorry, my dearest husband, I'm a little overwhelmed."

"You're a witch, it's not hard to see that."

"What?" I was simply outraged. I did a fantastic job at hiding my magic from the muggles around here. "No one outside of the family knows about my magic."

"Then you should think about that before inviting someone into the house," he said, nodding over to the sink where the dishes were cleaning themselves. I was also very aware of the teapot floating in the middle of the table, refilling his cup.

"Fuck!"

I was truly an idiot.

It never crossed my mind that Tommy would be coming here today so I never thought about stopping the little displays of magic around the house. It wasn't this hard in the future because we were less strict on Muggles finding out about magic due to the high rise in muggle-borns arising every year.

"It doesn't change the way I feel," Tommy said, reaching out and touching my hand.

"Are you sure you love me?"

"You think I would have kissed you if I didn't?" I went to open my mouth but was cut off. "If you say I was pretending I'll–"

I shut him up by leaning over the table and pressing a kiss to his lips.

"I believe you," I whispered, smiling against his lips.

"Good because I might–"

"Dada!"

I jumped at Thomas-J's feral scream and rushed out of the kitchen afraid someone had broken in and was hurting him. I'd let my guard down since Sebastian had been killed but what's to say no one else was going to come after him?

He was clinging to the crib, tears rolling down his red cheeks as he screamed for his dad. When he saw me, he smacked his arms against the crib and growled.

"I'm here," I whispered, picking him up and cuddling him.

"Dada!" He snapped, smacking at me as he struggled in my arms. I had never seen him like this before and it broke my heart that I wasn't what he wanted. "Dada!"

"Shh, I'm here, Little Man," Tommy said, coming into the room and taking the struggling boy from my arms.

I would be lying if I said it didn't hurt being rejected by my son but it disappeared quickly as I saw Tommy calming him down.

"There's no need to hit, Mumma is there?" He cooed, rocking Thomas-J in his arms as he brushed his dark hair away from his face.

"Gone," Thomas-J cried as he snuggled closer to his dad.

"Daddy's not gone, TJ, I'm right here," Tommy said, pressing a kiss to his head as he gently rocked him in his arms.

TJ?

Had Tommy given our son a new nickname?

"Daddy's right here."

* * *

It was strange to him, being in Romy's kitchen sitting opposite her and holding his son. It was something he'd never thought possible.

He was truly lucky to be sat here with his wife and son. No, she wasn't his wife yet, though he did intend to make her his one day. She was flawless, even when she was flustered and concerned over their son.

There was something in her eyes, something that told him that there was more to her concern than TJ's waking up in hysterics. She was nervous and he'd heard enough from Polly to know she's had it hard the last two years.

"What aren't you telling me?" he asked, letting his hand settle on TJ's back as the boy mumbled in his sleep. He hadn't let him go since they got him from his crib, it was almost as if the boy was afraid Tommy wouldn't be there when he woke.

"Nothing, I'm fine," she muttered, running her hand over her face. She looked tired and he had to wonder if the day had been too much for her.

"You were petrified when you heard TJ crying earlier as if you were expecting something."

He saw the way her jaw twitched and he knew he had her. She looked reluctant to tell him but he knew she wouldn't keep it from him, not from the way she sighed deeply and bit her bottom lip.

"Polly told you I was strange," she said but he cut her off before she could go on.

"She said you spoke strangely, not that you were strange." He felt this need to defend her. He hated the way she always dragged herself through the dirt, she was fond of calling herself a bitch and he was against that.

"Shh, if I'm going to tell you then you need to listen without interrupting," she demanded, giving him a look that dared him to argue. He gave a slight nod, keeping his jaw clenched tightly to prevent him from replying. "I'm a witch, as you've established and you'll come to know more of my kind, Newt and Phineas are our family, so it will be expected for you to meet them." She shook her head and tapped her fingers on the table. "Only those close know the truth, Polly and Ada, Newt and Phineas, and Harry Fenton."

"Harry Fenton?" He wasn't sure if he liked that. Yes, he could remember that Harry was her uncle, but he didn't like that the barkeep knew things about his Romy.

"I'll explain it to you." She was giving him a stern look, one reprimanding him for interrupting him. "There's no easy way to tell you so I might as well get to the point. I'm from the future, twenty-forty-seven in fact, over a hundred years from now." She raised her hand as he went to open his mouth and he quickly closed it again, frowning in annoyance. "For this to make sense, I'm going to have to tell you a story."

"A story?"

"Thomas Shelby will you stop interrupting me!" she snapped and Tommy couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips. Polly had told him she was feisty and he was glad she wasn't afraid to hide that from him. "There was this man, he longed for power and he had this belief that those without magic weren't worthy of living. He started a war, killing off muggle-borns, those born into non-magical families but with magic." She frowned at her explanation but shook her head and carried on. "During the first war, he killed a lot of people. My Papa, my father's adoptive father, was one of the people he tried to kill. He was one when Voldemort went after him, but the magic somehow backfired and killed Voldemort instead."

Tommy stayed silent but gave her an encouraging nod to continue.

"When my Papa Harry was fourteen, Voldemort came back because he wasn't really dead. He'd managed to split his soul into seven pieces, well, eight technically because one piece latched onto Harry. When Harry was seventeen there was a big battle that killed a lot of innocent children and a lot of brave witches and wizard fighting against Voldemort. My father's birth parents were killed during this war, leaving him an orphan at two weeks old. Anyway, two years ago, in twenty-forty-seven, when I was seventeen, I was being followed by this boy who turned out to be Voldemort as a sixteen-year-old boy."

"I'm lost," Tommy said, unsure what Romy was trying to tell him.

"Voldemort was killed, for real during the Battle of Hogwarts and everyone was able to move on with their lives. About fifty years later, his sixteen-year-old self had time travelled into the future. We aren't sure what he was doing there, but his presence there was going to change the timeline. I was going to disappear. My family was going to disappear."

Tommy noted the way she let her eyes drift over TJ, a sorrowful look in her eyes. He also caught the way her jaw trembled and she bit her lip to stop herself from crying.

"It was decided that I was to be sent back in time to when Voldemort's mother was still pregnant with him. I was only meant to be gone for a day or two but Merry was always clumsy. She accidentally knocked our time turner and we were sent back in time by another ten years. I didn't know what to do but we were lucky to find Harry. He's from a magical bloodline but he himself doesn't have magic. He understood and helped us out. We met Polly and she took us into the family. She helped me with Thomas-J and I have hope that he won't ever be Voldemort."

"Wait a minute," Tommy said, shifting forward in his seat, his arms adjusting TJ as he glanced over to his mother. "Are you telling me that my son is this Voldemort guy?" At her nod, Tommy scoffed and shook his head in disbelief. "You're out of your mind."

"That's the point, Tommy! In the original timeline, Merry died giving birth to him, it was always going to happen. He never had the love he has now. It's what drove him to the dark magic. He was conceived on the more powerful love potion, he was never meant to feel love, to be able to experience it. We've changed that. He has my blood running through his veins because of a blood contract. He's my son now, my blood. He's not the same Tom Riddle from the future."

"But Merry …" He was beyond confused. "I don't understand."

"When Merry knew she was going to die and I wouldn't let her put him in the orphanage she made me sign a blood contract to protect him. He's no different from any child I birth into this world. He is mine." She was beginning to grow stressed but Tommy noted one thing.

"You never told me what made you so scared." When she frowned in confusion, Tommy nodded down at their sleeping son. "When he was screaming."

"Tom Riddle didn't just appear in the future by mistake. A man brought him there because he wanted to eradicate all muggle-borns and muggles. He followed me here, to the past. He came after us with the intent to kill me and take Thomas-J from me. He went after Finn." Her voice shook as she was reminded of the event. "He's dead now, but I fear there will be others after him."

"No one will touch him, I give you my word," he promised, reaching out and resting his hand over hers.

"I trust you'll keep your word, Tommy, but I don't think it'll be a problem. I think we've changed the future by coming back ten years. He's not in his original timeline so perhaps it won't affect my family in the future. I think I've royally fucked up the future. What if my mum doesn't meet my dad? Does that mean I'll no longer exist? My uncle Al accidentally changed the timeline once before and it ended up with him erased from time at one point. What if I've done that to myself and in a years time I'll just disappear?"

"I'll look for you," Tommy declared, his eyes so intense she couldn't help but believe him. "But wouldn't you have already disappeared if that was the case?"

"Hmm, I guess, but I still fear I've changed the future too much.!

"Perhaps you've changed it for the better."

"I'm not too sure, hopefully, we'll find out." She didn't want to say she also wished they never had to find out. She feared that she'd destroyed the future for her family and feared she'd simply be araised from time.

"There's one thing you'll know for sure," Tommy said, smiling over to her as he squeezed her hand.

"What's that?"

"They'll be no Tom Riddle in any future." She frowned at him, her nose twitching as she looked at him in confusion. He'd never admit that it was adorable.

"No, that's not true, well, not really. He's still Thomas Riddle."

"Not with my intention of marrying you."

* * *

**Thank you for reading xx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *lostchildofthenewworld - I wasn't originally going to stop here, but I was so tired last night and I couldn't finish the next scene fast enough so I thought, 'why not leave it on a cliff-hanger.' I also wanted to see what your imaginations could come up with.
> 
> *WildestDreams13 - I do feel cruel for having the chapter end like that, but I've got tonsillitis again (I have an immune deficiency so I'm always getting tonsillitis) and was just too tired to continue writing the chapter and I wanted to give you all something to read. Yes, I believe I've mentioned before that this story will follow the Peaky Blinders storyline, though this time it will include Romy and all our lovely wizarding friends. 
> 
> *anirasdaily - I'm happy you loved the last chapter, thank you for your comment and I hope you enjoyed this chapter too. 
> 
> *Theyr_lying_2u - My gosh, I do hope your heart is okay. How did you handle this chapter? I hope their meeting was what you imagined and sorry if it wasn't.
> 
> *wuddin - I couldn't stop myself from ending the war. I did want another chapter before the war ended, but I just want to write them together now so I may have rushed it. There will be more fluff with daddy Tommy and baby TJ. As I mentioned above, I was feeling tired and wanted to give you all something to read as it's been a long time. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> *Alia Shelby - Wow. That was a lot to take in. Thank you for your comment. There will be a Tommy first kiss, Tommy's reaction to magic and a POV from him too. I posted a lot of chapters in a row because I wasn't at work because I was still on furlough, but I'm back at work now and update when I can. I usually write every night, but I do have a few stories I'm working on at the minute. I don't plan to abandon this story, have I given that impression?
> 
> *SayaBloom - Did you really scream? If so I love that I'm getting this sort of reaction from you. Thank you xx I will be stealing your idea of Romy doing exercise and Tommy walking in, thank you for that and please let me know if it's okay to pinch this idea x
> 
> *Likalika - I'm happy they're all home in Small Heath too. We can finally begin the Peaky Blinders storyline and I've been waiting for Campbell to some because I have a scene in mind for him and Romy. TJ isn't going to believe that Tommy's home for the first few days, a typical fear he's going to have whenever he can't find his dad. He's going to be a daddy's boy for a while.
> 
> *Marti - Haha, I'm sorry. I wasn't feeling too well and I was tired (I feel like I keep saying this because you were all annoyed that I ended the last chapter the way I did). I think the beginning of their relationship will be hard. Romy isn't the type of woman that will roll over and let Tommy take command. She's going to question him on anything and he's going to have to get used to that. Thank you for your comment, usually it's me apologising for the grammar, I honestly didn't see anything wrong with it x
> 
> *Safeerah21 - I already love Tommy and TJ together. I can see their little bond becoming one of the strongest in the story.
> 
> *princessbella - I'm glad you loved the last chapter and I hope you felt the same about this one.
> 
> *Valarmorghulisdohaeris - I've come to accept that I am a cruel person, but am I really cruel if you enjoyed the chapter?
> 
> *Morforwyn - Hey, thank you for the marvellous comment. I do like the idea of Romy being the one to propose but I think in this case, I want it to be Tommy proposing. About the baby's taking on the genetic features of their fathers in the first couple of years of their lives, yes I did know that. I find it fascinating that our genetics do that at such a young age. It doesn't bother me that you've had to use google translate, I'm honestly surprised that this story has gotten as many readers as it has and I'm thankful that everyone takes the time to read this x
> 
> *Alia Shelby - Have you read this chapter twice already? Another comment from you which makes this chapter a little present for you I guess? I hope you enjoyed this chapter xx
> 
> I would also like to take the time to thank all my commenters, for expressing their feelings about this story. Thank you to, Saf, Nan McKenzie, Alia Shelby, Morforwyn, LittleRose01, wuddin, j talla, pure1ruby, Julia, danydoo, SayaBloom, CherieLebeau, likalika, WildestDreams13, Snowxflake, lostchildofthenewworld, Sol, lili, J, princessbella, Lavenderkush, x_BigBang, Timmbarney94, Marti, Theyr_lying_2u, vick3682, de_star_ny, Venice_Wizard, Valarmorghulisdohaeris, Cathy8taffy, Blahblahcookies, anirasdaily, and Safeerah21.


	28. Reveal Your Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the love and support you give me for this story. It means so much.  
> I hope you all excuse me for the terrible chapter, it's basically just a bunch of filler scenes.  
> Please forgive me.  
> Comment replies will be foudn in the endnotes xx

**hank you for all the attention this story has been getting. It means a lot to me.**

**Sorry for any mistakes you may find in this chapter, I always miss them.**

**Please enjoy xx**

**Comet96 xx**

* * *

**REVEAL YOUR SECRETS**

* * *

"Your intention of marrying me?" I asked, raising my brow as I rose from my seat. I rested my hands on the table and leaned towards him. "I'm sorry, Thomas Shelby, but if you think you can marry me as simply as that then you are mistaken, darling. If you want this." I gestured to my body with my hand. "Then you're going to have to work for it."

I may have admitted my love for him but he wasn't getting me that easily. I wasn't just going to let him have me because we were practically already together. His love for Thomas-J was true, I could see that in the way he held the boy, but I just needed that effort from him.

I knew he said he loved me but I wanted him to show it too.

"I knew you'd be hard work," he muttered, a small smile on his face. I rolled my eyes as I pushed off the table and went over to the pram getting it ready for Thomas-J.

"If anyone's going to be hard work, it's you," I said, pushing the pram over to him and indicating that he should set Thomas-J down into it. "We should head back. I bet Ada's been wanting to see you."

"Ada can wait."

"Well, maybe Ada can wait but my stew can't." I took hold of the pram as led the way out of the kitchen. "Come along, Mr Shelby."

* * *

As I had said, Ada flung herself at Tommy when we entered the house. He was surprisingly quiet when we arrived but I could see that this is what Polly had expected from him.

She'd told me he'd gone like this after Greta had died.

I suppose it was hard trying to move on after your first love passed away and then you went to war.

"Tommy," I muttered, catching his arm before he could go off and talk to John and Arthur. "John doesn't know about the whole time-travel thing. I wanted to tell you first. I don't know if it's wise if everyone knows, but I trust your judgement."

"Alright." He gave me a kiss on the cheek before following his brothers into the betting den. I could already see that there were a lot of things running around in Tommy's head. Ways to move the family up even at the end of the war.

"Do you think I'm too eccentric?" I asked, turning to Polly, ignoring the smile she had on her face.

"What?"

"What's eccentric?" Ada asked, moving over to Thomas-J's pram and looking down at him.

"John said that I'm too out there for some of the muggles in Small Heath. I know I'm not from around here so I struggle to act the way women do, but I've tried. I stay quiet when I'm out with the children, I respect the baker's wife and smile at everyone when I pass, but John said I'm still too eccentric." I don't know why it was frustrating me. He'd said it weeks ago, but Tommy's words about not hiding my magic also got to me.

"You stand out is all, but between you and Newt running in and out of the house it kind of looks a little strange. Especially when Newt wears his robes," Polly said, giving a shrug of her shoulders. "I wouldn't worry, love. No one will talk now that the boys are back."

"People spoke about me?" Why did that seem to hurt more than I thought it would?

"Nothing bad, love."

Polly's words weren't that assuring when Ada snorted and turned to face her aunt.

"They call you a gypsy witch," Ada said, giving Polly a pointed look. "Someone saw you scurrying through the streets that night you saved Pol from the dementor. You're not too careful about your magic, Romy. People say things about you."

"I don't use magic in front of people!" I snapped, feeling myself growing angry at Ada. Why was she telling lies?

"You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Strange things happen around you. There's a feeling around you that scares people, I think it's your magic," Ada said, sharing a look with Polly. "A lot of creatures are attracted to you. Newt's been putting them in that suit of his, but sometimes the neighbours see."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Newt said it's the line between you being a seer. He said they'd be attracted to you because of the extra magic you have, what with your Veela and Metamorphmagus abilities too."

"Is that why Phineas wants me to work in his department? Because I attract magical creatures?"

"Well, you're also good with them so that helps."

"You're not helping, Polly!" I snapped, running my hands through my hair.

"What's bothering you, love?" How did she know I wasn't actually bothered about anything we just talked about.

"Tommy said he had the intention of marrying me."

"Really?" Ada asked, her eyes widening in happiness.

"And you're not happy about it?"

"No, I am, but how can I be sure he's doing for me and not Thomas-J?"

"Tommy wouldn't do that. He's not the sort of man to do something he doesn't want to," Polly said resting her hand on my shoulder. "If he said he was going to marry you, then trust me, love. He will."

* * *

I wasn't sure how we were going to go about our daily routine now that all the Shelby boys were back. It was clear that Arthur thought he was going to be taking up leadership of the Peaky Blinders but I had the sense Tommy was going to be in charge.

And it wasn't like Arthur wasn't looking for his advice at every turn. Every decision Arthur made, he always looked to see if Tommy agreed with it.

Three days after they'd all returned, the streets were busy and I could already tell which men were part of the Peaky Blinders and which men weren't. It wasn't hard to spot really. If you wore a suit and had a peaked cap you were part of the gang and if you were covered in coal and dirt you worked in the factories.

"Can I have a word?"

I looked up as Tommy came into the kitchen. I was surprised to see him here. He hadn't bothered me since his return and his declaration that we were going to end up married. He'd been too busy starting the business up and I couldn't blame him, to be honest. He needed to start bringing in the money again, now that the war was over.

"Newt and Ada have taken the children back to Watery Lane," I told him, glancing over to Thomas-J as he played in his playpen. "What is it?"

"How strong of a witch are you?" I hoped to Merlin that he wasn't trying to get me in on his 'business'. No offence to him, but I wasn't willing to go around following his orders and using my magic to hurt people. I had to prevent Thomas-J from seeing a world where magic was used for bad.

"Why does it matter?"

"What I'm about to do, what I'm doing to further our family is going to be dangerous." Tommy pulled out a cigarette and lit it. From the way he held himself in the chair I felt like I was in a meeting with him. "I need to know that you can protect yourself and TJ."

"Why do you call him that?" I was avoiding the question. I knew it was a silly thing to do, but I wasn't willing to admit that I was scared I'd fail to protect Thomas-J.

"It's less confusing." He had a point. Even though Thomas-J never went by Tom or Tommy, he always looked up when he heard those names.

I only wondered if he'd understand his new nickname considering he'd been called Thomas-J for two years.

"TJ," I called, looking over to the boy and smiling softly as he glanced up at me. He frowned when he saw I didn't have anything to say and went back to play with his stuffed toys. "I can protect him, you know," I said, turning back to Tommy and nodding down to TJ.

It was going to take me a while to get used to saying that.

"I know."

"I've managed it for two years, Tommy. I think I can continue it even if you're going to go around pissing people off."

"I'm not saying you weren't capable." That's a lie because he'd basically asked if I was able to protect him.

"Then what are you saying?"

"Look," he sighed and rubbed at his head, flicking his cigarette in the ashtray. "Come the New Year there's gonna be some changes. I need to know no one can get to you or TJ."

"What are you planning, Tommy?"

"It's just business, Romy." I didn't like the way he said that. As if I shouldn't be worrying about what he was bringing to Birmingham.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" I asked, not seeing the point in arguing with him. He'd realise sooner or later that he'd get nowhere if he didn't open up to me. "Just us two and TJ?"

"Alright," he said, looking down at the little boy he'd claimed as his own. "You can tell me about this future stuff."

"Over dinner," I told him, needing the time to prepare what I was going to say to him. I had a feeling I knew what he wanted me to explain. I'd overheard him asking Polly what I meant when I said that I might have changed the future. He was worried about me disappearing.

* * *

"My family has never had much luck," Romy said as she fiddled with the food on her plate. He wanted to tell her to stop and just eat it but he had a feeling it wouldn't go down well with her. "You want to know about the future, but what you really mean is the possibility of the future changing."

Tommy nodded as he ate the mash from his plate. He wasn't going to interrupt her unless necessary.

"It's a dangerous thing playing with time. There's a reason they lock up the time turners." She stopped as if she was pondering something. "When I was sent back to protect Merry and her baby, I wasn't meant to change anything. I was to take her to someone who could protect her and prevent anyone from taking her baby. Nothing was meant to change."

"And has it?"

"Because I'm currently still here, I'm hoping not. Time's a complex thing. I've taken TJ out of his original timeline. I've made a loop. When we reach nineteen-twenty-six, the seventeen-year-old me from the future will go to Merry and get taken back by ten years." Romy frowned at the same time he did and he had to wonder if she was as confused as he was.

"This isn't what you wanted to know. Let's forget about that part and focus on the future. I've taken TJ ten years into the past which could affect the way the future plays out. We've also raised him as our child, which he didn't have in the original timeline. The lack of love is what drove him to be Voldemort. He won't become Voldemort for that reason now and I believe that the lives he took won't be taken. This means people will be alive that were originally dead."

"How's that a problem?"

"My French grandmother came to the United Kingdom because of the TriWizard tournament. She stayed because one of the students was killed and she wanted to help stop the rise of Voldemort. It's how she met my Pops. If that never happens then they would never meet and my mother wouldn't be born. I wouldn't exist." She sighed deeply as she rested her head in her hands. He could see that this was becoming too much for her. "My father's parents were a difficult pairing. There's a large age gap between them and my grandfather was wary about marrying a younger woman. They only got together because they grew to care and love each other because they were thrown together during the war. If there's no Voldemort then they wouldn't meet and have my father." She looked up at Tommy, her eyes shining with tears. "Can you see why I said it was complex?"

"You said playing with time was dangerous," he said tapping his finger on the table gently.

"It can be. When you go back into your own timeline you need to be careful not to run into your past self. Bad things happen to wizards that meddle with time and get caught." She smiled and Tommy had to wonder if there was something to it. "If your past self comes across you, they could potentially kill you in their confusion and that's you gone. I've tried to explain it the best I can, but it can be different every time. Even the smallest thing can make the biggest change."

"I think you'd be gone if you changed the future," Tommy said, reaching out and taking her hand in his. "You're worrying too much."

"You sound like Polly," she said, as she still played with her food. "You know, everything I do is for him." She nodded to the boy in the highchair, but Tommy already knew who she was talking about. "I want to extend that to you, Tommy, but I think we're complete opposites. I don't know if we'd last for long."

"I've told you I intend to marry you, Andromeda. I mean to keep to my promise," he said, glancing over to TJ as he smiled up at his parents. "Give me a chance."

* * *

December was a strange time.

While I was excited that John, Arthur and Tommy were here to celebrate Christmas with us, I was also contemplating on not doing anything for Christmas this year.

They'd officially been back for two weeks now and I had successfully stopped Tommy from meeting Phineas and Newt. It wasn't that I didn't want them to meet, I was just afraid of what would come of their meeting.

I also needed to speak to Phineas about this rumour of me being his sister.

I hadn't forgotten what Tommy had said about that muggleborn soldier he'd meet in France. Why did that soldier say I was a Black? Had he seen my photo and assumed? I didn't even have the classic Black looks.

"Romy, you never gave me your reply." Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"Have you been going around telling people I'm your sister?"

"What?"

Perhaps I had been a little too blunt upon his arrival.

"When Tommy was in France a muggleborn soldier saw my picture and said something about me being a Black. He said he was surprised that someone from the Black family married a muggle." From the way Phineas was shuffling awkwardly made it known that he had something to do with this. "Is there something you wish to tell me?"

"I got worried about you."

"What has this got to do with me?" He was losing me. This must be how Tommy felt when I tried to explain the whole time travel thing to him.

"You're in love with Tommy, Andromeda. I couldn't let your heart break if he died."

"You have no control over that," I snapped, throwing my arms in the air as I grew frustrated with him.

"I had the power to do something and I did."

"What did you do, Phineas?"

"I knew someone that owed me a favour and he was willing to help me out," Phineas said, running his hand through his black curls. Now that I really thought about it, he did look a lot like Sirius Black. "We managed to get him into the same platoon and he's been keeping an eye on your boy for over a year."

"Phineas that's against the law. We can't use our magic for something like this. You interfered with the muggles, you know we're not allowed to do that." I was flattered, I really was but I didn't want him getting into trouble because of me.

"I didn't just do it for you, Romy. I did it for Thomas-J and Finn, and Ada and John's children. I did it for my family!" I'd never seen Phineas this angry before and I suddenly realised why.

He'd been disowned because he cared about muggles and muggle-borns. He'd been kicked out because of his beliefs and now he'd finally found another family and he was afraid we'd all suffer if we lost anyone in it.

"I understand, Phineas, I do, but I still don't think it was right," I said, resting my hand on his shoulder, hoping it would calm him down.

"Are you telling me that you didn't use your magic once when healer those soldiers?"

"I … I—"

"You can't berate me for something I did to preserve and protect our family when you've been breaking the laws too. And what about that Officer you used the Imperius curse on to get John sent home?"

"How do you know about that?" I hadn't told anyone and I'd been careful.

"Newt's not as stupid as we think. He's observant and he knew you'd do anything to get John out of France." He gave me a small smirk, one that said I was just as bad as him. "You used an unforgivable curse on a muggle yet you're complaining when I had a wizard out there protecting your lover! Who's broken the law here, Romy?"

"Okay, fine!" I snapped, huffing out in annoyance as I turned my back on him. "We've both done some stupid things for the family. I can't say I won't do it again because I will do anything to protect our family." I sighed and turned to face him, crossing my arms over my chest. "Don't mention this to Tommy, Phin. He won't thank you for it. He'll think it's a weakness."

"We'll keep it between us. This and the fact that you got John sent back when he was meant to stay and fight."

"You're not going to let that go, are you?"

"No, just as you won't let my actions go."

"You never answered my question, Phineas," I said, frowning as I realised we'd just ended up arguing instead.

"My friend, he, err, well, he was at the Ministry when I got into an argument with my brother. Arcturus came to me when he found out I'd been seeing you. It's still believed that you are our father's illegitimate daughter so he was expressing his feelings about how I was a disgrace to the family and deserved to be with you. Luke overheard and now thinks you're my sister. I didn't bother correcting him because I do see you as my sister." Phineas gave a shrug as if it wasn't a big deal but I knew what it meant to him.

"I love you, Phin, you know that right?" I said wrapping him in a hug and holding him tight.

"I know." He gave me a squeeze before pushing me away and giving me a smile. "This means Tommy's got to ask my permission if he wants to marry you."

"Shut up, Phineas."

* * *

**Thank you for reading xx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *lostchildofthenewworld - Yeah, they had their first kiss. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know it's just made up of short scenes, but I really want to show how awkward Tommy and Romy feel now that they're together. They literally don't know what to do with each other.
> 
> *wuddin - I love how Tommy is with TJ. He's stepping into the shoes of being his father and we get to see that a little bit more in this chapter. I can see what you're getting at with the wolf blood, but Teddy didn't inherit the lycanthropy so it didn't make sense for it to skip a generation and be found in Romy. She already has enough on her plate with being a seer, Metamorphmagus and part Veela.
> 
> *de_star_ny - Well, Tommy knows what he wants and nothing's going to stop him from that. The reason TJ didn't want his mum was simple because he just wanted his dad. This is the first time he's met his dad and he just wants all his attention. TJ won't be getting the same dreams/nightmares as Tommy, but he will be having some fears over separation. He's afraid that Tommy's going to go again and he's not going to be able to see him.
> 
> *princessbella - Trust me my friend, the Tommy we are used to will be coming back. He still cares for Romy but he's also got to prove to her and to himself that he can provide for her and TJ. It may involve a little ignoring on his part but it's not intentional. We all know Romy won't marry him unless he actually proposes. He's got to work for it.
> 
> *Alia Shelby - Hello my lovely, I bet you're happy I managed to update again today. I've literally been writing on and off all day and have had a little struggle because I feel like this chapter is just a filler. I'm so beyond happy that you think my writing is impressive, I usually think how rubbish it is and question whether I should start all over, so thank you. I do have another Peaky Blinders fanfiction, it's called Cruel To Be Kind, but it's not a crossover this time. I write fanfiction because I fall in love with the world and want to continue with that world, hence the original character, I can't help but want to feel like I'm part of the story and love that I can experience that with original characters. I would never be able to tell that English is not your first language, you write it so well.
> 
> *SayaBloom - I'm so glad you seemed to have enjoyed the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one just as much.
> 
> *Theyr_lying_2u - I can't believe that this was your reaction. Do people really enjoy this story that much when I update? It seems impossible to me. Be prepared for more cute scenes between Romy and Tommy when they start to grow comfortable around each other and being to know each other's personalities.
> 
> *Likalika - No, Romy is not going to like Campbell. Or Grace for that matter. She's going to be all over Grace and making sure she keeps her hands off her man. I'm still struggling to work out how Romy's going to help out with their nightmares/PTSD … Ah, wait, I've just come up with something but I'm not going to spoil it for you. Let me just write it down. I'm back. I swear we all need to find out what Polly's plotting. At this point, I don't even know what she's plotting. I hope I was able to answer your questions in this chapter - the one about people knowing Romy was a low-key Black and about the time travel business stuff. If it helps paint a picture think about Back To The Future. You know when he has to make sure his mum and dad fall in love so he and his siblings can be born? Yep, it's a not like that. If it makes you feel better, don't focus too much on the timeline/future business. It is important but Romy's just a paranoid witch and overthinks things so she's making it seem more important than it is at the moment.


	29. The Devil Himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my beauties.  
> I don't know if you all know how much I appreciate you all, but I really do.  
> You all help me to continue writing and your support is amazing.  
> I give you all my love for keeping me a sane person and I love that you can put up with my sporadic updates.
> 
> As usual, you can find replies to comments below x
> 
> Hello my darlings, I was wondering our of curiosity, you know how the mind wanders, about Tommy and Romy's child/children.  
> If you were to choose, would they have a boy or girl? Both? What would their names be and why?
> 
> ****
> 
> Oops, I did it again. I wrote so much in replies that I'm going to have to post the first three replies here.
> 
> *Princessbella - Thank you! I like the idea of Tommy working for it. Though I do feel he will 'forget' that she's not head over heels for him just because he's handsome. I'm not going to reveal anything that happens between them and their relationship, that's no fun. I don't think Tommy would back out of being a father to TJ, so you don't have to worry about that.
> 
> *Lostchildofthenewworld - I tried to start re-watching the show so I could see Tommy's personality and the way he acts etc, but had to turn it off because Grace annoys me too much. Love the actress and admire her for creating such a character like Grace.
> 
> *Safeerah21 - Thank you, I just thought it was a filler chapter, but everyone seems to like it so far. I think Romy's scared of committing herself to someone especially because she's in a different era and things are different than in her time. It will be exciting to see how Romy handles Tommy's moving up in the world and the way he goes about doing it. I always love the fluff between the family of three.

**Forgive me for any mistakes found.**

**I hope you enjoy and thank you for all your support x**

**Love, Comet96 xx**

* * *

**THE DEVIL HIMSELF**

* * *

Give me a chance, he said.

I was all up for that, there was nothing else I wanted more.

Trying to find Tommy was the problem. Well, trying to find him during the day was a problem. He was always making his way round somewhere, finding trouble wherever he went.

Polly was waiting for the day he wouldn' come home, dead in a ditch somewhere.

"Dada!" TJ said, raising his arms up as the devil himself walked into the kitchen.

"Have you been good for your mum?" Tommy asked, cuddling the boy and pressing a kiss to his head.

"Yep!" TJ said, and I almost rolled my eyes in distaste as he picked up the slang from me. I could just imagine him walking around saying something like' defo' or 'no probs' when he was older. I was going to have to work on that with him, which meant I had to try and speak more like … well, more like Ada.

"Alright', what's your ma been up to?"

"Making plans with Polly about minding TJ when I go back to work," I said, counting in my head. I knew he wasn't going to like it.

"Back to work? Where?"

"It's a magical job, working for the wizarding government."

"You ain't working," Tommy said, sitting down at the table opposite me and making sure I had eye contact with him. "You should be looking after our son."

"You can't tell me what to do, Tommy," I spat, resisting the urge to pull TJ from his arms. I felt like Tommy was using him as a shield, but he'd be mistaken if he thought I would hold myself back just because he was holding our son.

"As your husband, I have every right to tell you what to do!"

"You are not my husband, Thomas Shelby. You're not even my fiance, so don't think for one second you can tell me what to do." I rose from the table, frowning as TJ looked up at me, his bottom lip trembling. "Look, I don't want to argue in front of TJ, but if you think, for one second, Thomas, that you can tell me what to do, he will be the only child you ever have!"

"Romy," Tommy started but I glared at him and pulled TJ from his arms and marched up to his room.

"TJ, your father is a right old bastard," I said as I walked over to his crib and laid him down. "Take it from me, love. Anything he says, don't take it to heart. He's been through a lot and I think he says things he doesn't mean, but that man, he will always love you, no matter how pissed off at the world he is."

"Dada," TJ said, tilting his head to the side as if he was agreeing to what I said.

"Hmm, yeah, your dad can be hard work. He's not what I was expecting when he returned home, but I know some of the things he's seen in France and I can't blame him for being a changed man." I ran my hand over his face and leaned down and pressed a kiss to his head. "Be a good boy for mumma and go to sleep so I can deal with your father."

As if he knew that I needed not to be interrupted, he turned over and cuddled into his teddy, showing his thumb in his mouth. I hesitated as I came down the stairs, surprised to find Tommy still sat at the kitchen table as if he was waiting for me.

"I didn't—"

"You don't need to apologise," I said, resting my hand on his shoulder as I pulled out the chair next to him. "You have the right to your own opinion, even if I feel it's outdated." I sighed and took his hand in mine, lifting my head so I could keep eye contact with him. "Where I'm from, Tommy, women aren't ruled by men. We're allowed to do what we want, even when we're married. It's not all about cooking for your husband and pushing out the babies. We can have a career, we can work and bring money to the table and I really don't want you stopping me from doing that."

"Where are you working?" I could see that he was trying to listen to me, to try and work on us. He wanted me to give him a chance and that meant he had to try too.

"With Phineas and Newt so you have nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about? I've yet to meet these two wizards and one of them lives in this house!"

"Shh," I hissed, smacking him on the shoulder. "You'll wake the baby."

Tommy rolled his eyes and slouched in his chair. He'd been asking to meet Phin and Newt for the last two weeks and I wanted him to, I really did, but we all just needed time to adjust. I didn't want to throw too much on him at once.

"When can I meet them?"

"Christmas."

"Christmas?"

"I'm not making it up, Tommy. They've been sent all over the place to sort out Dementors. Since the war ended, they've been roaming around because there's so much happiness."

He knew about Dementors after Polly explained to him what happened to her. He seemed surprised that such a thing existed and he didn't like the idea of something making you feel cold and depressed.

"I promise you'll meet them," I said, leaning over and pressing a kiss to his lips. He leaned into the kiss, one hand coming up and resting against my hip as I leaned into him.

It seemed strange that this was only our second kiss but I felt so at home with him and it gave me hope that we could get past all these petty arguments we found ourselves having.

"Can you explain something to me?" he asked, pulling away and lifting my head slightly. I gave a soft nod, my eyes flicking down to his lips. "I know it's got something to do with magic, yeah, but how does TJ look like me?"

I was honestly waiting for him to ask and wondered why it had taken three weeks for him to spit it out.

"Just before Merry died, she got me to sign a blood contract which meant I'd become TJ's mother by blood when she was gone. Because it's a blood contract, TJ shares my blood which means he's got some of my genetic traits." Tommy nodded as he brushed his thumb over my cheekbones before wrapping his fingers in a strand of my hair. I was surprised it was a bright teal colour but smiled as I rolled my eyes. I was my father's daughter. "I'm a metamorphmagus which means I can change my appearance. TJ seems to have part of that ability. He hasn't done anything major, like bright blue hair, but he's seemed to take on your features."

"A good looking boy," Tommy teased, pressing a kiss to my lips. I laughed at his teasing manner and brought my hands up and let my fingers run over his bottom lip.

"You don't mind, do you? I think it's cause he saw your photo every day," I said, nodding to the photo of him on the shelf.

"Well, I mean, he could have looked like Arthur," Tommy grumbled, leaning his forehead against mine. "I don't mind, Romy. I already told you he was my son."

"It's a big responsibility, Tommy."

"One I'm willing to take." I smiled as I leaned closer to him, finding it awkward to get closer to him while sitting in this chair. "Is there a way to make him mine?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, frowning slightly as he pulled back.

"Like your blood contract? Is there a way he'd be mine if anything happened to you?"

"He's already yours, Tommy. You are his dad. If anything happened to me, he'd go to you."

"But if I want him to be mine through blood? Could it be done?"

"You're talking about a blood contract, Tommy. I don't think you know what it means," I said, pushing away slightly and taking in the way he sat up slightly.

"I know what it means, Andromeda. I want to do it."

"You have nothing to prove to me, Tommy. You don't need to—"

"Stop interrupting me!" he snapped, rising from the table and pacing in front of me. "You won't marry me." I opened my mouth to argue but he spun on his foot and pointed in my face. "Don't. I told you to listen." I was going to say something about the firm tone he gave me but could see that he was getting a little flustered. "From the moment I saw him I knew he was mine. If I can do something to make it so, then I will. He's my son, Romy, and I want everyone to know."

* * *

To my surprise, Polly agreed with Tommy.

"He already loves that boy, if there's a way he can make it by blood, he will."

"But that doesn't prove anything, Polly. If I say TJ is Tommy's then he is," I argued, glancing over to said child as he played in his playpen.

"It's different here, love. People will start saying things about you now. You'll be known as a whore and he'll be a bastard."

"I think you've gotten confused, Polly, because we all know that Merry carried TJ, she was his birth mother."

"Your magic changes that!" she snapped, slamming her hand on the table. I glanced over to TJ to find him watching Polly with a curious look on his face. He looked just like Tommy. "No one's gonna believe that boy is anyones but yours and Tommy's. One look at him and all you see is a Shelby."

I saw it. I really did.

"I know you loved Merry, I really do, but I think for the sake of TJ, that you need to let her go now."

"I don't want to let her go," I whispered, glancing over to the photograph that rested on the shelf where Tommy's once lived.

"It's difficult being a mother," Polly said, leaning over and taking my hand in hers. "You won't ever replace her, love, but you need to let her go because you're holding back."

"What do you mean?"

"You're afraid you're going to replace her in TJ's life, but you're not. He never knew he, Romy. He's only ever known you. No matter how much Merry loved him, he can't love her the same way he does with you. Your fear is keeping you from moving on and it's stopping you from being with Tommy." It was like she was reading my soul. How she knew every deep, secret thought I had was beyond me. "You love Tommy, it's clear to see but the fears you have won't let you move on until you let it."

"Polly, have you heard what he said? He told me my place was looking after TJ and not working." Polly turned her head away, her eyes resting on TJ as she tried to avoid my eyes. "Oh my God, do you agree with him?"

"Don't take the Lord's name in vain," she said, sighing as she turned back to me. "I just think that perhaps you should spend some time as a family before you go running off looking for a job."

"No. No, I don't agree with that," I said, shaking my head as I rose from the table and pulled out the pie from the oven. "You say take a year and then I'll do that and then he'll want to get married. Once the wedding's over I'll end up pregnant and then he won't let me work. Don't roll your eyes at me."

"You're being a fucking idiot," Polly said as she rose from the table and shook her head in disappointment. "You're lying to yourself, Romy. You say you don't want the marriage and the home life but you're already living it."

"So what, I cook for him and he comes round for dinner every night. It's so he can see his son! It's not a bloody marriage, Polly."

"I give you three months," she said as she left the kitchen, heading for the door.

"Three months till what, Polly?" I called after her, following her to the door and watching as she gave me a smirk and left the house. "Urg." I spun to TJ, frowning as he sent me a bright smile as if he knew what his aunt was talking about. "I'm starting to dislike this family, TJ. Think they know every god damn thing."

If Tommy was so insistent on binding himself to TJ so bloody much then he could deal with him at night. He could spend hours getting the boy to sleep and fretting with each cry in the darkness. He could tend to ever nappy change and a snot-filled nose.

If Tommy wanted this so fucking much, I'd show him what it was like being a mother.

"I think your father's going to be angry with me," I muttered to TJ, as I scooped him up and pulled on his coat. "Just … go easy on him."

TJ giggled as if he knew what I was about to do and clapped when I opened the front door and entered the dark street. I would long for the days of electric street lights.

I held TJ as I made my way down the street and towards The Garrison where I knew he'd be. It wasn't an unknown fact that the Shelby brothers and their little gang liked to chill out in the pub after work.

"Alrigh', love?" a drunk man asked as I entered the pub, tilting his hat down at me as I looked around for Tommy.

"Fuck off," I snapped as I spotted the man I was looked for and marched over to him.

"Fucking 'ell, Tom," John said as he saw me approach, hitting his brother on the shoulder. "Watch out."

"Romy?" Tommy asked, rushing to his feet as he looked at me in concern. "What wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, just thought I'd drop TJ off to you," I said, passing the boy into his arms and taking a step back so Tommy couldn't hand him back.

"What?" He was utterly bewildered.

"I've got an emergency." I gave him a look, hoping he'd understand that it had to do with magic. "I can't take TJ with me and as his dad, I thought you'd stay in with him and put him to bed."

"What? No, I—"

"Don't stay out too late with him, Tommy, he's only two," I said, quickly leaning forward and placing a kiss on both their cheeks before leaving.

* * *

"What the fuck?" Arthur muttered in bewilderment.

His thoughts exactly.

Tommy looked down at the boy in his arms, the confusion on TJ's face was matching his own.

"What's your mother doing, TJ?" Tommy asked, adjusting the boy in his arms and sitting down.

"You sure you wanna marry her?" John asked, frowning at the door as if he expected Romy to return. Tommy knew she wasn't coming back. He also knew she didn't really need to go anywhere. "She's a bit feisty."

"Don't think he can handle 'er," Arthur said, reaching over and ruffling TJ's hair.

"Fuck off, Arthur," Tommy grumbled, shifting TJ on his lap and knocking his hand out of the way as the boy reached for his whisky. Romy wouldn't forgive him if he let the boy drink at such a young age.

"He's got a point," John said, turning back and looking at his brother. It seemed so strange to John that Tommy looked so relaxed with a child in his arms. "She's too good for you, Tom."

"That I know," Tommy muttered, his eyes flicking over the pub as everyone kept giving them questioning looks. Harry gave him a nod and smiled down at his great-nephew but didn't come over to say hello. Part of Tommy was happy about that but he knew how much Romy loved Harry and knew he'd have to put in some effort with the barkeep. Perhaps a raise?

"Oi, Tom, Freddie's coming over," John whispered to him, nudging his arm as Freddie Thorne strutted over, a smirk on his face.

Of all the people to have the guts to come over to them, Tommy wished it was anyone but Freddie fucking Thorne.

"Alright, Tommy?" Freddie said as he looked down at him before dropping into the seat next to Arthur.

Arthur tensed slightly as he looked at Tommy, his eyes flicking back to Freddie. He was unsure of what was going to happen and Arthur was waiting for Tommy to give him an order.

"Freddie," Tommy said, brushing a hand over TJ's head as he looked up at his father and gave him a bright smile. His smile was soon replaced by a yawn and he clambered on Tommy's lap until he was resting on his chest, thumb in his mouth. Romy was right. He wouldn't be staying for long.

"I never thought I'd see the day where Thomas Shelby would be holding a child," Freddie said, a teasing smile on his lips. Freddie wouldn't admit it, but Tommy looked relaxed holding the child. "Who is he?"

"My son," Tommy said, shooting Arthur a look as he went to open his mouth.

Freddie let out a laugh but stopped when he realised no one else was laughing. It took less than a minute for Freddie to understand that Tommy was telling the truth and as the boy turned his head, he could see the miniature version of the stern man in front of him.

"You fucking serious?"

Tommy knew why Freddie didn't believe him. Not only had Freddie spent most of the war with Tommy, but Tommy hadn't once stepped foot in the brothels over in France.

"Aye."

"How?"

Now he was going to dig himself into some trouble. He knew TJ was an early baby, two months early in fact. Tommy was quick to calculate that this meant the boy would have been conceived sometime in March. This was lucky for him as it coincided with the time he was in the hospital for three weeks.

"Met a nurse back in France," he said, giving a shrug as if that was enough explanation.

"How's he here now?"

Tommy knew Freddie was going to ask that.

He also knew that Romy wasn't going to like his reply.

"I married her."

John looked to Tommy in surprise and Arthur choked on his beer. They were both wondering what was going through Tommy's head.

"You?" It also seemed Freddie wasn't believing his tale.

"It was like she had me under her spell." He smirked and could see that John and Arthur were trying to keep from laughing. "She wrote to me two months later saying she was pregnant. I told her to come here to Polly. That's it."

"That's it?"

Tommy shrugged and rested his hand on TJ's back as the boy squirmed against him. He really should be heading home now. He wasn't even sure if the boy had eaten.

"Great talk, Freddie, but I've gotta take TJ home."

Tommy didn't really care that he was leaving, not now that Freddie had arrived. If anything he wanted to leave faster.

"TJ?"

"Thomas-Junior," Arthur replied, also rising from his seat and following Tommy from the pub.

"Tom," John said as he stepped beside him. "You know Romy ain't gonna like it."

"She shouldn't have pushed me then," Tommy replied, not bothering to give his brothers a look as he walked to Romy's house.

If she wanted to play dirty, then so would he.

* * *

**Thank you for reading xx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wuddin - I love the questions as it gives me ideas of what I can include in the chapters/plot. I personally don't think you'll see any Black madness from Romy or Phineas because they seem like well-rounded people - but there's nothing saying Phineas might be driven to it. We may also see it from Arthur, as I guess it would be a good way to link in his anger already. I think Polly's hard on Phineas because she also sees him as family and she only wants what's best for him.
> 
> De_star_ny - I am literally the awkward one in any relationship - romantic or not. Romy's also not sure how to be around Tommy and she wants to give him space because he's just come back from the war so she doesn't know where she stands. I can't wait for them to finally take that step and welcome their feelings and all that. I'm not sure if Dumbledore will play a big part in the story at the moment. Perhaps he'll turn up at future parties and all that and pop in on occasion, especially if Newt plans on sticking around.
> 
> Alia Shelby - What I meant to say about the last chapter was that it just feels to me that I've not really given you much for the story, but I was trying to let time pass and move on to Christmas. I just really want them to entre 1919 for all the Peaky Blinders drama to unfold. I think Tommy and Romy balance each other out really well. They can both learn something from the other. I don't know if Tommy's willing to accept it yet, but Romy is defiantly the boss. I'm happy you decided to read another on of my fanfics. Did you read it before or after this story?
> 
> Likalika - I don't think Romy's going to take too well to Grace being around. Her seer abilities will tell her something's not right about her and she'll be weary around her. Concerning the Shelby's memories on the battlefield, I think Romy might ask them if they want to either remove them and store them in the pensive or for her to help with a sleepless potion or a calming draught etc. The explanation about time travel is what they believe to be a fact, it doesn't necessarily mean it's set in stone. I've had this thought too about Tom being taken from the future so he won't end up as Voldemort, but the Merry in 1918 is currently only like twelve or something and she's going to have 'Tom' in 1926 and this will mean that future Romy, the one we see in the very first chapter will need to go back in time to help her. But what's to say that the second time it happens they don't get knocked into the past and Romy's able to return to 2047? There's now a paradox because we have our Romy, which we'll call Romy A and then there's Romy B that may or may not follow in her footsteps. I wouldn't worry too much right now about following along with the whole time travel business. About someone form Romy's future being able to locate her, that could be a possibility. She's on the Black Family Tree now in this timeline and there's probably information at the Ministry documented about her and she's going to take the job at the Ministry, so she will be able to be located. In the future, time-turners have been remade and there are more than two in the future. There are also some in the past, but they are kept guarded. The time turner that Newt has is a more advanced and powerful timeturner than the ones in the past and Romy also had the 'broken' timeturner that she keeps in her jewellery box. Because she knows that there's more time-turners in the future she's paranoid that someone will come after TJ, especially because she isn't sure if there was anyone working with Nott. I hope that cleared some things up for you.
> 
> Marti - I'm glad that you like this story and it's fantastic that you understand my grammar. I do apologise that I sometimes make mistakes. I read my own work so fast that I don't notice the mistakes and my laptop doesn't pick them up either. I've got an idea when it comes to Tommy and Romy and possible other love interests. They will have their struggles, everyone does in a relationship, but they will also make it through.
> 
> Theyr_lying_2u - I hope you got excited with this update too. Ah, the love of brothers. I have three so I understand what you mean, though to be fair, they often wind me up saying no one would want to be with me or what am I doing seeing as I have no friends. You're a Limit of Love reader too! That's amazing! I'm not sure who I look forward to writing either and they're both my couples xx I always struggle with my writing because I don't think I'm that good, but I should start listening to my amazing readers. Thank you x


	30. Like Father, Like Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I'm ill again - This time it's a cold (and only a cold). y jaw hurts because I can't breathe out of my nose and my head hurts so I can't spend too much time on the laptop. Plus I work with babies and they cry a lot and make my head explode.
> 
> Enough about my problem and on with the story.  
> I'm sorry that Tommy isn't in character for the first scene. I just picture this to happen to him when being left alone with TJ and had to write it down. I hope you enjoy it.

**Thank you for all the support you give me.**

**Lots of love, Comet96 xx**

* * *

**LIKE FATHER, LIKE SON**

* * *

When Tommy entered the house it was warm and he could smell something coming from the kitchen. There were two plates of pie and mash dished up, one notable smaller.

"At least she's playing fair," he muttered before striping TJ of his coat and settling him in his highchair.

This was going to be easy, Tommy thought as he set TJ's plate down in front of him.

Ten minutes later he wished he never thought that as he fought as the boy flung his food around the room.

"TJ, stop," Tommy warned, giving his son a stern look.

"No!" the boy said as he flung his spoon at Tommy, the mash sailing passed his head.

"Do you want to go to bed without dinner?" Tommy asked, reaching over and taking the spoon from him. TJ slouched in his chair, his bottom lip trembling at the thought. "I thought so."

"He's like you," Polly said, startling Tommy as he hadn't heard her come in. He turned to face his aunt, frowning at the smirk on her lips. "Like father, like son."

"Is Romy with you?" He asked, placing all his attention on his aunt ready to catch any lies.

"No, but John and Arthur told me what she did." Polly pursed her lips as if she didn't agree with it but didn't say anything.

"Pol, can you stay here while I go—"

"No. She's trusted you to do this, Tommy. Be a man and do it. Give TJ a bath, not too deep and don't leave him. He has a bottle of warm milk before bed and it usually gets him to sleep."

Before he could say anything, Polly was making her way out the house, only pausing at the door to give him one last look.

"Fuck."

"Uck."

Tommy snapped his head down to his son and shook his head.

"No." He did not want TJ saying that to Romy when she came back. He knew she'd say something about it if he taught their son how to swear.

"Uck," TJ repeated, clapping his hands in enjoyment. "Uck, uck, uck."

"TJ, stop that," Tommy warned, clenching his jaw as the boy shook his head and repeated the word. "Right, come on, bath time."

If he was expecting bath time to go any better then he was sorely wrong. It was as if TJ was doing this on purpose.

"Just … stay … still," Tommy muttered as he tried to capture his son's arms as he splashed at him. "Thomas-J, I'm warning you."

"Dada," TJ cooed, smacking his hand on his face, giggling as a trail of water dripped down his cheek. "Poop."

"What?" He was sure he heard him correctly, but Tommy was mortified when there was in fact, a poop in the bath. "Arg," he muttered, sweeping TJ from the bath and struggling to wrap him in the towel. He was not … he'd deal with that later.

Having carried TJ into his bedroom, Tommy was now struggling with what he was meant to do. A nappy... right, how was he meant to put that on?

Laying the boy on the changing table, Tommy struggled to slide the cloth over his wiggling bottom and his kicking legs. He almost impaled him with the nappy pin due to his struggling but was thankful he had somewhat fastened the nappy on him. It didn't look perfect but at least it was on.

With a mutter to himself, Tommy slid the nightgown over TJ's head and picked him up and carried him down the stairs. Thankfully there was a bottle ready for him and all he had to do was tip it into a pan and heat it.

As if sensing his milk was there, TJ started to get whiny and reached out for the pan, almost burning himself in the process.

Tommy ran his hand over his face and settled the boy in the pen in the corner and pulled out a cigarette.

And then came the screaming.

It seemed that TJ wasn't happy about being set down or that he didn't have his milk because it sounded like the boy was being murdered.

"Fucking hell," Tommy grumbled, glaring down at the boy and quickly making his way over to the pan, picking it up and preceding to drop it at the heat. "Fuck." There was no need to cry over spilt milk but Tommy was so close to joining his son and giving in.

He was all but ready to give in when TJ stopped crying. Tommy turned to face the boy and watched as the black cat, Voodoo, jumped onto the counter. Tommy was about ready to shout at it when he saw that the cat was circling around a bottle of milk.

"Err, thanks," Tommy said as he picked up the bottle and refilled the pan. He watched as the cat went over to TJ and curled up in his lap, purring softly to calm him down. "The fuck?"

Thankfully this time, Tommy remembered the milk and took it from the stove, wrapping the handle in a cloth beforehand. Testing that the milk wasn't too hot, he screwed on the teat and picked up a grumpy TJ.

"Let's go to bed," Tommy muttered, brushing his hand over TJ's head as the boy snatched the bottle from him and started to suck the milk down.

Tommy settled TJ into his crib, tucking the blankets over him and looking down at the little boy as he suckled on his milk. His eyes were fluttering, a sure sign that he was falling to sleep and he slowed down the pace that he drank his milk.

Five minutes later TJ was fast asleep and Tommy made his way downstairs.

He was surprised to see Romy there and he sighed in annoyance as she stared at the spilt milk on the floor.

"I see you had fun," she said, indicating to the food thrown around the place. He could see the smile on her face and it annoyed him.

"We did." He wasn't going to give her what she wanted. He wasn't going to tell her that he found it hard and he understood what she was doing. Instead, he told her that nothing had changed. "I still wanna do it, Romy. The blood contract."

She stared at him for a while, her green eyes taking him in as she pondered something before she gave a small nod and rose from the table.

"I'll think about it," she said, leaning over and pressing a kiss to his cheek before heading up the stairs no doubt to check on their son.

Tommy sighed deeply as he dropped in the chair and pulled out a cigarette. He longed for a glass of whiskey. Or perhaps he longed for his bed.

"Tommy?" Romy called, her voice drifting down the stairs to him. "Why's there a shit in the bath?"

"Fuck."

* * *

To say that Tommy looked exhausted was an understatement. To be honest, though, he didn't do as bad as I expected.

He may have left the spilt milk on the floor, he may have left TJ's poo in the bath, but the boy was asleep.

I had to give him that.

When I returned home I was expecting both of them to be crying.

"So," Polly said, sipping at her tea.

"He handled it better than I thought." I wasn't disappointed in that fact, just surprised.

"And what are you going to do about it?"

"I have an idea."

"And?" She was looking at me expectantly.

"Oh, were you expecting me to tell you?" I gave her a sly smile as I rose from the table. "You'll find out when Tommy finds out."

"What will I find out?"

"Nothing, darling," I sang, spinning around and pressing a kiss to his cheek. "See you later."

* * *

"Nurse Lupin," I looked up as the doctor called my name and frowned as he dragged in a man fighting against him.

I didn't bother asking what was wrong but jumped to my feet and helped drag him to a free bed. I was surprised when the doctor tied his hands and legs down.

"He's been poisoned."

Now that made sense.

He was acting like a rabid animal.

"Can you fetch me a scalpel and some clean bandages from the stock tent?"

With a quick nod of my head, I rushed out the busy tent and made my way over to the stock tent, grabbing the things the doctor requested.

As I stepped out of the tent, the earth shook and everything around me went up in flames.

I froze in horror as the tent I just left was destroyed, flames burning, people screaming.

I took a step towards it, pulling my wand from my apron but a hand grabbing my arms stopped me.

"You can't," Newt said, pulling me away from the burning tents as people rushed around, buckets of water appearing as they tried to put out the fire.

"But, Newt, they're—"

"We can't help them."

I pulled my arm out of his grip and ran towards the tent only to be thrown back as another bomb dropped on the tent next to it.

I stumbled to my feet, wiping the blood that ran down my face and turned to look at the destruction, screaming out as a man ran at me, his body burned and still on fire. His fingers grasped my arm, the skin burning at his touch.

I woke with a start, my hand reaching out and resting on TJ with a heavy sigh.

I was so thankful it was just a dream.

"But it wasn't," I muttered to myself as I rubbed my arms trying to shake off those memories. It was a surprise to be dreaming about what had happened in France. I did suffer from nightmares but nothing had been as intense as that.

The door slamming downstairs had me up and out of the bed grabbing hold of my wand. I tapped TJ on the head as I placed a disillusion charm on him, frowning slightly as he shivered in his sleep.

I crept down the hallway, peeking around the door when a shadow moved into TJ's room. I followed down the hall, creeping quietly as I came to the door of the nursery and peered into it, wand raised.

It took me a second to realise that it was Tommy in the room, frantically looking around and muttering to himself.

"Tommy," I whispered, not wanting to frighten him.

"Gone," he muttered, dropping to the floor, his head held in his hands. "Gone. He's gone."

He was crying which frightened me. I had never seen Tommy cry and it wasn't something I expected from him. He had such control over his emotions it made me freeze upon seeing him this distraught.

"No, Tommy, no," I cried, dropping down to my knees and taking his hands carefully in mine. "Who's gone, Tommy?"

"I can't find him," he cried, shaking my hands off him and pulling furiously at his hair.

"Who?" I asked, reaching up and taking his hands in my hair.

"Thomas-J," he said, looking up at me with his tearful eyes. He looked devastated and it twisted my heart at the pure pain and fear on his face.

"He's safe, Tommy, he's safe," I said, taking his hand in mine and tugging him up. "I can show you." He came to his feet with a stumble, resting into me as I led him to my bedroom.

TJ was still lying in the bed, I could just make him out under the disillusion charm and quickly flicked my wand at him making him appear again. Tommy stopped upon seeing him and stumbled over to the bed, his hand resting on the boy's chest to ensure he was breathing.

With a sigh of defeat, Tommy climbed into the bed, brought TJ onto his chest and brushed his hand over the boy's hair. I bit my lip before climbing into the bed next to him, setting my wand on the bedside table.

As I pulled the covers over him, Tommy slid his arm under my back and pulled me close to his side, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

* * *

I woke before Tommy as the sun brushed across my face through a crack in the curtains.

TJ was wrapped up in his dad's arms, the pair of them still sleeping peacefully. I didn't want to be the one to wake them so I pulled the covers over them and left them to it.

I could hear movement and soft talking from the kitchen and wasn't too surprised to see Polly, Newt, Ada and Finn helping themselves to breakfast.

"Morning," I said, lifting a cup and smiling as the teapot floated over and poured me a drink.

"Where's Tommy?" Polly asked, getting straight to the point, She wasn't going to beat around the bush about knowing where he was, so why should I?

"Still asleep with TJ," I said, sitting next to Finn and pulling his school work over. I was insistent that if he wasn't going to school then he could at least do his work at home. "You've got a busy day."

"I wanna help Newt," he grumbled around a piece of toast. I shared a look with the dishevelled wizard, raising my eyebrow as he fell for Finn's game.

"Err, you can help once you finish your schoolwork," Newt said, running his hand over Voodoo's head as he climbed on the table.

I could see Polly looking at the cat in annoyance but she wouldn't say anything to him, he wouldn't listen.

"When did Tommy come round?" Polly asked, taking the attention off Finn knowing I'd been trying to cause a distraction away from the current conversation.

"Last night." I glanced at Finn hoping he'd be ignoring us. "He had a dream." I had hoped that they'd be able to understand that I meant nightmare due to the stress on the word. "It was about TJ. He needed to check on him."

"Is he okay?" I knew Polly worried about her nephews, they were like her children and she hated seeing them in any pain, even if they'd caused it themselves.

"He was once he saw TJ."

There was a silence in the room when Polly didn't reply. Ada looked concerned for Tommy but we all knew he wouldn't talk about it. There was no point in starting a conversation we all knew would be pointless at the end of the day.

"What are the plans for tomorrow?" Polly asked, referring to the fact that it was Christmas Day tomorrow.

"We can do it here," I said, nodding my head slowly as I came up with everything. "The children can stay here and Ada's got her own room too so it's not like I'd be going out of my way to sort everyone out. You can stay in the parlour as usual and I'll add an extension charm on the living room and the kitchen."

"You sure you want everyone here?"

"It's a lot bigger than Watery Lane, Pol, plus Phineas and Ellanora are coming round. Harry too. And I have a few friends popping in throughout the day."

"Friends?"

I turned to look at Tommy as he joined us, TJ in his arms, snuggling close to his dad's shoulder.

"A few friends I've made throughout the years while being here in Small Heath," I said, rising from my seat and taking TJ from him. "Good morning." I pressed a kiss to Tommy's lips before smothering TJ in kisses. "Oh, Tommy this is Newt."

"Hello," Newt muttered, his face growing red as he began to get all flustered. I understood it really. Tommy had a cold stare and could frighten the life out of anyone.

"Don't scare him off, Tommy. Newt's here to stay," I told him, giving Polly a look as Tommy sat opposite Newt and stared at the poor wizard.

"They tell me Finn likes you," Tommy said, pulling out a cigarette and placing it between his lips. Newt nodded looking between me and Finn before looking back to Tommy. "Polly said you went to France with Romy."

"I did, yes," Newt said, nodding his head slowly. It was hard trying to figure out what Tommy was doing but I knew he was trying to get an understanding of Newt, trying to figure him out.

"New-New?" TJ called, throwing himself out of my arms and at his uncle. "My New-New."

One had to be blind to miss the smile as it appeared on Tommy's lips as he watched TJ snuggle closer to his favourite wizard - no one could ever tell Phineas. It was also that smile that told us Tommy had accepted Newt, even if he wasn't going to say the words.

* * *

"I can't believe you're collecting bets on Christmas Eve," I said as I entered the betting den, frowning at the men lined up to place their bets.

"Boxing Day races, Romy," John said as he made his markings on the chalkboard. I rolled my eyes at him and shifted TJ on my hip.

"Where's Tommy?"

"You're not dumping the baby on him are ya?"

"No, I'm not, but if I was would it be a problem?"

You could hear the men laughing at John silently as they hide their faces. John's eyes widened and he shook his head pointing over to Tommy's office where he was talking to Arthur.

"Da!" TJ cried upon seeing his father, clapping his hands in excitement as I opened the door and set him down. I smiled as TJ stumbled his way through Arthur's legs and tried to lift himself up onto Tommy's lap.

Tommy lifted him and set him on the desk, holding onto his knees as I closed the door behind me.

"You're not dumping 'im on us, are ya?"

"Fucking hell," I hissed glaring at Arthur and smiling in triumph when he practically ran out fo the room. "What have you been telling them?" I asked Tommy, frowning at him as he tried to hide his smile.

"Nothing."

"Right. I believe you." I shook my head as I stepped closer to him, leaning my hip on his desk as I ran my fingers through TJ's hair. I had noticed that he'd styled it the same as Tommy's. He was showing more of his metamorphmagus abilities as he grew older and I had to wonder what else he'd be able to do. "Someone called me Mrs Shelby on my way over here. You wouldn't know about that would you?"

"It's what I called you."

"When?" This was news to me. How long had this been going on?

"The night you … dropped him off to me in the Garrison." It was like Tommy had to stop himself from saying 'dumped'.

"Why?"

"People were asking questions."

"What questions?"

"You're annoying me."

"Tommy!" I snapped, hitting him on the shoulder as he rolled his eyes at me.

"Look. There were a lot of questions about him, alright," he huffed out nodding his head toward TJ lightly.

"Polly said to expect it," I said, running my hand over TJ's head again. I could see why she was expecting it. TJ looked more and more like Tommy with each day he spent with him. "We have to come up with an explanation. Not many people knew about Merry and no one really saw us much until after TJ was born."

"I already solved it."

"How?"

"I told them we met in France, got married and you fell pregnant."

"What?"

I was trying not to shout at him. I didn't want to keep causing arguments with Tommy when TJ was around. I didn't want him seeing his parents fighting all the time. It would only lead to complications later in life.

"I'll not have anyone thinking he's a bastard!"

"Keep your voice down," I hissed, glancing out the window in case anyone heard him. "Well, he's technically not a bastard. His parents were married."

"That's not what I meant, Romy."

"I know what you meant, Tommy." I sighed and ran my hand over my face. "Look, I was going to keep it a surprise for tomorrow, but I've agreed to let you sign the blood contract. From tomorrow he'll technically be yours by blood. Expect some changes in his appearance and personality. I guess he'll turn into an annoying little shit like you."

I ignored the glare Tommy tried to send to me. It wasn't very scary and he needed to be shoved down a few pegs. He was going to get too big for his boots one day.

"What about our marriage?"

"Can we talk about it another time?"

"No." I turned to face him, taking in the frown on his face and the way his lips were turned down. "I intend to be married before he turns three, Romy." Tommy rose from his seat and pulled on my arm until I was bumping into his chest. "We'll let the world believe we're married for now. I don't care about a big fucking wedding, I just care that we'll be married next year."

"What if I don't wa—"

Tommy cut me off with a kiss and for once, I let myself forget about all the problems we'd be facing in the future and sunk into his embrace.

* * *

**Thank you for reading xx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wuddin - I just think she wants him to see her point of view. That while she loves TJ, she still needs time away from him and that working may be that sort of thing she needs. Tommy will come to see that Newt and Phineas aren't a threat to him and that they are just over-protective brothers to Romy just as he is to Ada. Romy would never give up on a challenge and I believe she would become really sly about it and definitely use her Slytherin side. 
> 
> SayaBloom - I think Romy went into it thinking Tommy was going to fail (I mean, he sort of did) and want to wait before making the decision to blood adopt TJ. Only to children? I can picture them having more children but I don't always want her to be pregnant - it kind of takes away from the story if she's constantly pregnant especially considering she could prevent it with a potion. Who actually knows what Polly's ever talking about?
> 
> Morforwyn - I'm just really loving this story at the moment and every spare minute I've got I'm coming up with these little scenes and I just need to write them down. I do agree that Romy needs to go easier on Tommy. She's stepped into his time and she needs to accept the way he sees things. I also think that Romy's afraid to commit to Tommy because she doesn't know what's to come in the future and she doesn't want that strong relationship with him and then to be taken away from him. With the whole thought of her falling pregnant straight after marriage isn't an actual fear - she can easily prevent that from happening - it's more of an excuse not to give into Tommy. She's still holding onto that strong sense of independence where she doesn't need to marry the first man she falls in love with or doesn't even need to marry him to start a family with him due to the era she's born in. It's not that he doesn't trust Harry, it's just he never was an important person to Tommy and we all know how Tommy is. It will take him a while to expect Harry into the family is all. I will take into account the names you've chosen, I'm not even sure when they're going to have a baby or what they will have just yet.
> 
> Theyr_lying_2u - That's what brothers do - as we see from Newt, Phineas and Alfie. Thank you for thinking I'm an amazing writer, but I don't believe you on the 'never been let down by what you've written' part. I'm sure there's at least one scene which you wished was better. I do agree that they're cute together, but I think they could be cuter. They are not yet living together properly at the moment, he does come round every day though and always has dinner so it's like they're living together. I love your description of their future at Arrow House. I look forward to them having little gremlins. I thought it would be cute to have TJ at the Garrison in Tommy's lap while Tommy pretends he isn't there and that his 'wife' didn't just 'dump' his kid on him.
> 
> Likalika - I'm not sure if it would be like Romy does half and Tommy does half, but Tommy will be around a lot in TJ's life - Romy will push that on him just because she knew TJ didn't have a father in the original timeline and wants him to have that experience. He will be raised to see that his parents are equals. His father will treat his mother as if she was a queen and always listen to her and take in her opinion. They defo need to work out a few things. I'm always happy to answer any of your questions. They sometimes help me with ideas to include in the chapters.
> 
> Alia Shelby - Did you like 'Cruel To Be Kind'? It's obviously different from this story, no magic, but I also think Elsie is a strong character like Romy. Yeah, Tommy played with it in his hands there and I don't think Romy's going to be too happy about it. But as Tommy said, two can play at that game.
> 
> princessbella - I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's got a lot of Tommy in it. Though he's not really in character at all but I enjoy him with TJ. Forget about the what if's and only worry about them when they appear.


	31. Snow Is Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the massive wait. My internet was down for weeks and I was dying on the inside.  
> I've also had a hectic few weeks at work.  
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter and as usual, my replies to your comments can be seen at the end.

**Sorry for the wait. The internet has been playing up for weeks and I couldn't get online to upload on here or to get on Google Docs.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I apologise for any mistakes made.**

**Love, Comet96 xx**

* * *

**SNOW IS FALLING**

* * *

Polly ushered the children into the house, followed by Tommy as he carried a tired TJ. Ada was telling me about how excited she was to see Ellanora tomorrow and was so happy to be spending time with the extended family.

"Right, upstairs, wash-up and off to bed," Polly ordered, clapping her hands and helping Edward up the stairs.

"Are you staying the night?" I asked Tommy, following him into the kitchen as Ada followed Polly and the children upstairs.

"Course," he muttered around a cigarette. He looked shattered and I knew his nightmares were keeping him awake. I had an idea. Something I shouldn't really do because it was interfering but I just wanted him to have one night of restful sleep.

"Can you take TJ up?" I asked, running my hand over the boys head. "I'll make us a brew and bring it up."

Tommy gave a nod, pushing his cigarette in the ashtray and taking our boy upstairs. Once I was sure he was gone, I went over to the pantry and pulled out a vial of dreamless sleep potion and added a dash to Tommy's cup.

I didn't want to trick him like that but I wanted him to have what he deserved and that was a peaceful sleep. I'd speak to him tomorrow night about how I could help and try to get him to understand that it was normal to have nightmares after going through traumatic experiences.

Perhaps it would help if he could see my memories?

"You alright, love?" Polly asked, settling her hand on my shoulder as she came up behind me.

"We'll be fine, Pol," I said, taking the cups and joining Tommy in our room. "I know you're not a tea drinker, but it will help clear your mind," I told him, handing him a cup and set mine down on the bedside table. I pulled my wand from my hair and flicked it at the door, smiling in satisfaction as Tommy watched with wide eyes. I'd never really shown him my magic.

"TJ went right down," he said, rubbing his chin as he removed his clothes and climbed into the bed in just his union shorts, taking a long gulp of his tea.

"He's excited." I slipped my dress off and followed him under the covers in just my slip. We wouldn't get too cold in the room, not with the heating charm I'd placed on the house. "We need to be up early tomorrow so we can pop over to Gringotts. That's where you can do the blood contract to make TJ yours," I told him, running my hand up his chest and settling it over his heart. "We don't need him to be there and I thought I could show you something while we're there."

"Hmm, as long as we're back before he wakes," Tommy muttered, sleep already washing over him.

"We will," I promised, leaning over and taking the teacup from his loose grip. I pressed a kiss to his lips before pulling the blankets up and around him.

* * *

I woke Tommy the next morning, smiling to see he was quite groggy if disturbed from his sleep.

He dressed in one of his suits. One of the many that had mysteriously appeared in my room. I had a feeling Polly or Ada brought them over.

"Take my hand." I offered him my left hand, turning to face him as he looked at me in confusion. "This might make you feel sick," I warned, before apparating.

Tommy was hunched over, his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

"Never … do that … again," he breathed out, glaring up at my smug smile.

"You'll get used to it."

"Don't know if I want to," he grumbled, following me down the road to Gringotts.

"Don't be alarmed when we enter the bank, the err, the helpers are goblins. They'll be funny looking but don't piss them off," I told him, knowing how proud goblins could be.

Tommy didn't reply, just followed me as we climbed the steps to the bank. It was strange being here as the last time I came to the bank was with Merry.

"Mistress Lupin," a croaky voice said as we stepped into the white marble hall. I was surprised that they even remembered me, but I knew they were probably keeping an eye on me due to the fascination with my time travelling and the family tree they had access to. "How can we help?"

"Oh, umm, we're here to get a blood contract signed."

"I'll take you to Rognar, he can help."

I nodded and followed after him, Tommy trailing behind me. It felt like there was a lot of following going on today and we'd only just begun our day.

"Mistress Lupin, Rognar." I was surprised that this Rognar was not a goblin as I expected him to be. Instead, there was a deadly pale man with messy white hair sitting behind a desk.

"Ah, thank you Brodkus." He rose from his seat and waved us in, a small smile on his face. "Miss Lupin, it's a pleasure to have you here."

"Thank you, Rognar?" I really did sound unsure about pronouncing his name. Why did it seem like he had a goblin name?

"I can only assume you're here for a blood contract?"

"That's right," I said, grabbing Tommy's hand and dragging him to sit in the chair next to me.

"Am I correct in assuming it has to do with Thomas Maravolo Riddle?"

"Yes, my err …" What was I meant to call Tommy? In this time period, if he was to sign Thomas-J's blood contract he'd have to be my husband. "My husband would like to sign my son's blood contract to make him his son legally."

Yep.

I could see the way Tommy was smiling smugly. Like the pratt he is.

"Ah, that's excellent, Mrs …"

"Shelby," I said, flicking my eyes over to Tommy as he looked smug.

"Alright then, Mr Shelby, I just need you to prick your finger over this contract," Rognar said, pulling out the contract which I had previously signed with Merry.

"Is that all?" Tommy asked as he placed his hand on the desk where Rognar gestured.

"It's quite simple, Mr Shelby," the man said lifting a needle and pricking Tommy's finger.

It was fascinating to watch as a few drops of his blood dripped onto the contract and swirled down the page until they disappeared into the parchment and his name, in his font, appeared under my name.

"All appears to be in order," Rognar said, taking the contract and rolling it back up. "You should expect some changes in young Thomas within the next couple of weeks. He'll take on more of Mr Shelby's traits both personality and appearance."

"Thank, Rognar," I said, setting my hand on Tommy's arm as he looked confused about the whole situation. I guess I should have explained to him how and what was going to take place.

"Is there anything else we can do for you, Mistress Shelby?"

Merlin's beard. I was going to have to get used to that. Especially if Tommy got his way.

"Actually, I was hoping I could take out some money." Rognar nodded and rose from his chair, gesturing for us to leave the office. "I was also hoping to open an account for Thomas-J."

"All will be sorted, let me take you to Bogrod."

Bogrod?

Why was I familiar with that name?

Rognar escorted us over to one of the goblins sitting behind a desk and muttered to him quietly. While they were being quiet they weren't able to keep the looks of surprise from their faces as they discussed something.

It didn't then come to a surprise to me when Rognar came back to us, a startled look on his face.

"Mistress Shelby? Sorry for any inconvenience ma'am, but it seems there's an ancient vault that appears to be in your name."

"What?"

I hope to all that's … urgh. I hoped to God it wasn't the Black vault. I did not need anyone from the Black family coming to me with demands I hand back entrance to their vault. If that was even possible.

"Err, it seems you and your son, Thomas Marvolo Shelby, are the sole heirs to the Slytherin fortune."

"What the fuck?" I glared at Tommy as he pinched my elbow at the startled look on Rognar's face. I guess I was a bit startling to the poor man.

"Umm, there's proof that you are descended from Salazar Slytherin?" Why did he make it seem like it was a question?

"Of course I'm no—" I paused thinking back to the blood contract in his office. Of course. Due to the blood contract, I shared Thomas-J's blood which meant that his blood was mine. Which meant that I was also descended from the heir of Slytherin like him. "Oh. Well, yes. On my father's side," I said because technically, the blood contract also made me Merry's sister.

Oh, how I hated the complexity of magic.

"Well, would you be interested in seeing the vault?"

* * *

Tommy was silent. Too silent.

I could almost see the cogs turning in his head as he thought over what he'd just seen.

"Did you know about it?" he asked referring to what had just transpired.

"No." I was being absolutely truthful with him. "I didn't even think it possible."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm not sure, Tommy," I said, grabbing his hand and leading him out of Diagon Alley. "Can we think about it in the New Year?"

He didn't reply and I had to smile because he had yet to let go of my hand.

"Where are we going?"

Ah.

So here was the thing.

I was going to kill two birds with one stone.

I just thought that while I was in London I might as well drop in on Alfie.

"Umm, well there's someone here I need to see."

"Who?"

Merlin's beard. Would anyone believe that _the_ Thomas Shelby was as jealous as they got?

"Someone I met in France?"

"Who is he?"

"You know, you sound really jealous right now," I told him, sending him a smile as I squeezed his hand and turned on the spot appearing round the corner outside Alfie's establishment.

"I asked you not to do that," Tommy grumbled, leaning against the wall.

"I don't listen to you, Tommy, surely you know that by now." I turned to the door, not surprised to see men walking in and out of the building. "I'll be back in a minute, it's best if you stay here."

"What? Romy?"

"Just wait here," I told him as I rushed towards the entrance and glared back at him as he tried to take a step towards me. "Stay!"

I wasn't surprised to see people working. Just as Tommy had gotten the Peaky Blinders back on their feet since coming home from the war, Alfie seemed to have done the same thing.

Those that were loyal would always have a job.

"Excuse me, miss, you can't be in here."

I smiled at the young man, happy to see him alive and kicking.

"Hello, Ollie," I said watching his eyes grow wide as he stared at me.

"Nurse Lupin," he spluttered, fiddling with the papers in his hands.

"Is Alfie here?"

"He's in his office," he muttered looking up at the room that stood above the distillery.

"Don't mind me," I said, giving a small wave and marching up the stairs and flinging the door open. "Watcha, Alfie."

"Ya know," he said, looking up from his book and frowning at me. "I don't remember giving you my address."

"I have my ways." I closed the door behind me and dropped into the chair opposite him. "I've just popped in to invite you round for–"

"I don't do Christmas."

"Well, it's a good thing I wasn't inviting you to that." I rolled my eyes at the frown on his face. "New Year's Day we're having a little family get together. I expect to see you there."

"I'm not coming."

"Newt will be round to pick you up."

"Don't expect me there!"

"See you in a week, Alfie!" I called giving him a smile as I left.

Tommy, as was to be expected, was hanging around the front of the distillery trying to convince Ollie to let him in.

"Calm down, Mr Shelby," I teased, resting my hand on his shoulder as he glared at Ollie. "Ollie's just doing his job. Oh, he's in a bad mood, completely my fault."

"When is he not in a bad mood?" Ollie grumbled giving me a small wave as he went back to work.

"Come along, dear, TJ should be up by now."

* * *

As expected, TJ was up and bouncing around the house.

He was not so surprisingly clinging to Tommy's leg and demanding all the attention to be on him. Of course, also not so surprisingly, Tommy was giving him everything he wanted.

"You're spoiling him," I whispered into his ear as Tommy brushed his hand through the boy's hair as he rested on his lap, ripping open one of his presents.

"Hmm," Tommy replied, leaning over and pressing a kiss to my head. I frowned at him, wondering why he thought buttering me up would let me give in.

"What you got, TJ?" Arthur asked, gaining the boy's attention as he held a toy train in his hand.

"Choo, choo," he said, holding up the scarlet train and I couldn't help but smile at the Hogwarts Express. "New, New," he muttered, pointing at Newt, telling Arthur who got it for him.

"You wizard lot are strange," he grumbled, rubbing at his moustache as he watched Finn and Newt interacting with the Jarveys.

"Arthur," Tommy warned, his hand settling on my leg as I shifted in my seat. Arthur looked sheepish at the warning but I didn't mind it too much. It was fine for him to think of our magic as strange, he was yet to get accustomed to it as everyone else had.

"Sorry, Romy," he muttered, glancing over to Polly as she gave him a warning look.

"It's alright, Arthur, I know it can be a bit overwhelming at first." And as if to prove my point, Phineas came bustling out of the fireplace startling Arthur.

I felt Tommy tense at my side, his hand squeezing my leg as he tightened his grip on TJ as the boy tried to jump down.

"Inny!" he shouted, scrambling in his dad's arms before turning and glaring at him. "Down!" It wasn't a request, more like a demand.

"TJ," Tommy warned, moving both hands to settle on the boy.

"Down!" he shouted, crossing his arms as he frowned at his dad, his blue eyes watering. Oh, Merlin's beard, the boy was trying to play his own father. "Down! Down! Down!"

"No," Tommy replied, shifting TJ so he turned around and facing him.

"Uck!" TJ shouted very clearly.

"It wasn't me!" shouted three men, all looking at me with wide eyes. I glanced between John, Arthur and Phineas before turning to Tommy who had tensed as the words slipped out of TJ's mouths.

"I believe you," I said, glaring at Tommy as he tried to avoid my eyes. "Thomas, would you like to explain why your son knows that word?"

"No."

"You didn't?" Ada laughed as she took in the stern face of her brother. "Oh, my God you did!"

"Shut up, Ada," Tommy muttered, letting go of TJ and frowning as he flung himself at Phineas, running his hands through his long curled hair.

"You don't have to be jealous, Tommy," I whispered, pressing closer to him so no one could hear. "He grew up with Phineas and Newt but you're his father. No one could ever replace you in his heart."

"I wasn't here," he muttered, his eyes flickering to me before looking back at the way TJ interacted with Phineas.

"It doesn't matter because you were here," I told him tapping on his chest where his heart was. "TJ knew you were in his heart. You always will be."

"Right, shut up, all of you," Polly declared, rising from the chair she was sat on and lifting up the camera. "I want you all smiling."

True to Polly's word, she did manage to get us all smiling for the photo's. I was surprised that they were all willing to have their photos taken, but I guess there was an even greater fear of Polly.

John took one with his brood and then they turned to Tommy and me. Apparently, it was expected for us to have our picture taken with TJ and I could understand that. Holding TJ in my arms, I smiled as Tommy wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into his side.

"Smile," Polly said, her eyes on Tommy as she gave him a pointed look. I glanced up at him and smiled at the small tug of his lips, quickly turning to face Polly as she muttered under her breath.

"Aunt Pol?" Finn called out, his eyes bursting with excitement as he glanced at Phineas and Newt. "Can we go play in the cupboard?" It might have sounded strange, hell, Arthur tilted his head in confusion at the words, but almost everyone besides him and Tommy knew what he meant.

"Right, off you go then," she said, waving them off to the cupboard under the stairs, grabbing their coats and gloves as she followed after them.

"Come on, Arthur," John called, ruffling TJ's head as he passed us. "You'll wanna see this."

"Phineas," I called, grabbing hold of his arm before he could follow the others. "I want you to meet Tommy." I turned to Tommy, handing TJ over to Ada as she reached out for him. "Tommy, this is Phineas Black. He's my long distant cousin but everyone is convinced that I'm secretly his father's bastard daughter."

"Well, that's one way to introduce me," Phineas said, as he shook Tommy's hand, a smile on his face. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Tommy."

"Romy's told me a lot about you," Tommy replied, giving Phineas' hand a slight squeeze before letting go.

"Look, I've gotta do my brotherly duty and warn you that if you ever hurt her, I will hunt you down and kill you." We both stared at Phineas and blinked. Did he really think he was scary? "I'm a wizard, I know how to get away with murder."

"Alright, Phin, piss off," I said, pushing his shoulder and shaking my head. Phineas gave a laugh and with a flick of his wand he had his coat in his hand and he followed the others into the cupboard. "Do you wanna see it?" I asked, nodding toward the door that Phin had left open. Even from here, you could see the snow-covered floor.

Tommy gave a nod and I led him over to the door, grabbing our coats from the hanger and handed him his. I stepped into the cupboard, smiling as the large room didn't even look like a room anymore.

"The fuck?" Tommy muttered as his eyes took in the large snow-covered meadow, the frozen pond and the forest in the background.

"This is some powerful and hard magic. Newt helped with it too, but it was needed when we couldn't leave the house," I told him as I led him over to TJ where he was throwing snowballs at Arthur with the help of Finn and Ada. "It's nice to have our own little escape."

"This is your magic?"

"And Newt's," I said, not wanting him to think this was all me. "Newt's remarkable when it comes to charms, even if he wouldn't want to admit it."

"It's impressive," Tommy muttered, his eyes taking in the birds that flew above us. Another little charm to make everything realistic. The snow was something Newt insisted we have, especially considering it would be snowing at Hogwarts this time of year and he wanted to represent that.

The little - I don't know why I kept calling it little, it wasn't little at all - outside space was a replica of the grounds at Hogwarts, but with a smaller lake and no Giant Squid.

"This is what the Hogwarts grounds look like," I told him, a small smile resting on my lips as I thought about my school. "It's the wizarding school of the UK," I added upon seeing the questioning look on his face. "Maybe I'll take you there one day."

"Oi," Arthur called out, his hands cupped over his face as he tried to gain our attention. "Polly said food's ready!"

* * *

**Thank you for reading xx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Wuddin - It was cute, wasn't it? I'm also looking forward to their relationship to progress, TJ is going to be taking on some of the Shelby traits so he will definitely be Tommy's son by blood. Well, with TJ having the Shelby's like family and Alfie as an uncle, he doesn't have much luck not adding the cuss words to his vocabulary. I think I'm going to write chapters between the time jumps of each season. So the time jump between Season One and Season two will be added onto the first 'story' and then season two will be an another 'story' - as for seeing TJ's Hogwarts years, that will probably be included in the story. He's been going in about 1927ish I think so that would be between season four and five.
> 
> *Princessbella - I'm so happy you're enjoying this story I also have a lot of love for Tommy and TJ and I can't wait to see their father-son moments. It's best to go with the flow with the story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> *Marti - I think he also fears he will be like his father and he doesn't want that an he needs to prove that, hence him spoiling TJ. Romy will have to adapt to him, because her view of parenting is going to be different to his, especially when it's seen as a women's job to raise the children - different to her life in the future. I honestly think Romy will see that Grace is into Tommy but she will also know that she's working with Campbell, but I think she'll tell Tommy to play Grace at her own game as long as he doesn't cheat on her. Sorry it took so long to update, the internet was playing up.
> 
> *Theyr_lying_2u - I'm starting to believe you, but thank you for all the reminders. DadTommy is a bonus that we all get, he does look amazing as a dad, doesn't he? I think Tommy is going to teach Romy a lot about parenting because, one, she's not ever had children before TJ, two, her family are different compared to other wizarding families and treat each other equally etc, and three, she loves Tommy and is willing to see things from his view. I love how you put that, with the whole Tommy and marriage thing, it makes me laugh every time I read it. That's true, Phineas, Newt and Alfie are going to be her family and even though he doesn't want to admit it, he knows that they mean a lot to Romy. Can you imagine Alfie when Romy ends up pregnant? (We all know it's going to happen) "So ya knocked up my sister, aye?"
> 
> *Alia Shelby - Thank you for thinking I have a unique way of writing. Can I ask how it's unique? Haha, I am sorry then for how bad this chapter is. I wasn't sure if any of you would like that scene but I really thought it would be the sort of thing that would happen to Tommy, especially because he's trying his best to make a point to Romy. I think Romy's slowly going to slip into the family business because she can see things differently and often gives them advice on how they should do something better than what Tommy plans. 
> 
> *Not1Attending2That3Wedding4 - Are you not keen on crossovers? I never was either, but I do love them and can't get enough of them now. I'm glad you love this story and the characters. I know a lot of people don't like Original Characters, but I love them because AI can pretend it's me.
> 
> *Ashley_Hime - I'm so sorry for the wait you've had to go through than to get an update. TJ's changes will happen slowly, his appearance won't change much, due to his metamorphmagus abilities, but his personality will change.
> 
> *Svylde - I wanted them to kind of fall in love before their meeting through the letters because it seemed the sort of thing to happen in those days. I would have loved to have experienced that. I also feel that the uniqueness is part of them too. To be fair, the whole family line confuses me too. She's related to the Black's through both sides of her family, but it's like long-distance so it shouldn't really matter about them being family. Also, technically, Romy and Tommy are long-distance cousins too due to the Shelby's being descended from the Black's.
> 
> *Mandspa - Sorry for the long update you've had to wait for.


	32. A Spectacular Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone that has stuck with me and for all the support you have given me. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I promise I'm not giving up on this story but I can't promise when I will next update xxxx  
> Replies to comments can be found in the endnotes xx

**Sorry for the late update but I just needed some time away from writing for a few weeks. It's been so stressful at work that I just couldn't bear to write with how down I've been lately. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Thank you for all your support and patience. Love, Comet96 xx**

* * *

**A SPECTACULAR THING**

* * *

Christmas dinner was a spectacular thing. This year, Polly had given in and let Phineas interfere. She had welcomed the over-sized stuffed turkey with all the trimmings. She'd happily accepted the roast potatoes and perfectly cooked vegetables and the joint of beef and gammon. No one questioned where Phineas got the food from, they were all thankful.

It was actually really nice to see Polly without having to worry about providing food for the family.

While the morning had been all about the presents and Christmas dinner had been about eating with the ones we loved, the early evening was what I enjoyed the most. John wandered off with his children into the parlour to spend some time with them and Polly, Arthur, Ada, and Finn were around the kitchen table entertaining Phineas and Newt.

It left some time for me to be with my boys. Just the three of us.

It was nice seeing Tommy interacting with TJ without the constant eyes of his family on them. I felt like he was more relaxed and allowed himself to be carefree with TJ. I only had to wonder how long that lasted for.

Soon, in the New Year, Tommy would be starting on his game plan on moving the business further and I didn't know how much of his time would be left for TJ. Or for myself.

Watching Tommy play with our son in the living room, rolling the stupid Hogwarts Express across the floor was something I wish I could pause in time. Seeing the smiles on their faces had me wanting to live in this moment forever.

"I got the feeling it ain't this easy to put him down," Tommy muttered, watching as I tucked TJ in and pressed a kiss to his head. "I know it ain't this easy."

"It's because he's worn himself out the last couple of days," I told him, taking his hand and leading him back downstairs. "There's something I want to show you."

Tommy didn't bother saying anything as I led him into the cupboard under the stairs. He did look surprised to find that all the snow had gone and instead we were in a fully bloomed meadow with a soft, warm breeze.

"It's changed," he muttered as I closed the door behind us and led him over to a blanket I'd set up earlier.

"I didn't want it being cold in here," I told him, pulling him down to join me on the blanket.

"You're nervous."

I hated that he was able to see that when he looked at me.

"Remember that story you told Freddie? About us meeting in France, marrying and then me falling pregnant with Thomas-J?"

"You think I could forget it? You came in guns blazing," he argued, grabbing my hand as I went to hit him. "What about it?"

I sighed and pulled out the envelope I'd hidden under the blankets. I held it carefully in my hands, fiddling with it as I glanced up at him.

"You might have realised that I didn't give you a present. No," I said, waving him off as he went to protest. "I wanted to get you something but you're a tricky man to buy for Tommy. Giving you money would be pointless because I know you want to earn that yourself. You wouldn't accept it from me."

"You could accept my marriage proposal." I rolled my eyes and tried to hide the smile from my lips.

"I have this." I handed him over the envelope. "I think, once you read it, it will mean more to you than anything else I could offer."

Tommy took the envelope and opened it, his brows furrowed as he read the pieces of paper and flicked through the collection of papers in his hands. He looked up at me, his mouth open slightly as he glanced back down at the papers in his hands.

"You don't like it," I muttered, feeling myself deflate as he seemed frozen.

"But you…" He seemed lost for his words and instead dropped the papers between us and leant forward, capturing my lips in a heated kiss.

"So you like it?" I asked, laughing as he pulled away and picked up the papers again.

"Are these real?"

"Yes." I took the papers from him and glanced down at the marriage certificate and the birth certificate. "I asked Phineas to get them for me."

"He did it for you?"

"No," I said, shaking my head. "He did it for us."

Tommy didn't seem to believe Phineas would do something like this for us, but he wanted me to be happy and he wanted the best for TJ.

"He made sure to plant copies in the muggle world too. If anyone was to investigate us, this would be proof that your story about us meeting in France was true."

"But you weren't in France," Tommy said, looking back down at the papers.

"I was in France, just not in the same place as you or at the same time. Phineas has fixed that. He had someone forge papers saying I was there the same time you were in the hospital. He might have planted a few fake memories into the minds of the doctors and nurses over there, but if anyone was to ask them, they'd say I was there."

"All of this for us?"

"And for TJ."

"So, because of these papers, we're married?"

"Well, yes, technically. Legally we're married."

Tommy smirked and I could already tell what was going through his mind. He thought I was fighting him on marriage, but I was willing to accept it because I loved him.

"We're still gonna have a wedding," he said, looking up and locking eyes with me. "This doesn't change anything." He held up the papers, telling me I wasn't going to escape his marriage proposal because I'd found a way to get us married without all the drama of a wedding.

"Whatever you say, Tommy," I told him, rising and slowly unbuttoning my dress, enjoying the way he watched as he looked up at me.

"What are you doing?" Was it me or did he sound nervous?

"I'm going for a swim," I turned my back to him, smiling at his intake of breath when he realised I was naked and I glanced over my shoulder at him, "you can join me if you wish."

Not bothering to wait for his response, I walked into the pond, diving under the warm water.

When I rose from the water, I could hear Tommy swimming up behind me. His fingers brushed against my bare back and I leaned against him, sighing softly as I felt his naked chest against me.

"Polly told me about your future." What was that supposed to mean? "She said men and women of your time aren't frowned upon for having children out of marriage. No one cares if they sleep around."

"Ask me," I whispered knowing what he wanted to hear. I turned in his arms, resting my hands on either side of his face. "Ask me, Tommy."

"Have you ever given yourself to anyone?"

"While it's more acceptable in my time for people to be together without being married, my family is old in their beliefs. Marriage is important to my family. So, no," I said, giving him a small smile as his lips tugged up. "I've never been with anyone."

Tommy seemed pleased about that as he leant forward and kissed me, wrapping his arms around me and tugging me towards him. I hadn't realised he's taken a step in my books and come into the water completely naked.

His hands slid down my sides until they gripped my hips and tugged me closer to him. I lifted my legs and wrapped them over his hips, sighing into his kiss when I felt how hard he was between my legs.

As soon as I had my legs around his hips, Tommy's hand slid under my bum and held me as he walked back, taking us out of the water.

I wasn't sure if my skin erupted into goosebumps due to the heat between us or the warm breeze that coated our naked skin.

Tommy was like a starved man as he didn't waste any time setting me down on the blanket, kissing his way down my neck to my breasts.

I closed my eyes in satisfaction as his lips caressed my skin. I had to wonder if this is what it felt like every time you were to give your body over to a man, or if this was because it was Tommy and I loved him.

"I love you," he whispered against my stomach, his hands running down my thighs. I couldn't help but laugh as I glanced down at him and his blown pupils.

"My dad told me never to believe a man that said that in the bedroom," I replied, running my fingers over the downturn of his lips. "It's okay, Thomas, I love you."

He grumbled something as he shifted above me, his hands running up my hips and into the dip of my waist.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't love you," he said, nudging his nose against mine.

"I know," I whispered, lifting my lips to his. "Can you just fuck me now?"

Tommy snorted at my request, shaking his head as he smiled down at me. There was an unusual look of fondness in his eyes. A similar way he looked at TJ but with more passion.

His hands were doing things that had me distracted so when he did push into me I was surprised. I gasped in delight as he rolled his hips forward, sliding deeper into me.

"Tommy," I moaned, gripping onto his shoulders as I shifted my hips, groaning as he gripped onto my hands and pulled them away from his shoulders. He started sucking on my collarbone, his tongue swiping and his teeth nibbled lightly at the skin.

Tommy was mumbling something against my skin but I couldn't hear what he was saying. The wetness on my skin and his light breath across my collarbone was causing goosebumps to rise over my skin. Tommy licked his way up my neck until his nose brushed against my earlobe.

"I love you," he whispered, his lips pressing a kiss just under my ear before he bit down, sending a shock through me as I tightened around him, sending a spasm through where we connected. "Jesus," he groaned, rolling his hips again as he picked up the pace.

"Tommy," I moaned in encouragement as I rolled my hips with him, digging my feet into his lower back to ensure he went deeper.

Tommy groaned again, his hands resting on my hips as he shifted us so I was straddling his waist. The new position gave a different angle, one that seemed to intensify everything. Tommy rose, his chest bumping against mine as he wrapped his arms around me, his lips finding mine again.

I flung my head back, my arms slinging over Tommy's shoulders as he helped the flow of movement.

My mind was beginning to fog and I was growing less focused on the way our bodies moved to the building pleasure within me.

My hands gripped onto his shoulders, my nails making marks on his skin as I fluttered around him, my toes curling as I reached my peak. Tommy hissed out, his head sinking against my chest as he shuddered and released himself inside me.

We were both breathing heavily, his hands fisted on my hips as he tried to regulate his breathing. I rested my head on his shoulder, my lips pressing small kisses on his salty skin as I panted and tried to calm my heart.

"We should do that again," I said, turning my head and pressing my lips to his ear.

He didn't respond but I could feel his lips tilting up in a smile.

* * *

Boxing day was all about the races.

Well, to the Shelby's, boxing day was about the races.

Traditionally, in my family, we went to whoever was holding the gathering and spent all day catching up - although we often spent Christmas eve and Christmas day together - playing games and being jolly.

In the end, we came to a compromise.

Family breakfast was shared where we all laughed at Arthur's pain. Ada had warned him about drinking too much.

After that, the Shelby's would go back to business, locking themselves away in the betting den, listening to the radio as they waited for the winner of the races.

While they were doing that I would take the children to visit the soldiers in the hospital before they closed down in the new year.

"Oi, we got some news," I said, interrupting everyone before they could rise and leave the table. Tommy raised his eyebrows as he settled his hand on my knee. I gave him a small shrug as I leant over a wiped TJ's messy mouth. "I'm sure you're all aware of the story Tommy told Freddie in the Garrison."

"Everyone heard," John mumbled under his breath, giving a small smile as I glared at him for interrupting me.

"Well, for the sake of TJ we've decided to go with that story."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Trust it to be Polly to question it.

"In all sense of the w0rd, Polly, I am Andromeda Shelby, wife to Thomas Shelby and mother of Thomas-J Shelby. We met in France and married in secret and I fell pregnant and moved to Small Heath." I shrugged as if it was as simple as that. "And now we're here."

"Are you getting married?" Ada asked, the hope in her eyes so clear as she looked between us.

"Well, technically, we are married," I told them, looking to Tommy as he took the papers from his suit jacket and gave them to Polly.

Pol looked them over, her eyes widening as she took in this information and shook her head.

"Surely you're not going to—"

"I've told her my intentions of marriage," Tommy said, his hand giving my knee a squeeze as I rolled my eyes.

"Legally we're already married so we don't need to do it," I muttered, ignoring the shared looks around the room.

"That's not fair!" Ada exclaimed, looking put out as she crossed her arms and glared at me. "You're taking this away from us all. Tommy has a right to a gypsy wedding."

"Ada," Tommy warned, sending her a look, shaking his head slightly.

I paused and took in the way his shoulders tensed at his sister's words and realised I'd missed something. Sharing a look with Newt, I had to wonder if this gypsy wedding was similar to a wizarding wedding. I had to wonder if this wedding was as important to Tommy as blood-adopting TJ was.

"Fine," I said, rubbing at my head as I glanced between Ada and Polly. I could see the relief in both their eyes before turning and finding the same in Tommy's eyes. "I'm not doing it now, I'll give you three months." I don't know why I said three months. Perhaps I was hoping they'd need longer than that and decide it would take at least a year to plan. "We are legally married so it doesn't really matter when and I don't want anything … big."

"Good luck on that," John laughed, nodding at the conspiring look on Polly and Ada's faces.

"And I want Phineas and Newt there. Oh, and Harry," I added remembering the man that was my uncle in this time period.

"Don't forget Alfie," Newt said, and I nodded in agreement. I knew the gruff man wouldn't complain about it but I knew he'd be hurt if I didn't send him an invite.

"Yes, and Alfie, but I'll ask him myself."

"Fantastic," Polly said, riding from the table and clapping her hands together. It was unusual to see her so chipper. "Let's get to work."

I honestly didn't know if she was talking about actually work in the betting den or if she was talking about planning the wedding but I didn't care. I was taking this as my opportunity to flee.

* * *

**Thank you for reading xx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wuddin - Yes! It's official, Tommy is TJ's biological dad, due to the blood contract. We will see some of those Shelby traits in TJ, but a lot of them will be revealed when he's a little older. I suppose she'll just huff in annoyance when they both team up on her or she'll have Tommy deal with their son when he's acting like his father. Come on, we all know that it will be Romy solving all of Tommy's problems with her magic because he's an idiot at times. 
> 
> Likalika - I'm glad you loved the previous update, I hope you love this one too. So, Romy is a descendant of Slytherin because of the blood contract she signed with Merry. Due to them mixing their blood to ensure that Romy became TJ's biological mother, it mixed Merry's blood with hers and therefore mixed the Gaunt bloodline and therefore the Slytherin bloodline. Who's to say that Romy hasn't inherited any traits, she hasn't been around any snakes to test that theory, has she? And yes, when Tommy blood adopts TJ, his family traits will pass on to TJ like he was really his blood child. It was such a Tommy reaction when Romy became all flustered because she had to admit defeat and give in to one of his wishes. I feel that they will have their difficulties, to begin with. Romy needs to let go of her upbringing in the future and needs to accept that she's in the past and has to allow Tommy to treat her how he was brought up (don't mistake this as Romy losing who she is because she needs to fit the era she's in.) I can't wait for the moments when Tommy comes home and is like, 'I need you to go undercover and find out information on this person.' or when he becomes paranoid because she's pregnant and he sets like five men to watch over her forgetting she's a powerful witch and can kill if needs be with a flick of her wand. I'm sorry there's no Alfie in this chapter, promise he'll make an appearance in the next one.
> 
> Julia - I can't believe that someone in Brazil is reading this story (that is meant in the way that I'm still surprised people even read my stories. It's unbelievable that people like my writing and I can't believe people over the world enjoy my writing.) That's amazing! Thank you for taking the time out of your life to read this. I appreciate it.
> 
> MarianaDagaz - I am so happy you love this story. I'm sorry it's taken a while for an update. I hope you enjoyed this chapter too.
> 
> Princessbella - I appreciate seeing your comments every chapter. I hope you're still sticking with me and I apologise for the long wait of this story. I've just needed a break from writing due to the stressfulness of work. The UK's in another lockdown but I work in childcare so I don't get the time off and it seems everything has gone a little crazy in my nursery.


End file.
